Tamers and Times
by Redrover117
Summary: DigimonZelda crossover With time running out,Link and Takato are on a road to demons,gods and destiny itself.This war spans ten thousand years with two possible outcomes,either way both sides are locked on their final destination. Malink, Rukato and other
1. The Portal

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda, so there!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter1: The Portal

**Dream World**

"_Young Tamer of the digital creatures, another world is about to come under attack by the forces of Evil, you must say your goodbyes to your fellow Tamers because at midnight tonight the gateway will open and you will step through__. You will most likely not return for some time"._

**Shinjuku Park**

That message had been stuck in his mind all day and it was already16:12. The last time he had a dream that he remembered for more than five minutes was the day he got his Digimon partner and that scared him more than anything.

The young thirteen tear old boy Takato Matsuki ran to his digimon's shed carrying two bags full of bread. The boy's parents owned a bakery so it was easy for him to get bread anytime he wanted which came in handy with the way that Guilmon eats. He wore his normal blue top, geans and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Guilmon?" he said as he peered inside the small hut. There was Guilmon at the back of the shed, the digimon turned and sniffed.

"I smell bread" the digital dino said as Takato laid the bag on the floor.

"I'll come back later boy, I just have a few things to do, okay?" the brown haired boy asked as he approached the gate to the shed.

"Okay but don't be to long, this bread won't last long" the dino replied as it clawed at the defenceless bag.

He walked out, closing the gate behind him. He walked down the path of stairs and turned in the direction of Rika Nonaka's house. It had been nearly a week since the incident with the Parasimon and she had barely said anything since then.

He had to make sure she was alright, even Renamon was getting worried and Takato had noticed the worry in the fox-like digimon's voice whenever they spoke about Rika. When he made it to the house and noticed Rika standing at the front gate, looking at a small picture in her hand. He couldn't see what was on the picture from where he was but didn't need to; the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. It was a picture of her Father who left when she was six years old. _'How can someone so beautiful be so sad' _he thought as he watched.

Renamon fazed in behind him but he didn't move, he just stood there for a few seconds and then turned around to face the digimon.

He spoke softly "tell Rika, Goodbye" without another word he walked away. Renamon looked puzzled _'what did Takato mean by that'_ the fox thought as she fazed away into the shadows.

Takato walked towards his friend Henry's family apartment, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small letter, when the door opened it revealed Henry's little sister, Susie.

"Hey Susie is your brother home?" he asked.

She shook her head and said "he's out with Dad".

He held out the letter and said "can you give this to Henry as soon as he gets back and tell him to open it tomorrow, okay?"

She took the letter and nodded "okay".

He turned as the door closed and walked back to Guilmon shed. As he entered he saw Guilmon and Calumon playing. He couldn't help but smile; he joined them for a little while and then checked the time. It was almost 20:32; he turned to leave and said "Guilmon I'll be back shortly".

He walked home, saying hello to his parents, grabbing some bread and went to his room. He quickly wrote a letter addressed to his parents and went to bed. It was a stormy night so the wind could be heard bashing against his window. He checked the time, 22:45, it was just about time. He got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed the bread and pushed it into a bag. He then placed the letter he wrote to his parents on his bed and climbed out of the window, bag in hand. The storm covered the noise he made very well; he climbed down and walked towards Guilmon's shed. Once there he checked the time, 23:35.

"Okay boy I know it's late but I am staying here for a little while, okay?" Takato asked as he sat down.

The digimon nodded and asked "okay Takatomon but why are you here at this time of night?"

The next twenty-five minutes past rather fast, a sudden pain shot through his body as he looked around. A speck of light formed at the back of the shed and slowly expanded.

He stood up and said "come on Guilmon were going in". The light was now the same size as him and then stopped growing. The portal was open.

"But we have no idea where it leads" Guilmon stated as he stared at his Tamer.

"I think I have some idea where it leads" he replied as he drew closer to the portal "you don't have to go Guilmon, but I'm going" he jumped through and disappeared into the vortex. The digimon, thinking of his friend and Tamer soon followed him into the portal. It then collapsed and disappeared into memory moments later.

**Henry's family apartment**

The next morning Henry woke up to the sound of Terriermon and Lopmon being dressed up by Susie.

"Nice of you to wake up now help me!" Terriermon shouted as Susie placed a small green hat on the digimon's head.

Henry chuckled and said "what? You can handle the D-reaper but can't go ten seconds without help against Susie?"

"Fine the next time a D-reaper comes along we'll just let Takato and Rika do all the work!" Terriermon said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Hendwy, I forgot" she held out Takato's letter and Henry took it "it's from the angry kid; he looked serious when he gave me it".

He opened it and started reading.

_Dear Henry, I had a dream that stuck with me all yesterday, normally I don't listen to my dreams but the last time I had a dream that stayed with me for more than ten seconds was the day I got Guilmon._

_The dream was a voice that told me I would be leaving this world by midnight; if this does not happen then simply forget about this ever happening. But if this does happen I want you to look after Jeri for me while I'm gone. She's like a sister to me and she might have a breakdown when she finds out I'm gone._

_P.S: Don't worry I promise that I'll be back, and to be safe I'm taking Guilmon with me._

_P.P.S: If you give this to Rika then tell her, I will come back__, I promise._

_Yours sincerely Takato 'Gogglehead' Matsuki_

He stopped reading and quickly got dressed. Terriermon read the letter as he was lifted into Henry's arms and ran out of the door. Henry ran towards the park to check on Guilmon, but found the shed empty. Terriermon didn't say a word as Henry ran back down the path of stairs. They noticed a familiar figure standing at the bottom and saw that it was Rika.

"Rika!…Takato, Guilmon, they're gone" he said between breaths.

Rika took a step back as Renamon fazed in beside her "So that's what he was planning" the fox took a step forward "he gave me a message yesterday". The fox turned towards Rika and said "he said goodbye". Rika stood there not saying a word; she knew the message was meant for her.

'_He left just like my Father'_ she thought as she fought back the tears that were gathering around her eyes. "Why did he leave?" she said trying to hide her emotions with little success.

Henry handed her the letter and said "He'll come back, he promised".

She read it and couldn't hold back the tears any longer, she just let them flow.

_Come home soon Gogglehead_


	2. Arrival

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda, so there!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter2: Arrival

**Hyrule Field**

The portal opened below a large tree as both Takato and Guilmon fell out. They landed on the soft grass and looked around. Guilmon looked back to where the portal was and noticed it had closed.

"Well it's to late to go back now" the digital dino said glumly. It was night fall in this world and it appeared that they were in a large field of grass. Takato turned to see Guilmon sitting down next to the tree. "I'm sleepy" he said as the dino's eyes started to close.

Takato turned to see some kind of ranch not to far away. "Guilmon wake up I think I've found a place for us to stay" he said to his digimon friend who was now on his feet. They walked up to entrance and saw that the gate was open. They walked inside and sat down next to the far wall of the Ranch. They soon fell asleep and waited for morning to come.

**Hyrule Castle**

A figure clad in green moved swiftly through the castle's corridors. Only moments ago the Princess of Hyrule sent him a telepathic massage telling him to meet her as soon as possible. Being the Hero of Time who everyone in Hyrule knew, gave him the privilege of walking straight past the guards around the castle. Impa, the Princess's personal assistant and guardian appeared from the shadows and ran along side of him.

"Any idea what is so important that the Princess called me here for?" he asked as they ran. He looked at the Sheikah as she shook her head; he looked forward and saw the door to the Throne room. "Well it looks like I'm about to find out" he stated as they entered the large room. Paintings of the former Kings and Queens covered the walls and at the other end of the room was the Throne with King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule sitting upon it.

Princess Zelda stood beside it and watched them as they approached. It had been six years since time was altered and Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm, hopefully forever.

"You called your Highness" he said and bowed as Impa disappeared into the shadows. The King stood and walked towards the young Hylian followed by his daughter.

"Link" he said as the Hero rose to meet him "if my daughter's predictions are true then we do not have a lot of time".

"With all do respect sir, if you give me the Ocarina of Time I can give you all the time you need" the Hero replied as the Princess moved forward.

"I'm afraid it would do no good Link, I've been having dreams of a coming darkness that will destroy Hyrule and you remember the last time I had dreams like that" she said as he stared at her. Yes he remembered, how could he forget that the last time she had a dream of darkness was just before Ganondorf started his Campaign to control Hyrule in the alternate future. "Link there is someone of great impotents currently at Lon Lon Ranch, would you bring him to me" she said and he nodded.

"When and where will this darkness arise?" he asked but her only response was pointing out of the window at Lake Hylia. He nodded and said "I've got a few things to do, if this darkness is as powerful as you say I'm gonna need a few things to help deal with this threat". He then turned placed the bunny hood on his head and ran out of the door with at the speed of horse.

"I hope that kid knows what he's doing" the King stated and Zelda nodded.

"They don't call him the Hero of Time for nothing" she replied.

After Link returned to the Present as a child and met Zelda again who along with the Sages remembered everything. She gave him the Ocarina of Time and told him to return it after he completed his quest for adventure. After he met with the other Sages he went to Lon Lon Ranch to meet the one person he hated to see in so much pain, Malon.

When he arrived he was greeted by Malon who strangely enough remembered everything and asked what happened. He told her the entire story and said he would be leaving for a few months. She gave him the horse, Epona who only let Malon and Link ride her. He said goodbye and soon left but not before looking back to see a small tear fall from her face. He hated to do this but he felt a need to leave, he could feel a strange darkness gathering in the Lost Woods and headed in that direction.

When he came back the first place he stopped was the Ranch. Malon was so happy to see him again she forgot about the time without him there with her. When she asked him where he had been his only response was "around". Clearly he didn't want to talk about it so she never pushed the issue.

**Dream World**

_Tamer __you must meet the Hero of Time, he will take you to the Princess of Destiny. She is already aware of your presence and is awaiting your arrival. Be safe Tamer of Chaos._

**Lon Lon Ranch**

Takato slowly awoke to find a girl about fifteen-sixteen standing in front of him. She wore a long brown skirt, a white top and had dark red hair. Takato almost mistook her for Rika except Rika never lets her hair down in public.

"Do you mind telling me who you are, sir?" she asked as Takato looked to his right and saw Guilmon lying down beside him still asleep.

"I'm sorry to intrude miss, my name is Takato, I'm sorry for entering the Ranch without permission but I didn't want to wake anyone" he replied trying to not to forget his manners.

Guilmon finally awoke and sat up "I'm hungry Takatomon" the digital dino whined and much to Takato's surprise the girl did not seem fazed by a talking dinosaur. _'Does this world have talking animal or do people here have no fear of the unknown?'_

He took a batch of bread out of his bag and passed it to Guilmon who ate it within seconds. He looked at the girl in front of him and asked "Do you have a name?"

"Malon and this Ranch is called Lon Lon Ranch" she turned to Guilmon and asked "I've never seen a creature like that before, what is he might I ask?"

"He's a digimon which stands for digital monster but trust me he only fights in self-defence" he stated as the sound of hoofs hitting the ground caught everyone's attention.

"Link" Malon said as a horse with a figure clad in green rode into the Ranch. The Hero of Time slowed, stopped and dismounted.

"Hi! Mal" he then spotted Takato "this must be the one who the Princess told me about". He looked at Takato then Guilmon, "I have orders from the Princess to take you to the Castle so grab your gear and let's go" he said calmly as Takato nodded.

'_If this is a trap then Guilmon should be able to handle it'_ the Tamer thought as he stood and helped Guilmon up.

"I'm afraid I only have room for one passenger, your friend will have to stay here" the Hero stated but Takato shook his head.

"Guilmon can I have a lift?" he asked the digital dino who only nodded in response. He took out his Digivice and a card. "Digimodify" he swiped the card through the Digivice and said "Digivolution activate".

_Digivolution_

Guilmon's skin peeled away and his inner data wires were now visible "Guilmon digivolve too Growlmon" his skin reconfigured and there stood a twenty foot Growlmon.

"Thanks boy" he said as he climbed onto Growlmon's shoulder "lead the way mister…." He looked at Malon and Link and saw astonishment on there faces.

The Hero quickly snapped out of it and mounted Epona "my names Link and I'm the Hero of Time" he turned to Malon and said "this shouldn't take long". He rode of with Growlmon right behind him.

'_Be careful Fairy Boy'_

**Matsuki Bakery**

It had been quiet in the Bakery all day after Takato's parents found the letter he left. When the Goggleheads friends came to see if there was anything they could do Mr and Mrs Matsuki only said that whenever Takato makes a promise he always keeps it.

When Jeri found out she almost lost it saying that it was like losing Leomon all over again. Henry tried to comfort her per Takato's request while Kazu and Kenta complained that they won't be able to play the digimon card game with him for a while. Ryo came by and said that the Gogglehead could handle himself while Rika didn't say anything until Mrs Matsuki came up to her and handed her the letter they found in his room.

She read it

_Mom, Dad don't worry about me I'll be back, Henry will fill you in on everything but please I ask you to__ give this letter to Rika_

_Rika, I know you must think I've lost it or something but I have to do this, please understand. Rika I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person but I need you to be strong one more time, don't dwell on your Father leaving. He must have had his reasons and I do too, I will be back. That you can count on, but it might be a while so I want you to be strong and come back to the Tamers._

_P.S: Tamers Forever._

She finished reading and held her head up high _'he's right but I still think you're an idiot Gogglehead' _she thought as she walked away.

There was nothing she could do but whisper "good luck you stupid Gogglehead".

**Author's notes:** thanks for the reviews and before anyone asks no I'm not trying to make Rika into some kind of sappy cry baby. No I'm just trying to make her more human, I mean come on if someone you cared about disappeared what would you think?


	3. The Darkness

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda, so there!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter3: The Darkness

**Castle Town**

Growlmon had dedigivolved back into Guilmon as they entered Castle Town. There were a lot of people here and not one of them even glanced at him or Guilmon but that was when he saw them. In the corner of the marketplace was a pair of creatures that looked like they were made of rock.

They soon made there way to a road that lead up hill towards Hyrule Castle. They stopped at the gates and watched as they opened; as they entered Guilmon was stopped by one of the guards. Link whispered something to the guard and he let Guilmon through.

'_Clearly these people do have a fear the unknown'_ Takato thought as they made their way up the hill. They entered the castle and made there way through the corridors and rooms which were mostly made out of stone. Link had his Mirror shield, and Fairies sword strapped to his back, ever since he returned to Hyrule from his six month quest he nearly always wore them.

"Link!" Navi, his fairy flew along side of him as they entered the Throne room "didn't think I would let you go alone did you?"

He shook his head; Princess Zelda stood next to the window overlooking Castle Town and turned to see the newcomers.

Takato stepped forward and said "You must be the Princess of Destiny".

"And you must be the Tamer of Chaos that the Goddesses told me about" she stated, as she walked towards them.

'_These Goddesses must be the ones from my dreams but why is everyone calling me the Tamer of Chaos'_ Takato thought as he looked over at Guilmon.

The digital dino sniffed the air and said "I smell a digimon". He turned and looked out of the window "its coming from over there". He pointed at Lake Hylia which was covered in shadow.

"Then you already know of the great evil that has arisen" she said and Takato nodded "then you should know that there is a prophecy which says what will happen from the day you arrive to the day the last battle is fought".

To that he shook his head and so did Link. He clearly had not been told anything either.

"Then I will tell you it" she paused for a moment to take a breath and continued "the prophecy states that you, the Tamer of Chaos will go with the Hero of Time while he gathers what he needs to defend the land of Hyrule. While he is doing this you will be put through many hardships as you discover the powers within you".

"Why do you keep calling me the Tamer of Chaos?" he asked as she glanced towards Guilmon.

"Because that is what the Goddesses call you" she said softly before turning to Link "the Goddesses say that you know what to get but they will not tell me, what must you get that the Goddesses don't want me to know about?"

The Hero of Time shook his head and said "something I never wanted to see again" with that he turned and walked back the way he came followed by Takato and Guilmon.

'_Normally Link is more vocal, the last time he was this quiet was when he returned from his quest to find Navi'_ she thought, as she looked one more time at the shadow that covered Lake Hylia.

**Castle Town**

Link, followed by Takato and Guilmon entered the Temple of Time and saw the Door of Time slowly opening. The Goddesses must have thought that time really was running out. He didn't wait for the doors to part completely he went into the next Chamber and there it was lodged in the pedestal of time, the Master Sword. He un-strapped his fairies sword and tossed it onto the ground.

He stepped in front of it, rapped his hands around the sword and pulled it out with swift motion. Unlike the last time when he was sent seven years into the future, this time he did not. He sheathed the weapon in its Golden holder which was now strapped to his back and turned to see Takato and Guilmon standing behind him.

Takato had apparently picked up the fairies sword and had strapped it to his back. "Do you know how to use that?" the Hero of Time asked as he pointed to the sword on Takato's back.

"Yeah I'm normally a lot bigger when wielding a weapon but I suppose I can manage" the Tamer replied as they turned and the group headed out of the Temple. "Where to now?" he asked as he followed Link towards Castle Town's gate.

"Were going to Kokiri Forest, it's where I grew up" he replied as they cleared the gates and found Epona running about chasing birds. Once the horse noticed Link she immediately walked up to him and he mounted. "If we move now we can make it there by nightfall" he said and rode eastward with Navi hanging onto his green hat.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato said while taking out his Digivice.

"Okay but I'm hungry again" the dino whined as he digivolved into Growlmon.

"Don't worry boy you'll get fed when we get to the forest he mentioned" the Tamer climbed onto Growlmon's shoulders and were soon following Link.

**Shinjuku Park**

Rika sat under a tree, she watched as the other Tamers and digimon were playing. Renamon fazed in beside her and asked "aren't you going to join them?"

Rika only looked forward and said "I really don't want to, I know the dimwit duo are going to ask me some questions like what was in the letter that Takato left with his parents".

"And what was in that letter?" the fox asked looking at her Tamer.

"I prefer not to talk about it" she said as she stood it was getting dark now and she turned to see that the others were still playing.

"If it means anything I know you'll be strong for him" before Rika could turn, Renamon had already fazed away into the shadows.

Before anyone could notice she was already away from the tree and was passing Guilmon's shed. She walked up the stone steps and entered half expecting to see Takato sitting at the back. It was empty, she sighed and turned to leave but not before noticing a small light at the back of the shed. "Renamon do you see that?" she asked as she drew closer to it.

The digital fox fazed in beside her and said "yes I do, be careful".

The small light flew right at Rika and it immediately disappeared on contact. Suddenly a chill travelled down the Digimon Queens spine as she turned to leave. "It's getting late, we should go" with that Rika exited the shed as Renamon fazed into the shadows once again without saying a word.

Once she was home she felt like she would fall asleep any moment so she got ready for bed straight away. (**I have no idea what people call that thing she sleeps in so I'm just going to put that she sleeps in a bed**) She laid her head on her pillow and waited for the ever so inviting sleep to take her away.

**Kokiri Forest**

Link, Takato and Guilmon walked across the wooden bridge that connected the forest to Hyrule field. They had left Epona at the entrance because the horse was too heavy for the bridge unlike when she was younger when the young Hylian rode her into the Lost Woods in search of Navi and the evil that was lurching there. Once they crossed the bridge they entered the Kokiri forest, since it was night time most of the child-race were asleep with only a few on guard duty for the Lost Woods.

Mido the self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri walked towards them as they made there way through the forest villidge. "Link I thought I told you never to come back here again" the Kokiri said angrily "and you bring an outsider too. What do you want this time Mr no fairy…."

Navi flew out of the Hylian's hat and hovered in mid-air. "You were saying something Mido?" she asked as she flew around the Kokiri's head.

"You still don't belong here outsiders, now get lost" the Kokiri said as Takato glanced at Guilmon who had just ate a loaf of bread and looked like he was tired.

"Mido, you may not like Link but I do so let them stay" said a young Kokiri girl with green hair who was standing behind him.

"But…" he tried to protest but knew he had lost, he turned and walked away.

"Hello, I'm Saria encase Link hasn't told you" she said to the Goggleheaded boy. Saria was the real leader of the Kokiri and Sage of the forest.

"I'm Takato and the dino over there is Guilmon" he replied and motioned towards Guilmon as Link looked around and spotted his old tree house.

"Takato" the Hero of Time said as he pointed towards the house "that is my house, you can catch some sleep there while I get what we need".

"With all do respect I don't need that much sleep, I've been in this sought of predicament before" the Tamer replied remembering the nights he spent in the digital world and turned to his partner "Guilmon go get some sleep and I'll come get you later".

The dino nodded and climbed the ladder to the tree house. Link looked at Saria and asked "can you give me access to the Great Deku Trees remains?"

She nodded and signalled for the two to follow her as she made her way towards the place where the Great Deku Tree was once alive. When they arrived the young Hylian bowed in respect to his old master and spirit of the Kokiri forest.

'_This is where it all started, the place where my life changed forever and the place where my pain' began_ the Hero thought as he arose and walked down to the nearest root.

He looked down, pulled out the Master Sword and drove into the ground. (Note: I know some people don't like the idea of the Master Sword being used as a shovel but it is the only thing from the 'Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask' that I can think of to be used to dig something up). As he dug Saria had asked Takato "what's with the goggles?"

His only reply was "don't ask".

He slowly dug for a few minutes and was soon rewarded with the sound of metal hitting metal. He dug a bit more and the ground revealed a metal chest. He opened it and there it was, the Fierce Deity Mask. The mask that had been fused with the spirit of the Deity known as the Ferocious God. The last time he used it was against Majora's Mask which was fused with the spirit of the Deity's nemesis, Majora.

He was hoping to never see either of them again but clearly fate never meant for that to happen. Power corrupts, he learned that when he fought the Skullkid who was turned evil by the power of Majora's Mask. Inside the chest was also another mask the Deku Mask which had no spirit but could still turn the wearer into a Deku scrub.

He tucked both masks away and turned to Takato "we should stay here for the night, there are probably Stalfos in the field and I'd prefer to fight an enemy without having to fight to keep myself awake as well".

Takato nodded, it sounded like the best thing to do but they were short on time. He checked his watch, 02:12 he'd have to get some sleep if he didn't want to collapse from exhaustion.

They went back to Link's tree house and found Guilmon sprawled out on the floor. Takato laid down beside his partner as Link slept on a bed at the other side if the room. Navi rested on top of the Hero as they all drifted of to sleep.

**Dream World**

"Hello!" Takato shouted into the white void that surrounded him "is anyone there?"

"_Every morning, every night you watch over me like the sun in the sky"_ he looked around and saw a young girl about six with her hair tied back swing back and forth on a swing. Beside her was a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties and was holding onto the swing. _"Every morning and every night will you promise me you'll be my guardian light?"_

He knew that song, he heard it a little over a week ago when Rika was possessed by Parasimon. "Rika!" he shouted and which caused the image of the two to shatter.

"Ta-Takato" came a voice from behind him, he turned and there on the floor of this void was Rika. She flung her arms around him and said "please say I'm not dreaming".

"Sorry Rika but I think this is a dream but this must be your dream because I think I just saw your childhood and I know I've never seen that before" he said as he put his arms around her.

"What about you how do I know you're real?" she asked and looked into his eyes.

"Well if you go to Henry's and ask him what I thought of Jeri, he'll say I thought of her as a sister" he replied and they just stood for hours but it felt like minutes. "When I get back I promise I'll stay for the sunset" Takato said as he smiled at her. He soon found that the void was turning from white to black. "I guess I'll see you later Miss Digimon Queen" he said and winced just as the dream shattered.

**Rika's House**

Rika's eyes opened slowly and saw what looked like her room. _'That was weird' _she thought as she recalled the dream she just had. _'Was that really Takato?' _She turned and got dressed in minutes.

"You do realize that this makes him your dream boy" Renamon said as she fazed into the room "right?"

Trying to hide the blush that had now captured her face she asked "how did you…"

She was cut of when Renamon stated with a smile "you talk in your sleep".

She turned and headed towards Henry's apartment _'if that really was Takato then what he put in the letter to Henry about Jeri would be there, I've got to find out'._

**Link's tree house**

"Takatomon wake up" a voice said which he immediately recognized as Guilmon's.

His eyes opened and he found himself in the tree house he fell asleep in. _'At least I know that really was Rika I saw; it wouldn't be the first time I saw her like that'._ He slowly got up and looked around, Link was not there, he was probably getting his things ready.

"Were you dreaming of Rika, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as Takato tried to suppress a blush.

"No" he stated as he checked his bag for bread.

"Then why does your face have the colour of a tomato?"

He didn't answer and just grabbed what food he had and climbed down the ladder followed by Guilmon. Link walked up to them and asked "you ready yet, Dreamer?"

"Please say that not everyone in this forest heard me talking in my sleep" he said as he looked around.

The Hero shook his head and smiled "no, just me and your partner".

Takato sighed and said "well what are we waiting for?" They started walking towards the entrance to the forest and were soon walking across the wooden bridge.

"Come visit soon" Saria said from her hiding spot on the bridge. They kept walking while looking round to see where she was. "See you later Gogglehead" Takato turned but saw nothing, he kept walking and found himself at the opening to Hyrule field.

_Promise me you'll stay for the Sunset……_


	4. First strikes

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda; if I did I would be a millionaire!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter4: First strikes

**Hyrule Field**

The group were walking across the grassy field as they made their way to Death Mountain where Link had left the Goron Mask. Link had played the inverted song of Time and slowed the flow of time to one quarter of a second. While time passes normally for the group, the rest of the world moves four times slower. The only bad part about this trick was the fact that the sun was beating down on them.

"So who's the Mrs Tamer, Dreamer?" Link asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Knock it off Hero, there is no Mrs Tamer" Takato replied as he concealed a slight blush "what about you? Got any maiden's waiting for there knight in green armour to rescue them?" he let out a small laugh.

The Hero of Time shook his head "well there's Zelda, but I don't like her in that way".

"So Malon's single?" he asked which made the Hero shoot him an angry glare "okay I was just asking" he said innocently.

Link glanced at the symbol on Guilmon's chest and asked "what's the symbol for?"

"It's the symbol of the digital hazard, which is where Guilmon gets his power" the Tamer replied. They kept walking, but when a chill went down both the Tamer and the Hero's spines they stopped and looked at each other.

Link's eyes widened as he looked behind Takato at the far of view of Lon Lon Ranch, it was burning "Malon!" he shouted as he ran towards the ranch. The rest of the group soon followed as smoke was trailing from the fiery blaze. Animals were running around outside, Talon the owner of the ranch was lying on the grass with his eyes closed. When Link approached, the old man looked as if he had been beaten pretty badly. Link took out his ocarina and returned time to normal so the man could speak properly.

"Malon" the old man mumbled as Link crouched down beside him "she's still in there". Link turned to the burning Ranch and saw two figures appear from behind the fence. Gerudos, Ganondorf's former tribe, they must have started the fire; he would make sure they would pay but not now. He needed to find out if Malon was safe or not.

"We'll take the attackers while you go in and get Malon" he heard Takato shout as the Tamer and his digimon ran towards the pair of figures. Link turned and ran inside the Ranch, he had to find her.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouted as a ball of fire shot out from the dinosaur's mouth and struck one of the Gerudos. The other charged at Takato, scimitars drawn, Takato grabbed his fairies sword and blocked the first few swings the Gerudo warrior did. _'Finally all of that practice using the sword I used when I bio-merged with Guilmon in crimson mode is paying off' _he thought as he dodged another swing and saw his opening. He dropped to the ground and kicked the kneecap of his adversary. She fell to the ground as Takato stood up and knocked the scimitars out of her hands.

Knowing when they were defeated, the Gerudos got up and ran. Takato was just about to let out a sigh of relief when another chill covered his body. He turned around immediately and barely had time to move out of the way as a large black sword swung at his head. The creature that attacked hovered of the ground and looked like the essence of darkness itself.

"Pyro sphere!" his digimon shouted as a ball of fire impacted the shadow creatures side. It shrugged of the blow and began gathering energy in its free hand. Takato saw this and ran to Guilmon's side. The energy released itself and was hurled towards the two. Takato raised his sword and just as the ball of energy drew close enough, he hit the ball with his sword. The ball of energy ricocheted of the enchanted blade and struck harmlessly on the grass with a loud thud.

The Tamer took out his D-arc and shouted "Bio-merge activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolution _

He and Guilmon were immediately engulfed in a red light as the sound of Guilmon's voice could be heard "Guilmon bio-merge to Gallantmon".

The light dimmed and there where there once stood two beings there was now only the digital knight. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he leveled his lance at the shadow creature and attacked. The phantom was to fast and dodged the attack as it gathered another ball of energy.

**Lon Lon Ranch**

'_Where is she?' _The Hero of Time thought as he entered the house, he checked every room but couldn't find her anywhere. He exited the house, created a Farore wind point and went into the barn. There she was on the other side of the room which was separated by flames and broken wood. Navi who knew that he needed to get through the fire had used her magic to change Links regular Kokiri tunic into the heat resistant Goron tunic. The Hero of Time ran right through feeling no heat what so ever and picked up Malon. He activated the Farore's wind and was transported along with Malon and Navi back outside.

They exited the ranch and Link placed Malon on the grass. She coughed twice and waved a dismissive hand "I'm fine fairy boy" she coughed again and asked "the animals did they…"

Link cut her off "they're fine, your Father is in bad shape though" he pointed to Talon who was still lying on the grass. She ran over to him and crouched. The old man was trying to sit up but Malon told him to lye back down. Link looked around for Takato but instead found a phantom Ganon fighting some kind of giant knight. He recognized the knight as Guilmon because on the knight's shield was the symbol for the digital hazard. _'Where's Takato?'_ He thought as he took out his bow and readied an arrow. The phantom stopped for a moment and began creating another energy ball. That was all the time Link needed, he gathered the powers of light at the tip of the arrow and released it. The arrow that was fused with the forces of light flew straight and true. It hit the shadow creature in its side stunning it, The Digital knight seeing this wasted no time and shouted "Shield of the Just!" A large blast of energy shot out from the shield and vaporized the stunned opponent.

'_It's over for now'_ Takato thought as he and Guilmon separated. Link looked over at the two and gave them an almost shocked look. _'Well I did tell him that I'm usually a lot bigger when using a sword'._

**Shinjuku Park**

Rika had went to Henry's and just like Takato had said Henry told her that Takato thought of Jeri as a sister. After that she left while Henry was confused by how she knew. He hadn't told anyone beside Terriermon who had already read the letter.

When she entered the park Renamon had phased in beside her "how did you know?" the digital fox asked looking at her Tamer.

"Takato told me in that dream that I had this morning" she said as they made their way back to Rika's house.

"Well, it's not surprising" Renamon stated as she got one of the digimon queen's famous glares "you did not believe him when he told you he had a dream about you before he met you". Before the Rika could respond the fox like digimon phased into the shadows.

She looked up at the setting sun and whispered "promise me you'll stay for the sunset".

**Hyrule Field**

_Promise me you'll stay for the sunset_

Takato turned around to see where the voice had come from but there was no' one there. He looked over at the far off Gerudo Valley where the sun was now beginning to fall behind it. _'How could a pair of warriors set fire to a defenseless ranch?'_ Takato thought as he stared at the valley. The sky was now orange and dark blue. They had been walking all day towards Kakariko Village since they rescued Malon and Talon from the burning Ranch.

The animals were now running around Hyrule field and it would take too much time for the group to round them up. Once they arrived at Kakariko Village, Malon and Talon had found a place to stay. Takato looked up at Death Mountain and saw that a ring of red clouds were flouting around the top of it where the crater was. _'Aren't ash clouds supposed to be grey?' _He thought as checked his bag for bread.

There was enough to last him and Guilmon for another two days and then it would be gone. He turned to see Link and Malon standing next to the well in the center of the village. Deciding it best to leave them be, he walked towards the gates to Death Mountain Trail.

"It looks like I owe you again, Fairy Boy" Malon said as she turned and smiled at him.

"It's my job Mal" he stated as he looked up at Death Mountain, it was already night time and he hadn't even made it to the Goron city yet "I should get going". He looked at her one more time before turning to leave.

"One last thing" she said. He turned to look and felt Malon's lips lock with his. She broke the kiss and whispered "Come back alive, Link".

He nodded before silently walking away towards Death Mountain Trail.

'_Don't do anything stupid'_

**Death Mountain trail**

"Don't worry once were done with saving the world you can go back to your girlfriend" Takato said as he dodged yet another rolling boulder.

"Pyro Sphere" Guilmon shouted as he shot a ball of fire at an approaching red Tektite. The four legged creature was burnt to a crisp as the group continued up the path.

"She's not my..." the Hero of Time was cut off when Takato put a hand up.

"Don't give me that, I saw the look in your eyes when you were with her, you were torn between your duty and the one you love" Takato said as he brought his sword down and cut another red Tektite in half "just remember your duty is to the one you love".

Link didn't reply he just dodged the next boulder and sliced three more Tektites that had gotten in his way. They slowly made their way up the Mountain and soon found themselves at the entrance to the Goron city. Link went in first and if he wasn't wearing his Goron tunic he would have been fried because in the center of the cave-city was a snake like dragon which had breathed fire in his direction. Gorons were running around trying to take cover as the dragon breathed fires in they're direction as well.

Wasting no time Link ran straight at the beast and drove his sword into what looked like its tail as Takato pulled out his D-arc "Bio-merge activate".

_Bio-merge Digivolution _

"Guilmon Bio-merge to Gallantmon" the digital knight charged and thrust his lance into the center of the beasts. It shrugged of the blows and used its tail to knock the Hero of Time away. It then used its tail like a dagger causing Gallantmon to crash into the wall next to Link. "Any ideas?" Takato asked from inside of the knight.

"Our best chance is to hit him with an ice arrow but I would need a shot at that things open mouth" the Hero said as he stood up and took out his bow. He remembered the last time he fought a dragon, when Ganondorf had sent one to Death Mountain in the alternate future but that one seemed to like the pits of fire that were on the platform where he fought it which allowed him to use the Megaton hammer that flattened the beasts skull. That would not work here however, one: he didn't have the hammer anymore and two: even if he did he hated to use it. The hammer was not as easy to wield as a sword.

Gallantmon nodded "you want a shot at its mouth, then I'd be happy to make that happen" he lunged forward and jumped high into the air. He touched the ceiling and raised his shield. "Shield of the Just!" the knight shout as a large blast of energy was released from the shield. The dragon opened its mouth as a large blaze of fire shot out from it. Link brought up his bow and aimed an arrow at the fiery blaze. He used as much of his magic energy as possible to make the tip of the arrow super cold and then released it.

The fiery blaze had become too overwhelming and Gallantmon had run out of power. The blaze hit and his shield melted away. His armor boiled and melted as he crashed into the floor of the cave-city. He saw the ice arrow hit the blaze and froze it as well as dragons mouth and made its way down the creature's insides. Takato and Guilmon separated as Takato's fell into unconsciousness.

**Rika's house**

Rika was walking along the road to her house, it was already dark and she didn't want her Grandmother to worry. She stopped as a chill traveled down her spine. Renamon fazed in front of her, a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong?" the digimon asked.

"I-I don't kno…" the digimon queen collapsed and Renamon caught her.

"Rika!" the fox exclaimed out of worry and took her inside the house.

**Dream World**

Rika walked through the white void, she knew where she was but unlike last time she couldn't find Takato. She kept walking and there he was. Takato lay face down on the floor of the void; she ran over to him and shouted "Takato come on wake up!" Scratches and cuts covered his body. She lifted his head and rested it on her knee. "Come on Gogglehead snap out of it" she said softly.

His eyes slowly opened "R-Rika?" She nodded "I can't move I-I" he muttered as his eyes slowly started to close again.

"Come on Takato you made a promise and you always keep them" she said as he strained to keep his eyes open "you promised me you'd stay for the sunset".

He smiled and whispered "and I will". He leaned up of the floor and brushed his lips against hers. The dream then shattered as a single song echoed through Takato's mind.

_Promise me that we'll stay for the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness._

_We can find the path that leads us home and on the way maybe you'll sing me a song._

_Promise that you will always be there; hold my hand if ever I'm real scared._

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me love away o my bluest day._

_How could you promise me you'd always be there, why did you have to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into every night do you watch over me like the sun in the sky, am I all alone or standing in your light._

_I wish that I could maybe sing you a song tonight._

**Goron city**

Takato's eyes shot open as he stood up and looked around him. The dragon's mouth was covered in ice but it was still moving, Link was readying another ice arrow but he needed time and that was something the dragon was not going to give him. He looked over at Guilmon who looked like he was hurt while he stood clutching his stomach. "We are not going to lose to the likes of that!" the Tamer shouted to Guilmon who nodded in return. His D-arc glowed with a renewed light that engulfed the two.

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon" Guilmon exclaimed as he and Takato were fused together.

Unlike the regular Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon was a completely different colour. The dark knight looked like the spitting image if Gallantmon but instead of him being covered red and white, ChaosGallantmon was covered in blue and grey. "Hey ugly!" the dark knight shouted as he pointed his lance at the dragon's head. The dragon turned to look but immediately turned back as it felt another ice arrow freeze its tail. Link ran over to ChaosGallantmon as the dragon tried to break free of its frozen prison. Takato smiled for a moment while inside of the digimon. He jumped high into the air and towards the beasts head. "Demon's disaster!" he shouted as a beam of dark energy shot out from the tip of his lance. The attack struck the dragon in the head and it fell to the ground.

After waiting a few seconds to see if the dragon would get back up or not, thankfully it didn't, Takato and Guilmon separated and watched as the dragons eyes closed forever. "Takato, Guilmon" he heard Link call out "are you two okay?"

"Yeah were fine!" the Tamer called back as both he and Guilmon turned towards where the voice had originated. Link's tunic had been cut but Navi soon fixed that by changing it back into his normal Kokiri tunic.

Beside Link stood a Goron with brown-grey hair "It's good to see you again brother and thank you for the assistance" the Goron said as Takato and Guilmon drew closer. "I see you have brought friends with you" he looked at them and asked "you wouldn't happen to be the Tamer of Chaos would you?"

Takato turned and pointed to the fallen dragon "does that answer your question?"

The Goron nodded and turned to Link "so I guess this is not a social visit brother".

'_Brother? I'll ask later'_ Takato thought as Link nodded.

"Sorry Darunia, but I need to speak to Biggoron" the Hero of Time answered, Darunia nodded and lead them through the city. They entered what looked like a large room a very large Goron that was lying down and still took up half of it. "Biggoron" the Hero of Time said "I require the Goron Mask". The large Goron nodded and reached behind himself. He pulled out the Goron Mask and handed it to Link. The Hero of Time tucked the mask away and said politely "thank you". He turned to Takato and said "we can stay in Kakariko Village until morning". The Tamer nodded and followed Link as he made his way back out of the city. "Bye Darunia, see you later!" Link called back as Takato and Guilmon followed him.

Half way down the hill the Hero and the Tamer both stopped as a chill captured their bodies. They looked at each other as Takato whispered "not again". They all bolted down the Trail that lead to Kakariko village. When they entered they found several buildings on fire, the guards fighting some creatures that Link recognized as moblins and a horse with someone strapped to it. A moblin mounted the horse just as Link saw the person strapped to it, it was Malon. He ran towards her but the horse had already bolted, it was now racing out of the village and onto Hyrule field. He ran after it, pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song. His horse came running up beside him while he ran; he quickly mounted and chased after the kidnapper.

"Come on girl we have to go faster" he said in the horse's ear. Two arrows wizzed past his head as two more horses with moblin riders came into view. He steadied his horse and took out his bow,'_two arrows left; make them count'_ he thought as he aimed at the first of the two riders. He let go and it hit the rider in the side, the rider fell of and rolled across the floor. Link kept Epona going as fast as she could, trying to keep up with kidnapper as he aimed for the second rider. He fired the next arrow but he was a bit off and it missed its target. He saw the rider aim his own bow at him and fire. The arrow struck him in his shoulder which knocked him off of Epona and causing sprawl across the grassy field.

"Fairy boy!" was the last thing he heard that night.

**Kakariko Village**

Takato slashed his fairies sword through a moblins midsection causing it to reel back and fall over. The moblins were huge by comparison to him but he had fought much larger enemies in the past so these things weren't that much of a problem. He dodged another moblin who tried to ram its spear into him. "Pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he fired a ball of fire at an approaching moblin. The guards had surprisingly held there own while keeping the moblins away from the civilians, Takato and Guilmon had jumped in to help them while Link pursued the kidnapped Malon.

Takato brought his sword down hard on a fallen moblin to make sure it wouldn't get back up. One of the soldiers rammed his spear through another moblin's stomach. Another group of moblins soon entered the battle and many soldiers were forced to retreat. Seeing this Takato needed a way to even the odds, he pulled out his d-arc and a card "Digimodify" he swiped the card "Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon" Guilmon said as his data was pealed away and then stitched back together in his Champion form. The much larger digimon looked down on the moblins that seemed surprised to see a twenty foot dinosaur. "Pyro Blaster" the large digimon shouted as a very large ball of flame shot from his mouth and burnt the group of moblins. Takato slashed his sword through another moblin but quickly found that another three groups were making there way towards the village.

'_Is there an end to these things?' _He thought as one of the moblins charged him, he couldn't dodge the attack and especially not from a fresh adversary like a moblin. He had been fighting all day which was now making him feel very exhausted. _'Great this is how I'm going to die, by one stupid overgrown pig'_ he thought as he waited for the moblin to close the distance. Two figures suddenly appeared from the shadows and cut through the approaching moblin. "Who are you?" he asked the two figures who cut through another few moblins.

The one wearing blue and with silver hair said "I'm Impa, Princess Zelda's personal assistant and Sage of Shadows" she took out rather small blade and charged towards the approaching moblins.

The other looked like one of the Gerudos he had faced earlier. She done a back flip and wielded two scimitars "I'm Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudos and the Sage of Spirits". He instantly didn't trust her, after what happened at the ranch earlier, not that he didn't like having the help against odds like these though.

Something was watching him; he could feel that familiar chill making its way through his body and looked up. Something was moving in the night sky, it almost looked like a giant heart with eyes and spikes coming out of the top of it. He blinked once and it had disappeared. _'Must be my eyes playing ticks on me, probably from lack of sleep'._ He took gripped the handle of his sword tighter and charged towards the group of moblins followed by Nabooru.

**Author's notes:** What's the shadow that's moving in the night sky and why was Malon kidnapped? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for the reviews by the way, ow and please tell me if there's anything in this story that doesn't make sense and I'll fix it.

See you Later…


	5. Regrouping

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter5: Regrouping

**Dream World**

"_Tamer of Chaos, we have __some disturbing news, the Hero of Time has been captured and is wounded but still alive. He is located in the great desert to the West; you must hurry and rescue him while the dark forces are still gathering"._

Takato nodded and looked around for Rika who was standing beside him. _"Your companion will be here until you return to your world"._

"Make sure you stay out of trouble Gogglehead" she said with a smirk.

"Don't I always?" he asked.

She didn't reply to that obviously ridiculous statement and watched as he slowly fazed out of the void. _"You can watch his progress from here"._ An image of Takato and Guilmon asleep inside a small bedroom.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Takato sprawled across the bed. _'Stupid Gogglehead'._

**Kakariko Village**

With the help of Impa and Nabooru the village was cleared of all the moblins that attacked. But it was already morning and Link had not returned. After the battle Takato and Guilmon had stayed in Impa's house in the village. Most of the building was used as a tourist attraction but there were several rooms for Impa and any guests that might need to spend a night. The first thing Takato did when he woke up was grab as much food as he could. Guilmon finally woke up and helped while trying not to (accidentally) eat the food. Before anyone could notice they were out on Hyrule field and heading away from the village.

He looked at the far off view of the Gerudo desert; _'I guess it's a good thing I packed lots of water' _he thought as he scanned the area around him. The field looked deserted but he had learnt not to underestimate anything in this world. There could be a moblin hiding in the holes in the ground or some other monster he had not seen yet. He and Guilmon slowly made their way towards the desert and were almost at the remains of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Takatomon I'm hungry and my feet hurt!" the digital dino whined.

Takato stopped and began rummaging through his bag "okay boy but we are only stopping for a little while; I want to get to the desert by nightfall". He handed his digital friend a loaf of bread and sat on the soft grass. The sun was now fully overhead and its rays were spreading across the ten mile wide field.

Guilmon sniffed the air and growled "something's near".

Takato stood and looked around. There near the remains of the ranch was a horse; it looked like it was running around the burnt scorned grass of the ranch's corral. Guilmon stopped growling and looked at the horse with interest. _'That horse looks familiar'_ the Tamer thought as he approached it. It sniffed the air and walked over to him. He stroked the creature's neck and immediately recognized who it was. _'Epona, Link's horse but why is she so friendly, I thought she only liked Link and Malon'._ The horse crouched down "do you want me to ride you or something?" his only response was a snort. He mounted as Guilmon de-digivolved into Gigamon and climbed into Takato's bag. Epona must have already known where to go because she rode towards the desert.

With Epona the journey was a lot quicker; they made it to a wooden bridge that extended across a steep valley and slowed to a trot. Gigamon crawled out of the bag and climbed onto Takato's shoulders. "Are you sure we should be here Takato?" the small digimon asked.

Takato nodded and said "Link is in there and we need him if we are going to get back home…" he paused to look at Gigamon and smile "to all the Guilmon bread you could ever eat".

When the horse stopped, the Tamer dismounted and looked towards a small tent which was next to the bridge. Epona turned on heel and bolted back across the bridge. _'I guess I can't blame her; I wouldn't go into a scorching hot desert if I could help it'_ Takato thought as he watched the horse turn a corner and disappear from sight. He turned back to the path that lead to the desert and continued walking. Gigamon was sitting on his head as he walked.

The two stopped as they heard people shouting up ahead, Gigamon digivolved into Guilmon and stood behind his Tamer. They slowly crept forward and peeked around the corner to see Nabooru standing between two differently dressed groups of Gerudos and behind them was a large building built into a part of the valley. "I'll ask again, why have you broken away and joined the dark forces?" Nabooru asked one of the groups.

A Gerudo clearly the chieftain of the group who was dressed in gold stepped forward "we have pledged our souls to Ganondorf and we will do his will for all eternity".

"Ganondorf has been sealed away and will never return" Nabooru stated as she glared at the Gerudo in front of her.

The Gerudo chief only laughed and said "he already has". Nabooru took a step back as the Gerudo took out a scimitar "and we have our orders" she lunged at Nabooru.

"Pyro sphere!" echoed a voice as a ball of fire impacted the Chieftain's side. She shrugged of the flames and turned to see where the blast had come from. There was nothing but rocks and sand.

"Who's there?" she cried towards the origin of the blast. The rest of the Gerudos turned to look as well but couldn't see anything. Nabooru just stood there and let a smirk cross her face. The Gerudo chieftain saw this and said "what is this Nabooru?"

Nabooru smiled and said "you aren't the only one who is allied with a dark force". The chieftain took a step back and pulled out another scimitar.

"Well I'll handle that in a moment but you won't live that long" she lunged at Nabooru again swung her scimitars.

The blades didn't reach there target because in a blur of motion Takato stood in between the two and was wielding the fairies sword which was locked with both scimitars. "Pyro sphere!" Guilmon called out as another ball of fire shot out from the dinosaur's mouth and hit the chieftain dead center in the side where she was hit before. The Gerudo warrior flew across the sand as both scimitars fell to the ground. Guilmon ran to his Tamer's side and growled at the chieftain.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything Nabooru but from what I've just heard I think it's safe to say this isn't your best day" Takato said not taking his eyes of the chieftain who was climbing to her feet.

"It could be better; I'll ask you what you're doing here later but for now thank you" she replied as a group of Gerudos took up position behind her. The other group looked over at their chieftain who only glared at Takato.

"You think you can threaten me boy? well you won't live long enough to regret it" the chieftain growled as she slowly made her way towards them.

Takato took out his D-arc and a card. He swiped the card and shouted "Digimodify, Digivolution activate".

_Digivolution_

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon" Growlmon looked down at the now scared group of Gerudos.

Takato smiled at Nabooru and asked "what should we do with them?"

"Just let them go, they are no threat to us" she turned to the Gerudos that stood with her and said "get back to work". The group of Ex-Gerudos backed away and disappeared from sight except for their chieftain.

"You dare to make a fool out of me boy!" she yelled, she charged at him picking up one of her fallen scimitars on the way. He raised his sword and parry the initial swing. He ducked as his opponent swung for his head. He knew Growlmon couldn't use his 'Pyro Blaster' because it would probably hit him as well as the Ex-Gerudo chieftain so he parried an attack and rolled out of the way of a vertical slice. He brought his sword up and made a horizontal slash which cut across the Ex-Gerudo's right cheek. She dropped her scimitar while falling to the ground and yelling in pain. She put a hand over the wound where there would be a scar for the rest of her life. The Tamer kicked the scimitar away and watched as the Ex-Gerudo chieftain ran.

He let out a sigh as Growlmon de-digivolved back into Guilmon. He sheathed his sword and turned to Nabooru. "You've got some skill but by the look in your eyes I guess this is a business visit".

He nodded and said "Link did not return to Kakariko village, and I have reason to believe that he is being held prisoner somewhere in this desert".

"Well if he is in this desert there are only three places he could be. The Gerudo Fortress over there" Nabooru pointed towards the building behind them. "He can't be in there, someone would have informed me" she turned to the desert and said "I would know if he was in the Spirit Temple that only leaves the newly constructed Arbiter's grounds". She turned and looked at the Tamer "that is currently controlled by the group of Gerudos you have just seen".

He nodded and said "he's probably there". Guilmon walked up beside with the Takatomon I'm hungry' look on his face.

The Tamer handed his digimon a loaf of bread "I need to get there" he said to the Spirit sage.

"Come with me" she said with a nod. She turned towards the gate to the desert and started walking. Takato and Guilmon soon followed.

**Dream World**

The image of Takato and Guilmon filled with static. The image disappeared as Rika turned and shouted "what's going on!"

"_He is accessing his powers, so all of the magic around him has destabilized because of his energy. We can not see through this cloud without overloading the area with power" _theGoddess Nayru replied, since she was the Goddess of Wisdom she knew everything in all of the worlds.

"Will he be okay?" Rika asked as she stared at the place where the image had been.

"_He'll be fine, he is very resourceful, he and the Hero of Time do make a rather good team"_ she answered and then disappeared into the void.

'_What is so important about you Gogglehead?'_ She thought as she saw the void turn into a flat grass plain as far as the eye could see.

**Arbiter's Grounds**

Link's eyes slowly opened as his vision came into focus. He was in some kind of cell with bars and two figures standing outside. The two guards looked like Gerudos but they were dressed slightly different. They wore helmets with the symbol of the Triforce on the front of them. The upper triangle was colored in red while the others were gold. _'What happened?'_ The Hero thought as he checked for his back for his equipment. There was nothing there _'great, these Gerudos have learned not to through me in a cell with my weapons it seems'_. Every time he was captured by the Gerudos, he always used an item like the hookshot to escape but clearly he had to think of another way to get out of here this time.

He looked through the bars and noticed one of the guards was asleep. The other turned and smirked at the caged Hero. The Hero smiled and asked "why don't you just kill me?"

"You will be publicly executed tonight as a sign that Hyrule belongs to me and no other" said a figure that was standing in the shadows of the dark room.

'_I know that voice'_ the figure stepped forward and Link got a glimpse of the man's face "Ganondorf".

"Hello again Hero of Time, long time no see" the King of Evil said as the Gerudo guards disappeared into the shadows.

"Didn't I beat you already?" Link asked with a smirk "or are you so dumb that you don't know the meaning of the word lose?"

"Keep quiet boy or I will make your death as painful as possible" the dark King threatened "do you not remember that I have your loved one?"

"You know that I will be coming after you when I get out of here" the Hero stated as Ganondorf let out a small chuckle.

The King of Evil took a step forward and gripped one of the bars "and what makes you think you are getting out of here?"

The ground began to shake as the Hero smiled and pointed to the door "that would be him". The doors to the cell block exploded as two figures entered. ChaosGallantmon lunged at the King of Evil and drove his lance into the man's ribs. Ganondorf was sent flying backwards into the wall as Nabooru came up to the cell and unlocked it. "What took you so long?" the Hero asked as Nabooru handed him his equipment.

"I had to stop and ask for directions" the dark knight stated "sorry but I don't know that many places in Hyrule" he finished as he saw the Ganondorf climbing to his feet while the hole in his chest sealed itself.

"We should leave now!" Navi said as she flew out from under Link's hat.

"Nabooru get us to the Spirit Temple now!"" Link shouted as he drew the Master sword from its sheath. Nabooru nodded and crossed her arms. A bright light engulfed the three of them and soon disappeared taking the group with it.

**Rika's house**

After Renamon brought Rika into the house she was placed on her bed and her Grandmother had been taking care of her since then. But the digimon Queen hadn't woken up and it didn't look like she was going to either. Henry, Jeri and Terriermon came round to help look after her but like her Grandmother they were worried that she might have snapped because of Takato's leaving.

It was now night and Renamon sat on the roof of the house. Since Rika collapsed, Renamon had sensed something about Rika, something powerful, something good and evil at the same time. _'What is this strange energy?' _The Kitsune thought as Terriermon climbed up onto the roof and sat beside her.

"So you can sense it too" the rabbit digimon blurted out "the power I mean".

She nodded and replied "I think she has established some kind of physic link with Takato".

"He is the only one of the Tamer's who has conquered his anger and hatred for others" Terriermon continued "It is only fitting that he is the one blessed and cursed with power beyond that of the others as well".

The Kitsune nodded and replied "when he gets back, I will ask him to train us with the power he has".

"Yeah but that would mean we would have to change Tamer's to do it and then change back when we're finished" the rabbit digimon pointed out.

Renamon nodded and replied "it should be easy to do, but we would have to make sure neither Rika nor Henry check their D-arcs when it happens". She fazed down into the room below her and stared at her Tamer _'I guess not even dimensions can separate those two'._

**Spirit Temple**

Link, Nabooru and ChaosGallantmon appeared at the entrance to the massive structure. Takato and Guilmon separated as Link turned and walked into the sand. "Give me a minute" he said as he dug his sword into the sand. A few seconds later he drove his left hand into the sand and pulled out a small chest. He opened it and saw its contents. Inside was the Giant's Mask, like the Deku Mask it didn't have a spirit but it did transform the wearer none the less. When worn it turns the wearer into a giant version of himself. He tucked it away with the other masks and turned to Takato "thanks for the rescue but Ganondorf has Malon" he said sadly "we have to rescue her".

Takato nodded and asked "and how do we do that exactly?"

"She's probably in the Water Temple, and the only way to get in is by the underwater entrance" Link replied as he climbed onto the stone entrance "I know of another mask that would help break in but the difficult part would be getting out".

"As much as I hate the fact that you are going into enemy territory alone, there is a way to get you out but it would mean taking Ruto along with you" the Spirit sage stated.

The Hero nodded and replied "the mask we need is in Zora's Domain anyway so it shouldn't be a problem to pick her up on the way that is if she wants to come along with us". He looked up at the cloudless night sky and said "Nabooru, can you transport us to the entrance to the Forest Temple? I'd do it myself but without the Ocarina of Time most of my magic songs won't work".

"Alright" Nabooru said as another bright light engulfed the group "I hope you know what you're doing".

"Me too"

**Water Temple**

Malon stared at the endless water filled void. Two stone blocks with locked doors on either side of a dead tree. They were twenty meters away from it and Malon was standing beside it. "Hello is anyone there?" she called out only to be answered with silence "where am I?" Again silence, she took a step forward but stopped as she felt a familiar hand grab her shoulder "Link?"

She turned immediately and looked at the figure. "Not exactly" the figure looked identical to Link in everyway besides the fact that his tunic was black. She took a step back and stared at the dark Link in front of her.

"W-what are you?" Malon stuttered as the shadow Link's eyes glowed red and then dimmed.

"Well I'm the Hero of Time's shadow in physical form, I was created by Ganondorf's magic" Dark Link stated as a small black cloud began to form next to the center tree "and he also gave me the power to create other shadow beings". The black cloud turned into a young Hylian woman "and it looks like you're shadow is just about ready. Let's see how long you can fight the darkness before it completely consumes you".

**Forest Temple**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Takato asked as they approached a rather deep pond "I mean I like swimming as much as the next guy but to stay underwater for who knows how long and swim out the other side of a tunnel is well…crazy".

"I already told you I've been down this thing before, it's completely safe" Link stated as Navi changed Link's Kokiri tunic into a Zora tunic "I'll buy you a Zora tunic once we're there okay?"

"Fine as long as I can breathe underwater with it on its fine by me" he put his goggles over his eyes, took a deep breath and dove into the six meter deep pond. _'I hope I don't regret this' _he thought as he swam towards a small square shaped tunnel. He looked back and saw that Link and Guilmon were right behind him. They passed through the tunnel moments later and swam to the surface. Takato and Guilmon breathed heavy as they all got out of the water. Link walked over a grass bridge with three triangles etched into it beside a running waterfall. He stood on the triangles and pulled out his ocarina. He played Zelda's Lullaby and the water on the waterfall in front of him parted revealing a square shaped entrance.

He turned to the two of them and said "let's go". Takato nodded as he and Guilmon followed the Hero of Time through the archway. What he saw on the other side was both beautiful and an amazing sight. A large underground lake with a running waterfall on the far wall. The group quickly sped along the path on the wall they were next too and made their way up a flight of stairs. They reached the top and found the King of the Zoras sitting on his normal spot at the entrance to Zora's Fountain.

"Link!" the King exclaimed as the group stood on the alter in front of him "I see you have returned to take my daughters hand in marriage, owe this is a happy day…"

The Hero cut him off "not exactly sir, I have come to ask for both Princess Ruto's assistance and access to the Zora's Fountain".

"I see" the King's face dropped but continued "well my daughter is in the Fountain right now so…" he trailed off as he moved out of the way of the entrance.

Link turned to Takato and said "there is a shop down stairs, they sell Zora tunics" the Hero hand him three silver rupees "here's some money, use it to buy the tunic, I'll be back down in a minute". The Tamer nodded and ran back down the stairs followed by Guilmon while Link turned and headed in the direction of the Fountain. Takato and reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the pillar that had lots of jars beside it.

There it was, the shop he was looking for, it was built into the pillar which seemed kind of odd to him but he pushed that thought aside and remembered that he was in another world, this was probably normal for them. He looked at the person behind the counter who looked like a cross between a fish and a human without hair. "Hello what can I do for you?" the Zora asked politely.

Guilmon came up beside him and tried to catch his breath. "One Zora tunic please" Link said and the Zora nodded.

"That will be three hundred rupees" Takato held out the three silver gems and the Zora graciously accepted them. He then handed Takato the tunic as Navi came flying up beside him.

"Here let me" the fairy said as she turned Takato's normal cloths into the Zora tunic "your cloths are in your bag".

He checked his bag and sure enough there his normal cloths were squashed inside of it "thanks but why aren't you with Link?"

The fairy seemed a tad nervous but replied "he needs to talk to Ruto alone without any distractions".

**Zora's Fountain**

Link stepped out from the tunnel and looked at the open view of the small lake. He looked at the ornate dock and saw Princess Ruto feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu. As he walked closer the giant fish turned and swam away too give the two some privacy. Ruto turned and her face lit up at the sight of him even though it was dark. "Link, it's good to see you even though you don't visit very often" the Zora Princess exclaimed as she hugged him tight "are you finally going to marry me?"

"Ruto, I told you that I needed the Zora's Sapphire to unlock the power to save Hyrule, I had no idea what an engagement ring was when you gave it to me" the Hero of Time stated as he slowly backed away.

A tear dropped from her face and fell to the watery floor she stood upon "but you would make a perfect King and you make me the happiest I have ever felt".

The Hero shook his head and said "I could never marry you because my heart already belongs to another". He paused before saying "and I need your help to save that person as well"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore so she just let them flow and said "no".

Link was taken aback by the tears that were running down the women's face "but I…"

"I said NO!" she screamed as she ran past him and towards Zora's Domain.

His head hung for a moment and then he remembered why he was here. "Lord Jabu-Jabu!" he called out to the lake and soon the large fish appeared from beneath the water and stared at him "I need the item I gave you to hide".

The fish's mouth opened and its tongue handed him the Zora's Mask. This mask was fused with the spirit of a Zora guitarist who was killed by pirates while he was trying to recover several Zora eggs. The Goron spirit that fused with the Goron Mask was that of a fallen Goron hero who was frozen to death while trying to defeat a monster that was causing his village to become an ice sculpture.

"Thanks" Link said and turned to the tunnel where he entered. _'I guess I'd better leave'_ he thought as he made his way through the tunnel, he passed the Zora King who looked at him once and then turned away shaking his head. Link kept walking, down the flight of stairs and to the shop where the rest of the group were waiting.

"I guess Ruto doesn't want to come, it's alright we'll find another way to get out of there. Ready?" his fairy partner asked nervously.

He nodded and said "follow me" he led them to the underground lake and stood at the edge of the cliff. He placed the Zora Mask on his face and felt that old familiar feeling of your body becoming another creature. Link now in Zora form got shocked looks from everyone in the cavern including Ruto and the King who were watching from the balcony.

"That can't be Link" Ruto said in astonishment as both Takato and Guilmon walked up beside the new Zora. Navi used her magic to turn Takato's normal footwear into Link's Iron boots. Takato walked over to the edge of the cliff and jumped a little off the ground and plummeted towards the lake below. As soon as he hit the water he sank to the bottom, Guilmon jumped in next, considering the digital dino was a lizard of sorts made him a fast swimmer. Link looked up at Ruto once more before he forced two razor sharp boomerang like objects to stick out from his arms. He dove in and immediately made his way towards the small tunnel that led from Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia. Followed by Takato who was walking on the floor of the cavern and Guilmon who was swimming along side him. Link watched as the two of them passed through the opening and then turned back to see Ruto flouting in the water not to far away.

"Goodbye Ruto" he said through the water before he turned back to the opening and disappeared into the dark black void beyond.

The last thing he heard from Zora's Domain was Ruto's mumbled voice in the water saying "Link come back!"

**Author's Notes:** Okay thanks for reading and please review!

See you Later…


	6. United We Stand

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: Seriously! I do not own Digimon or Zelda!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter6: United We Stand

**Dream World**

"Why does he have to fight to save your world, he's not even from there!" Rika shouted into the blue sky of the grass plain that was now the dream world.

Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore the Goddess of Courage appeared in front of her. Nayru stepped forward and said _"It is his destiny"._

"Everyone has there own destiny and they choose which one you want to take" Rika stated as she glared at the group of Goddesses.

This time Din step forward and said _"he does not have that choice. He like the Hero of Time fears no evil, it is in his nature to help others the same way he helped you out of your depression over your father's leaving, that is why he was chosen, that's why he has the powers of a Chaos"._

"_There are always three"_ Farore, the Goddess of Courage stated _"the chosen, the will to fight and the fate of all things. Those are what make up those who are destined for great things"._

"_The same goes for you, Takato and Henry"_ Din stated. _"The three original Tamers, the one called Ryo was never meant to wield the power to Bio-merge but clearly he found a way"._

"_Takato, the Tamer of Chaos along with the Hero of Time will stand against the Darkness for all of time" _Nayru said as all three Goddesses faded away from the dream world_._

'_For all time'_ Rika thought of the Goddess's last words _what so this is only round one?_

**Water Temple**

Malon dived and rolled out of the way of the meter long rake that swung over her head. She got to her feet and stared into the eyes of the figure that stood before her. The figure that held the rake looked like the spitting image of Malon but this version of her was cover in black and blue farm cloths.

"Hold still you little slut!" Dark Malon shouted while Dark Link who was leaning against the dead tree watched intently. Dark Malon lunged and swung the rake down but Malon sidestepped and grabbed the shadow being's wrists. She squeezed causing Dark Malon to drop the rake, Malon let go and curled her left hand into a fist. She punched her darker self smack dead in the nose sending her backwards. Malon picked up the rake just in time to see her dark side regaining her balance. Dark Malon held out her right hand towards the watery floor and another rake formed in it. "You can't fight me forever you little bitch" the shadow being said and lunged forward.

"I won't lose to the likes of you" Malon said as she swung for the dark figures head. They continued swinging, dodging and attacking while dark Link only watched.

'_Not bad, clearly Link has taught her a few tricks, it's a shame she has to die, maybe I can keep her as my personal servant'_ the shadow being thought as he continued to watch the two fight _'the is if her dark side doesn't kill her first'._

**Lake Hylia**

The group swam from the small tunnel to the surface and looked at the lake. Moblins and Stalfos were all over the beach. The waters were filled with Octoroks and Shell Blades on patrol. It was almost morning and the needed to get in and out before they lost the cover of the night. Link still in Zora form turned to the group and said "the entrance is underwater, I'll break through the guards there while you lot get inside".

They all nodded even though this was the text book definition of a suicide mission. "Into the belly of the beast…" Takato said looking at the beach.

"…And out the demon's ass" Link added before he dived and sped towards the gate that covered the entrance to the Temple. He turned on his electric shield that surrounded his body and swam past several Shell Blades which exploded. Takato and Guilmon were right behind him. Link accelerated to his top speed and smashed through the gate that covered the entrance. He swam inside followed by Takato and Guilmon. They reached the air filled inside of the Temple and climbed out of the water.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he shot a fire blast at a blue Tektite that had spotted them and was moving towards them. Another one appeared which Takato sliced in half with his fairies sword.

"There are only two places where she could be" he ran to the western door and opened it. The group dashed through, they continued through another room and then. Killing several blue Tektites on the way, they reached another door and opened it. They hurried through and saw an endless watery void. On the far side were Malon and her shadow still fighting with rakes. Link removed his Zora Mask and tucked it away, not taking his eyes off of Malon.

"Malon!" Link shouted across the void. Dark Link appeared near the center tree and smiled evilly.

"It's quiet a show, they've been fighting for at least an hour and Malon's still going" Dark Link's eyes dotted from Link to Takato and Guilmon "I see you've brought more entertainment".

"Should I ask what that thing is?" Takato asked while pointing towards Dark Link.

"I'll tell you later" Link said calmly while not taking his eyes of Malon and her shadow.

Malon was knocked to the ground and then she saw the two of them. "Link!" she said as her dark self brought her rake up for the final blow. He snapped forward but Dark Link got in the way.

"This isn't your fight Hero" Dark Link stated as the rake came down. Malon moved her head at the last second and then kicked her dark self's legs. They gave way and Dark Malon fell to the ground. Malon got up and ran across the void to Link who was now clashing sword with his shadow. Guilmon growled as he and Takato lunged towards Dark Link. The shadow being parried their attacks and flipped back. "So you want to play to do you? Well I'll just have to even the odds a little". A ball of darkness formed beside the tree, it turned into the image of Takato but instead of his regular blue top and grey pants cloths the shadow being wore a red top and black pants. Beside him there was another figure, this shadow being was another Guilmon but this one was coloured black and blue.

"You made shadow beings of these two?" Link pointed to Takato and Guilmon.

"I was ordered by Ganondorf to create this thing almost a week ago when a new power entered these lands" Dark Link pointed to BlackGuilmon "as for the other, I just created him now".

"So that's the digimon you smelled when we were at Hyrule Castle" Takato said to Guilmon as he pulled out his D-arc and it showed the stats of the dark digimon in front of him.

BlackGuilmon

A Guilmon completely infused with the powers of Chaos. Attacks: Pyro Grenade, Rock Crusher and Virus Breath.

"Destroy them!" Dark Link shouted but the dark Tamer and his digimon did not move. "I said attack!" Dark Takato only smirked at Dark Link as Dark Malon walked up beside her creator.

Takato then realised what had happened and spoke "you can't make a dark copy of someone who already is a power of darkness". He took a step forward "and a digimon is bound to their Tamer so BlackGuilmon only takes orders from my shadow self".

Dark Takato nodded and said "good to know someone here knows what they're doing". He and BlackGuilmon turned to Dark couple and said "if I were you I'd be running right now". He pulled out his D-arc who was pure black and shouted "Chaos Bio-merge activate!"

_Chaos __Bio-merge Digivolution_

The two shadow beings were immediately fused together "BlackGuilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon". The dark knight stood there in the middle of the water filled void.

Takato turned to Guilmon and clutched his D-arc "ready boy?" The digital dino nodded and Takato shouted "Chaos Bio-merge activate".

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon" the two dark knights aimed their lances at Dark Link and Malon.

"Demon's Disaster!" they both shouted and two beams of destruction shot out from the point of the lances. The beams tore through both forms and the group watched as the pair were instantly vaporised.

"They will come back to haunt us some day but for now they won't bother us" Link said as the void faded away and revealed large stone walls "we need to leave now". Both dark knights aimed their lances at the ceiling and fired off another demon's disaster each. The beams punched straight through the ceiling and made a four foot hole to the surface. Both ChaosGallantmons picked up Link and Malon and then jumped up through the hole. When they reached the surface they saw that they were completely surrounded by all of the enemies that they saw before they entered the Temple and a few more that they didn't see.

"A few thousand against the four of us, pour things don't stand a chance" Link said as he pulled out the Giant's Mask and placed it on his face. He screamed in pain as his body expanded and then he stood forty feet tall with his sword and shield equal in size to him. He looked down at the army below as both of the dark knights climbed onto his shoulders; one of them was holding Malon. "Hold on" Link said as he took out his sword and smashed it into the ground and used it like a shovel. Moving piles of rock and dirt to try and bury the creatures below him.

He noticed the sun beginning to rise and ran as fast as he could towards Hyrule field. Once there he felt his magic energy leave him and decided to take of the Mask. He shrunk back to his original size and saw the ChaosGallantmon carrying Malon set her down on the grass. Both of the ChaosGallantmons separated from their forms and turned back into the Tamer's and their digimon.

"Let's leave them alone for a little while" Takato said to his darker self. Both Tamer's turned and walked away followed by their digimon. They stopped not to far away and Takato turned to his shadow form. "I need to ask you something" he paused for a moment and then continued "since you're my shadow does that mean you have my memories?"

The dark Tamer nodded and replied "everything including the fact that I know you haven't had a bath since you left Shinjuku".

"So you can remember what song Link plays on his ocarina to get Epona to come to him, right?" Takato asked and his shadow form nodded.

"Give me a second" Dark Takato said and coughed. He held out his arms in front of him for a few seconds and soon a small ball of dark energy formed in between them. It expanded into an Electric Guitar coloured in black with red flamed painted on the sides.

"Do you mind telling me how you did that?" Takato asked as he stared at the musical instrument.

"I am Dark Link's creation, and considering he is the shadow of the original Link. I inherit some of the musical abilities Link has, that and I just used the powers of Chaos to create this" Dark Link stated as he tuned in the Guitar.

"And I thought this world could barely live with one of you" Navi said sarcastically as she flouted and sat on Takato's head "but clearly the Goddesses think it's funny to stick two of you here".

Ignoring the comment Dark Takato played the Epona's song on his Guitar. Moments later the horse came bolting towards them. It stopped right in front of them and Takato brushed the mare's fur. A chill travelled down both Tamers spines and they turned to see the army that was at the beach running at them. But that's not what they were looking at, they were looking at a heart with spikes and eyes flouting above approaching army.

"Majora" Dark Takato muttered as they watched.

"You know that thing?" Takato asked as they turned and ran towards the place where Link and Malon were "that thing looks like what I saw back at Kakariko village".

"It is I'll explain how I know later, but now we need to move" the four of them along with Epona continued to run.

**Hyrule Field**

"Link you saved me again, you shouldn't have, I can't help you and I keep putting you in danger" Malon said as Link put his around her. She couldn't help but cry in his arms as she felt every scratch and cut that she sustained during the hour long fight with her shadow self.

"Don't say that, you shouldn't say things like that" he lifted her head up and stared into her dark brown eyes "I'd go to the end of the world for you and believe me I've been there, it wasn't that pretty". He smiled at her as she wiped away the tears that were travelling down her face. Before he could say anything further he heard a voice call out to him which he recognized as Takato's. He turned towards the approaching Tamer's, digimon and Epona.

"We have to leave now!" Takato shouted as Epona ran over to its owners "we've got trouble". He helped Malon mount and then looked behind Takato at large flouting heart shaped mask. Majora's Mask to be precise.

A chill captured his body as he remembered the last time he fought the evil mask. He mounted Epona and noticed that the horse didn't like the extra weight. He rode off in the direction of Hyrule Castle. He tossed the Goron Mask to Takato and the Bunny Hood which Link kept on him at all times to Dark Takato. Both of the digimon were already fast and with the help of the speed modify card had no problem keeping up with Epona. Dark Takato put the bunny hood and began to run three times as fast. Takato was reluctant but he knew he needed to keep up with the others. He put it on and felt excruciating pain as his body turned into that of a Goron's.

'_Defiantly not like Bio-merging'_ Takato thought as he curled up into ball and rolled after the group.

They crossed Hyrule field within a few hours of continuous running. No time for rest, at least not yet, they made it to Castle Town and found most of the shops had just opened. Not many people were roaming the streets, mostly shop owners and construction workers. They proceeded towards Hyrule Castle and were reluctantly allowed to pass through the gates. They entered the Castle and made their way to the Throne room where King Hyrule, Princess Zelda and the captain of the Hylian guard were waiting.

They must have seen the approaching army and sent word to the captain. He looked rather young for someone to have been promoted to that rank but no' one saw any reason to bring it up. "I see that the time to stand against the darkness has come" Zelda stated as she looked out of the window "I hope that you were successful in gathering your items?"

Link nodded and said "now all I need is the Ocarina of Time". He held out a hand and the King pulled the ocarina out from his pocket.

"Captain Malcolm Coleman and his home guard will be under your command" the King paused before adding "Generals". Takato's eyes widened at the thought of him in an army General's uniform but then quickly pushed that thought aside. He could have sworn that he heard Rika let out a small chuckle but quickly shrugged it off and looked at the approaching army that was now half way across the field. "Impa, keep my daughter safe" the King turned the rest of the group and said "I will lead our army against this threat". They all nodded and turned towards the exit.

Everyone but Zelda and Impa who materialized beside the Princess left the room.

**Dream World**

Rika couldn't help but let out a laugh at what she just saw. _'Takato, a General'_ she thought and laughed again. The image now showed Takato, Guilmon and the King making their way through the castle but only those three.

"_Why do you laugh at the Tamer of Chaos? Do you not think him worthy of the rank bestowed upon him?" _the Goddesses of Power asked as she looked at the image of the group gathering the Hylian Guard.

"No he does deserve it but I can't help but laugh at the thought of Takato barking orders like a real General" she laughed again as the image changed to that of the Hylian Guard gathering at the Castle Town gates.

**Castle Town**

Link stood at the foot of the draw bridge clad in his normal green tunic. Takato and his shadow self were standing at the front of the formation. Link turned and looked at Malon who stood at the gate to Castle Town. "Be careful" she whispered as he walked off and moved to the front of the formation to join the King and the Tamers.

Takato stared at the approaching army which was now just passing the remains of Lon Lon Ranch. "Were in trouble" Link said as he watched the incoming force.

Takato only nodded and replied "there are too many for a fight in the town so we have to fight them here and make sure they get no further".

"I know but most of the Hylian army is off somewhere else and we can't win in an open field fight against such numbers" Link stated, there was no tactical advantage here not against what was coming.

"The army in front of us is no threat to us, what is a threat is Ganondorf and Majora" Dark Takato butted in "they are the only ones strong enough to break passed us".

"True they are the strongest threat but I don't think we can last long against an army the size" Takato stated and turned to his darker self "how do you know what that thing is anyway?"

"I got a few memories of Link's shadow, Link had fought and defeated Majora's Mask five years ago" Dark Takato paused to look at Link's face for a moment and then continued "he was losing through the first part where he fought with everything he had but he was ultimately going to die. Seeing no other choice he put on the Fierce Deity Mask and a few minutes after Majora was defeated and thought never to arise again".

"I assume you have a plan to save us all?" the King entered the conversation and said "because we are outnumbered and outmatched here, our only ace in the hole is you lot".

Takato immediately thought of something to even the odds a little "Link now that you have the ocarina thingy you should be able to teleport right?"

"Yeah" he agreed and looked at him with a questionable gaze.

"Go to Death Mountain and bring a few Gorons to help us out a little. It won't be enough to win completely but it will give us a shot at Ganondorf and this Mask thing" Takato stated as his Dark self walked up to him "we can handle things until you get back".

The King nodded and Link immediately understood but to him it felt like he was leaving at the start of something great. Link nodded and said "It will take me longer to get back down here and gather enough Gorons so make sure you don't die". Takato nodded as Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Bolero of Fire. A bright white light engulfed him and dimmed to reveal nothing but air.

The King turned to Takato and asked "got anymore bright ideas for how to hold the line?"

Takato thought for a moment and tried scanned the field for anything that could be used to their advantage. His gaze soon fell on the remains of Lon Lon Ranch. There, the place was burnt and battered but it could still make a good defensive position. "The Ranch" he blurted out "it could only hold a few dozen people at a time. I could buy you some time with that".

"I don't want to lose you; you and Link are the only ones who can go up against Ganondorf and this 'Majora'" the King stated and sighed "but we do need time, what do you need for your little plan?"

Takato shook his head and said "just my shadow self and our digimon should do it and don't worry about us dying. I made a promise to someone special to me and I won't break it by dying here".

He nodded to his shadow self and they both took out their D-arcs. "Chaos Bio-merge activate!" Dark Takato shouted.

"Chaos Bio-merge activate!" Takato shouted as both Tamers and digimon were engulfed in a bright red light.

_Chaos __Bio-merge Digivolution_

"BlackGuilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon"

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon"

The light dimmed and revealed the unholy Knights which were looked at in awe by the towns' people and the Hylian Guard. They turned in unison and jumped high into the air towards the remains of Lon Lon Ranch.

"I hope they know what they're doing" the King muttered as he turned to Captain Coleman "everyone get ready, were need to be prepared when the battle finally reaches the ground we are standing on".

**Dream World**

The image filled with static again which made Rika a little mad but that's not what she was thinking about. "He thinks I'm special to him" she whispered as she fell backwards and lay on the grassy floor. She couldn't believe she had heard him say that,_ 'me? Special? does he…love me?'_

"_Well we__ could allow you to lend your power to him, would you want that?"_ the Goddess of Wisdom asked.

Rika nodded and stare at the static filled image.

"_So be it"_

**Hyrule Field**

"So got a plan?" Dark Takato said to his other self from inside his ChaosGallantmon form. (Okay Dark Takato is taking too long to type so I'll just call him DT from now on and considering they are both ChaosGallantmon I will just use the Tamers names).

They landed in the center of the Ranch's Corral, Takato in his own ChaosGallantmon form turned and said "we draw their attention and hope Link doesn't take to long".

DT had a look of disbelief on his face and said "what! You mean you don't have a plan!"

Takato scratched the back of his armoured head and pointed to the once wooden fence. It was now just the metal that once held the wooden fence up. "It will take them too long to knock down that fence which means to get to us they have to come through the main gates" Takato stated with a smile "and we won't have to fight all of them at the same time because of the confined space of the Ranch". Takato looked at the open gate and saw that there were already several Moblins moving through it "now I believe we have a job to do".

As Takato charged towards them, DT shouted "you're insane, you know that!"

"I'm talking to my own shadow" Takato shouted back as DT fired a 'Demon's Disaster' into another group of Moblins that were about to enter the Ranch "I don't think that's normal do you?"

Takato cut through several more Moblins as another three groups entered the Ranch. After twenty minutes of continues fighting the Moblins stopped coming which both Tamers knew wouldn't last long. "You okay?" DT asked.

"I'm fine, although I did get hit a few times by those things" Takato replied as the two ChaosGallantmon stood beside each other, waiting for what would come next.

"How long do you think the silence will last?" no sooner did DT say those words had six Phantom Ganons appeared from over the fence.

Takato turned to the new threat and stated "you just had to ask".

DT saw that another three groups of Moblins had entered the Ranch along with a group of Stalfos. "I think were in trouble" DT stated as he began to feel exhausted "we've been fighting for two days straight and we haven't eaten anything since last night". Takato separated into his normal body and Guilmon who stood beside him. A blinding light shot out from his D-arc and focused on DT "what the hell!"

"_So be it"_

A large ball of dark energy was pulled out of DT's digital body and gathered in front of Takato. The ball turned into something neither of them had expected to see. It was a shadow of Rika. This Dark Rika (I'm going to call her DR) wore a black dress and wielded two small medium size swords. "Hello boys, I trust this is a good time" she said as Takato noticed the two fangs that stuck out of her mouth.

'_What the hell!'_ He thought as he took a step back _she looks like a bloody vampire_.

"That's it, this is getting too weird, but we could do with the help" Takato stated as he attempted to pull himself together "okay, DT you handle those clowns up there". He pointed to the approaching Phantoms; he turned to DR and said "we go after the Moblins". They all went to their own tasks as Guilmon followed his Tamer.

**Dream World**

"_It is done" _the Goddess of Power stated as Rika opened her eyes.

"What is? I thought you were going to send me there?" Rika shouted trying to control her temper.

"_No we only allowed__ a copy of your power to be sent there, the Tamer will make good use of it" _Din said as he vanished from sight.

The image was still filled with static as Rika began to stare at it. _It's getting boring in here_ Rika thought and the field turned into that of a mist filled area. A small digimon appeared from the fog as a digimon that looked like Renamon fazed in beside her. _'Does this place respond to my thoughts or something'_ she thought as she pulled out a D-arc _'well I can't say I'm complaining'_.

**Death Mountain Crater**

Link appeared in the center of a grey platform above the lava filled pit below. _'Got to move' fast_ he thought as he remembered the fact that his Goron tunic was torn to hell. He ran as fast as he could to get to the secret passage that led to Darunia's chamber from the crater. He pulled out his hookshot and fired at a small stand on the other side of a broken wooden bridge with lava below it. He was pulled towards the stand the moment the hookshot impacted, once there he ran as fast as he could towards the secret passage and entered it.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Link asked as he pushed the stone wall that blocked the entrance open.

He entered as Navi flew along side of him "because the fate of Hyrule is hanging in the balance".

The room beyond was empty so he proceeded into the Goron cave-city "when is it not hanging in the balance?"

Navi shrugged off the question and looked at the Gorons nearby. Darunia was standing next to a stairwell and was talking to another Goron. Darunia noticed the green clad man and the fiery that was resting on his shoulder. Darunia smiled and approached the two. "Link!" the Sage of Fire's voice boomed through the cave-city "what brings you back here so soon?"

"The forces of Darkness have started their attack on Hyrule" the Hero of Time stated as the Goron leader walked up to him "I've come to ask you if you and you're people could render some assistance".

Darunia nodded and said "well if any other person asked me for assistance like the kind you want I would have kicked them out of this city faster then you could say 'bye' but considering you are my sworn brother and the fact that I owe you one for killing that dragon then I will have a good thirty something Gorons ready for battle".

"Thanks Darunia" Link pulled out the Gorons Mask and place it on his face "mind if I lead the Goron force?"

As the mask glued itself to Link's face he felt extreme pain wash over his body. He gasped as his body turned into that of a Goron's. Darunia looked at him in disbelief and said "are you okay brother?"

Link nodded and replied "I'm fine, I've gotten used to the pain that the transformation masks cause".

"You are a man of many talents; I'll give you that" Darunia stated and then turned to gather the Gorons that would be going to help the Hylian army "and you relies that you really are my brother now".

"The mask turns me into another dimensions version of you" the Hero stated as he watched the Goron leader leave.

'_I won't let anything happen to you, Malon'_

**Lon Lon Ranch**

"I think we've just about reached our limit!" DR shouted as she used the sword in her left hand as a dagger and stabbed at a Stalfo. The skeletons bones crumbled under the impact as two more Stalfos appeared from the gate.

Takato crouched and avoided the large metal sword that swung for his head. Standing in front of him was another Stalfo; Takato parried the skeleton's next attack and knocked the blade from its hands.

"Pyro sphere!" Guilmon shouted as a fire blast impacted the now weapon less Stalfo. The creature was blown to pieces, turning to dust and smoke.

DT, still in the form of ChaosGallantmon crouched down on the ground and raised his shield to cover his body. Several dark energy projectiles came from the direction the shield was facing and hit the shield like sledge hammers. "We need to get out of here now!" DT shouted and aimed his lance "Demon's Disaster!"

The attack vaporised several Phantom but more kept coming. Takato looked at the metal fence and saw the army behind it had almost smashed through. When the fence fell the group would be swarmed and they knew it. "Chaos Bio-merge activate" Takato shouted as he pulled out his D-arc and felt that familiar feeling of being fused with Guilmon captured his body.

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon!" the knight of Chaos shouted as he aimed his lance at the Phantoms "Demon's Disaster!" Several more of the ghost like creatures were vaporised by the attack while Takato turned to DT "get DR, I'll cover you!"

DT nodded and turned to the vampire like women who was fighting off three moblins. He slammed his lance through one of the moblins and fired off a Demon's disaster at the remaining two. "Hold on" he said as he grabbed her and looked back at Takato. Takato took a step back as a dark magic ball impacted his shoulder. "Come on!" DT shouted but got no response as Takato sliced through another Phantom.

"Go!" the Tamer of Chaos shouted to his shadow self "I'll be right behind you!"

"We have to leave now" DR stated as she saw the fence beginning to give way "he can handle himself".

DT with DR in his arms jumped up into the air and in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Takato still in the form of ChaosGallantmon cut through a few more moblins and saw that the fence was now completely collapsed. Legions of soldiers ran towards him all wanting to kill him where he stood, he looked around for an advantage of any kind but saw that there was none. He couldn't run, there was simply no way to jump past all of them, he couldn't hide, there was nowhere to hide, that only left one option, he had to fight and hope he could thin them out.

He suddenly felt a rush of energy course through his body and ascended a few feet off the ground _'huh what's going on?'_ He thought as his shield began to glow dark red. He aimed it at the army in front of him the same way he did with normal Gallantmon's shield. "Judecca Prison!" the dark knight shouted as the attack shattered the area. The Ranch was completely destroyed, a few hundred soldiers were blown apart and the ground was scorched all over.

**Hylian Defense Line-Hyrule Field**

As DT placed DR on the ground behind the line the Hylian guard had constructed she turned to him and said "don't get any ideas". The ChaosGallantmon separated and DT gave her a confused look so she explained "just because the real Rika happens to like the real Takato doesn't mean I like you that way got it!"

"I wasn't even thinking about that, I was thinking about reasons why he hasn't followed us yet" he stated as she noticed Takato wasn't with them "but from what I can tell you aren't anything like the real Rika".

"Ow" she said surprised and blushed lightly, it was way past noon now but it would be while before the sunset and the world turned to dark. "I'm sure he'll be fine" she stated as she looked back at DT.

DT looked at her for a moment and asked "if we make it through this alive, do you want to get something to eat?" He said that almost effortlessly, which surprised him considering the fact that he was the shadow of someone who was as shy as Takato.

"Sure if you survive" she said mockingly and stared back at the Ranch.

"You don't think I'll live that long?" he asked as he too looked back at the Ranch.

She smiled evilly and said "what makes you think I will let you live that long?"

He was about to reply when the Ranch and everything around it disappeared in a blinding flash (I have no idea what a Judecca Prison is but I'm assuming it forms a pyramid like box around a target and shrinks until there is nothing left). "Oh no" was the only the thing he could say as the flash dimmed and left about three quarters of the dark forces army left.

"Where is he?" DR asked as she stared at the scorched ground that was once Lon Lon Ranch.

**Author's notes:** Read and review please.

See you Later…


	7. The Battle of Hyrule

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda!! HAHAHAHA

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter7: The Battle of Hyrule

**Hyrule Castle**

Takato and Guilmon appeared in the center of the Throne room. Princess Zelda and Impa stood beside them. The Tamer and his digimon collapsed on the floor while Takato tried to figure out what just happened.

"You're alright" the Princess stated as Impa fazed into the shadows "but you drained all of your energy in that attack".

"You're lucky to be alive, if the Princess didn't sense you were in trouble then you wouldn't have made it out of there" Impa said from the shadows "I will get you something to rid you of the pain".

Takato climbed to his feet, fighting the pain in his shoulders and stomach. He looked at Guilmon and saw that the digital dinosaur was as far from awake as possible. He clearly needed rest and food considering they haven't eaten all day. He walked over to Guilmon and crouched down beside him while trying not to cause himself too much pain. He sat down beside his partner and run his hand through his bag. He pulled out the last of the bread he had packed and placed it in front of the digital dino. Guilmon sniffed and his eyes slowly opened. Takato coughed up blood on the floor and as Guilmon whispered "Takato".

"I'm here boy, its okay we're safe for now" Takato said each word pain rushing through his throat and mouth "we just need to rest a bit, go on and eat".

Zelda walked to his side as Impa reappeared in the room holding a bottle filled with some red liquid. "Drink this" the sage of shadows ordered as she handed him the bottle.

He looked at it for a few seconds and reluctantly gulped it down. It was disgusting but he kept drinking until it was all gone, he tossed the bottle on the floor and immediately felt the after taste pierce his throat. The pain he felt vanished and he looked down at Guilmon. The digimon had eaten the bread and was trying to sit up. "Don't push you're luck, Tamer. We may not be able to save you next time" the Princess of Hyrule said blankly as she helped him to his feet. Guilmon rose also feeling a little better but not wanting to go into another fight for a while.

Takato turned to Impa and asked "Impa, will you look after him for an hour or so?" The sage of shadow nodded as Takato turned to Guilmon "get some sleep boy; I'll come back for you later after you've rested". Guilmon nodded and Takato turned to the window. The Ranch was gone, the Hylian guard were outnumbered and he was almost killed. Now Takato would never give up hope, but right now he knew they couldn't win and the fact that he had barely knocked off a few hundred of an army of thousands was a miracle in itself. He had bought them time though, the battle would resume tomorrow but they would not be able to hold them long without help.

_'__I hope Link was successful'_ Takato thought as he left the room _'if he wasn't, then we're as good as dead'._ He walked into the kitchen and looked around. A Maiden walked over to him and asked "do you need any help sir?"

"Mind if I make some bread?"

**Dream World**

"There's an army of bad guys right out side and he's making bread!" Rika shouted as she watched the image of Takato in the Castle's kitchen "he almost dies and shrugs it off as if nothing happened!" She watched as Impa, the Princess's assistant walked up to him and whispered something that Rika couldn't make out. Takato looked at her for a second and gathered the bread he had just made.

"_He is very resourceful but he is only human, I wonder how long his luck holds__"_ Farore stated as Takato ate some of the bread.

"Sometimes I don't understand him" Rika stated as he scoffed down the loaf of bread he had just mad. _'But he wouldn't be Gogglehead if I did'._

**Hylian Defence Line-Hyrule Field**

The shadows stared at the place where Lon Lon Ranch once stood. The rest of the Hylian guard only looked at it once and then continued to prepare the line. The two shadow beings stood in silence even though the sounds of guardsmen readying several catapults filled the air.

"At least we know he's not dead" DT stated breaking the silence between the two.

DR turned to him with a puzzled look on her face "how do you know?"

He turned around and looked at Castle Hyrule in the distance "I was created from him, if he dies then I die" she turned as well "and I have a strange kind of link with him and the Hero of Time. They've both got their work cut out for them; I just hope they have a plan to get us out of this mess". He turned back to the approaching army and whispered "were royally screwed if he doesn't". A figure appeared from the gate into Castle Town which the two shadow creatures immediately recognized as Takato.

**Hyrule Castle**

Guilmon was sprawled across one of the castle's beds which the Impa had assigned him and his partner. Takato had gone out to speak to the shadow beings after he dropped off the bread in the room, Guilmon had been sleeping since they returned to the Castle and night was beginning to draw near. Takato entered the room after talking to the shadow beings and tried to get as much sleep as he could which was a hard thing to do because of the fact that there was a few thousand enemy soldiers that he could see from the window.

Several floors below, Impa and Zelda stood in the throne room. "How long do you think the Guardsmen can last against those creatures?" the Princess of Destiny asked as she stared out of the window.

Impa just stood there no emotion showing on her face "an hour into the battle if their lucky, I have already made preparations for you're escape" she stated bluntly.

Zelda nodded turning away from the view of the window to look at the Throne itself "I won't be leaving like last time though". Impa took a step back and was about to reply when Zelda spoke again "I will not run, if Hyrule falls then I fall with it". She crossed her arms and in a flash she transformed into Sheik and says "I will fight for this country until the day I die".

Impa reluctantly agreed as Sheik looked back out the window "I have sworn to protect you with my life but against that, I'm not even sure Link could win against these numbers".

'_Numbers do not win a battle'_ Zelda thought

** Hylian Defense Line-Hyrule Field**

DT and DR had caught a few hours of sleep behind the line which was now consisting of barricades, a few tents and several newly constructed guard towers filled with archers. Captain Coleman walked towards the shadow beings who were sitting around a small campfire next to the moat. No one else was around them, so he approached seeing that one of the shadows was female.

He walked up to them and looked down at DR. "Excuse me ma'am but we are going to close the gates shortly and this is no place for a lady such as yourself" the Captain stated but she just sat there like she didn't even know he was there. "I'm sorry miss but I must ask you to go inside where it is safe for the time being" he said softly and added "we can not bare to see such a beautiful women such as yourself to be put in this kind of danger so please go inside and let us men do the job".

DT chuckled at that last sentence but DR just stared at the camp fire in front of her. "Flattery will get you no where" DT said to the Captain "and trust me when I say she could probably outfight half of this army by herself".

DR still didn't move or even glance at the two of them which caused the good Captain to say "I have seen the power you and the other one holds but I've never seen a women have power anywhere near that. She is no different". He was acting as if she wasn't even there and that caused DT to take on a more serious face.

"I think you had better move along, Captain" DT stated in a serious tone which the Captain immediately saw. He slowly turned knowing that DT now outranked him, DT knew where that conversation was going and if he didn't stop it there and then, DR would have probably done what Rika would do and rip him to shreds. He looked at her for a moment after the Captain left and asked "are you alright?"

She raised her head and he saw the look on her face. What was it? Confusion? Fear? He couldn't tell, she just stared at him for a few moments before turning back to the campfire. "Promise me something" she said out of no' where "no' matter what happens, we both come back alive".

"I promise" he whispered also turning to campfire

**Castle Town**

The streets were empty, even the dogs that normally roamed the place at night weren't around. It was silent as Sheik, Impa, Guilmon and Takato walked through the empty square. They kept walking toward the front gate, ignoring the looks they got from the townsfolk who were watching from the bedroom windows. It was almost dawn and the sky was beginning to brighten.

"Chaos Bio-merge activate!" Takato shouted and both he and Guilmon were fused together.

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge to ChaosGallantmon!" the dark knight shouted as the light that surrounded them dimmed.

"Not bad" Impa stated as she and Sheik jumped over the stone wall. ChaosGallantmon soon followed and landed on the grassy ground beyond. He looked over at DT who was now in ChaosGallantmon form and DR who looked ready for the final battle to begin. They all made their way to the front of the formation of Guardsmen and watched several guardsmen man the catapults.

"Outnumbered ten to one, sounds fair" DT stated with a smirk "how many do you want?"

"I'll take the few hundred on the left" DR said with an evil smile plastered on her face "you?"

DT saw the look in Captain Coleman's face and replied "I'll just take as many as I can get my hands on".

"I'll make you a bet, fifty bucks says I kill more than you" she challenged cheerfully.

"You're on" he replied as Takato walked up to him.

"Don't you two hog all the fun, save some for the rest of us" Takato said as he nodded towards the rest of the Hylian Guard.

The Guardsmen all shook there heads and a few shouted "its okay, you guys can have them, we don't mind!"

The army of darkness was now in range for arrow fire which was what the King was waiting for. "Archers!" he shouted "open fire!" Thirty, archers on the stone wall and Guard towers let loose a volley of five arrows each. The battle had begun but when would it stop, only time would tell.

"Demon's Disaster!"

**Kakariko Village**

Thirty six Gorons including Link and Darunia rolled down the Death Mountain Trail and into the Village. They slowed, stopped, turned and began rolling again. The villagers moved out of the way as the Gorons rolled past them towards Hyrule Field. They rolled down the staircase the led to the field and saw the battle not to far away. They kept going, hoping that they were not too late; Link turned removed the mask and felt relief fill his body as it became Hylian once more. The relief was short lived however because as soon as he was back to normal he was already clashing swords with three Stalfos. The Gorons plowed right through the back of the enemy line, they stopped rolling and started bashing Moblins and all sorts of monsters with nothing but their rock built fists.

Link pulled out the Deku Mask and placed on his face. He put aside the pain and the moment he transformed he dove into the ground and the shot back out. He was now airborne hanging onto two rotating flowers. He took out fifteen Deku nuts and dropped them in the middle of the army of darkness. The flowers began to slow down and he dropped. When he hit the ground he dodged several swings from nearby moblins and spun around. The resulting kinetic force of the spin knocked away a few of the moblins and caused several more to fall over.

He removed the mask and took out his sword. He charged up all the magic he could muster in a few seconds and let it loose. He spun and release the energy. The magic tore through five Stalfos and wounded two more. The Gorons including Darunia were holding their own at the dark army's flank while the Hylian Guard were stopping them from getting anywhere near the Castle. Still Link could see that they were drastically outnumbered even with the Goron reinforcements, he had to help them, if they broke through then Castle Town would be in danger.

He made his way to the front of the Hylian force and saw that the King, Impa and Sheik were fighting at the front as well. The King had a few cuts but nothing serious, Sheik looked as if she had not taken any wounds but Impa was moving a little slower than usual.

'_She must have been hit on the leg or something'_ Link thought as he cut through another Stalfo. He ran to their side and said "mind if I join this fight?"

"What took you so long?" Sheik asked while throwing needles into a moblin.

"I got held up okay" Link replied as he drove his sword through a moblin "where's Takato?"

"He's over there with his shadow self" Impa said as she pointed towards the dark army's right flank.

A Phantom appeared from the center of the enemy force and threw a ball of dark energy at Sheik. Link jumped in the way and raised his sword to deflect the blast. The ball reflected of the sword and harmlessly hit the ground. Link pulled out his bow and fired a light arrow at the Phantom. The arrow struck the creature square in the chest causing it to reel backwards and fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked and looked at her. She nodded as Link asked "can you hold out without me for a little while?"

"Don't be too long" the King said plainly as he pulled out two long swords and sliced through four moblins. Link nodded and ran off towards the eastern side of Hyrule field cutting through anything that got in his way. Eventually he spotted both ChaosGallantmon surrounded by at least a hundred moblins.

"Demon's Disaster!" he heard them both call out as the two Knights of Chaos's attacks vaporized ten of the moblins. He ran over and put the Deku mask back on his face. Link now in Deku form dived into the ground and shot back out. Like the last time he was airborne holding onto two rotating flowers, he flew over the surrounding moblins and landed beside the unholy Knights. He took of the mask and smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Link asked as he unsheathed his Master Sword.

"Not really" DR said who stood beside DT "although your timing could have been better".

"Who's she?" Link asked.

"We'll tell you later" DT said as he fired off another Demon's disaster. He glanced at Takato for a second and asked "got anymore bright ideas, Gogglehead?"

"We need to break out of here, find Ganondorf, find Majora and kill them both" he stated "but right now that's the least of my worries".

Link looked at the moblins around them, there was no way to break through them and judging from the dents in both the unholy Knight's armours they wouldn't last for long. "We can't win like this" Link said sadly "but I think it is time we evened the odds a little more" he took out the Fierce Deity Mask.

DT smiled nervously knowing the power that mask had. "Should I ask?" he heard Takato say but DT shook his armoured head.

_Deity Evolution_

Link placed the mask on his face and felt pain as normal but then felt the power his ultimate form had rush through his body. Where there once stood the Hero of Time now stood the Oni, the Ferocious God. He was twice as tall as Link was normally; his sword was now a hybrid between the Master sword and the Deity blade. His eyes were pure white and his tunic was white/blue. "Well aren't you miss pwetty pwants?" DR asked sarcastically trying to sound like Susie.

The Deity smiled at the now afraid moblins that stood in front of him, he aimed his sword at the ground and said firmly "everyone jump now". Both Knights and DR jumped as high as they could as a large blast of energy shot through the blade and hit the ground. As soon as it touched the ground the energy scattered like a shockwave that sliced through three rows of moblins in each direction. The dark Knights and DR touched back down as the moblins stared in shock at the Deity.

"I think I can see Ganondorf and Majora!" Takato shouted as he pointed his lance toward the back of the enemy army.

The Deity turned towards where he pointed and said "let's go".

DT nodded and turned to move but Takato held out his lance to stop him. "You and DR must make sure they do not breach the wall" Takato said as he looked at his shadow self.

"What! You're leaving us out here while you go up against those two?" DT shouted as he saw that the moblins were beginning to reform.

"Yes, Hyrule must not fall" Takato said in the tone that said 'don't argue'.

"Fine then take the power we have" DT said as a red beam of light shot out from him and hit Takato. Energy filled Takato's armoured body as the beam faded away and DT's Hazard symbol was glowing slightly "I should be able to maintain this form for a few more minutes".

_Mode Change Digivolution_

"ChaosGallantmon mode change to ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode" the Tamer of Chaos shouted as his body reconfigured.

"Nice" DT stated and saw that DR had climbed up onto his right shoulder. Takato turned and followed the Fierce Deity while the two shadow beings jumped toward what was left of the Hylian defense line. The Tamer of Chaos and the Hero of Time made there way through the moblins without much difficulty. There were the odd few that managed to hit them and then run but not many had done so. The two of them had gotten to the back of the dark army and saw the two overlords of this dark force.

The Moblins were now ignoring the two of them, "which one do you want?" ChaosGallantmon asked.

"I'll take Ganondorf, you handle Majora" Link said as he lunged towards them. Takato followed, Link was equal in height to Ganondorf so neither one really had much of an advantage. Majora was a different story all together.

_Evil Evolution_

The Mask transformed into something that just barely resembled a humanoid with one eye, it screamed and started running ridiculously fast so it was hard to hit it. _"Majora's Incarnation" _Takato felt the DT power he now held whispered in his ear.

(Because it will be too confusing to write both fights at one I'll start with Link and Ganondorf first and then move onto Takato and Majora).

Link parried three of Ganondorf's attacks and swung for his head, missing by an inch. They both jumped away from each other, Ganondorf laughed maniacally and said "not bad, when the Mask said you hold some power, I thought he was referring to the Master Sword but clearly he was talking about what you are". They lunged at each other again, dodging, swinging, missing and dodging again. _A constant game of cat and mouse_. "From what the mask told me, you are wearing a mask which allows you to transform into an Oni, but the mask you are wearing is also fused with the spirit of a lost soul, an Oni who has been corrupted and is destined to fight Majora for all time. Some kind of rivalry he said" Ganondorf parried a swing to the head and Link rolled out of the way his return swing. "That mask you wear is evil to the core, so why use it, it is everything you are not and why hasn't it overwhelmed you?"

Link jumped and flipped in midair. He charged up lots of energy in his sword and brought it down on the grassy plain. The blade it and released a shockwave like the one before. It cut into Ganondorf's knees as Link stood and turned to the King of Evil. "To answer your question, this mask happens to have a mind of its own, I simply made a deal with it" Link said as Ganondorf climbed to his feet "I promised that I would allow him full control to fight whenever there was a major crisis such as this one, in exchange he doesn't fight me for control of my body after the crisis is over".

_Evil Evolution_

"And he agreed?" Ganondorf inquired as he brought up his right hand and summoned his Triforce of Power to transform him into his beast form 'Ganon'.

"Do you know how many of these little wars I have to put down every few months?" Link asked as he raised his sword and assumed a fighting stance. They jumped into the air and clashed swords. They fell to the ground, still locked in that position, Ganon brought his second sword into play and took a swipe at Link's head. It missed but caused Link to loosen his hold on his sword. Ganon knocked him back causing him to be sprawled across the grass about thirty meters away. Link stood, ignoring the pain in his chest and raised his sword to make it point straight at Ganon.

"What are you doing?" Ganon asked as he saw the Hero wince in pain. His eyes widened as he saw the tip of the blade glow purple. He raised his sword to block but it was too late.

"Deity Blaster!" Link shouted as a large beam of purple magic shot out from the tip of the blade and completely engulfed Ganon. The beam dissipated after a few seconds to reveal Ganon lying on the ground, smoke trailing of his shoulders. Link walked closer and whispered "Zelda can you here me?"

"_Yeah what is it and why do I feel some very dark presence over the connection?"_

"I'll explain later but right now I need you to open the Sacred Realm so I can send Ganondorf there" he whispered as he stopped in front of the beasts head.

"_Done"_

He raised his sword and slammed it down into Ganon's head. His body disappeared after a few seconds, Link waited for a few more seconds to make sure that the King of Evil was gone before taking of the mask he wore. He looked around for ChaosGallantmon and Majora but couldn't find either. Images of Malon and the Castle flooded his mind._ 'That kid can handle themselves'_ he thought as he ran back towards the battle.

**Hyrule Field near Lake Hylia**

Takato in ChaosGallantmon Hazard mode form flew after the humanoid mask, Majora. It stopped and turned to face him. "Do you want to play?" the Mask monster asked. ChaosGallantmon brought both his swords up and readied for any possible attacks he may receive. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" the mask asked but Takato remained silent "Okay, be a meanie, I'll just have to teach you a lesson".

(I have no idea what ChaosGallantmon Hazard mode's attacks are so bare with me).

Majora resumed his run but he ran around ChaosGallantmon this time. He felt several impacts on his digital armour and reeled back but Majora kept coming. "Chaos Blades!" the dark Knight shouted as he spun around with both swords in his hands. One of the swords connected with Majora's side but the mask monster kept moving. Majora stopped for a moment and soon charged right at him. The mask collided head on with the dark knight causing his front armour to crack along his mid section and shoulders.

Majora ran past him and stopped. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time" the mask said happily "but unfortunately all good things must come to an end".

_Evil Evolution_

Majora's arms became bulkier and changed into tentacles. His legs too and his head was no longer just an eye it was a full grown demon's head. _"Majora's Wrath"_ Takato heard his shadow's power again.

"Chaos Blade!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as two blasts of dark energy shot out from his swords. The blasts were easily deflected by Majora; the mask monster now in his most powerful form, brought both of his tentacles up and slammed them down on Takato. His swords crumbled under the impact, knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up but felt lots of pain as Majora kept on lifting the tentacles up and then slamming them down on him.

He couldn't move, his digital body began to break as he could feel Guilmon struggling to hold the Mega form. "I'm sorry Takato, I can't hold it" Guilmon whispered and the data sphere that Takato was in vanished. Both Tamer and digimon lay on the grass covered field. Takato looked up at Majora for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

**Dream World**

"Takato?" Rika said since the image went back to normal a few seconds ago. "Takato!" she exclaimed as she saw him battered and beaten on the ground. Guilmon beside him and Majora standing not to far away. She looked around the grassy void and saw Takato lying next to what looked like an oak tree. _Oh no_ she thought as she ran towards him and knelt down beside him. He was scratched, bruised and cut all over which didn't ease Rika's worry.

"Come on Gogglehead wake up" she said, feeling tears swell up in her eyes "you gotta keep fighting". He didn't move and his eyes were shut. "Come on, you made a promise" still no response "wake up" she whispered as she rapped her arms around him. He wasn't moving; she turned to the image and saw that Majora was charging both its tentacles for the final attack. She shook her head and looked back at him. She buried her head in his torn shirt and let the tears flow down her face.

"You can't leave" she said through the t-shirt. She lifted her head up to his face and yelled "you can't leave me!"

His eyes shot open and the dream world shattered for the last time.

**Hyrule Field near Lake Hylia**

A large black cloud surrounded Takato and Guilmon while blocking Majora's view.

_Chaos Evolution_

Guilmon burst into data and rapped around the Tamer's body before changing into the body of ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode. Majora took a step back and used his fully charged tentacles like whips. They bounced of ChaosGallantmon's armour as if they were made of rubber which caused the monster mask to slowly move away from the dark Knight.

"Now you're scared" the Knight of Chaos stated as he pushed both of his swords together into one very strange looking sword. The two blades morphed into a single long blade which looked similar to the Master Sword but a little bigger. He held the blade like he would a spear and shouted "Crimson Darkness!"

He threw the blade and it started tracking Majora. The monster mask tried to swat the blade away but it kept coming. It hit and tore straight through Majora causing the Monster mask to scream in pain. It collapsed the ground and soon reverted back to its ordinary mask form.

Takato and Guilmon separated and the Tamer walked over to the defeated mask. "You've won this round but the War of Time has only just begun" he picked it up and heard the word "we'll meet again, Tamer of Chaos".

Takato sighed and the mask disappeared. "We'd better head back" Takato said to Guilmon as he looked at the sun that was now overhead "the battle is probably over and I want to know if we won or not.

He opened his bag and pulled out some of the bread he made at Hyrule Castle. He tossed some to Guilmon and started walking.

'_I hope the Castle is still there'_

**Author's notes:** Finally, this chapter took way too long (sigh of relief) so anyway there is still one more chapter. The one that hopefully tells you what you want to know. I hope you liked this story and I hope you like the sequels I have planned. I'll tell you more about that later but for now I will tell you that this is no' where near the end of the story. Like Majora said "the War of Time has only just begun"

Heh heh See you Later…


	8. Aftermath

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Digimon or Zelda!!

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter8: Aftermath

**Hyrule Field**

After hearing that Ganondorf had fallen once more, the army of darkness had turned tail and ran. The Gorons were now mopping up the fleeing enemy while the Hylian Guard attended to there casualties. Link arrived at the Hylian-Defense Line after helping out several groups of the Gorons. When he got there Sheik, DT and DR greeted him. "Where's everyone?" he asked the group.

It was Sheik who answered "the King has gone back to the Castle with Impa" she lowered her head "they were wounded in the battle".

Link nods and turns to the shadow beings "what about Takato and Guilmon?"

"They're alive, but they haven't returned yet" DT states and turns to the rest of the Hylian Guard who were almost decimated by the attack. They were now either picking up their fallen comrades or helping other guardsmen who were wounded.

"How can you be certain?" the Hero asked.

"Trust me, he's alive" DT stated.

"How many did we lose?" the wielder of the Triforce of Courage asked as he looked over at Sheik.

"About half of the Hylian Guard, I told them to retreat after these two returned to the line" she gestured to the shadow beings "from what I here we owe the victory over Ganondorf to you and the Tamer of Chaos".

He nodded and looked out at Hyrule Field. He just then noticed that there was nothing but scorched earth where Lon Lon Ranch once stood. "Do I want to know what happened to the Ranch?" he asked the group.

The two shadows shook their heads and went to help the wounded. He let out a sigh as Sheik walked up to him. "I want to know" she said in a serious tone "why did I sense an evil force over our psychic connection?"

He looked at her for a moment before nodding "okay I'll tell you" he pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask and showed it to her.

** Hyrule Field**

Takato and Guilmon were walking yet again crossing the grass field and saw that night was drawing near. The battle was over and they hadn't seen a single person since the fight with Majora. That had worried him until he saw a group of Gorons chasing a few moblins. He helped the group out and after they defeated the moblins they had told him that they had won the battle and that the army of darkness had ran.

When they finally made it back to Castle Town they saw what was left of the Hylian Guard standing at the drawbridge. They were about to close it up when they spotted the Tamer of Chaos. One of the Guardsmen was Captain Coleman, upon seeing the Tamer he nodded and said "General it's good to see you, sir".

The man saluted as did the rest of the Guardsmen. He nodded nervously still not getting used to the whole General thing. "Captain" Takato said as he saw the Hylian Guard relax "I know I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear but I need to know" he paused "how many were lost".

The Captain lowered his head "half of the Guard". A tinge of guilt felt like it had scorned Takato's throat after he heard those words _'I couldn't save them, but I guess it was inevitable'_.

Guilmon walked up beside him and said "we should probably meet up with others now".

Malcolm looked at Guilmon and nodded "yes you are quiet right" he turned towards Hyrule Castle "follow me".

They walked into town and noticed people were running around trying to gather medicine for the injured. There were a few people who looked at him, smiled and then continued what they were doing. He checked if he still had the Fairies sword strapped to his back and thanked the Goddesses he did. They past the Guards around the Castle and soon found there way into the Throne room.

Princess Zelda, Link, DR, DT, Malon and BlackGuilmon were waiting for them. "You made it!" his shadow self exclaimed "I was beginning to get worried".

"Shut up DT" DR told him and turned to Takato "it's good you're here because there is something you should know".

She gestured to Zelda who smiled at him. "I have some good news" the Princess of Destiny stated "the Goddesses have opened a portal between our worlds". She takes a step forward and continues "you can return to your home and come back anytime but there is a catch". She looked at Link and said "the portal will only open once a week and only when the Hero of Time is in Hyrule".

"That's greet but I don't want to go home yet" he looked out of the window and saw that it was way past sunset "we should wait until tomorrow before returning". He looked over at the two shadow creatures and asked "are you three coming?"

DT stepped forward and said "I am, the others should stay here and we will be visiting them every week anyway". He winked at DR and stated "I agree that we shouldn't leave until tomorrow so that we have time to heal from the battle".

Takato nodded and said "we need a place to stay though".

"You can stay in the Castle, I'll have some chambers assigned to you" Zelda stated "if you will excuse me I need to pay a visit to the medical wing". She turned and left soon followed by Malcolm.

Takato walked over to Link and whispered something in his ear. The others looked at them and saw that Link now had a serious look on his face. The Hero nodded and Takato turned towards the door "we should probably get some rest".

**Hyrule Castle**

The rays of the sun filled the room as Takato, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon slept in the large bedroom. Takato slowly opened his eyes, still feeling the exhaustion from the past few days catching up with him. Between rescuing Link and Malon, then going as fast as he could across Hyrule Field and then fighting a very large battle twice. It was amazing he was still alive never mind falling asleep and the fight with Majora had pushed him to his limits.

He slowly got out of bed and saw the digimon asleep on the floor. DT and DR asked for a room together and they got it. DT had asked him to look after BlackGuilmon for the night and he had agreed reluctantly though. He could only imagine the things those two shadows could be doing, DT had explained to him that any living thing's shadow has a soul from the moment that living thing comes into existence which apparently makes DT and DR as old as the human race itself. Not that they look that old mind you. Takato felt every wound he had taken during the fight with Majora but pushed the pain aside. There was time for that later, he got up and took a bath, his first since he arrived in Hyrule those many days ago.

He got dressed and found that both the digimon had awoken as well. Both of them said in unison "Takatomon I smell food".

He looked at the two and smiled "I think its breakfast".

They headed out of the room and down the corridor. They walk past DT and DR's room. The two shadow beings exit the chamber and with a look of satisfaction on their faces. _'This early in the morning, why do I get the felling they're going to be doing this every time we come for a visit'_ Takato thought as the two shadows followed in behind them.

"Did you have a pleasant night?" Takato asked with a grin.

DR chuckled and DT said "heh heh wouldn't you like to know".

"Your going to be at that any time you can, aren't you?" Takato asked still the grin plastered on his face.

The two chuckled and but didn't answer. They arrived in the Castle Dining room and noticed that the King was sitting at the far side of a very long but thin table. Link sat beside him and Zelda opposite the King. Malon walked in and sat next to Link. The group split up and sat wherever they found a seat. Impa fazed in and stood next to the wall behind the King. Both the King and the Princess's attendant had cuts across their legs and arms which were barely noticeable if Takato wasn't using the power's of Chaos to see through illusions. Link saw this as well for his eyes were now infused with the Lens of Truth. The two turned off their dark powers and relaxed. The others didn't seem to notice other then Zelda who was using the Triforce of Wisdom and its knowledge to see if they were alright.

"So when are we going home Takatomon" they heard Guilmon ask.

Takato shook his head "I'm not a mon and as for the question we should be leaving after breakfast" he looked up at DT and saw him nod.

The digital dino nodded and saw that several maidens were now bringing out the food. They ate what they could and soon finished their meal. Zelda stood and looked over at the Takato, DT and Guilmon "If you will follow me I will send you home".

She led everyone out of the Dining room and into the Garden. Using the power of the Triforce of Wisdom she put her arms out and soon a shimmer of light expanded in her hands. A portal was now open and it showed the inside of Guilmon's shed. She backed away and turned to Takato. He nodded and looked over at DT. "I don't think it's a good idea for anyone over there to see me so I will be in your shadow for now" his shadow self stated and Takato agreed. DT dove head first into the Tamer's shadow, disappearing without a trace.

"_Not bad huh?"_ he felt his shadow say.

'_Can you hide my sword?'_ Takato thought.

His Fairies sword disappeared from sight _"does that answer you question"_.

Takato looked over at Guilmon "okay boy I want you to promise me that when we get back you don't mention any of this to the rest of the Tamers". Guilmon nodded and Takato then back to the portal. "See you in about a week" he said as he and Guilmon jumped into the portal.

Moments later the portal collapsed into nothingness. "Well he'll be back in about a week so we should probably get things to calm down here" the King stated as he started to walk away from the group.

**Rika's House**

Rika's eyes shot open and she climbed to her feet. She looked around and saw that Renamon had fazed in beside her "Your alright" the Kitsune said "You've been out for days".

Rika looked at the digital fox and said "follow me". They soon exited the house and made a beeline for the park. They arrived at Guilmon's old shed and saw a speck of light begin to form at the back of it. "How did you know?" Renamon asked her partner.

"I don't know I just felt it" Rika stated as the light expanded. A few seconds later Takato and Guilmon fell out of the portal and crashed into the rocky surface that is the inside of Guilmon's shed.

"Takato you stupid Gogglehead" Rika said as she hugged the young boy tightly. Guilmon picked himself off the floor and tilted his head as he looked at the two.

"You two act like those shadows" Guilmon stated which caused Takato to look at him with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Guilmon, what did you promise me before we returned?" Takato asked a bit annoyed.

The digital dinosaur looked dumbfounded for a moment before lowering his ears and sheepishly saying "sorry".

Takato suddenly felt a large amount of pain capture his body as Rika drove her fist into the boy's back. "That's for leaving Gogglehead" she stated as the boy fell forward and was now on his hands and knees. She gasped as she saw him start to cough up blood. "Sorry" she said as she crouched down beside him "I didn't think I hit you that hard".

He shook his head and replied "let's just say that I will need at least a week to fully recover from everything".

**Hyrule Castle**

Link and Malon sat on the edge of the balcony of their private room. Lon Lon Ranch was now being rebuilt and it had Malon's father decided to retire to Kakariko Village. DR and BlackGuilmon had decided to go mop up the reminisce of the dark army. The King, Impa and the rest of the Hylian Guard were tending to their wounds leaving Zelda to run the country. Darunia had been thanked properly by Link playing Saria's song for him. Everything was perfect in Malon's eyed at that moment in time. For Link that wasn't the same thing, something was bothering him, something Takato had whispered to him earlier.

"_Majora said that the War of Time had only just begun"_

Takato's voice had been running through his head since he departed with, DT and Guilmon. He looked up at the setting sun and though _'I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds for us'_.

**Rika's House**

Rika with Takato's help had explained what had happened about the whole psychic connection thing to her mom and Grandma. They blushed when Rumiko Nonaka had asked them what they were doing when they were in this dream world of theirs.

They were now sitting on the porch like step in the garden (it's where Rika sat at the end of Runaway Locomon). "You always keep a promise don't you?" she asked as she turned to face the boy next to her. Renamon had gone to the city to give the two of them some privacy so she wouldn't but in anytime soon.

Takato looked at her for a second, the exhaustion clearly showing on his face. "I promised I stay for the sunset and that's what I'm doing" she stated as he looked up at the red clouds above.

He leaned back and so did she. "So are you going to tell me what you were doing during the fights you had in that other dimension, the image was filled with static every time you fought something?" she asked.

He just shook his head and closed his eyes "maybe later".

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset_

To be Continued

Next time on Tamer of Chaos

A figure stood on top of a building in the run down district of the city with his back to the moon. He wore a red top, black jeans and a mask h had made himself. Strapped to his back was the Fairies sword that had saved his life countless times. The blade was no longer the Fairies sword though, now it was the Chaos sword. Below him in the alley was a glowing white portal. Three Moblins emerged from the center of it; the figure unsheathed his sword and slid down the lamp post that stood beside the building.

"_I think you should have taken Guilmon with you" _he heard his shadow comment.

'_It's fine I can handle this' _Takato replied in thought.

The Tamer of Chaos assumed a fighting stance and charged towards the group of moblins. It was going to be one of those nights…

Next time on Time's Tournament

The man clad in green watched as his foe, a humanoid fox stood and was about to draw his small but deadly laser weapon. The fox aimed the blaster at him and fired several times. The Hero held up his Hylian shield to withstand the attack but knew that it wouldn't for long. The shield took one round and he could feel it beginning to melt. He jumped into the air and onto a higher platform of the arena known as DK Island: Kongo Jungle. The arena was a bunch of logs of wood put together on the edge of a waterfall. He looked down at the fox and brought up his Fairies Bow. He aimed at the fox and shot a standard arrow.

"_Come on you can do better than that"_ he heard the Fierce Deity state from its mask.

'_Yeah I know'_ Link thought as he saw the arrow miss its target.

The Hero of Time held out the Master sword and ran as fast as he could towards his opponent. It was going to be one of those days…

**Author's notes:**

WOOHOO!! I finally finished the Tamer of Time. Thank you hold the applause and the tears until after you read this. There are two sequels from this point on.

One will be following Takato as he fights the forces of evil in that are now appearing through portals. I guess you just have to wait to find out why the Fairies sword is now the Chaos sword. The other is following Link's adventures through what I would have expected some of you to know The Super Smash Bros Melee tournament.

See you Later…


	9. Back to normal…almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Super Smash Bros or Zelda

**Author's Notes:** I suggest you read Tamer of Time before continuing any further into this story.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter9: Back to normal…almost

**Shinjuku Park**

Takato Matsuki walked slowly through dimly lit tunnel, followed by BlackTerriermon, BlackRenamon and BlackGuilmon. It had been six months since Takato first went Hyrule, he and Guilmon had been visiting Hyrule once a week since then. Guilmon just wanted to go there because of the food Princess Zelda had gotten her chef to make for him. DT only came out of Takato's shadow when they were there and as for Takato he had been sword training with Link to prepare for the War of Time that was supposed to occur next year. When he returned from Hyrule the first time, the Tamers wanted to know where he had been and what it was like. He said he couldn't tell them and when one of them asked him if he could go back he said he didn't know which was true at the time. He didn't learn how to open portals until Princess Zelda had taught him after she opened a portal for him to step through back to Hyrule.

This leads the group to what happened last month when several portals began to open and creatures such as moblins began to appear. Takato and Guilmon had sensed that a portal had opened but didn't tell anyone of the Tamers. They wouldn't understand even Rika wouldn't and he'd prefer not to answer a ton of questions about Hyrule just yet.

A day after his and Guilmon's return they were approached by Renamon and Terriermon. The two digimon had asked for special training with the powers of Chaos and he reluctantly agreed. Thinking back on it now though it was a good thing he had agreed, between trying to get rid of the creatures that came out of the portals and keeping it secret would have been hard to do by himself. He had used the powers of Chaos several times to turn the digimon into their dark mega forms.

No one saw them deal with the portals but that didn't ease the pressure on their shoulders. The attacks were becoming more frequent and larger numbers of moblins and Stalfos were appearing. Knowing they couldn't keep it a secret for much longer Takato used the powers of Chaos to turn all digimon under his control into their darker versions such as Guilmon into BlackGuilmon but they kept there normal attacks.

But that cover wouldn't hold if they were to be discovered in one place like they were tonight. Takato had also used the power of Chaos to turn his cloths into something similar to his shadow self's cloths. A red top with black jeans, he also created a mask similar to Gallantmon's helmet but a lot smaller. The Gallant Mask completely covered his face and hair. He unsheathed his Fairies sword which was strapped to his back; he chose to keep it with him after the whole battle of Hyrule thing which was for the best considering the recent attacks.

A chill had now captured his body and he assumed a fighting stance. The others did the same and directly in front of them a bright white portal had formed. Within moments thirteen Moblins and four Stalfos had emerged from the portal. It collapsed moments later causing the tunnel to darken slightly. Takato nodded to Renamon and saw the digital fox jump onto and run across the ceiling.

"BlackTerriermon, BlackGuilmon!" Takato shouted "cover fire!"

The two digimon ran on opposite sides of the Tamer and attacked. "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he shot a ball of fire into the center of the enemy group. "Bunny blast!" Terriermon shouted as two balls of green energy shout from his mouth and hit the two Moblins that led the formation.

"BlackRenamon" Takato said looking up at the digital fox.

She was directly above the formation of moblins, "Diamond storm!" she shouted as she sprayed them with her attack. Several moblins disappeared in a cluster of smoke.

Takato lunged forward "break and attack!" he called out as he cut his sword through a confused Stalfo. The digimon had seen him wield the sword with such precision before so they were used to it now, though they were surprised when they first saw him outfight a moblin with it. BlackTerriermon used his Terrier tornado to wipe out several of the moblins cutting their number down considerably while BlackGuilmon and BlackRenamon took on a pair of Stalfos.

Takato and the lead Stalfo only stood at opposite sides of the battle though they were in the center of it. No' one from either side dared engage them, moments later all of the moblins were turned to dust and that left the lead Stalfo.

The digimon backed away and disappeared into the shadows. The Stalfo looked at Takato and stated "you appear to be the leader of this group; you must know that even if you defeat me I will only come back".

Takato nodded and replied "I know but that just means I will have to keep on killing you until you get the point".

The Stalfo drew his sword and shield. Takato held the Fairies sword tighter; they lunged at each other, clashing swords, parrying attacks and dodging. Takato ducked as the Stalfo's blade swung for his head. He rolled to his left, doing exactly what Link had taught him. He rolled to his feet, pushing his power to where his feet were. He jumped off the ground and into the air above the skeleton's head. He grabbed the tip of the blade and used it like a staff. He cut through the skeleton's neck and found himself standing behind the Stalfo a few seconds later.

The skeleton stood there for a moment and then slowly fell to the floor face down with his head rolling on the floor beside him. The Stalfo like so many others disappeared in a puff of smoke; Takato felt a strange feeling travel into the hand that held the Fairies sword. He looked at the blade and saw that it was no' longer the Fairies sword. This sword was the same shape but red with black runes. He looked at it for a moment longer confused as to what just happened. _'I guess I'll ask the Princess' about it later _he thought as he sheathed his sword and looked down the tunnel. The digimon walked out of the shadows and looked at him.

"It's getting late we should head back before someone notices were gone" he said as he stared at the place where the Stalfo had once been. He saw the others nod and turned to leave. They walked out of the tunnel in silence knowing that they shouldn't talk on these little missions without a good reason. There could be eavesdroppers anywhere and they didn't want everyone to know that there was now another threat besides the odd wild digimon that occasionally showed up.

When they were out of the tunnel Takato pulled out his D-Arc and what looked like a red card. He swiped the red card and the digimon returned to there normal forms. Renamon fazed into the shadows without a word, Guilmon ran off towards the park with Terriermon on his head. Takato still wearing his mask and cloths focused his powers into his feet once more. He jumped high into the air and towards home.

'_The portal to Hyrule opens again tomorrow'_ he remembered as he landed at the front step of the Matsuki Bakery. The lights were off because of it being past 11:30 and most of the neighbourhood was usually asleep by this time. He entered the house without a sound and made his way up to his room. His parents often wondered where he was going late at night like tonight but decided to allow him to do what he needs to do knowing he always had a good reason of doing these kinds of things.

He pulled out his D-Arc the red card again. He swiped the card, his cloths returned to their normal colours of blue and grey. He removed the mask and held his D-Arc towards it. A beam of light shot out from the D-Arc and engulfed the mask. The mask disappeared in to the D-Arc and Takato placed the device on the table he had beside his bed.

He got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as he hit the willow. He awoke the early the next morning, remembering it was a Saturday and quickly went back to sleep. After a few more hours of rest he got out of bed and got dressed. He walked down the stairs and picked up some day-old bread for Guilmon. He stuffed them into his bag and turned towards the front door.

"Takato!" his mother called out from the kitchen "Renamon and Terriermon are here to see you!"

Takato walked into the kitchen and saw the two digimon standing in the doorway. He approached them and they quickly left the Bakery. As soon as they were sure that they were alone Renamon spoke "were going with you".

"And your not going to say no this time" Terriermon stated as he climbed onto the Tamers Goggle covered head.

He grinned and replied "fine but just you two and Guilmon".

"_Hey what about me?"_ he heard his shadow ask.

Takato only shook his head and started walking towards Guilmon's shed with the two digimon following close behind in the shadows. He was just about to climb the stairs that led to Guilmon's shed when a familiar voice called out for him. "Takato! Takato!" he heard Kazu shout as he and Kenta approached the Tamer of Chaos. The two Tamers were followed by their digimon "do you want to play digimon cards with us today?" Kazu asked in between breaths.

Takato looked around to see where the digimon were but remembered that Renamon and Terriermon were in the shadows. He looked back at the exhausted duo in front of him and replied calmly "I'm busy today, sorry".

Kazu finally stopped panting and stated "you said that last Saturday".

Takato nodded and said "I'm busy every Saturday".

"Well what are you doing that's so important?" Kenta asked.

Takato looked at him and knew he couldn't lie to them but he also knew that he couldn't tell them either. "I can't tell you" he stated mater-of-factly. They were about to ask him why he couldn't tell them when they noticed Digital Hazard sign flashing on the boy's D-Arc. They slowly backed away remembering what happened the last time they saw him with anger, _'Megidramon'._

Takato walked up the stairs and felt that the symbol had stopped flashing. He entered the shed and saw that Guilmon had been waiting for. Renamon with Terriermon in hand fazed in beside him. He looked over at Renamon and she nodded. Knowing that Renamon's nod meant that Kazu and Kenta had long since gone, Takato stepped forward and held out his D-Arc. The area in front of the device parted revealing the grassy plain of Hyrule field. The group stepped through and saw the portal collapse behind them.

They looked around and saw the Castle not too far away. Takato pulled out a red card and swiped it.

_Chaos Evolution_

His cloths changed into that of his Chaos garments which he had worn for last night's battle. DT jumped out of his shadow the moment the cloths changed and smiled at the Tamer of Chaos. He nodded to Renamon and she disappeared into the shadows. Terriermon climbed onto the Guilmon's head and the two set off towards the newly constructed Lon Lon Ranch followed by DT. He shook the memory of the first Ranch's destruction aside and felt the Gallant mask cover his head. He collected some energy and ran using that energy to increase his speed.

**Henry's Apartment**

Henry Wong watched and smiled nervously as his sister Susie played Pwincess Pwetty Pwants with Lopmon. How that rabbit could go so long without going insane was beyond him but she did it. Henry stood up and looked about the apartment for his partner and best friend. The digimon was no' where in sight which caused Henry to feel relief and worry at the same time. Relief because he would get an ear full if Susie got a hold of his partner and worry because he was not here.

He shrugged it off and thought that the digital rabbit could handle itself. He turned to his sister and Lopmon. He could see the pleading look on the digimon's face saying 'please help me'. He looked at his sister and asked "hey Susie, do you want to go to the park today?"

She turned to her big brother and nodded happily. "Okay pwut could we pwick up some ice cweam on the way, Pwease?" she asked.

"Okay" he said as Susie let Lopmon go. He saw the digimon give a silent 'thank you' and moved to recover after the pwetty pwants treatment she had endured. After a few minutes the three of them headed out of the apartment, only one thought lingered in Henry's mind _'I hop Terriermon's alright'._

**Rika's House**

Rika Nonaka checked through every room in the house and found her partner was no' where in sight. "Grandma" she called to the only human other than Takato she trusted who was in the next room "have you seen Renamon?"

"She said she was going out for a while!" Mrs Nonaka called back "she said she won't be back until tonight!"

"Do you know where?" the Digimon Queen asked as she entered the room where her grandmother was on the family computer.

"No, sorry" came the reply "I wouldn't worry Rika, Renamon can take care of herself".

'_I hope your right'_

**Castle Town**

"So you see my problem" the Tamer of Chaos said as he and the Hero of Time jumped away from each other. The two had been doing training in the Castle courtyard for the last hour and talked while doing it as well.

The green clad Hero took out his bow and aimed for Takato's head. Fire erupted from the end of the arrow as it was shot towards him. "If you want to know what's going on with the moblins and Stalfos that keep popping up in your dimension then your going to have to ask Zelda" Link stated as he saw the Tamer dodge, the arrow missed its target by a mere few inches. The boy in the garments of Chaos ran at inhuman speed towards the Hero. The Hero placed the Bunny Hood on his head and used its enhanced speed to keep up with the Tamer. They locked sword causing both of them to use a great amount of energy to hold their ground.

The two stood there, both struggling to get the upper hand over the other. "Yeah I suppose I should but I'm not sure it would help" Takato stated while they were still locked. The Tamer pushed using the power of Chaos to knock his opponent back a little, the Hero flipped backwards and saw Takato pursuing swinging his sword to try and get a hit in before the Hero could counter strike. Too late, the Hero of Time stopped just long enough to roll out of the way of his adversary. Takato turned but was met with being knocked to the ground by Link's full body weight.

He looked up at the Hero and saw the Master Sword just above his head. Link sheathed his sword and held out a hand which Takato grabbed. He was pulled to his feet and held his sword out in front of him. Link looked at the blade for a moment and turned to him a bit puzzled. "I thought you had the Fairies sword?" he asked a bit confused and took off the Bunny Hood.

Takato shook his head and sheathed the blade. "That is the Fairies sword" he stated as they turned towards the entrance to the courtyard "that's something else I have to ask about". Link nodded as they walked through the Castle hallways. "How's the Ranch?" the Tamer asked.

"Completely rebuilt after…you know" Link replied as they both remembered it was burnt to just the metal fence by a pair of Gerudos and then completely destroyed during the Battle of Hyrule.

Takato nodded and looked at the Hero's expressionless face. Something was bothering the Knight of Time and Takato had noticed that by the way Link had been talking nervously all day. "What's wrong?" he asked the Hero and they stopped walking.

Silence filled the corridor for a few seconds and then Link spoke "do you know a fighting tournament called 'Super Smash Bros'?"

Takato knew what he was talking about, he had heard of the tournament from a few of the town's people. "Yeah, something about a dozen dimension's sending their best fighters to win some kind of trophy" the tamer stated and Link nodded.

"I've been invited to it, I went the last two times, the first when the tournament started and I lost that one to someone I consider a friend. The second one I won just barely and now I have to defend my title" The Hero said sorely "which means I will be leaving Hyrule for a few months".

"How many months?" Takato asked hoping it wouldn't be long.

"Six months" Takato took a step back a felt that he had touched to wall behind him. "Which means when you leave Hyrule later today, you won't be returning for another six months" the Hero finished.

Takato looked up at the Hero and smiled. "Then I hope you win" he said and then laughed "your going to have to tell DT and DR about this".

Link let out a laugh and said "yeah but I think they will take the news a little different then you". As they walked Takato pulled out his D-Arc and the red card. He swiped it causing his mask to disappear and his cloths to return to normal.

After the two went their separate ways, Takato walked towards the Throne room where Zelda and King Hyrule were sitting. He approached them and saw the guards in the room salute. He bowed before the two of them and rose moments later. He turned to Zelda and asked "Princess could I have a word with you?"

She turned to her father and he nodded. After the whole Battle of Hyrule, the King considered him to be a friend as well as an ally and knew he would not do anything that would be threatening towards the Hyrule's people. The Princess of Destiny and the Tamer of Chaos left the room without a word. One of the guards approached the Throne form behind and whispered in the King's ear "if I may ask, why do you trust a person of darkness like him, your Majesty?"

"He was chosen by the Goddesses to control the powers of Darkness" the King grunted "he was chosen because he is incorruptible, that alone makes him trustworthy".

Outside the Throne room door Zelda led Takato to the courtyard where he had been training earlier. She turned to him and felt the Triforce of Wisdom resonate. She nodded now knowing what he was about ask. "I don't know why your sword has changed colour" she blurted out slightly shocking him. He took a step back and quickly recovered. He had gotten used to her always knowing what everyone in Hyrule was thinking "if you want to know more about the Fairies sword then you are going to have to go to a Great Fairies fountain and ask one of the Great Fairies yourself". He nodded and she continued "as for your other problem, I'm afraid I know very little of the connections between dimensions but I do know a place where you can find the answers".

She grabbed his hand and held his arm away from the both of them. The power of Chaos flushed through his body and into his fingers. The space in front of them parted and she stepped towards it. "What's that?" he asked as she turned back to face him.

"It is a portal to the Chamber of Reality" she stated "you should be able to open this portal anytime so don't worry you won't need me for that". She turned and looked into the portal "there you will find the Guardian of Reality; he will explain to you how the Moblins and Stalfos are getting into your dimension". The portal collapsed as she turned back "just remember to be careful".

He nodded and they both went their separate ways. Knowing time was of the essence he turned back into his Chaos form and ran at inhuman speed out of the Castle. He went to the Great Fairies Fountain next to the Castle and entered. He was met by one of the Great Fairies floating in mid-air above the fountain. She smiled and asked "what can I do for you Tamer of Chaos?"

He took out the Chaos sword and held it up to her handle first. "This was originally the Fairies sword, why has it changed?" he asked knowing she must have the answer.

She continued to smile and replied "this weapon like the Blade of Evil's Bane has a mind of its own; it has moulded itself into something fitting of its owner".

He thought about this for a moment and asked "if that's true then why didn't it change for Link, it was his sword first".

The Great Fairy shook her head and stated "the Hero of Time has already been chosen to wield another sword with a mind of its own, the Master Sword, he could not be claimed as the wielder of a weapon by another sword when he has already been destined one".

Takato looked at the Chaos sword and soon sheathed it. "So this weapon claimed me as its master?" he asked and the Great Fairy nodded "thank you". She disappeared into the water of the fountain as he turned to leave. The Hazard symbol appeared on his D-Arc and he turned to the shadows. "You can come out now" he said as he gripped the handle of his sword. The Sage of Shadow appeared and he relaxed.

"I thought you were someone else for a second Impa" he stated but found that his D-Arc still showed the Digital Hazard. He turned and jumped back when he saw a figure standing behind him. He looked over at the figure and saw it was Renamon. He could have sworn he saw her smirk "how'd I know?"

The Kitsune pointed to his D-Arc and saw that the symbol of the Hazard had disappeared. "It's getting late" Impa stated "your friends are at the Ranch".

Takato turned to her and said "goodbye Impa, see you in six months".

She nodded and watched as the digital fox and the Tamer of Chaos ran at inhuman speed out of the fountain area. He ran through Castle Town with little effort and saw that Renamon had disappeared into the shadows. He exited the town and ran towards the newly constructed Lon Lon Ranch. It was similar to the original but it had an extension on the house where the owners lived. It was nearing sun down and they needed to get back soon before the dimensional window closed again.

He entered the ranch and quickly checked his watch which he had bought after the he returned to Shinjuku. He looked around the corral and saw that Link was there with the digimon minus Renamon. He approached and noticed that DT, DR and BlackGuilmon had just exited the house. Takato shook his head as they walked towards the corral. Malon came out of the house as well and quickly caught up with them.

The Tamer approached the Hero and asked "you did tell those two about the tournament, right?" he pointed to the three shadow beings.

Link rubbed his head nervously and said "yeah I told them but they didn't like it".

"Should I ask what they did?" Takato asked and Malon shook her head as she walked up to Link's side. Takato turned to the others and said "we should be getting back". The digimon nodded but DT only grunted, clearly he was not happy and Takato had learned not to aggravate him when he was like this.

Takato focused his energy and opened a portal back to Shinjuku as he felt DT dive into his shadow again. He stepped through the portal followed by the digimon, they landed in Guilmon's shed and Takato turned back. The Tamer and the Hero waved to each other over the dimensions just before the portal collapsed, fading into memory.

They turned and walked out of the shed. It was nightfall and they needed to get back to their homes. "Renamon, take Terriermon home and then return to Rika" he said to the fox and saw her nod. He turned to Guilmon and said "see you tomorrow boy" he patted the digital dino and turned to leave. He saw Renamon disappear with Terriermon in hand and then ran at inhuman speed towards home. He stopped at his street and swiped the red card. His cloths returned to normal and this Gallant Mask disappeared into his D-Arc.

He entered his parent's bakery and saw that the store was just about to shut. "Hi mom!" he called out to the kitchen.

"Takato good your back, did you have a good day?" he heard his mother call back.

"It was fine mom! I'll be in my room if you need me!" he shouted as he took off his shoes and walked up to his room. He dropped his D-Arc on his table and took off his bag. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat at his desk-like table. '_Guardian of Reality' _he thought he remembered what Zelda had said.

"_When are we going?" _his shadow said in his mind.

'_We'll go tomorrow, there's no sense in going now, we're exhausted and if you haven't noticed we just got in'._ the Tamer of Chaos replied.

"_Tomorrow it is then"_

**Matsuki Bakery**

It was now past mid-night and the Tamer of Chaos was fast asleep. DT was also trying to get some sleep, although he hated sleeping in the dark void of the boy's shadow. He had gotten used to it however and had was a very light sleeper. A chill travelled down his shadowy spine and it jolted him awake. _"Takato"_ the shadow said, waking the Tamer up.

The Tamer's eyes shot open as he sensed that a portal had been opened, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. '_Where?'_ He thought as he grabbed his D-Arc and cards.

"_A few blocks away on your left"_ DT said as Takato exited the Bakery without a sound. He turned and proceeded in the general direction his shadow had stated. He approached the old run down district of the city and swiped the red card.

_Chaos Evolution_

His cloths changed into their Chaos garments and the Gallant Mask formed over his face. He accelerated and jumped from building to building. He looked down at the alley before him and saw a glowing white portal. Three Moblins emerged from the center of it; Takato unsheathed his sword and slid down the lamp post beside him.

"_I think you should have taken Guilmon with you" _he heard his shadow comment.

'_It's fine I can handle this' _Takato replied in thought.

The Tamer of Chaos assumed a fighting stance and charged towards the group of moblins. He cut through one of the moblins and saw that ten more had appeared from the portal. Moving at inhuman speed, he dodged several attacks jumped into the air. He planted his sword square in a moblins face, pulled it out, jumped away from the moblin and spun around cutting several more in the process. Seven moblins were now down, a Stalfo emerged from the portal and it collapsed behind him.

The Tamer jumped up onto the building and pointed his sword at the group of moblins which were now clustered together. _Big mistake_ the sword glowed an eerie brown as he jumped down straight into the middle of the formation. He drove the sword into the ground and felt a blast of energy surge through it. The ground around them shook and the moblins were turned to dust by the shockwave caused by the release of the blades energy.

The Tamer of Chaos slowly climbed to his feet and looked over at the Stalfo and the portal that had opened beside the skeleton warrior. "Not bad Tamer of Chaos" the Stalfo stated "but I'm afraid we will have to finish this some other time". The skeleton stepped through the portal and it collapsed behind him. Takato let out a sigh and slowly walked home '_some other time then…'_

**Author's notes:** nothing to report other than I'm doing the Tamer of Chaos first and then I'm moving onto Time's Tournament. They both run at the same time during their separation for six months. See you Later…


	10. Chamber of Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter10: Chamber of Reality

**Kamiya's Residence**

The sixteen year old Digi-destined of Courage, Tai Kamiya sat in front of his dad's computer as his mom was on the phone ordering Pizza. The computer gave off a beeping noise and a box came up on the screen. He stared at it confused for a few moments before reading what was in the box 'Gennai'. He doubled clicked on it and it opened the e-mail window. He looked at it for a second and then started reading what the letter.

_To __Digi-destined of Courage_

_I have a mission for you if you choose to accept, come to my house and we will talk more here. You have till the end of the day to get here if you accept and before I forget do not tell anyone about this._

_Yours sincerely Gennai_

He read through it once more, '_I'm done with mission that's for the new Digi-destined not me or the first lot_.' He shut down the computer and got up. He turned to the door and walked into the living room. "When's the Pizza getting here mom?" he asked.

She turned to him and said "thirty minutes, where's Kari?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied "probably out with the others".

'_Mission are no longer my job'_ he though as he sat down beside his partner, Agumon to watch TV.

**School Soccer Field**

The new Digi-destined watched as their leader, Davis played soccer against another school's team. The Digi-dentine's partners sat on the teens laps, Demiveemon sat beside the group because his partner was playing soccer at that moment. Most of the world and gotten used to having digimon walking around so none of the other people in the crowd really paid attention to them. Davis managed to get past several of the other teams players and scored. The crowd cheered as the referee called out that the match was over with Davis's team winning 5:4.

The crowd began to disperse as Davis was congratulated by his fellow team-mates. He smiled at the other Digi-destined before saying "thanks for coming you guys".

"Not bad out there" Ken smiled and said casually as he came up beside him "but just remember you still have to beat me to really be able to call yourself the best".

"Heh heh anytime, anywhere" Davis said and turned to the others "where to now?"

"Well we could go to the digital world for the rest of the day" Yolie said as they walked away from the field and towards the Kamiya Residents.

TK and Kari soon stopped and put their hands on their head. They both felt really dizzy, the rest of the group stopped and turned to look at them. "Kari?" Davis asked. TK, the Digi-destined of Hope's eyes were completely blue and Kari, the Digi-destined of Light's eyes were yellow. The group looked at the two for a moment with worry and confusion on their faces.

Their digimon partners felt as though they could no longer stay conscious as their vision clouded. A few seconds later the two Digi-destined collapsed on the ground and the others quickly ran over to them. They knelt down beside them and began calling their names but got no response. Ken and Yolie checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when they found one in each of them. Davis and Ken picked the two up and ran towards the Kamiya Residence.

**Kamiya Residence**

Tai sat at his dad's computer again and read through the e-mails he had received recently. He looked through them and found one from his best friend and love of his life Sora. He brought the message up and read through it three times. After reading it he felt like his world had just crashed around him. There was a knock on the front door, Tai turned off the monitor and turned to see what was going on. His mother opened the door and the new Digi-destined entered carrying the unconscious forms of Kari, TK, Patamon and Gatomon.

Tai dashed over and looked down at his sister who was just laid on the couch. "What happened?" he asked in a panic as his mother came up beside them.

"Their eyes changed colour and then collapsed" Ken stated as Mrs Kamiya went and got a pair of wet towels.

The Digi-destined of Courage looked between the two and then remembered the message he had gotten earlier today from Gennai. '_I wonder if this has something to do with that mission he wants me to go on'_ he thought as he saw Kari's eyes move behind their lids.

**Rika's House**

The digimon ice Queen, Rika Nonaka dressed within minutes of waking and dashed out of the door before her mother could mention anything about a photo shoot or shopping. Unlike other girls she always hated those kinds of things. She approached the park and saw a shadow moving in the trees. She knew it was Renamon so she didn't pay any attention to it. She looked towards where Guilmon's shed was located and saw several shapes walking up the steps. She quickly identified them as her fellow Tamers Henry Wong and Jeri Katou. Terriermon and Calumon were with them. The four of them entered Guilmon's shed Rika approached wondering what was going on. Guilmon was sleeping in the back and both of the other digimon were trying to wake him up. Rika peaked through and saw that both of the Tamers were talking to each other.

"So what is this all about Henry?" Jeri asked as she looked at him.

"Takato has been acting different since the week he was gone, he's more serious and he hasn't been hanging around with us much lately" Henry replied as the digimon continued to fail in waking up the digital dino "he's been avoiding us and I want to know what's going on". Terriermon shivered as a chill travelled through his digital body "Terriermon?" his Tamer asked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replied rather fast.

Outside Renamon shivered as well which Rika quickly noticed "what's wrong Renamon?"

"It's nothing" the digital fox replied calmly. The ground shook for a moment as the other Tamers noticed she was standing in the doorway.

"What's that?" asked Calumon as he floated out of the shed followed by the others.

They all looked towards the smoke that was coming from the far off Shinjuku Square where most of the shops were located. "I thought you said it was nothing" Henry said as they all ran towards the smoke. Once they were all gone Guilmon opened his eyes and growled.

"Another portal" he snarled as he felt lot of energy course through his body. His changed into his dark form BlackGuilmon and ran at the speed only a speed boost card gives.

**Shinjuku Square**

'_This cannot be happening'_ Takato thought as he ran through the scattering crowd '_portals like these are not supposed to come out in day'._

_Chaos Evolution_

He swiped the red card and stood in his Chaos garments and stood before the cluster of moblins. BlackGuilmon ran up beside him using the speed boost card and stopped.

"I'm afraid the Tamers are on their way, we need to end this quickly" BlackGuilmon stated as they charged towards the formation of moblins. "Pyro Grenade" BlackGuilmon shouted as he lobed an Arcing fireball into the air. The projectile hit the lead moblin turning it to dust and sending its spear flying wide. The weapon struck another moblin holding a sword. The creature was turned to dust as Takato jumped to where the sword was. He picked it up and focused the powers of Chaos on the blade. It morphed into what looked like another Chaos sword but this one did not have any powers, it was merely a copy.

He unsheathed the original Chaos sword and held them both as the moblins surrounded him. He looked down at the floor and focused his energy into his feet. The moblins charged from all sides, BlackGuilmon was no' where in sight but Takato could feel that the digimon was just taking cover for a moment. He let the moblins approach just close enough for them to think they could hit him and just then he moved at super speed and cut through the first row. He jumped onto a spear that was aiming for him and stood there on the spear. He looked at their surprised and scared faces for a moment before swing for the moblins head. He connected and the moblin collapsed to the ground with a hole it its head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke as the he spun around, pointing both of his sword out in opposite directions.

BlackGuilmon saw that the Tamers just got here and he jumped out of cover. He landed in between the Tamers and the moblins causing the Tamers to take a step back. "Guilmon?" Jeri gasped when she saw the digimon was a different colour.

BlackGuilmon shook his head and took a jumped in the way of a moblin that was approaching the Tamers. "Pyro Grenade!" the digimon shouted as he fired a fireball at the moblin. It raised its sword and the ball struck the weapon. The creature tossed it to the side and charged towards him. BlackGuilmon dodged and jumped onto the moblins shoulders causing the creature to fall backwards.

Henry brought out his D-Arc and read out loud the information it displayed. "BlackGuilmon, the dark Rookie level incarnation of the Digital Hazard. Attacks are Pyro Grenade, Rock Crusher and Virus Breathe".

"BlackGuilmon?" Jeri asked puzzled "I thought that Guilmon was created from Takato's imagination".

The cluster of moblins were suddenly sent flying in all directions, in the center was a figure wearing a red top, black jeans and a mask in the shape of Gallantmon. He wielded two swords, one in each hand. He looked at them and then turned to the portal. It was still open, however a Stalfo appeared from the event horizon and the portal collapsed behind him. "Why are you here?!" Takato shouted while silently thanking that the Tamers didn't know it was him because of the helmet he wore.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Stalfo asked mockingly "you are a direct threat to my Master and as such you and the rest of this reality are to be exterminated to prevent you from interfering in my master's plans".

The last of the moblins were turned to dust thanks to BlackGuilmon, so that just left the Stalfo and the Tamer of Chaos in the center of the square. "Come on you stupid thing" Henry said as he tried to bring up any data on the two of them. Which didn't work because neither of them were digimon, the two lunged at each other, clashing, dodging and swinging their weapons at one another. BlackGuilmon wanted to help his partner but knew Takato wouldn't want that so the digimon just stood there and didn't say a word.

The two jumped away from each other and Takato smiles from behind his mask. "You fight well" Takato smirked and they lunged towards each again. They clash sword, the Stalfo tossed his shield aside and held onto his sword as it held back Takato's two swords "but you cannot win". The Tamer of Chaos focused his energy into his left foot and slammed it into the ground. The shockwave created by the energy shot upwards into the Stalfo sending it high into the air. He jumped after it and swung both swords in a vertical motion cutting the Stalfo in half from two sides. The Stalfo disappeared as the Tamer land on the roof of one of the tall buildings and discarded the copy Chaos sword. He swiped a speed card and BlackGuilmon ran at full speed out of the area. Takato jumped across rooftops of the building, following his partner.

"Renamon, follow him" Rika ordered and the digital fox fazed into the shadows.

"That couldn't have been Takato" Jeri stated as she looked at Rika "he doesn't have the will to just kill anything like that".

"Your right, Takato would never do something like that and last time I checked he didn't have any powers" Rika said while nodding.

Renamon fazed in beside them and said "I lost them".

At that moment Takato in his normal form and Guilmon entered the area of the square. "Don't tell me we missed it" he whined as he approached the group "someone could have told me there was a digimon attack, I mean you just had to call me you know".

"Where were you?" Terriermon asked as he jumped onto the Tamer of Chaos's shoulders.

"I was at my parents Bakery, then I went to Guilmon's shed and saw that there was smoke coming from here" he replied casually.

'_It can't be him, for one he doesn't have any powers and he wouldn't do something like that'_ Rika thought as they all walked away from the area _'but I could have sworn I've seen those creatures before'._

**Guilmon's shed**

After the fight earlier the Tamers went their separate ways, Takato and Guilmon entered Guilmon's shed and Takato handed the digimon his bag full of Guilmon bread. "Guilmon, can you cover for me for the today?" he asked his partner.

Guilmon nodded and asked "where are you going?"

"I'll tell you when I get back okay?" Takato reassured the digital dino and stood.

Guilmon nodded again as Takato walked towards the back of the shed. He held up his hand and felt the powers of Chaos open a portal in front of him. He looked at Guilmon and then swiped the red through his D-Arc.

_Chaos Evolution_

His cloths changed into his Chaos Garments with the Gallant Mask on his head. He jumped into the portal and was dropped into a pitch black void. The portal closed behind him and he kept falling straight 'down'. '_Not what I was expecting for the Chamber of reality to be' _he thought as he spotted a giant erect cylinder below him and closing fast. He focused energy into his feet to absorb the force of the impact that was about to happen. "Crap" he said as he touched down and rolled across the blue surface of the cylinder. He fought the pain in his legs and stood up. If he were a normal human he would have been flat as a pancake but thankfully he was as far from normal as a human can be.

He looked around and saw four shadows move across the floor. They lifted themselves of the surface and formed into four different shadow creatures. One was humanoid with two swords, two of them were spider like things and the last one was a floating Phantom like monster with a staff.

'_Friends of yours?'_ He thought as he clutched the handle of his sword.

"_No, are you sure you got the right dimension?"_ his dark self asked as Takato unsheathed his sword.

'_Yes, I'm certain' _he thought in reply as the spiders jumped towards him and he rolled out of their way. He lunged at them sword drawn, he jumped on the back of one of the spiders and drove the weapon into its back. It collapsed in a heap as he removed the sword from it and jumped away. '_Could I have a little help here?'_ he asked in thought as he parried an attack from the humanoid shadow creature.

"_Fine, since you asked so nicely"_ DT jumped out of the Tamers shadow and a sword similar to Takato's formed in his hand.

Takato jumped to DT's side and asked while pointing to the weapon "what is that?"

"I call it the Shadow Sword, you like?" DT asked with a smile.

"You made that when we were a Hyrule didn't you" he said and DT nodded as the two of them charged towards the three shadow beings. They ran to opposite sides of the spider and lunged at it. It managed to block DT's attack but not Takato's. The Tamer of Chaos cut through the beast's mid-section and then drove his sword through its head. They turned in unison to the remaining shadow beings as Takato said "I'll take the guy with the swords". He held his free hand out to the side and focused some energy into creating another copy of the Chaos sword.

"Have fun" DT said with amusement and jumped into the air to attack the Phantom. Takato charged at the humanoid shadow being, he jumped over the shadow and spun like he did against the last bunch of Moblins. The humanoid jumped back and then pushed forward knocking Takato to the floor. He quickly got back up and looked towards DT. His shadow self looked like he could barely attack considering he had to jump rather high to even get to his opponent.

DT landed again and shouted to him "it's no use, I can't get anywhere near him!"

Takato thought for a moment while trying to maintain his distance from his adversary. He immediately thought of a way to kill both of them without taking to long. "DT we're using the Shadow Disaster!"

DT nodded remembering what that was and landed once again. DT ran over to where Takato was and jumped back into his shadow. Takato then charged up all his power into the original Chaos sword and slammed it into the ground. The blade struck and held in place as the blast from the energy sent the cylinder into a fast vertical spin. DT shot out of the shadow, using the force of the blast send him even further upwards. Takato held on to his sword as he saw the humanoid shadow fall into the abyss below. The platform soon returned to its normal place and the Tamer looked up to see that DT sliced the Phantom in half.

Knowing what it felt like to fall from that distance Takato moved so that his shadow was where DT was supposed to land. DT, instead of being splattered on the floor, only disappeared inside the Tamer's shadow. _"Don't ask me to do that again"_ DT said from inside Takato's shadow _"at least not for the rest of the day"_.

Takato looked around and saw that glass like stairs had formed on the edge of the platform. He started walking, watching for anything that might be lurking in the shadows.

**Kamiya residence**

"Okay Yolie, phone Matt, tell him that TK's collapsed and that he should get here right away" Tai said not looking away from his sister's face "he turned to face the other and said "I think it would be better if you all left for now and visit".

The group reluctantly agreed and exited the apartment moments later. Mrs Kamiya walked over to her daughter; she replaced the wet towel on her head and then replaced the one on TK's. "They'll be fine, I'm no doctor but even if I were I can tell from what your friends said that this is just exhaustion" she stated as she placed her left hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yeah your right"_ 'but you don't know about the letter'_ he thought '_my family is all that matters to me anymore'_. "I think I will go out for a while" he said as he got up; grabbing Kari's D3 on the way and went back into the room with his dad's computer. He pointed it at the screen and the sign for the Digiport opened. He went back into the room with Kari and placed the D3 on the table. He pulled out his own Digivice and pointed it at the screen like he did when he used the D3. He was sucked into the screen followed by Agumon who saw what he was doing and they were dropped of somewhere in the digital world near a lake.

"Why are we here Tai?" his partner asked as they got up off the ground.

"I need to talk to Gennai" he said simply "can I get a ride?"

_Warp Digivolution_

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon" the mega digimon picked up his partner and flew toward where Gennai's house was located underwater.

**Chamber of Reality**

Takato ran across the glass floor, slicing through the many shadow creatures that got in his way. He ran onto another vertical cylinder and saw the glass behind him disappear. "If you want the answers you seek then you must prove yourself in this final challenge" said an omnificent voice from the shadows.

He looked around the platform he was now standing on and noticed it was much larger that the last. _"I've got a bad feeling about this"_ he heard his shadow say as the Tamer drew his sword. Some movement caught his eye and he turned to see what it was.

In front of him was a twenty foot BlackGrowlmon '_I'm in trouble'._ DT jumped out of the Tamer's shadow and readied his shadow sword.

"Please tell me you have a plan" he heard DT say as the Champion level in front of them swung his claws down on their position. The rolled out of the way and Takato jumped onto the claw before the digimon pulled it back. He ran along the arm and used his sword in a Horizontal motion that cut the face of the digimon. It growled as he jumped away.

It turned and shouted "Exhaust flame!" A large continues blast of flame shot out from the digimon's mouth and set half of the platform ablaze. Takato had barely been able to dodge the blast and quickly rolled to his feet. DT jumped onto the creatures back and swung at its tail. It connected and the dinosaur shrieked in pain. BlackGrowlmon's body shook for a moment and DT was sent flying by the sudden motion. DT tumbled of the edge and Takato looked over to see where his shadow self went.

"A little help here" his shadow said as he clutched the sword that was dug into the side of the cylinder.

"Give me a minute" the Tamer of Chaos said as he pushed all his energy into his sword and feet. He charged towards the champion digimon and jumped high into the air. "Say bye" he said as he dropped straight down onto the beast's head. _-Slam-_ the blade struck dead center between the digimon's eyes. He unleashed the built up energy inside the blade and sent a shockwave down BlackGrowlmon's body. The beast fell backwards as the Tamer jumped off and landed on the unmarked part of the platform.

The digimon shattered into data and slowly drifted away. Takato walked to the edge and turned to where DT was. "I'm not getting any younger you know" the shadow being stated mockingly.

"You don't age at all, DT" Takato retorted as he moved to position his shadow over DT. The Shadow Being fazed into the shadow and Takato turned to see that the flames had died down.

'_Where to now?' _As if an answer to his thoughts, at the center of the platform now stood a tall figure wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered its face. "Who are you?!" Takato called to the figure.

It turned and stared at the Tamer of Chaos. "I'm the Guardian of Reality, and you are?" he said as he lowered his hood to reveal the face of a wrinkled old man.

"I'm the Tamer of Chaos" Takato answered "you look nothing like what I thought you would be".

The Guardian nodded and said "you should know better than anyone that everyone is not always what they appear". Three doors formed on the edges of the platform, one with the hazard symbol on it, one with the Triforce symbol and one with the Crest of Courage. "The barriers that safeguard your dimension are breaking down, have you heard of the Dark Ocean?" he asked. Takato nodded _'I think it was in the digimon TV show'_. "The door to the Land of the Goddesses is locked for the time being, the one with the sign of Chaos is your homeland and the other leads to the closest world of light to the Dark Ocean" the Guardian stated as he looked at the door "you should know which dimension that is considering you watch it on your 'Television' all the time".

"You're saying that the digimon TV show is real?" Takato asked and saw the Guardian nod. Two figures formed behind him, both of them were translucent and the Tamer took a step away form them. "What the?" he asked as he saw that the pair in front of him were no other then the Digi-destined of Hope and the Digi-destined of Light. The two opened their eyes and looked around. When their eyes set on the Tamer of Chaos they just stared at the Helmet he wore. Remembering the fact that he was still in the Chaos cloths he quickly swiped the red card and felt his outfit return to normal.

"What's going on?" Kari asked as she stared at the Goggleheaded boy in front of her "and why do you look like my brother?"

"You are in the Chamber of Reality" the Guardian stated as he approached the group "you two and one other from your dimension are to restore the barriers that protect the dimensions from the forces of Darkness that appearing from the dark ocean".

The two took a step back as Takato turned to the Guardian and asked "okay then answer this, who else is supposed to know about this little conflict?"

"Two other Tamers like yourself, the other one is currently missing, the one known as Gennai has said that the person in question has found out and has left" the Guardian replied and turned to the two Digi-destined "I will return you too your bodies, you will have to wait until the Tamer of Chaos comes to lead in your mission".

"How can we trust you?" TK asked the Guardian as he pulled Kari behind him "and how do we know when this 'Tamer of Chaos' arrives?"

"He's right there" the Guardian pointed to Takato he nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, I've got a feeling you can trust him" Takato stated as the two Digi-destined started to fade away. Takato sighed and muttered "I don't get paid enough for this".

"_You don't get paid at all"_ his shadow chuckled _"we should be getting back, before were missed"._

Takato walked up to the door with the Hazard sign and turned to the Guardian "I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk more about the problem then".

The Guardian nodded slightly and the Tamer turned back to the door. He pushed it open and stepped through. He emerged inside his bedroom, _"well at least you won't have to go far to find the door"_ his shadow commented as the Tamer looked outside and saw that it was already night.

He got ready for bed and put his D-Arc on the table. '_Crap' _he thought as he lay down on his bed_ 'I've got school tomorrow.'_

"_It's not so bad, just be thankful that no' one suspects you're the guy in the Gallant Mask" _his shadow said as the Tamer set his head on the pillow.

'_Yeah, I just hope nothing else goes wrong_…'

**Author's notes:**Okay nothing major to say other than would you please start sending reviews. I would love to see them but please make sure you put more into them then the simple 'WOOT' or anything that is only two words. Again if you see that I've made a mistake anywhere in this series or if you think it doesn't make sense then tell me about it. Okay? Thanks.

See you Later…


	11. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter11: Secrets revealed

**Kamiya Residence**

Both Kari's and TK's eyes shot open and they sat up. They looked around and saw that they were in Kari's family apartment. Mrs Kamiya turned from her place at the kitchen and smiled at them. "Good to see you are finally awake, you've been asleep since this morning" the women stated and walked over to them.

"Really, what time is it?" TK asked as he tried to get to his feet but was pushed back down by Kari's mother.

"It's nearly 11pm and you really shouldn't move" she turned and walked back to the kitchen "your brother is on his way over, he'll take you home".

TK turned to Kari and asked "you didn't by any chance have a dream about this old man in a cloak and a guy that looked like your brother?"

She nodded and said "yeah, Tamer of Chaos, I think that's what the guy in the cloak called him".

"Who do you think is the other person from this dimension that's supposed to be on our little quest to restore the barriers to their normal status?" TK asked as he attempted to stand again.

"Don't you remember, that guy said he went missing, so who do we know has went missing lately?" Kari asked and TK shrugged.

The doorbell rang and Mrs Kamiya moved to answer it. She opened the door and allowed TK's brother Matt to enter. "I-Is Tai here?" he asked nervously while looking around.

"No, he hasn't returned yet" Mrs Kamiya said a little worry in her voice.

"What? Tai's not here?" Kari asked as she looked over at TK.

"It can't be him that's supposed to help us, can it?" TK asked but only got silence as his reply.

"Come on TK, let's go home" Matt said as he helped TK try to stand. They exited the apartment and Kari stood as well. She looked around the apartment looking for any clue at all, she eventually fond it, the computer had been left on as well as the letter Sora had sent her brother.

She read through it once and immediately sweat dropped. '_How could she do this to him?'_

**Shinjuku School**

Takato dashed to his class once again, '_why do all of these missions happen at night, I can't even remember the last time I got a decent night's sleep'_ he thought as he felt the pain in his feet from dropping down the Chamber of Reality the previous night. He got to the classroom and saw the teachers desk empty_ 'please don't be in_…'

"Mr Matsuki, nice of you to join us" his teacher, Miss Asaji said from the back of the classroom "Takato, just sit down before I throw you in detention".

"Sorry, Miss Asaji" he said as he took his seat. Miss Asaji returned to teaching her class and Takato soon found himself looking out of the window.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ his shadow asked seeing Takato stare through the glass.

'_When was the last time we relaxed?'_

"_R__ight after we got back from Hyrule the first time round, since then you've been doing nothing but training and since those portals started showing up, neither of us have gotten any rest" _his shadow replied, straining to remember.

'_Yeah but the only training you have been doing is how long can you and DR go without leaving the bedroom'_ Takato let a small grin cross his face which the teacher noticed.

"What are you smiling at Takato?" she asked which pulled him out of his conversation with DT.

"Nothing" he said quickly and Miss Asaji looked at him a little puzzled.

"Well if it was nothing then you can answer the equation on the board for us" he felt all eyes in the room on him now including Jeri's and the other two Tamers.

He looked at the board for a few moments and heard his shadow say _"the answers three"_.

"Three" he stated and saw the teacher shake her head.

"No Takato, the answer is" she checked her book and said "three".

They all looked at him in shock for a moment as a chill traveled down his spine. '_Not now please not now'_ he thought as he turned and looked out of the window '_where?'_

"_Right there in the yard"_ DT stated as Takato stared out of the window.

"Takato how did you know the answer, I haven't even taught you lot how to finish the equation yet?" Miss Asaji asked but got no response.

"What is that?" Kazu asked as he pointed out of the window and at a portal that had opened in the center of the yard. Everyone moved to see what was going on, completely forgetting about Takato and the equation.

"Settle down" Miss Asaji said as she too stared at the portal "I'm sure it's nothing". Five moblins and a Stalfo emerged from the portal and immediately took up defensive positions. Clearly they must have known about what the surprise attack that was usually launched against them when they first come through the portal.

Takato hadn't moved but he did stand up. "Tamer of Chaos!" the Stalfo shouted in the School's direction "come out now or face the consequences!"

Takato turned to the door and opened it. Jeri and the other two Tamers turned to see what he was doing. "Takato where are you going?" she asked as the rest of the class turned to see what was going on as well.

"Stay inside, I'll handle this" he ordered as he closed the door behind him. '_The digimon will have sensed the portal opening but they won't get here in time, not even Renamon can move that fast'_ he thought as he ran down the stairs and out of the front door. The Moblins and Stalfo's turned to face him.

"_Don't you want to change first?"_ his shadow asked as the moblins charged towards him, all wielding Swords.

'_Not enough time'_ he thought in reply as he rolled out of the way. He slammed his fist full force with a little boost from the powers of Chaos straight into one of the moblin's ribs. The moblin growled and swung for his head only to be met with thin air. He swept his adversary's legs and the creature dropped to the ground. He dove for the Sword, rolled to his feet and jumped on top of the moblin. He turned the weapon in his hand into a copy of the Chaos Sword and drove it straight down into the moblins heart. The creature turned to dust and Takato rolled away before the moblin's friend could get a hit in. He rolled to his feet and just stood there with the Sword in his right hand. The remaining moblins slowly backed away as Takato accelerated towards them. They tried to raise their Swords in a vain attempt to avoid their fate but knew it was useless.

Takato drove his Sword straight through the first moblin and then swung outwards, catching the second in the motion. One of the moblins disappeared in a puff of smoke while the other fell to the ground. The Tamer of Chaos picked up another Sword and turned that one into another Chaos Sword. He approached the downed creature and saw the fear in its eyes. "See you in the next life" he swung both blades down on the creature and it disintegrated.

"What are you?" a voice from the front door of the school asked.

He turned and to the voice and saw it was Henry. Kazu and Kenta stood right behind him but not Jeri. '_Where is she?'_ He thought and looked around for the Stalfo. It stood at the gates, Jeri in hand and holding its Sword to her neck. "Let her go!" Takato shouted as Henry dashed to see the Stalfo and Jeri.

"Jeri!" Henry shouted when he saw the blade next to her throat.

He made a move towards her but stopped in his tracks when he heard Takato shout "don't!"

"_Got any ideas?"_ his shadow asked.

'_No'_ he saw a figure in the shadows move and then fade away '_but I don't think I need to do anything yet'._

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Henry shouted at the skeleton warrior.

"Relax Henry everything is under control" Takato said calmly. In the blink of an eye Jeri was out of the skeleton's hold and safely beside Takato in Renamon's arms. "I love your timing" he complemented the digimon and returned his focus on the Stalfo in front of him.

He smiled at the now scared creature and accelerated towards it. Takato swung both Sword from the side in a horizontal motion, knocking the Stalfo's shield out of its hand. The Tamer dropped one of the Swords and dashed towards his opponent. They lunged at each other and locked Sword. By this time Takato could feel the pressure in his feet building up.

He couldn't hold the stance and faltered. He was pushed back and the Stalfo swung at him. Takato parried the attack but he was unbalanced at that moment in time. He lost grip on the copied Chaos Sword and it fell to the ground a little far away. He dove for it but was met with the Stalfo's foot in the face. He was sent flying in the opposite direction until he smashed into the wall of the school building. The Stalfo was in front of him in an instant with its Sword drawn, ready to finish the job.

"To think you are the one what is spoiling my master's plan" the Stalfo said mockingly as Takato stood and wiped the blood from his nose.

The Tamer of Chaos smiled and said "you have no idea what I'm capable of".

"Don't make me laugh, you don't even have a weapon to defend yourself with" the Stalfo said with a grin.

The Tamer held his hand out to his side and a moment later the real Chaos Sword appeared in his grasp "you were saying?"

"Learn your place" the skeleton said as it charged only to miss its swing and connect with the wall instead. Takato had moved around the creature and swung down on his opponent's arm that held the Sword. The Chaos Sword cut straight through, severing the bones and forcing the Stalfo to fall backwards. "Even if you kill me you know I will come back so why try?" it asked as Takato slowly approached and didn't answer. The Stalfo tried to stand but was met with the unholy steel of the Chaos Sword. Takato drove his Sword straight into the creature's head and it turned to dust a few seconds later.

Takato sighed as the Chaos Sword disappeared from sight. He looked over at the Tamers and saw that not only they but the rest of the school were in aw at the battle they had just witnessed. _"Bet you wish you changed now huh?" _his shadow asked as Takato approached the Tamers. Renamon nodded and Jeri ducked behind Henry.

"Thanks Renamon, your timing was perfect" he said to the digital fox.

She nodded again and said "I think it's about time they found out about everything".

"Just Henry and Rika" the Tamer of Chaos stated "I'm not allowed to tell any of the others".

"At least tell us what just happened" Kenta asked as Jeri came out from behind Henry.

He smiled and said simply "A creature of pure evil wants my head on a silver platter and this world to be covered in darkness. That about sums it up".

**Takenouchi residence**

"Sora, have you done you're homework yet?" Mrs Takenouchi shouted from the kitchen.

"Almost mom!" the sixteen year old girl shouted back. The door bell rang and she called out "I'll get it!" She stood from the work stand she had in her room and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Kari and TK on the other side of the threshold. "What brings you two h…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Kari's right hand had slapped her across the face leaving a large red hand print on her cheek.

"You bitch!" Kari shouted as Sora slowly backed away "how could you do that to him after all he has done for you!?" TK just stood there and didn't say a word which caused Kari to continue "he accepted the fact that you're with Matt but why would you tell him that it would be better if you two never see him again?" Sora's mom had heard the shouting and was now rushing to the door to see what the commotion was about.

"Kari..I…I" she had to explain, to tell her that it was for the best.

"No" TK said plainly "you have no idea what you just did"

He turned to leave soon followed by Kari. She turned her head and said over her shoulder with a tear in her eye "you might have just killed my brother". The two thirteen year old Digi-destined walked away and soon disappeared from view.

Sora stood and felt tears streaming down her face "wait! What do you mean killed him?!"

**Guilmon's shed**

"WHAT!" Henry exclaimed "and you didn't tell us about this earlier because?"

Takato had just finished telling Rika and Henry about Hyrule and the forces of darkness that have been attacking Shinjuku recently. Of course he missed out the part about the shadow beings of Takato, Rika and Guilmon for obvious reasons.

"Okay first, I didn't tell you because you would have been begging me for every detail I could think of about Hyrule" the Tamer of Chaos stated "and second, if I had told you about the attacks you would have gotten Yamaki and Hypnos in on this as well".

"You're right I would have brought them in on this" Henry stated "tell me this then, why did it look like you almost enjoyed killing that monster?"

"Because those Stalfos always come back, I break them, I kill them, but they just reconstruct and come back for more" Takato said as he stared at the ground half-expecting a Stalfo to rise from under his feet "they physically can not stay dead". At that moment a chill had captured his body and he saw Guilmon look at him from the back of the shed '_Oh come on two times a day, who does this evil master think I am? Superman or something?'_

Rika stopped leaning on a wall and glared at him pulling him out of his thoughts "Okay Gogglehead open one of those portals things and get us to this 'Chamber of Reality' that you mentioned".

He shook his head and said "as much as I'd hate to say no to a beautiful women, I'm afraid duty calls". Guilmon changed into BlackGuilmon and the two walked out leaving a jaw dropped and red faced Rika behind.

"I can't believe he just said that" Henry stated as he stared at where Takato stood moments ago.

"Man, now I know the real reason why he was dubbed the Tamer of Chaos" Terriermon who was sitting on Henry's head gestured to the still frozen-like Rika.

She glared at the rabbit digimon and said "one word rabbit-mon and you won't leave this shed alive".

"Come on, we had better follow him" Henry said changing the subject and ran out of the shed followed by Rika.

**Downtown Shinjuku**

"You've got to be kidding me" Takato said out loud while wearing his Chaos gear. In front of him was now a very large dragon-like monster. "This is never easy" he muttered and jumped onto one of the surrounding buildings.

He pulled out the Chaos Sword and jumped towards the beast's head. It turned to face him and opened its mouth. Fire erupted from the mouth and engulfed the Tamer in mid-air. Henry and Rika had just arrived and saw that last part. Rika let out a small gasp when she saw him disappear in the flame. BlackGuilmon moved out from his cover behind a parked car and fired off a 'Pyro sphere' at the beast's head. Takato used the Chaos Sword to deflect most of the heat but couldn't get any closer to the creature without a distraction.

"Renamon" Rika said as she and her digimon ran towards the dragon "Bio-merge Activate!"

"Terriermon" Henry saw his partner nod on his shoulder "Bio-merge Activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolu__tion_

"Renamon Bio-merge too Sakuyamon" the angel fox jumped into the air and slammed her staff down hard on the beast's head.

"Terriermon Bio-merge too MegaGargomon" the forty foot digimon stared at the dragon in front of it "Mega Barrage!"

The giant digimon fired a large number of its weapons at the dragon but not so many as to destroy half of Downtown as well. The dragon was blown back by the explosive force of each blast and sent crashing into the nearby river. The group all looked on as they saw the dragon trying to get back up.

"What do we do?" Henry asked from inside MegaGargomon "should we call Hypnos and get them to send this thing back it came from?"

"No" Takato said sadly "this has nothing to do with them" he held out his D-Arc and shouted "Chaos Bio-merge Activate!"

The Tamers and their digimon looked on surprise. The digimon had seen him use the powers of Chaos to turn them into their darker Digivolution forms but they had not seen him use it to Bio-merge yet.

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"BlackGuilmon Chaos Bio-merge too ChaosGallantmon" the unholy knight stood before them with his lance now pointing at the dragon "Demon's Disaster!" The attack vaporized the dragon and scorched the ground around it. He turned to the others and said "it had to be done, trust me when I say this will not be the last of these kinds of things to happen. There will be more and there will come a time when you are face with a choice". He looked back at the scorched earth and continued "what will be more important to you, the people you care about or the greater good". His lance tuned back it an armoured arm and he held it out in front of him. A portal large enough to fit MegaGargomon through opened in front of him "if you have not prioritized those two things then I suggest you do not follow".

He stepped through and the others looked at each other. "What do we do?" Terriermon asked from inside the giant armoured rabbit.

"What we always do, we wing it" the angel fox jumped into the portal head first as MegaGargomon continued stand there.

"I hate it when something like this happens" Henry stated as he stared at the portal.

"When was the last time something like this happened?" the rabbit digimon got no reply as Henry moved MegaGargomon into the portal.

The rift collapsed behind him leaving the damaged district behind.


	12. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter12: The Gathering

**Digital World #01**

"What are we doing here again?" TK asked as he and the two digimon followed Kari through the thick forest.

"We're looking for my brother" she stated with irritation in her voice.

"Kari if your brother has really gone into hiding then no' one can find him, he knows the digital world better than any of us" the Digi-destined of Hope said as Kari stopped and looked at him.

Kari nodded knowing that was true and said plainly "that doesn't mean I can't look for him". She continued walking as TK sighed and followed.

"Hey what's that?" Gatomon asked with a puzzled look on her face as she pointed towards a small speck of light coming from a clearing on their right.

They slowly approached and found themselves close to a rather small lake but that's not what grabbed their attention. What did was the glowing white portal a few feet in front of them.

"Well are we going?" Patamon asked as he flew near the circular rift.

"We have no' idea where it leads" TK stated as he looked into the bright white portal.

"It might lead to my brother" Kari said plainly and ran towards it. TK tried to stop her but it was too late, she was gone and Gatomon was right behind her.

"Never a dull moment" he muttered as he and Patamon jumped into the rift. It closed behind them and faded into memory. "Crap!" TK shouted as he plummeted through the Chamber of Reality. "Patamon!" he held out his D3 and his digimon started to glow.

_Digivolution_

"Patamon Digivolve too Angemon" the angel digimon descended and grabbed TK by the stomach stopping his descent.

"Thanks" TK said as they followed Kari and Angewomon down to a cylinder that seemed to float in mid-air. The touched down and looked around. A glass bridge formed on the edge of the platform and they crossed it as fast as they could. They stopped on the next platform and saw a shadow appear on the 'floor'. "Now what?" his answer was the shadow rising from the 'floor' and forming a digimon the group knew all to well, Malomyotismon.

"You!" Gatomon hissed but the much larger digimon did not respond.

"I don't think it's him" TK stated as he looked over at Angemon "ready?" The angel digimon nodded and charged towards Malomyotismon followed by Angewomon.

**Chamber of Reality**

"Why should we trust this guy?" Rika asked as she pointed to the Guardian who stood at the center of the platform. Takato had explained everything about what happened when he saw the Digi-destined yesterday.

"Because I do" Takato stated and sighed.

Rika shook her head and said "your lucky I saw some of Hyrule because if I hadn't I wouldn't have thought you weren't the same Gogglehead I knew when D-Reaper was defeated".

"Yeah you never did tell us what happened in that little dream world of yours" Terriermon chuckled and saw that both Takato and Rika were blushing like mad.

'_Why does this seem familiar?'_ Henry thought as he remembered that time in the tunnel right before they fought D-reaper when Takato had complemented Rika's shirt after Terriermon made a joke about Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree. _"Just keep walking"_ was what he thought and disregarded that whole thing.

"Right well" Takato cleared his throat as he tried to change the subject and turned to the Guardian "why am I not on my way to pick up the Digi-destined?"

"We are short on time and you were taking too long" the Guardian stated plainly.

"Well sorry, I was just defending my dimension" the Tamer of Chaos said sArcastically.

"Two of the three Digi-destined are already in the chamber and are currently fighting through the challenges to get here" a glass bridge appeared on the edge of the platform "I suggest you go and meet them, you do after all know how hard the challenges are".

He put on his Gallant Mask and strapped the Chaos sword to his back. After that he and Guilmon dashed across the bridge moments later. Henry looked over at Rika and she nodded. The Tamers and their digimon followed Takato and Guilmon across the bridge. They arrived on the next platform to the sight of Malomyotismon fighting Angemon and Angewomon. He spotted the two Digi-destined and ran over to their sides.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked as they glanced at him.

"The more the merrier" TK sighed as Malomyotismon take another 'Hand of Fate' attack.

"Guilmon" he looked at the digital dino and he nodded "were taking that thing down now".

_Chaos Warp-Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Warp-Digivolve too Megidramon!" the dragon like digimon roared as Takato jumped onto its neck. "Megiddo Flame!" the Demon Dragon of the Digital Hazard sprayed fire across the area at Malomyotismon and rammed him pushing the Demon Lord to the edge of the platform.

Takato jumped towards the demon lord's head and readied his sword. He drew his arm back for a moment before droving the sword straight between Malomyotismon's eyes. He kept pushing all of the energy he could muster into the blade and shooting it through the sword into the demon lord's face. The blast shattered the Demon Lord into data as Megidramon caught his Tamer in mid-air.

They landed and Megidramon along with the two angel digimon deDigivolved back into their normal forms. Takato started walking back to the groiup with his partner beside him and he saw the other Tamers standing beside the Digi-destined in shock. '_I guess I should have told them about all of the Chaos Digivolution forms and Megidramon'_ he thought as he approached the group.

"_Jee you think?!"_

**Odaiba school**

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Davis asked a little panicked.

"Like I said, her and TK told Izzy that they would be seArching for Tai while we cover for them" Yolie explained again while Cody and Ken approached them.

"If he does anything to her I'll rip his head off!" he exclaimed as he threw a punch at the wall beside them.

"What's his problem?" Ken asked Yolie as Davis hung his head.

She turned to him and said "he's overreacting because Kari and TK are on a mission together".

"Oh" Ken said "so he's going to be grumpy all day".

"Hello" a voice said from the doorway, they turned and saw that Sora stepped into the room "is Kari here?"

They shook their heads as Yolie said "she and TK are looking for Tai".

"What do you mean looking for him?" the Digi-destined of Love asked.

"Tai's been missing since yesterday" Yolie stated.

'_Oh no, please say that my letter had nothing to do with it' _Sora thought "we have to go look for them"

**Chamber of Reality**

"Where's my brother?" Kari asked the Guardian of Reality.

"He has disappeared from my sights, he could be anywhere by now" the Guardian replied with his eyes closed.

"We'll meet up with him eventually, Kari" TK reassured her.

Takato stared at the Guardian and asked "you said we had to restore the barriers between dimensions, how are we supposed to do that?"

The Guardian nodded and said "there are three small gems that need to be placed in the Chamber of Reality's Core". He paused no make sure everyone was listening and then continued "one of these gems is already in place, that one came from Hyrule, the land of the Goddesses". Takato looked over at the sealed door to Hyrule and then back at the Guardian "the other two are in both of your home dimensions". "One in the world of Light" he gestured to the Digi-destined "and the other in the world of Chaos" he gestured to the Tamers.

"World of Chaos?" Henry asked.

The Guardian nodded and said "the powers of Chaos are locked in your world".

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, a little annoyed by the answer.

"He means me" Takato stated as he showed his D-Arc to the group. On the device's screen there was the symbol of the Digital Hazard "see, I created Guilmon with just using my imagination and some drawings, remember".

"You shouldn't play with the forces of Darkness" TK stated "it can't be controlled and it will take over your life".

"That's true" Rika said looking right at the Tamer of Chaos "but from what I've heard from these Goddesses he is incorruptible".

"Come to the dark side young Matsuki" Terriermon said in a deep voice and a grin on his face "rise Lord Chaos".

"Terriermon" Henry chuckled as the rabbit digimon smiled. "Putting my partner's wisecrack aside" Henry turned TK and said "from what I've seen he can handle it".

"Anyway" Takato said changing the subject "where are these two gems?"

"In each of your digital worlds" the Guardian stated.

Kari nodded and said "I'm sure Gennai will know where we can look".

Takato turned to the Tamers and said "we can ask the Sovereigns and before you say anything Henry I'd just like to say that I should be able to open a portal from there back to Shinjuku".

The Tamers and their digimon nodded and walked towards the door to Shinjuku. Takato opened it and allowed the rest of the group to go first. When he was the last Tamer in the Chamber he turned and said to the Digi-destined "be careful, you're probably going to run into the forces of Darkness more". He jumped through the door and it closed behind him.

"Well" TK said "should we go?"

Kari nodded and opened the door to Odaiba. TK stepped through, followed by Kari. The two emerged in Tai and Kari's room. The door vanished behind them as they looked out at the balcony. It was night time now and TK turned to leave.

"TK wait" he turned and looked at her "will you stay here tonight".

He was taken aback but quickly recovered "I don't think your mom would like that very much".

"I'll tell her that way she won't mind" the digimon had slowly moved to the balcony while the two talked "I just don't want to be alone right now".

'_Why do I get the felling I'm going to regret this'_ he thought and nodded "okay, I just Hope Tai doesn't kill me for this".


	13. The Barrier Gems Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter13: The Barrier Gems Part 1

**Dream World**

"Hello!" TK shouted into the white void but got no response. "Hello!" he shouted again but still nothing.

"Stop shouting your giving me a headache" he turned to where the voice originated and saw Kari standing in front of him "hey TK, where are we?"

"I wish I knew" he said as he continued to look around "the last thing I remember was lying down on the bed we made on the floor of your room for me to sleep in".

"Your in a Dream World" Takato said as he 'materialised' beside them causing them to jump "why were here, I don't know but the last time I was here was with Rika a few months ago".

"Oh no, please say I'm not back here again!" Rika exclaimed as she fazed in a few meters away.

"Yes, were back" Takato stated as she approached the group.

"This has to be your fault somehow Gogglehead!" Rika shouted as she glared at the Tamer of Chaos.

"Don't blame me for this, you usually faint when we come here so just be thankful we're all asleep in our beds" Takato said as TK chuckled.

"So it was just you two in here the last time huh Takato?" TK nudged Takato's arm causing him and Rika's faces to turn crimson red.

"Err…where am I?" they all turned to the voice and saw it was Henry standing a few meters away.

"This is a Dream World" Takato explained "it collapses when there's no' one here and then reconstructs when we come back".

"Okay but why's Tai here?" Kari and TK's heads shot up and they stared at him.

"Wait you mean that my brother's here?!" Kari exclaimed as she ran over to the boy followed by TK.

"Yeah" Henry nodded "I saw him here a few seconds ago but then he disappeared".

The Digi-destined of Light hung her head as she turned away and buried her face in TK's T-shirt. He rapped his arm around her and asked "did he say anything?"

Henry nodded and said "he said that we will meet him soon".

The white void began to fade "well it looks like we have to go now" Rika stated as Takato nodded. "See you when we have the gem" the dream world shattered and faded into memory.

**Kamiya Residence**

TK's eyes slowly opened to show the inside of Tai and Kari's room. He sat up and looked over at Kari who stirred and finally woke. "Hey" he said as he smiled at her "was that real?"

"You mean that Dream World?" he nodded "yeah it was real". She climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. She went in to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later fully changed. He did the same after his mother came to the apartment and dropped off some cloths for him. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded "where too?"

"We should see Gennai, he might be able to help us" TK stated as they walked into the room with Mr Kamiya's computer in it. He turned it on and pulled out his D3. Kari did the same and they both pointed theirs at the screen. They along with their digimon were pulled into the screen and dropped off near a lake in the digital world.

The water in the lake parted revealing a stone path leading down to the bottom. They descended the stairs and soon found themselves inside the house where Gennai lives. "Hello!" Kari called out.

"Oh hello!" Gennai gestured for them to come out to the courtyard "I suppose you're here for the gem of your dimension". The two Digi-destined nodded so he continued "it is located in an underground-cavern about three miles north of here, it should be easy to spot if you know what your looking for". He led them back outside and pointed towards a mountain in the distance "at the base of that cliff".

"Alright, the sooner we find that gem the sooner I can find my brother" Kari stated as the two Digi-destined and their digimon started walking.

"Be careful" Gennai said and walked back into his house. The lake reformed as the group continued walking.

"We need to get their faster" TK said as he turned to Patamon "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Patamon Armour Digivolve too Pegasusmon" the Hopeful flying horse digimon stood before him.

"You too Gatomon" Kari said turning to her partner "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Gatomon armour Digivolve too Nefertimon" the angel horse of Light landed beside her partner. Both Digi-destined mounted their partners and flew towards the mountain in the distance.

'_I Hope we're not walking into a trap…'_

**Takenouchi residence**

The door bell rang and Sora walked over to answer it. She opened the door and saw Matt standing in front of her. "I heard about Tai going missing" he said as she let him in. They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. "It couldn't have been your letter" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace "he had to have known that it was best for him to stay out of our way".

She pulled away slightly and he stared at her a bit confused. "I'm sorry Matt" she said as tears started flowing down her face "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry".

He stared at her in disbelief and asked "what?"

"I can't do this, I-I have to find him and set things right" she stated as she wiped away the tears and got up.

"I can't believe you're ending this" he said in shock and got up. He walked towards the doorway and said one last thing "make sure it's what you want Sora". He walked out the door as she stared at the place he stood moments ago.

She went into her room, grabbed a bag and packed it full with food. She soon exited the apartment and dashed towards the school where her destiny was about to intertwine with those defy Destiny.

**Digital world #01**

The two flying horse digimon landed and the two Digi-destined dismounted. The digimon reverted back to their normal forms as the group walked towards the cave in the side of the cliff. He made their way through the seemingly endless tunnel and found themselves in a glass sphere shaped chamber with them at the bottom.

"This place must be the full size of the mountain" TK said in amazement.

"I see it" Gatomon exclaimed as she pointed up at a small diamond in the center of the chamber.

"Patamon, go get it" TK said to his digimon and he nodded in reply. The flying digimon ascended the room and drew close to the gem. The ground shook as a roar echoed through the room. A snake like digimon entered the chamber through the tunnel they had used a moment ago. They quickly identified it as MetalSeadramon; they had fought one of these mega digimon before when they had to go back to the digital world to fight the Dark Masters. "Watch out!" TK shouted but was too late. MetalSeadramon used his tail to swat the rookie digimon out of the air.

Patamon hit the floor hard as TK ran over to him. Kari turned to her partner and said "Gatomon get him".

"Gatomon Digivolve too Angewomon" the angel digimon flew into the air and aimed an arrow at MetalSeadramon's head. "Celestial Arrow" she said as she let the arrow fly. It hit the snake-dragon digimon in the center of the metal helmet. MetalSeadramon roared as it reeled back.

"River of Power" the mega digimon's attack narrowly missed Angewomon but she was still close enough to feel the wave of energy it emitted. She fell to the ground and Digivolved back into Gatomon. Kari ran over to her partner as the mega digimon prepared for another salvo.

"Gatomon" she said as she saw that her digimon was unconscious.

"Kari!" TK shouted as he saw MetalSeadramon fire another 'River of Power' attack in her direction "No!"

_Hope__ful Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Patamon Hopeful Bio-merge too SupremeAngemon" the blast connected with the now Bio-merged mega angel digimon as he shielded the Digi-destined of Light and her partner from the attack. Kari hugged her digimon tightly as her Digivice glowed and Gatomon's eyes shot open.

_Holy __Light Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Gatomon Holy Light Bio-merge too CelestialAngewomon" the digimon Goddess of Light stood before the two other mega digimon in the room.

"Kari?" SupremeAngemon asked "is that you?"

"TK?" they both gasped as they saw what they were now.

"River of Power" MetalSeadramon shouted as he fired his main attack at the two. They dodge it and ascended into the air. (By the way I use the human's actual names while they are in their Bio-merged forms for those of you that haven't noticed).

TK turned to her and said "get the gem I'll take care of him". She nodded and flew towards the gem that still hovered in the center of the chamber. "Hey ugly, yeah I'm talking to you" MetalSeadramon turned and glared at him. He roared and charged fro another 'River of Power' attack but was too late. TK brought both his arms up and pointed at the dragon digimon. "Hopeful Destroyer!" he shouted as a large ball of energy shot out from his hands and impacted MetalSeadramon in its head. The dragon digimon reeled back and fell to the floor.

Kari grabbed the gem and shouted "got it!"

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling and TK shouted "the Chamber is collapsing; we have to get out of here now!"

MetalSeadramon rose once more and blocked their only exit. "Out of my way!" Kari exclaimed as a bow appeared in her right hand while her left held the gem. She tossed the gem to TK and he caught it. She raised the bow and readied an arrow. "Light arrow" she let the gold coloured arrow fly towards the snake-dragon. The digimon shattered into data and two Bio-merged digimon flew out through the tunnel.

Once outside they saw the tunnel collapse, they separated from their Bio-merged forms and checked to see if they were still whole. "Well that was different" Kari said cheery but her face dropped when she saw the sadness on TK's face.

"I thought I had lost you for a moment, Kari" he said sadly.

"TK" she muttered as she walked over to him. She turned his head so that he was looking into her eyes "as long as you're with me, nothing will happen". She pulled him into a kiss as the two digimon merely stood there feeling a bit awkward and smiling.

'_About time…'_

**Author's Notes:** Okay, please send me some reviews; I don't care what you put in them anymore. Okay this is part one where these two collect their worlds gem while the next has to do with the Tamers. I'm expecting there to be another two chapters, but it's me were talking about so there might be three or four.


	14. The Barrier Gems Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter14: The Barrier Gems Part 2

**Rika's House**

'_When I get my hands on that Gogglehead I'm going to teach him the meaning of pain'_ Rika thought as she got dressed fro school. '_Of all the places where we've been that Dream World has to be the most annoying.'_

"It can't be that bad" Renamon commented as she fazed in beside her partner "at least you woke up today unlike last time".

"I thought I have to be aware when you use that psychic link" Rika sighed looking at the fox digimon.

"Now where's the fun in that?" what passed for a grin spread across the Kitsune's face.

Rika turned to the door and said "lets go already, we have a world to save remember?" Renamon fazed into the shadows as Rika exited the house and started walking towards her private school.

After school was finished, several blocks away, Henry, Takato and their digimon were nearing the entrance to the park. Everyone in school had been glancing at the Tamer of Chaos all day, it was to be expected but still it was awkward. Henry had been hanging around with him, asking about Hyrule while the rest of the Tamers were keeping their distance. Jeri had been paying attention to both of the main Tamers of the group all day but didn't say anything. "So you're saying that dream I had last night was real?" Henry inquired.

Takato nodded and replied "yeah, I've been there a few times but not since I came back from Hyrule the first time, every time was exhausting".

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Rika were always gasping for breath between the making out" Terriermon said in a cheery tone which caused Takato to blush like mad.

"I-I d-don't k-know what you're talking about" he stuttered as he remembered when he was about to die by the dragon in the Goron city.

"Sure you don't" Terriermon said sArcastically.

Henry looked at his partner and felt he had to say the one phrase that felt like a long lost friend "Terriermon".

"Shutting up now" the rabbit digimon said quickly as he raised his hand and gave a salute.

Takato sighed and heard his shadow give a chuckle. '_Something funny?' _He asked his shadow being.

"_And you say I love to spend time in another dimension with the women I like" _DT laughed.

'_Oh shut up, I've got more important things to do then compare how similar you and Terriermon think'_ he thought as the two Tamers approached the stairs to Guilmon's shed.

"Were being followed" Guilmon said and everyone turned to him and then followed the digimon's gaze. Jeri Katou came out of the bushes and looked at Takato then at Henry.

"I-I" she couldn't find the word until she stared into Henry's eyes "I don't know what's been going on with you two and Rika but I-I want to be apart of it".

They stared at her and she looked down at her feet. Henry looked over at Takato and saw a concerned look on his face. "You know that only us three are supposed to deal with this little problem" Takato stated as he Guilmon nodded.

"Yeah but what's to say we can't bring her along, we just don't have to tell her anything" Henry said as Takato stared at him.

'_He's got a point'_ the Tamer of Chaos thought and nodded reluctantly "fine but she's not allowed to know".

Henry nodded and turned to Jeri. He smiled and said "okay Jeri you can come along just don't get in the way".

She smiled and walked over to them. The group continued walking, up the stairs and into Guilmon's shed. "What took you so long?" Rika who was standing inside waiting for them fully changed into her regular cloths.

"Hey Rika" Terriermon said with a grin "have any sweet dreams with Takato?"

Her face turned the colour red as she smacked the rabbit digimon upside the head. She turned to Takato and said "you better not have told them anything about those dreams".

"Hey I remember that you threatened to send me to dreamland if I ever mentioned it" he stated as he remembered when she first met her.

"When this is over you had better be a fast runner Gogglehead" she threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

Henry sweat dropped and coughed "we should get moving if we want to save the world again".

Takato nodded and he held out his hand in front of him. At the back of the shed the air parted and a bright red light shone through. The portal expanded as he approached it "You have got to show me how to do that" Rika said as she too walked over to the portal.

"Let's go" Takato said as he and the digimon jumped through and disappeared inside. Rika soon followed and Henry found himself in front of it a few moments later. He turned and saw Jeri looking a bit scared.

He held out a hand and said softly "come on its safe". She reluctantly took it and they jumped through. The portal collapsed behind them and disappeared from the world.

**Digital world #02**

The group was dropped of in the center of a desert with the world sphere floating over their heads. Takato stood up first after getting used to falling on his face after exiting a portal and looked around. There was nothing but digital sand and the floating Digi-cores covering the desert. Henry helped and Guilmon helped Jeri up while Rika and Renamon looked around also. Takato held out his D-Arc and the compass with the arrow pointing out his desired location appeared.

"That way" he stated as he pointed in the same direction as the compass.

Henry turned to his partner and said "Bio-merge Activate"

"Terriermon Bio-merge too MegaGargomon"

Rika turned to the fox digimon and said "we need a lift"

"Renamon Digivolve too Kyubimon" Rika and Jeri mounted the digimon as Rika turned to Takato.

"What about you?" she asked as she saw Guilmon dedigivolve to Gigamon.

He smiled and pulled out a red card. He swiped it through his D-Arc and a split second later his garments started to form. He now stood in his Chaos garments and the Gallant Mask over his face. "I don't need a ride" he stated as Gigimon climbed into his Tamer's bag. He held out his D-Arc and turned to where the arrow pointed. "Follow me" he accelerated forward at a very fast speed, with MegaGargomon and Kyubimon following close behind.

"Why couldn't you have done use this speed in that fight with the moblins yesterday?" Rika asked as Kyubimon tried to keep up with the Tamer of Chaos.

Takato turned to her and said simply "I couldn't because my legs were still hurting from the day before when I dropped what felt like a hundred feet".

MegaGargomon had no problem keeping up with the Tamer because of the rocket boosters he had on his back "should I ask how you survived that?"

Takato shook his head and checked the compass again. They were on the right track but wouldn't be at their destination for another half-hour or so. He looked up at Henry who was flying over him at the moment and then at Jeri. He accessed the powers of Chaos and made a rough scan of the digital world. He found what he was looking for, Primary Village or at least this world's version of it. He pushed of from the ground and landed on MegaGargomon's shoulder. The Tamer of Chaos whispered something into the much larger digimon's ear and a look of shock spread across Henry's face in the data sphere.

"What? Now?" he asked the Tamer of Chaos.

"It's about four miles in that direction" Takato pointed towards a pair of mountains far away "it should be easy to spot".

Henry looked over at a confused Jeri and Rika. He looked back at Takato and said "okay but be careful".

Takato jumped off and resumed running while Henry veered away towards the mountains. "Where's he going?" Jeri asked the Tamer of Chaos.

He looked at her and said "he's just going to take care of a few things; we'll meet up with him later".

"_Are you sure that was a good idea?"_ his shadow asked.

'_Yeah, but I just hope he pulls it off' _Takato thought in reply and noticed he was approaching Zhuqiaomon's lair "we're almost their, so I guess I had better change". Gigamon jumped out of his Tamer's bag and Digivolved in Guilmon. Takato held out his D-Arc and shouted "Chaos Bio-merge Activate!"

Takato and Guilmon merged together as Guilmon's voice filled the air "Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge too ChaosGallantmon". The unholy knight of Chaos continued his run as Rika brought out her D-Arc.

"Come on you piece of junk" the analyzer appeared on the device "thank you"

_ChaosGallantmon, a Mega Level, Virus type Dark Knight Digimon. The Death Bringer, Dancer of the Black Flames, the one who summons disaster...a creature born of a holy knight with a tainted soul, whose only objective is precisely that: to change everything into nothing. His Judecca Prison and Demon's Disaster attacks can only be described as annihilators and destroyers of worlds. Warning: He is the institutor of the Annihilation Protocol._

"That's Takato" Jeri said "now I know why he's been mysterious lately".

"What's Annihilation Protocol?" Rika asked in a whisper which nobody heard.

"I suggest you Bio-merge too" Takato stated as they neared jumped across the Bridge above the endless abyss below.

They reached the front door and Kyubimon turned back into Renamon. Rika held out her D-Arc and shouted "Bio-merge Activate!"

_Bio merge Digivolution_

"Renamon Bio-merge too Sakuyamon" the angel fox landed beside the Chaos Knight as the door slowly opened. Jeri followed close behind as the group entered the lair. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" Rika asked as they walked down the seemingly endless tunnel.

Takato nodded and said "a lot has changed since then".

"What are we doing here anyway?" Jeri asked as she saw ChaosGallantmon shake his head.

"Jeri the only reason I allowed you come along with us is because Henry promised that you wouldn't ask any questions about this mission" he stated "we will explain everything to you once this is over".

Sakuyamon nodded and said "he's right, we were told that only the three of us can know about everything that's going on".

"Oh okay" Jeri said as they entered the main chamber which had been completely rebuilt after the D-Reaper War.

"Who do we have here" the Exalted Bird digimon Zhuqiaomon landed on the floor of the chamber "the humans and their partners. What do you want?"

ChaosGallantmon stepped forward "the Gem of Reality".

The Bird digimon looked at him and laughed "you must be kidding, and what makes you think I'm going to tell you where it is?"

The symbol of the Hazard glowed and the entire digital world began to shake. "That does" the Tamer of Chaos stated as he stared at Zhuqiaomon.

"Fine, just stop!" Zhuqiaomon shouted and the world returned to normal "it is in the abyss below my lair, be careful for there are things down there that are neither digimon nor human".

ChaosGallantmon nodded and turned towards the tunnel. He walked away soon followed by Sakuyamon and Jeri. "Did you have to do that?" Rika asked pointing to the Hazard symbol.

"Yeah, it is the only thing that Zhuqiaomon fears, he wouldn't have told us if I didn't" he replied as Jeri remembered the fight against Beelzemon after Leomon died. She still hated Impmon for doing that but forgave him for it a long time ago.

"What do you think is down there" Rika asked as she walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the endless pit below.

"I have a few ideas" he stated as he summoned the powers of Chaos to create a dark version of the Dragon Glider: Grani. The dragon like glider hovered over the just off the edge of the cliff.

"How did you do that?" Rika asked as she stared at the glider.

"I picked up a few things during the past few months since Hyrule you know" he chuckled as he gestured for the others to get on "come on before the world ends".

They shook their heads and jumped on. "Hold on" he said as both Sakuyamon and Jeri clung to the magnetized armoured knight. He reeled the glider around and descended into the abyss. The surroundings were nothing but the colour black and dark. They continued to descend until several squeals were heard coming form the shadows. Three Phantom Ganons came into view and Takato immediately held out his lance. "Demon's Disaster!" he shouted as he fired off the beam weapon. Two of the phantasms were destroyed while the other narrowly dodged. He aimed for the phantom but felt a dark matter bolt hit his back. The entire glider reeled forward as he said "I'll deal with this lot, find the gem and get out". He demagnetized himself from the glider and waited for his two companions to let go. When they did he jumped off of the glider and ran across the black covered rock wall.

"How do we steer this thing?" Jeri asked as she attempted to stay balanced.

"I saw how he worked it, I think I can do the same" Rika stated as she took the controls. The glider continued to descend as Takato jumped from one side of the wall to the other.

"Demon's Disaster!" The attack was directed at a group of Phantoms but only hit one of them.

Another dark matter bolt hit his shoulder sending him crashing into a wall. He recovered in moments and now saw ten phantoms floating in front of him. '_This could be a problem'_ he thought as the phantoms all threw dark matter balls at him. He raised his shield to defend himself but he couldn't hold it for long. The bolts were hitting the shield with enough force to level a building in one shot.

He was pushed deeper into the rock '_this is getting me no' where, I have to…' _the lights on his shield glowed red as he slowly moved out of the rock wall.

"_Don't you remember the last time you did this, you have to find another way!"_ his shadow shouted in his ear as Takato aimed his shield at the phantoms.

"Judecca Prison!" the bright red light engulfed the phantasms, himself and everything within thirty meters.

About a hundred meters below, Rika and Jeri looked up to see the area they had been in moments ago destroyed. "Takato!" they both yelled when they saw Takato in his regular cloths and Guilmon descending the shaft. Rika moved the glider under them and caught them. The Tamer and his partner were both unconscious.

"Come on Gogglehead wake up" she said as she saw his eyes flutter for a moment.

"I hate it when I have to put all of my power into an attack" he said as excruciating pain rushed through his left arm where he wielded the shield in his ChaosGallantmon form. With great effort he sat up and winced as he felt the pain spread down his left side. He looked over at his partner and saw that the digital dino dedigivolved into Gigamon.

"Can we go home now Takato?" Gigamon asked as he climbed into Takato's bag.

Takato shook his head and said "soon but not until we find that gem".

"I think I see it!" Jeri exclaimed as she pointed down at a speck of light in the center of the abyss.

A chill then washed through Takato's and the digimon's bodies. '_What now?'_ He thought and was answered by a twenty foot tall shadow being digimon. He held out his D-Arc and scanned it.

_Machinedramon__, a mega level, virus type machine digimon. The sole controller of technology and the one master of electronics. His destructive power is only matched by his thirst for knowledge. His __Giga Cannon and Dragon Fire attacks are nothing but divesting._

"This looks bad" Rika stated as the muck larger digimon fired a 'Giga Cannon' attack at them. They glider dodged but the sudden motion caused Jeri to fall of the edge and into the abyss below. "Jeri!" Sakuyamon shouted as another 'Giga Cannon' blast narrowly missed them.

"Go we'll be fine" Takato said as he rose to his feet and tried to steer the glider. Sakuyamon nodded reluctantly and dove off the edge of the glider. She disappeared after Jeri as Takato veered the glider to face the machine digimon. '_How do I get myself into these things?' _He thought as he dodged another cannon attack and readied the Chaos sword.

Sakuyamon continued her nose dive through the darkness as she tried to gain speed. '_How do we get to her?'_ Rika thought as she began to see Jeri moving further and further away.

"_We can't catch her but he might"_ Renamon stated as Jeri disappeared from view and reappeared on the near wall in Leomon's arms.

Sakuyamon slowed and hovered beside them. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked as Jeri cried on the lion digimon's shoulder.

"Oh Leomon your back" Jeri said as she hugged her partner.

Leomon smiled and said "thank Takato and Henry. They brought me back and I believe this is what you're looking for" he handed her a gem.

"Thanks, so that's what Henry was doing" Rika stated then remembered the Gogglehead "we have to go and help Takato". Leomon nodded as he followed Sakuyamon up the shaft.

Back at where Takato and Gigamon were. The glider dodged another blast and charged towards the machine digimon. He tried to hit Machinedramon but it just bounced off the armour, not even a scratch. '_Oh no'_ Machinedramon dropped as the Tamer saw its cannons fully charged '_I can't dodge that'._

"Mega Barrage!" came a voice from above; missiles of all kinds impacted the machine digimon sending Machinedramon further down the shaft. MegaGargomon flew to the gliders side and said "sorry I'm late".

"No problem, just hold this thing off for a few minutes" he said as he steered the glider behind MegaGargomon. While both Machine digimon traded fire with each other Gigamon crawled out of his bag and jumped into his Tamer's arms. "Do you think we can Bio-merge again?" he asked his partner.

"We've never done that after a 'Judecca Prison' attack Takato, I'm not sure if I'd be able to hold it" Gigamon stated as he Digivolved into Guilmon "but that doesn't mean we can't try".

Takato nodded and pulled out his D-Arc "Chaos Bio-merge Activate!"

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge too ChaosGallantmon" the unholy knight stood on the glider and saw Machinedramon turned to look at him.

'_What am I thinking?'_ Takato thought as he aimed his lance at Machinedramon "Demon's Disaster!" The attack pushed the machine digimon back crashing into the wall behind him. He looked over at Henry and shouted "now!"

Henry nodded from inside his data sphere and aimed for Machinedramon. "Mega Barrage!" the salvo hit its target and Machinedramon shattered into data.

"_I can't hold it"_ Guilmon stated as the data sphere collapsed and the two separated.

"It's okay" Takato said softly as Gigamon crawled into his bag and fell asleep. Sakuyamon and Leomon with Jeri in hand came into view. "You got here too late, were all done here" Takato said cheerfully as he pushed the pain in his arms to the back of his mind. "Did you get the gem?" he asked and saw Sakuyamon hold up the Gem of reality. "Good now we can get out of here" he stated as the group made their way out of the shaft and back to the surface of the digital world.

Once out of the shaft they landed on the digital dirt of the world's surface. Jeri turned too turned to Henry and Takato after they returned to their normal forms and said "thanks for bringing Leomon back".

"Henry here is the one who went for him" Takato stated as he gestured to the Tamer in question.

Henry blushed slightly and said "it was nothing really".

"Don't be so modest" the Tamer of Chaos said causing Henry to blush even more.

"Stop teasing them Gogglehead" Rika said as she smacked the Tamer of Chaos upside the head. Henry did the same which caused Takato to move away from the two and who had hit him.

"Hey" he whined "only Rika is supposed to hit me".

"What, so only girls you dream about get to hit you?" Terriermon said in a disappointing tone.

"Shut up Rabbit" Takato glared and then turned to the open area in front of the group. "Come on we're wasting time" he stated as he opened a portal back Shinjuku Park.

They all passed through with no problems and soon found themselves back in Guilmon's shed. It was now night and they had to be getting back. "We'll put the gem in its place tomorrow after school" Takato said as the group went their separate ways. Jeri, Leomon, Henry and Terriermon all went in the same direction because their houses weren't that far apart. Rika and Renamon disappeared in the other direction while the Tamer of Chaos carried his sleeping in-training from partner in his bag.

A chill soon covered his body and he knew what that meant. '_For god sake, every night'_ he thought as he quickly rushed home, dropped the still sleeping digimon and his bag off and then ran back out. He changing into his Chaos garments and rushed toward where a portal had opened. '_The gem better stop this from happening again, I need my sleep you know?'_ He thought as he now stood in the center of an empty factory with a squad of Moblins in front of him '_I might need some help'._

"_Fine"_ DT jumped out of the Tamer's shadow and drew the shadow sword. Takato readied the Chaos sword but felt every bone in his body ache from the fight he had been in just a few hours ago. "Leave this to me" DT said as he charged the group of moblins. Takato just stood their as his shadow did all the work.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, now it's getting interesting. This story is approaching its climax so keep reading and see how it ends. As you might have guessed, this one is longer because I tried to put in a few embarrassing scenes. I'm sorry but it had to be done, moving on. Like I've said before tell me if something doesn't make sense and I will try and fix it. Oh and SEND ME SOME REVIEWS!!! (Sigh) sorry about that I got a little carried away. Anyways there is one last thing I'd like to say that needs to be said:

See you Later…


	15. Once More unto the Breach

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter15: Once More unto the Breach

**Shinjuku School**

Takato lay his head down on the desk '_I'm not sure how many of those night patrols I can take and then wake up for school the next morning'_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Takato" Miss Asaji said causing his head to shoot up and shake his head to stay awake. "Takato" she said again and the rest of the class turned to look at him "must you fall asleep in my class?"

"Sorry Miss Asaji, I didn't get much sleep last night" he stated as Jeri gave him a confused look.

"Well then maybe you should go to bed earlier" the teacher said and then turned back to the board. Everyone soon went back to what they were doing, except Jeri she kept on glancing at him and he knew it.

She wrote a note on a piece of paper and chucked to him. He caught it without looking and read it "why didn't you get much sleep, you should have gotten home before me, your place is closer".

He threw it back "night time patrol".

She gave him a confused look and chucked the paper back "what do you mean?"

"Those creatures that attacked the school, they came back last night they always do at night"

"Are you crazy? You're lucky to be alive after fighting not only those phantoms but a mega level digimon as well"

"It's my job and beside I can handle it"

"Well if you keep this up then you won't last the week and I'm only talking about detention"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rika and Henry will find some way to keep me from dying of boredom in there. Anyway that was the last night patrol I will have for a while…I hope"

"What do you mean you Hope? Do you have any idea how much longer you can do this without help?"

"Hey what are you two doing?" Kazu asked from the seat behind him. He grabbed the note but found that nothing was written on it "well this is crap, what's the point in sending notes to someone if there is nothing written on it?"

"Okay but you asked for it" Takato glanced at the paper and writing suddenly appeared on it.

"Kazu is a WHAT?!" Kazu exclaimed as he read the first line.

"What is the matter?" Miss Asaji asked as she snatched the paper from the boy's hands. She looked at the paper and turned to Kazu "there's nothing on it".

"Takato!" Kazu exclaimed as he stared at the Tamer of Chaos.

Takato shrugged and said mockingly "I have no' idea what your talking about".

"Takato that's not very nice" Jeri said as she valiantly tried to hold in her laughter "you shouldn't use that power of yours for entertainment".

"I know" Takato said with a smile "but it had to be done". Kazu and Miss Asaji looked between them and then at the paper. "Allow me" Takato said as he waved a hand over the paper and a picture of the class appeared on it.

"Nice going Takato, I didn't know you were that good of a drawer" Jeri said as she examined the picture along with the rest of the class.

"Takato how did you?" the teacher asked as the end of school bell rang.

"Sorry Miss Asaji but I've got to go" he stood packed his things and walked out of the followed by the other three Tamers.

They met up with Henry and Terriermon out in the yard while Kazu was a little steamed about what Takato put on the paper back in class. "Enough already" Takato sighed "come on it was one joke".

"You have been hanging out with Rika to long" Kazu stated "this world can barely cope with one of them I'm not sure it can handle you as a second one". Jeri smacked Kazu upside the head which caused him to whine "hey what did you do that for".

"Thanks Jeri" Takato said as she smiled at him. 'She's been so happy since we got Leomon back for her' he thought and turned to Henry.

"So when do we leave for the Chamber?" Henry asked as they walked.

"Right after we grab Rika and Renamon" he answered.

"What about Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"You mean him" Takato gestured towards the shadows and a few seconds later BlackGuilmon appeared.

"Hey where are we going today Takato?" the digital dino asked as he returned to his normal form.

"Back to the Chamber" Takato stated as he pulled out the gem they had collected yesterday "I just hope this thing restores the barrier, I'm not sure if I can handle anymore night patrols".

"Told you" Jeri said as the group started to separate except for Takato, Henry and the digimon.

**Kamiya Residence**

TK, Kari and their digimon ate the pizza they had ordered as they talked about the gem. "So what do we do now?" TK asked as he reached for another slice.

"Simple" she said and held up the gem "we put this where it's supposed to be and then we find my brother".

Just then the doorbell rang "were you expecting company?" TK asked as the two stood. She shook her head and moved towards the door. She looked through the eye piece and then opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily Sora who stood in the doorway.

"I've came to apologize" the wielder of the crest of Love stated "I have to say I'm sorry to Tai".

"Too bad" Kari said as she began to shut the door but was stopped by Sora's foot.

"Please I have to make amends" she said and Kari sighed.

"Because we were friends once I will give you a chance to make it up to him but it's his choice if he accepts your apology" Kari said as she allowed the wielder of the Crest of Love to enter the apartment.

"We should get going" Gatomon stated as she entered Kari and Tai's room. The rest soon followed and they were now all in the room. A door appeared in the center of the room and TK approached. TK opened the door and stepped through.

"Let's go find my brother" Kari said as she jumped through followed by the digimon. Sora stood there for a moment, she didn't know what was on the other side but she knew if she had to find Tai then she would just have to go. She jumped through; the door closed behind her and disappeared.

**Shinjuku Park**

Takato, Rika, Henry and their digimon entered Guilmon's shed. Takato stepped forward and held out his hand. A portal appeared at the back of the shed and they all stepped towards it. They all Bio-merged to the mega forms and jumped through without a word. The portal collapsed behind them as they fell through the 'Chamber'. They slowed and landed on one of the cylinder shaped platforms.

"I see a bridge over there" MegaGargomon said as he pointed towards the edge of the platform. He and Sakuyamon flew over it as ChaosGallantmon ran across the glassy bridge.

They made it to the next platform and faced a swarm of Parasimon. Thankfully their weren't that many of them so they were defeated in minutes. They continued on until they came across the main platform of the Chamber. They saw the three doors to the three different dimensions, Triforce, Light and Hazard. The door to the land of Light opened, Kari, TK and their digimon followed by Sora emerged from it. Sora looked around and couldn't believe her eyes at the void she had stepped into. Kari paid her no heed and stepped towards the center of the platform as did Takato after he separated from Guilmon. The Guardian of Reality stood in the center and nodded towards the two.

"Do you have the gems?" he asked the two and then nodded in return. "Good" he held out his hands and a table appeared in the center of the platform between the three. "Put the gems in their respected places" he said as he gestured towards the slots in front of the two of them. They placed the gems in the slots and immediately the table began to disappear. The symbols on all three doors glowed and then dimmed. "It is done" the Guardian stated "the barriers have been restored, their will be no' more attacks by the forces of darkness in the Dark Ocean". Takato sighed as he felt pain shoot through his body "Tamer of Chaos, you should get some rest, no' one can fight the darkness like you and the Hero of Time do without sleep".

Takato nodded while pushing aside the pain and turning towards the other Tamers. _'Well I might actually get a good night sleep tonight' _he thought as all of the Tamers approached the door to the land of Chaos.

"One last thing" the Guardian said "I believe the wielder of the Crest of Courage is preparing for an attack on the Dark Ocean, if you want to see him then you should go to the Dark Ocean and find him".

"Why wait for the enemy to come to you when you can go after them" the Tamer of Chaos mused.

"My brother's going to the Dark Ocean, is he nuts!?" Kari shouted and then turned to the group of Tamers "can you help us?" She was looking straight at Takato now "please?" Takato looked at Henry and Rika and they nodded.

"Okay but tomorrow, that will be our best chance of getting in and getting out in one piece" the Takato agreed and she nodded. The Tamers opened the door to their world and jumped through followed by their digimon.

"We had better be leaving as well" TK said as he approached the door to his home reality "I'd prefer to walk into the lion's den without having to fight to keep my eyes open". He opened the door and stepped through followed by the digimon. Kari and Sora followed close behind and once they were through the door vanished.

'_I've just put their lives in danger…'_

**Dream World**

Kari, TK, Henry and Rika 'materialised' in the middle of the white void. "Not again" Rika whined as she and the others looked around "we're back here again".

"Yeah but where's the Tamer of Chaos" TK asked.

"His names Takato so remember it" Rika replied "he should be here if were here".

The void faded revealing what looked like Shinjuku Park "what's going on?" Henry asked. A figure appeared in the sky above them and then another which Rika immediately recognized.

"That's Majora!" Rika exclaimed as the two figures landed in front of them. The fog around them cleared and the group now saw that the second figure was Takato in his Chaos garments and sword drawn. Takato charged without even looking in the group's direction and swung his sword to block the swarming number of tentacle whips that Majora was using.

"Wanna play?" Majora asked as Takato jumped towards the mask-monster and drove his sword through its belly. "Your such a meanie" it said as it jumped into the air and sent all of its tentacles down towards him. Takato yelled in pain as the whip like object hardened into needle like objects. Majora threw Takato towards the Tamers and was now sprawled across the grass.

Takato coughed up blood and hand attempted to stand without success "I won't lose to you Majora!" Takato yelled as he clutched the wounds he had just taken. "No' matter what it takes I will kill you when the War of Time comes to an end" he said as he stood and looked at the mask-monster. Both he and Majora could not see the Tamers so they did not respond to what they were saying.

"You were lucky the first time Tamer of Chaos but you will not be so lucky the next" Majora looked towards the city around "this is what will be left of your home once I'm through with it". The entire city was now on fire, the sky was red and Majora's laugh echoed through the area as he disappeared.

"Takato" he turned and saw Guilmon standing before him "Annihilation Protocol has been engaged". He nodded and the two soon Bio-merged to ChaosGallantmon.

"I'm sorry everyone" was the only thing he said before jumped up into the sky and aiming his shield towards the city.

"We have to find a way out of here now!" Rika exclaimed as she saw the shield start to glow.

"Why?" TK asked but got no response.

"Judecca Prison!" Takato shouted as his attack engulfed the city and crushed it all. The ground shattered and the area was obliterated. The group looked around but saw nothing but scorched black ground and themselves.

"What just happened?" Kari asked as she saw ChaosGallantmon land and turn into data. Takato dropped to the floor and rolled so he was face up.

"He destroyed an entire city…even if it was a dream it shouldn't have happened" Rika stated as she ran over to his side "come on wake up!"

"Hey Rika" he said weakly as the others approached "what's going on?"

"We saw you destroy a city that's what" she said as he struggled to stay awake "what is the War of Time?"

"You are not meant to know" he said before the dream abruptly ended and sent the group back to their bodies.

**Matsuki Bakery**

Takato's eyes shot open and he sat up. _'Not another one'_ he thought as he checked his clock. His hand was shaking uncontrollably and sweat was running down his face.

"_You had another dream about Majora didn't you?"_ asked his shadow.

Takato nodded and said in thought _'exactly like the last time, Annihilation Protocol._

"_Ever since you destroyed that Ranch in Hyrule you've been think that you should destroy what you lose just to deny some thing else from getting it"_ his shadow stated as Takato got dressed within minutes.

'_Yes because I cannot allow Majora or any other thing to capture worlds. It's better to destroy them instead of letting something evil take them'_ he thought in reply as he grabbed his things and left the bakery.

He made his way towards the school because it was Wednesday but then stopped as he walked past Guilmon's shed. _"What are you doing?"_ DT asked as Takato climbed the stairs. Takato thought for a moment as he entered the shed, Guilmon appeared beside him.

'_I can't go to school today, Henry and Rika were in the dream I had this morning'_ he said in thought as Guilmon appeared from the back of the shed.

"Takato what are you doing here?" Guilmon asked as he held out his hand in front of him.

"Were going to another Dimension Guilmon, and it's not Hyrule or the Chamber like usual" the Tamer stated as he opened a portal at the back of the shed "come on, let's go". They both entered the portal and it closed behind them.

"The others aren't going to like this" Kenta stated as he and Kazu came out from their hiding spot in the bushes.

**Kamiya Residence**

The space in the center of the living room parted as Takato and Guilmon fell to the floor.

"Ah my head" Takato whined as he and Guilmon climbed to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he turned and saw the three Digi-destined in the living room.

"To collect you and go search for Tai" the Tamer of Chaos said simply as Guilmon stood up. Kari and TK nodded along with their digimon while Sora just stood quiet.

"What about the other members of your group?" TK asked as Takato opened a portal in the center of the room.

The Tamer of Chaos shook his head and said "for the moment it is best if they do not come with us, they are at school anyways and they can't really miss that".

"What about you?" Kari asked as TK and the digimon stepped through the portal.

"My parents will understand" he said before he jumped through followed by Kari and Sora.

**Shinjuku school**

"He did WHAT!?" Henry exclaimed after he was told that Takato and Guilmon had jumped through a portal. The Tamers were in the yard now for break, Henry and Jeri just stared at each other.

"He's done it again" Jeri said as they remembered the first time he went to Hyrule "yet again he thinks he can do it by himself".

"Kazu, Kenta, cover for me" Henry said and they simply nodded "thanks". He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand that clung to his arm.

He turned and saw Jeri holding him back "I know you can take care of yourself Henry but your going to need help". Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and then slowly backed away from the two.

"Don't worry" Henry said softly as she withdrew her hand "I'm taking Rika, Renamon and Terriermon with me so we should be back soon".

She smiled and said "just make sure you all come back". He nodded and ran towards the gates. He hopped over the fence and dashed away down the street. He kept running, making his way towards Rika's school. When he arrived her school was still on break because they had slightly longer hours. "Renamon" he whispered and the Kitsune digimon appeared beside him.

"Yes?" the digimon asked "why are you out of school?"

"I'll tell you later for now just get Rika out here, we have a problem" he said between breaths. The digital fox nodded and fazed into the shadows.

Five minutes later Rika came out of the gates and said "this had better be good".

"Takato and Guilmon have gone ahead without us" he said simply as a group of girls peaked around the corner of the stone gate.

"Wow, he's cute" one of the girls squealed "what's he doing with Nonaka". Henry blushed when he heard the first part, he looked over at them and they came out from their hiding spot.

"You know I was expecting one of Terriermon's wisecracks right about now" Rika sighed and looked at Henry "can we just go and find Gogglehead already before this lot starts to bug me.

"Sure" Terriermon said cheerfully as he jumped onto his Tamer's shoulder from seemingly no' where "just remember to kiss him better if we find him hurt". This caused Rika to blush like mad, the girls to giggle at the thought of Rika actually kissing someone and Henry chuckled.

"I will personally kill every last one of you" Rika promised and turned to the group of girls "cover for me will you?"

"Fine" one of the girls said evilly "but we want to know the name of your boyfriend".

She blushed again and shouted "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"His names Takato" Terriermon said with a grin but then cowered behind Henry when Rika shot the rabbit digimon a glare.

"Isn't he the leader of your group?" the lead girl asked Henry "he's kinda cute too, I've seen him on TV, do you mind setting me up?"

"I didn't realise the Tamer of Chaos was such a lady killer" Terriermon stated "first Jeri, then Rika now this girl, who's next Kari?"

"Terriermon" Henry used the phrase that seemed like an old friend.

"Let's go" Rika said as she began walking away "we have a job to do".

They walked in the direction of the Matsuki Bakery.

**Dark Ocean Beach**

"Come on!" TK shouted as he and the two Digi-destined girls ran across the flat sand covered surface. Takato, dressed in his Chaos garments and wearing the Gallant Mask swung his sword through a BlackAgumon's head. Angemon and Angewomon flew above them, launching their attacks at the many rookie and champion digimon that approached the group of Digi-destined. Growlmon kept firing his 'Pyro Blaster' attack at the enemy digimon in front of the group as they ran across the beach. In the distance, just behind the cliff there was a grey castle like structure that towered high above the beach.

The group ran towards it as Takato and the digimon held off the large herd of dark digimon. When they reached the foot of the cliff the two angel digimon picked up the three Digi-destined and flew upwards. Growlmon dedigivolved back to Gigimon and climbed into Takato's bag that he still had on his back. Takato ran to the foot of the wall and pushed his powers into his feet. He shot up through the air and landed on the top of the cliff. He nodded and they continued towards the castle. From then on there was nothing but plain rock, they approached the castle gates and they opened slowly.

"It looks like we've been expected" TK stated as a silhouette of figure appeared from behind the gates. Takato immediately recognized what it was, he had gotten used to seeing them in the dark so he wasn't surprised to see a Stalfo before him.

"We meet again Tamer of Chaos" the skeleton warrior stated "I did say until next time".

Takato turned to the other and said "I'll handle this you go and look for your brother". They nodded and ran passed the Stalfo. Three BlackAgumon appeared as if from no' where and turned too Guilmon "Guilmon you take care of them". Guilmon nodded and ran towards the dark digimon. Takato readied his sword and dashed towards the skeleton warrior.

Inside the castle, the Digi-destined and the two angel digimon ran through the maze like corridors. "We need to Bio-merge" Kari stated as the group entered a rather dark large circular room.

"But how?" TK asked "the last time it happened I thought I lost you and I don't want to feel like that again".

"I can make you feel that" a shadow rose from the floor and formed into a BlackWarGreymon "I challenge the Digi-destined of Hope to a duel, do you accept".

They all looked at TK and noticed the boy had a serious expression of his face. Angemon dedigivolved back to Patamon and landed on the boy's head. "I feel strange again" the digimon said.

"I accept your challenge" he said as his Digivice glowed "Hopeful Bio-merge Activate".

_Hopeful Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Patamon Hopeful Bio-merge too SupremeAngemon" the mega level angel digimon stood before the group "everyone, hurry and find Tai". Kari nodded and grabbed Sora's hand. The two girls and Gatomon ran passed BlackWarGreymon and dashed up the stairs behind him.

"What just happened to TK and Patamon?" Sora asked as they ran up the stairs.

"They merged together into SupremeAngemon" Kari explained "me and Gatomon have Bio-merged once before". They reached the top of the stairs and were now in a large oval shaped room.

"Welcome too my castle" a voice boomed through the room "it's a pleasure to see you again Digi-destined of Light".

She could recognize that voice anywhere _'Daemon'._

**Dark Ocean Castle gates**

"I know what you want Tamer of Chaos" the Stalfo stated as the two of them locked swords "you want to destroy Majora". Takato pushed with all his strength and knocked the back a few feet "I can tell you where he is".

"Tell me now!" Takato shouted as he charged at the skeleton warrior. The Stalfo parried the attack and rolled out of the way.

"He's at the top" the Skeleton stated as he pointed towards the tallest tower of the castle "he's waiting for you, Tamer of Chaos".

"Guilmon kill this thing" Takato ordered.

"Pyro Sphere!" was the last thing the Stalfo heard from his current life.

Takato nodded towards his digimon and said "thanks boy but there is only one way to get to the top and that's to make our way through the castle so let's go". They both nodded and dashed into the castle "Chaos Bio-merge Activate!"


	16. Castle of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter16: Castle of Darkness

**Matsuki Bakery**

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki had allowed Rika and Henry along with their digimon access to Takato's room. Unlike most parents the Matsuki's trusted Takato's friends because in their line of work it was good to have fiends to back you up in a tight spot. The two Tamers entered the Takato's room and their in the center was the door to the Chamber of Reality. Without a word they opened the door and jumped through. The door shut and disappeared behind them.

"If you are looking for the Tamer of Chaos then I'm afraid he is not here" the Guardian said who was standing in the center of the platform "he is in the Dark Ocean".

"Can you send us there?" Rika asked.

"Getting you there isn't the problem" the Guardian explained "it's getting you back that is". He approached the group and continued "only the people who have placed the gems in their slots can open a portal to the dimensions that are sealed such as your".

"Then we get him and he brings us back" Henry stated "easier said then done though".

"If you truly want to go then I will try and drop you off as close to him as possible" the Guardian finished as a door appeared behind him "but be careful, you have no' idea what is there". The two Tamers nodded and jumped through.

'_Godspeed Defenders of Reality_'

**Dark Ocean Castle**

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he threw the ball of energy at SupremeAngemon. TK narrowly dodged and ascended into the air. The dark digimon soon followed and readied his gauntlets for an attack.

"Oh no you don't" TK said as he brought up his hands to aim at the dark digimon "Hopeful Destroyer!" The attack shot out and connected with BlackWarGreymon but he kept coming. "This is bad" TK said out loud right before BlackWarGreymon's claw impacted his Bio-merged face. He fell to the ground as BlackWarGreymon readied another 'Terra Destroyer' attack. He couldn't move, pain had engulfed his body and he was struggling to remain conscious.

"Steel Missile" echoed through his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He awoke a few minutes later to the sight of ChaosGallantmon standing over him.

"Who the hell are you?" he managed to ask as ChaosGallantmon held out his hand.

"Who do you think?" the Tamer asked in reply.

"Takato?" ChaosGallantmon nodded to this "did you destroy BlackWarGreymon?"

"I just got here when I noticed you weren't moving even though you're still in your Bio-merged form" Takato explained as he looked around at the damaged room "I'm not paying for this damage". TK smiled for once but quickly stopped as pain covered his body. Takato noticed this and asked "can you walk?"

TK nodded while pointing towards the stairs and replied "yeah, the others went on ahead".

"Good, Majora's up there and this time I won't let him escape" the Tamer of Chaos stated as the two Mega digimon started walking.

"Why do you hate this Majora so badly" TK asked "I mean last night in that Dream World we saw you fight Majora with such ferocity that you looked like you would do anything just too kill him, why?"

"The same reason that you despise the forces of darkness" Takato explained plainly as they neared the top "because they mess up innocent lives and worlds". They reached the top and TK's eyes widened. Sora, Kari and Gatomon were sprawled across the floor. He ran over to them as Takato examined the area.

"_Were not alone"_ DT stated as TK tried to wake the group of girls up.

"Ah the Digi-destined of Hope has arrived" a voice boomed through the room "and you must be the Tamer of Chaos. It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Show yourself!" Takato shouted "or I destroy this entire castle".

"Suit yourself" Daemon appeared from the shadows and slowly floated towards them "your friends are not dead if that's what you're thinking, but they will be shortly once I'm through with you".

"Wanna bet!" TK charged towards Daemon but was immediately knocked into a wall by Daemon's powerful strength.

Takato charged towards the Demon Lord and aimed his lance "Demon's Disaster!" The attack hit its mark but didn't really do any damage. Takato like TK was knocked aside by Daemon moments later, the Knight of Chaos stood as a door seemed to form beside him.

"What is this?" Daemon asked intrigued as the door opened and Rika, Henry and their digimon jumped out "Ah more friends, well I'll deal with them first".

"Rika! Henry! Bio-merge now!" Takato shouted as the Hazard Symbol appeared their D-Arcs.

_Icy Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Renamon Icy Bio-merge too IceSakuyamon" the frozen fox jumped to the side as Daemon sent a ball of lave towards them.

_Warrior__ Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Terriermon Warrior Bio-merge too MarineGargomon" the ball of energy splattered across the Bio-merged digimon's chest.

"What's happened to us?" Rika asked as she looked at her hands and her staff.

"I think you activated your own crests" Takato explained as he stood and looked at Rika "you must have been chosen as the wielder of ice because of your personality". He turned to Henry and said "and you must have been chosen to wield to wield the power of protection".

"Humans and digimon digivolving together? Impressive but still futile, I will destroy you in the end" Daemon said and looked up at the ceiling "isn't that right". Everyone followed his gaze and there on the ceiling was Majora's Mask. Its eyes opened and it stared at the group below it.

"Majora!" Takato shouted as he aimed his lance at the mask "Demon's Disaster!" The energy blast hit the area where the mask was but it was no' longer, it had dropped and was now hovering beside Daemon.

"Hello, wanna play?" the mask asked as the group slowly backed away. By this time Kari, Gatomon and Sora had awoken and stood beside SupremeAngemon. "Okay then you can play with Daemon" the mask started to fly away through the hole in the ceiling that Takato had just made.

"Get back here!" Takato shouted as he jumped into the air but was knocked back down by Daemon who flew in his way and swatted him like a fly with his arm. ChaosGallantmon crashed into the floor and separated into Takato and Guilmon. They were not moving as IceSakuyamon landed beside them.

"We have to get out of here now" Henry shouted as he turned to Daemon "Artillery Barrage!" The attack didn't even faze the demon Lord; before Henry could do anything more he and TK were knocked to the floor by Daemon's immense strength. The two Bio-merged digimon separated and struggled to keep their eyes open.

"And then there was one" Daemon said as he turned to Rika "how long do you think you can fight the darkness before it overwhelms you?" Rika pushed both Takato and Guilmon up against the wall in a sitting position.

"Icicle shards!" Rika shouted as shards of ice shot out form the top of the staff. The Lord of Darkness was clearly unimpressed because the shards dissipated as soon as they hit his cloak. Rika held up her free hand as a ball of ice formed in it. "Frozen hell!" she shouted as she threw the ball towards the demon Lord. It impacted and Daemon was instantly frozen solid. Takato slowly opened his eyes when she saw that IceSakuyamon separated into Rika and Renamon. She and her digimon dropped to their knees and tried to catch their breath.

"Rika!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her "are you okay?"

"Now I know what you feel like when you use the Judecca Prison" she stated as she coughed "I didn't realize it would be so painful".

He smiled at her and said "those kind of attacks almost kill their users, the only reason I'm still alive after using it so often is because I've learned how to control how much energy to use in it".

"Finally!" a voice boomed which everyone recognized as Daemon "the Defenders of Reality have fallen". The Demon Lord appeared in the center of the room "you have nothing left to fight with, your digimon are beaten, you can barely stay conscious and you are completely defenseless!"

"Not exactly" another voice said from the shadows "Steel Missile!" rather large missile shot out of the shadows and exploded towards Daemon followed by a humanoid dragon digimon that slightly resembled a WarGreymon. the Digital Lord of Darkness shrugged off the explosion the missile caused and prepared himself for the next attack. "Eternal Strike!" SteelGreymon smashed his fist full force into the Demon Lord's face and turned again. He kept on hitting the Digital Lord of Darkness at inhuman speed and then finally delivered an uppercut to his opponent' chin. Daemon was sent into the air but quickly recovered and steadied himself.

"Tamer of Chaos" the SteelGreymon said as the Brave Shield that was attached to his back was peeled off and reconstructed on his left arm "I'm going to need your help". Takato nodded as Guilmon awoke and dashed towards his partner.

"Takato you're in no condition to fight that thing" Rika stated as she tried to stand. A sword the full length of the Demon Lord's body appeared in SteelGreymon's right hand.

"I have to do this" he said softly "get everyone to safety, we'll handle this". She reluctantly nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to help the others.

"Tai is that you?" Sora asked as she tried to approach SteelGreymon but was pulled back by TK and Henry.

"Yeah it's me" the SteelGreymon replied "we can talk later, Kari get everyone out of here". His sister nodded as she gestured for the others to follow her down the stairs.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked. His digimon nodded and stood beside his partner "let's do this then, Chaos, Bio-change Activate!"

_Chaos Evolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge mode change to ChaosGallantmon Hazard mode" the Knight of Chaos readied his two swords and dashed toward Daemon.

The group of Digi-destined and Tamers along with their digimon ran down the stairs while being careful not to trip. "This is nuts" TK said "of all the digimon we've faced Daemon is the only one we couldn't defeat, how can two mega levels go up against that".

"Those two are our best hope of beating Daemon once and for all" Henry stated as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The group made their way through the gates and out of the castle.

They looked up at the tallest tower of the castle and saw the top of it explode. ChaosGallantmon was blown out of the tower and plummeted towards the ground below. The Knight of Chaos impacted, creating a meter wide crater in the process. Daemon and SteelGreymon were fighting in mid-air. The Demon Lord was wielding two swords that were equal in length to the swords that ChaosGallantmon had.

"Courage Killer!" SteelGreymon shouted as a beam of energy shot out from his shield and covered Daemon. The Demon Lord shrugged off the blast and threw a ball of darkness at Tai. The ball hit the brave shield ands was soon followed by another twelve shots. Takato stood and flew towards Daemon. The others were watching intently as the Knight of Chaos readied his two swords. Takato sliced both swords from both sides of the demon Lord and cut right through him.

"Impudent wretch" Daemon said as his body reattached itself and pointed his hand at Takato "Evil Inferno!" A stream of flames emerged from his hands and covered Takato forcing the Knight of Chaps to back away. Daemon resumed his concentration on Tai and ignored the Digital Knight

'_Got any ideas'_ Takato said in thought.

"_Your last option is the only one left"_ DT replied.

'_I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it'_ Takato thought as he watched Daemon bombard Tai with bolt after bolt of dark energy _'okay let's do this'._ Takato flew to the side of Daemon and stopped ten meters away "ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode mode change ChaosGallantmon Standard Mode".

"What are you doing?" Daemon asked confused as to why Takato would become a standard mega "you could barely hold out with your advanced mode, why mode change?"

"Because in that mode I'm a better fighter, in this mode however I'm more powerful" Takato explained as he raised his shield. The shield began to glow as Daemon redirected his attack onto the Knight of Chaos. "Judecca Prison!" Takato shouted as the cage like attack formed around Daemon and started to collapse. Daemon held out his hands and tried to stop it from crushing him.

"Not bad" the Demon Lord said "but take a look around you". The ground was beginning to shake and the sea was filled with high waves. "If you do not stop you will destroy this world" Daemon said almost cheerfully "and you wouldn't want that, your friends will die when this world is destroyed". The cage collapsed a bit more and Daemon was beginning to feel the pressure building.

"Good point" Takato said and pointed his free hands towards the group. A portal appeared beside the group as he shouted to them "go through, I'll follow once I've dealt with Daemon!" He looked over at Tai and smiled from inside his data sphere "make sure that they get out safely". SteelGreymon nodded and flew down to the group.

"Quickly get through the portal" Tai said and they all started piling through.

Rika was the last one before Tai and she looked up at the Tamer of chaos "what about Takato?"

"He'll be fine" he said as he pulled her into the portal. Once on the other side they noticed that they were in Guilmon's shed which was rather cramped for SteelGreymon so he separated into Tai and Agumon.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed as she hugged her brother "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Tai" Sora said and he immediately turned to her "I want-I want to say I'm sorry for the letter I sent you, it was wrong".

"I already forgave you Sora" he said as he hugged her tight "I've been keeping track of you, I know all about your brake up with Matt". She looked at him confused as to how he knew when she never told anyone. He turned to Rika and lowered his head "I'm sorry it has to end like this, M' lady".

"Sorry for what?" she asked and then her face turned red.

"And Lady since when?" Terriermon piped in.

"I'm sorry for that" he pointed to the now shrinking portal.

"No!" Rika shouted as she dashed towards it but it was too late, the portal collapsed and faded into memory "what just happened?!"

"That attack he was using drained his power immensely and he couldn't hold the portal" Tai explained while still keeping his head hung low "the Dark Ocean is most likely destroyed by now".

"Takato" Rika whispered as she dropped to her knees.

**Dark Ocean Castle Ruins**

ChaosGallantmon held the shield in place as he felt all of his energy converge on the shield. The Judecca Prison that encompassed Daemon was slowly shrinking while the world around the two sent dust and sand into the air. A large red ring cloud had formed overhead and the ground below them was crumpling.

"You cannot survive the destruction of this world and you do not have the energy to return to your own so why try?" Daemon managed to ask as the last of his strength crumpled under the pressure but the Prison around him stopped collapsing but still held.

"You have caused enough suffering Daemon" the Knight of Chaos stated "this is your judgment". The prison completely imploded and shattered the Demon Lord into data.

"_Well what now?" _DT asked the digital knight as the ground beneath him.

'_We are royally screwed' _Takato replied in thought as he landed on the now crumpling ground _'Hopefully the Hazard will choose another to fight the forces of darkness after I'm gone'._

"_We had a good run"_ DT said rather cheerfully as the ground beneath him started to explode.

"To the end" Guilmon said as the world began to shatter and destroy itself.

"Yeah boy, to the end" Takato said as he smiled from inside the data sphere.

The ground was gone, the world exploded and the last thing Takato saw of the Dark Ocean was the colour of the flames.

**Author's Notes:** Is this how it ends? Has everything Takato has fought for been for nothing? Are the forces of Darkness gone or are they just slowed down? And what of the Tamer of Chaos? I guess you just have to wait and see.  
See you Later...


	17. PostApocalypse

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter17: Post-Apocalypse

**Rika's House**

It had been three days since the destruction of the Dark Ocean and news of Takato's increasingly apparent 'death' had spread. Yamaki and the people at Hypnos were even depressed over it. When the Matsuki's found out they had burst into tears and felt as if their whole world had been taken away from them. Kazu and Kenta hadn't said a word about it since they found out and as for Jeri. She almost had a nervous breakdown, Henry tried to comfort her but he was still trying to come to terms with it himself. Ryo had chosen to take care of the wild digimon that normally appeared because he took the news the calmest out of everyone even if he was shaken up over it. And then there was Rika, she had not came out of her house in three days and didn't get any complaints from school because Hypnos had taken care of that.

Rika sat on the porch like step in the garden looking up at the setting sun in the distance. She looked down at her D-Arc in her hand and sighed. She held it tightly as she recalled the memory of when she and Takato had first met. She smiled at that but quickly stopped when she remembered what had happened just a few days ago.

"Takato" she whispered "give me a sign that you're still alive".

"Chaos" she heard the wind whisper back "Hazard". She looked up and looked around for the source of the voice but found none. She shuddered as she felt a chill travel down her spine. "Queen" the voice spoke again "Ice".

"Rika are you okay?" Renamon asked as she fazed in beside her partner.

"Renamon" Rika said as she put on her jacket "get the others and tell them to come to the park as soon as possible".

"Why?" Renamon asked as her Tamer dashed out of the door.

"Because Takato is on his way back" Rika stated as she ran towards the park "it's just a feeling but they have never let me down before". Renamon reluctantly nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

**Kamiya Residence**

Tai was on his dad's computer yet again while he talked with Gennai.

"So you see" Tai finished "from the information I've gathered from the Tamers and my sister it appears that something called the War of Time has started and will not end until an evil more powerful than Daemon is destroyed. I think they called it 'Majora".

Gennai nodded on the screen and said "yes, from what I have gotten from the Guardian of Reality, this 'Majora' is neither digimon nor human. It comes from a land called Termina along with another Demon known as the Fierce Deity. These two demons are mortal enemies and desire to fight each other for all time".

"So why is the Tamer of Chaos involved with them?" Tai asked.

"Apparently he and the so called Hero of Time are destined to defeat Majora and another evil by using the powers of both the Digital Hazard and the Fierce Deity" Gennai explained as he examined some papers.

"So where do we stand?" Tai asked as he stood and turned to look out of the window.

"The Tamer of Chaos is destined to fight the forces of evil in the War of Time, so the 'Goddesses' of Hyrule will not allow him to die until that happens" Gennai stated.

"So he's still alive?" Tai asked as he sat back down on the chair.

"I don't know but if he is then he is the luckiest person in existence" Gennai finished and Tai nodded. The computer window closed and Tai shut down the computer.

He turned back to the window as Sora entered the room and approached him from behind. She rapped her arms around his neck and he turned to face her. Without a word, she pressed her lips to his and pulled away moments later. She moved to the door and he soon followed. They walked into Tai and Kari's room and closed the door behind them. The door locked and didn't open for another three hours.

**Demon Moon / Termina**

Takato's eyes slowly opened as he awoke from a long sleep. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the center of a Hexagon shaped room with circular hieroglyphs on four opposing walls. He stood up and checked himself for anything out of the ordinary. He was in his normal form and wearing his Chaos cloths along with his sword strapped to his back. Beside him lay both Guilmon and DT unconscious on the ground.

'_Why is DT not in my shadow?' _he thought and looked around for his shadow but found none _'what the? Where's my shadow?' _He knelt down beside the two and shook them a little to try and wake them. _'I guess DT can't stay in my shadow if I don't have one' _the Tamer of Chaos thought and gave up on waking the pair before him.

"So you're finally awake" echoed a voice through the room "sometimes you amaze even me, you willingly sacrificed yourself for your friends without a second thought". Takato unsheathed his sword and looked around knowing far too well what that voice belonged too.

"Show yourself!" he shouted as he scanned the room for any movement.

"Don't be a meanie, I just saved your life" Majora said as if from no 'where. Takato looked around again, and examined the room carefully. The colours of the walls were constantly changing and a rather large heart shaped object was stuck to the wall in front of him.

"Why would you save me?" Takato asked confused as he stared at the mask in front of him.

"I maybe evil but I do have some honour" Majora stated as it detached from the wall and hovered above the floor "and if anyone is going to end your life then it will be me. I don't attack a weakened enemy, that's the only reason you're still alive and the reason I am letting you return to your world without stopping you".

"So I'm free to go?" Takato asked as he saw that his digimon and his shadow were coming too.

"Yes but I must tell you that it has been a few days since you went missing" Majora stated as it reattached itself to the wall "I will not be so merciful in our next encounter".

"Where are we?" DT asked as he stood and looked around the room.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Takato stated as a circle of light appeared in the center of the room. Takato's shadow formed on the floor and returned to its rightful place moments later.

"I don't know what just happened but I really don't care at the moment" DT said and disappeared into the shadow.

"Guilmon" the Tamer turned to his partner "let's go home".

They stepped into the circle and disappeared seconds later.

**Shinjuku Park**

"Are you sure about this Rika?" Jeri asked the red haired Tamer. Rika nodded in reply as the group of Tamers ran into the park's playground.

"Positive, he'll be here in just a few minutes" she stated as she approached the place where the Ark brought them to when they first returned from the digital world. Kazu and Kenta only shrugged as Henry tried to comfort Jeri. She turned to the clock that was stuck on the side of a slide and saw all its hands stop at 666. Suddenly the ground shook and a pillar of Light appeared in the center of the playground. The group covered their eyes from the brightness of the Light and it disappeared after a few seconds.

They all looked at where the pillar was and saw both Takato and Guilmon sprawled across the ground. Guilmon's data shimmered for a second but held together as Takato fought the pain that ran through his body and stood. When the group looked at they saw that Guilmon was barely holding himself together and Takato's left arm was broken and twisted in an inhuman way. Rika and Jeri ran over to him as he tried to stand. Takato had managed to swipe a 'Hyper Heal' card with his one good hand and his partner had returned to normal.

"Hey guys, give me second will you?" he grabbed Rika's hand and placed it over the dislocated bone "whatever you do don't move it". He turned his body and with a loud snap his arm was back to its normal position. He stopped himself from yelling in pain and said "thanks". He rubbed his shoulder as Guilmon dedigivolved into Gigimon and jumped onto his Tamer's head. He smiled at the group and said "I'm back". A few seconds later he and Gigimon were tackled to the ground by the Tamers.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again" Kazu said "we thought you were…"

Takato nodded and replied simply "it takes more than the destruction of a world to kill me".

"Did you do it?" Kenta asked "did you really defeat Daemon?"

Takato nodded and said "of course I had to use every scrap of energy I had to do it though".

"So how did you survive Gogglehead?" Rika asked and the rest turned to hear his answer.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know" he said as he climbed to his feet "how long have I been away?"

"Three days" Henry said.

"I think you should go home and rest Takato" Jeri said worriedly as she helped him stand "your parents think that you're dead".

"Great to know that you signed me off so easily" Takato said with a smile and coughed "give me a day or two and I'll be back to normal".

**Matsuki Bakery**

Night had long since fallen and Takato's parents were overjoyed to have their son back. Once they had calmed down they let the Tamer and his digimon go into his room to rest but he couldn't sleep even though his body was begging him to do so.

After about an hour he heard DT's voice in his mind _"I think I'm gonna go out for a while"._

'_Fine but don't let anyone see you' _Takato thought in reply as DT emerged from his shadow and now stood in the moonlight. Guilmon slept in the corner of the room on the other side and was fast asleep.

"I'll be back by morning" he stated as he opened the window, climbed through and then shut it behind him.

The shadow being silently walked through the streets of Shinjuku wondering what DR could be doing at that moment. He made his way to the park and into the playground. The place was deserted because it was a Friday night and three in the morning. The only people awake were the ones that worked during the night and those people who are just leaving parties. He moved to the swings and sat down while he looked up at the moon which hung in the sky.

"This isn't like you" a voice said which the shadow immediately recognized as Renamon "I thought you only come out of his shadow during fights".

"I'm not a tool for war Renamon" the shadow being stated "now that there are no' more night patrols coming up I can come out, do you know how cramped it is in Takato's shadow?" The fox digimon phased in beside him and shook her head as he swung back and forth on the swing. "I just needed some air" without saying another word Renamon phased into the shadows and left the shadow Tamer in the coldness of the night _'I Hope you're having as much fun as I am DR'._

**Dream World**

Rika walked alone through the dream Shinjuku streets; the sky was a blood red colour with a large round object slowly descending from the sky directly above the Hypnos building. On the 'front' of the object was what looked like a face, it had a nose, a mouth with very large teeth and two big red glowing eyes. She ran towards the Hypnos building as fast as she could and soon found herself at its front doors. The ground rumbled below her and shook with the intensity of a 4.0 on the Richter scale. She looked up at the moon in the sky and saw the mouth of the dream moon open.

"Consume…Consume everything" echoed through the air as she felt a wave of energy push her to the ground.

She looked up and saw the front doors Hypnos burst open as Takato flew out and onto the pavement. Rika ran over to him but just like the last time she was here Takato could not see her. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but it just phased right through him. Takato stood and clutched his sword tight while glaring at the doors. Rika too looked up to see Majora's Wrath step out of the building leaving what looked like the Tamers bodies inside with cuts and bruises covering them. The mask-monster tightly held a figure that resembled Rika in appearance in its tentacles.

"Let her go!" Takato shouted as his sword charged for an attack "now!" The Hazard symbol appeared on the Tamer's hand and he suddenly changed into ChaosGallantmon. "I'm warning you if you hurt her I'll…" he didn't finish because in one swift motion Majora sliced the dream Rika in half. He watched horrified and angry as the figure's two half's fell to the floor in a heap. "You" Takato said with tears filling his eyes "I'll kill you!" He charged at Majora and but eventually fell to the ground defeated.

"Take a look up Tamer of Chaos" the mask-monster gestured to the moon that hung over their heads which was now crushing the Hypnos building "this is the way the world ends, not with a bang but with a whisper". A shriek filled the air as Takato tried to stand, suddenly Majora vanished and there now stood dream figures of the Tamer's.

"How is it?" the figure of Jeri asked.

Takato shook his head and tried to crawl away "no!"

"How does it feel to be the cause of our deaths" asked the dream Jeri.

"Stay away from me!" Takato exclaimed in fear as the dream Tamer's surrounded him.

"It's your fault" Dream Henry stated "if you hadn't gone to Hyrule then we wouldn't have been targeted".

The now stitched back together dream Rika approached him and said with a sad look "I hate you".

That did it, something inside Takato had been snapped and at that moment he only knew of sadness and anger. He drew his sword and lunged at the group of dream Tamer's. Henry was the first to fall and then Kazu and Kenta. The Hazard symbol glowed bright red and out of control as he systematically sliced through the figures of the younger Tamers. He then turned on Ryo who lunged at him with a beam sword that seemed to appear from his D-Arc. With minimal effort Takato sliced through the figure of the legendary Tamer and then cut through Jeri. And then their was the dream Rika who stood before him holding two daggers.

She smirked and said "I hate you". She charged at him weapons drawn and clashed metal on metal "I hate you".

It was then he felt it, he no' longer cared what the look alike in front of him said, at that moment he wanted nothing more then to end it so that's what he did. At that moment he gave the Hazard full control of his mental body and simply gave the dream Rika a sad look "I no' longer care for a world that hates the one who defends it!"

He lunged forward at inhuman speed even for Chaos and in one motion drove his sword straight through the dream Rika's body. She fell backwards and looked up at the now kneeling Takato. He regained control and pushed the Hazard out of his mind. "Takato?" she said gasping for breath.

He felt tears running down his face as he looked at the girl in front of him "yes?"

"I feel cold" she said before closing her eyes. The real Rika stood in shock for a moment until the ground around her gave way and crumbled. She looked up and saw that the dream moon was now crushing the entire city. Moments later the Dream World shattered and ceased to exist.

**Rika's House**

Rika's eyes shot open and she sat up gasping for air. Renamon appeared from the shadows and asked "are you alright?"

Rika shook her head and stood still in her night dress "you have to take me to Takato now Renamon, he needs me".

Knowing that Rika had always been right about Takato before the fox digimon didn't argue but did ask "but your mother will know your missing".

"It's a Saturday in the morning so they won't check up on me. Let's go now encase we wake up my Grandma" Renamon nodded and picked Rika up in her hands. A few moments later they were gone from the room and left no trace an exit.

Across town in the Matsuki Bakery Takato woke up in a heap. He was sweating; he was frightened beyond belief and was on the verge of a nervous meltdown. Guilmon who slept in the corner was woken up by this and immediately became worried. Before the digimon could say anything Takato sat up and felt tears well up in his eyes. He pushed his back up against the wall beside his bed and tried to push the grief he felt aside. Guilmon didn't know what to do but thankfully he didn't need to do anything because Renamon materialised inside the room with Rika in her arms. Upon seeing Takato in the state he was in Rika approached him.

Renamon turned and whispered to Guilmon "we should leave them alone". Guilmon not knowing what to do simply nodded and phased out of the room with Renamon.

"Takato" Rika whispered as she sat down on the bed beside him. He tried to move away, but she only moved closer "Takato". She rapped her arms around the boy's body as he cried into her night gown. They lay down on the bed and stayed in that position with Takato rapped in Rika's arms until they both fell asleep. From that moment on Takato didn't dream about the mask-monster again.

**Matsuki Bakery**

"Takato!" Mrs Matsuki shouted from the kitchen but got no reply. It was morning now and the Bakery had just opened. She turned to her husband who sat at the table reading the newspaper and said "would you wake up Takato?"

Mr Matsuki nodded and folded the paper. He stood and walked towards the stairs. He made his way to Takato's room and slowly opened the door "come on Takato we need you to get up". He entered the room and found Takato and Rika in the bed built for one. He smiled at the two people in front of him and then turned. He exited the room and slowly closed the door as to not wake the sleeping duo.

When he walked back into the kitchen his wife asked "where's Takato?"

"I think he'll be a while" he replied with a smile. Mrs Matsuki shrugged it off and continued making bread. A few hours passed and Takato finally woke up to see the red-haired Tamer cuddling beside him with a smile on her face.

'_I don't think I've woken up peacefully for months' _he thought as he slowly and carefully got out of bed. He stood and changed into his normal cloths while Rika lay on his bed still fast asleep. He smiled at her once he was fully dressed and sat down on the chair which was at his room's desk.

"Takato?!" heard from the street outside of his window "Takato are you awake?!" He opened the window and peered out of it at the street below.

"Do you mind some of us are trying to sleep here" he said trying to make it look like he was tired. All of the Tamers minus Rika and the younger members were standing outside of his front door along with their digimon partners.

"We wanted to come and see how you were doing" Jeri stated "do you mind if we come in?"

He looked back at the still sleeping Rika on his bed and then looked back at the Tamers below "sorry but you can't right now".

"Takato close the window, your letting the cold in" came I voice from inside the room which everyone recognized as a girls voice.

"Is that a girl's voice I here?" Kazu asked with a smirk.

"No" the Tamer of Chaos said quickly and sweat dropped "no' it's just Guilmon".

They seemed to have bought it when they heard Takato's father shout up to him from the stairs "Takato, would you please wake Rika up so that you can both get out of bed!"

"Crap" he said as he examined the looks of shock on the Tamer's faces while the digimon only smirked.

"I didn't know you had it in you Gogglehead" Terriermon chuckled "Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree…"

"I gotta go" he said hastily and closed the window. He sat back down in the chair and looked back at Rika _'she looks so beautiful when she sleeps'. _He waited a few minutes for the Tamers to leave and then descended the stairs. He entered the kitchen and said to his dad who was now reading the newspaper "should I ask how you knew Rika was in my bed?"

"I walked in to wake you and saw the both of you asleep" Mr Matsuki stated as he put down the newspaper.

"Well you just embarrassed me and Rika by call up for us" Takato sighed and then turned back to the stairs "I'll go wake Rika".

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Mrs Matsuki asked in shock as she stared at her husband.

"It's not what you think" Mr Matsuki replied "he wouldn't have the energy to do what you're thinking at the moment".

"Good" his wife let out a sigh of relief after thinking her son is too young for those kinds of things "but that doesn't explain what she is doing in there to start with".

"I don't think we want to know" Mr Matsuki stated as he continued to read the newspaper.

**Downtown Odaiba**

"I'm glad that's over with" Kari stated and sat on a bench nearby. TK and their digimon sat beside her as they let out a sighed.

"Well we got your brother back" he stated "we can now Bio-merge and we defeated Daemon, I think that counts as a job well done".

Kari shook her head "we didn't do anything, we barely got a shot off at Daemon, Tai and Takato were the ones who killed him".

He nodded and asked "what now?"

The Digi-destined of Light sighed again and stood "do you want to go to the Tamers reality?"

"How?" he asked "we don't have any means of doing that".

Kari made a sweet smile and held out her hand towards an open space "just watch". A few seconds later the space in front of her parted and the image of Rika's backyard appeared in the portal. "We should probably find out how the Tamers are holding up after the death of their leader" he said as she saw the rest of the second generation Digi-destined come round a corner and spot them.

They didn't see the portal but they did see TK and Kari. "TK!" Davis yelled as he dashed towards him "if you've done anything to Kari I'll kill you!"

Seeing his life in danger TK along with Patamon jumped into the portal while waving to the group "ah…bye". Davis stopped in his tracks and everyone finally saw the portal that TK jumped through.

"Sorry Davis but I gotta go" Kari said as she and Gatomon jumped into the portal.

"What the...?" Davis said as he approached the portal. It shrank and collapsed leaving nothing behind.

"What just happened?" Cody asked but got no reply.

**Rika's House**

TK, Kari and their digimon fell to the ground of the backyard.

"Okay I need to work on the landing" Kari said as she put her hand on her head.

"And what are you doing here?" came a voice from the roof of the Nonaka residence. They looked up and saw Renamon sitting on the roof while staring at the group.

"We came to check on the Tamers after Takato…you know" TK said sadly.

"Well that's interesting because he and Guilmon returned last night" the fox digimon stated and jumped down. Renamon turned and shouted "Guilmon come out here will you?!"

"You don't have to shout" the digital dino said as he came out of the shadows "can I go home now?"

"No, not yet" Renamon said softly as she turned back to the two Digi-destined "if your wondering what he's doing here, Takato had another nightmare in that Dream World you lot are locked in". "Rika spent the night at his to calm him down, from what I can tell no' one should have his kind of nightmares" the fox digimon stated.

"We saw one of them" Kari stated "Takato destroyed an entire city".

Renamon nodded "yes and he will do almost anything to kill Majora, so what are you planning to do?"

"We don't know" TK said sadly "what can we do?"

"You can assist him in his training" a voice stated from the doorway behind the fox digimon "and you just might be able to learn a thing or two as well". Renamon moved for them to see and there stood a dark figure of Takato "I'm DT, Takato's shadow being".

"Are you evil?" TK asked as Patamon and Gatomon assumed a fighting stance.

"No" DT stated he approached "you want to help him in the War of Time don't you?" The group nodded "good because he will need all the help he can get". The shadow being started walking away from them while looking back "you need to learn how to fight without your digimon doing most of the work; Bio-merging won't be of any help if you get separated. Ow and one more thing don't mention me to the Tamers, I prefer for them to not know about me just yet".

To be Continued

Next time on War of Time

"Takato!" the red-haired farm girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around the Tamer of Chaos, knocking him to the ground "you're finally back!"

"Mal" the Tamer choked "can't breathe".

"Ow sorry" Malon said as she let go of him and helped him up "Link will be home soon so what are you doing here and…" she looked around at the other Tamers, the Digi-destined; their digimon and a squad of the Hylian Guard "who are these lot?"

"Do you mind if we stay here until Link shows up?" Takato asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Fine but just don't upset the animals you lot!" she called out so everyone could hear. The Guardsmen all nodded and began to disperse.

"Thanks Mal" Takato said "do you mind if I pick up my stuff as well?"

"It's upstairs in the chest with the masks" the red-haired farm girl shook her head and moved to allow him to enter "by the way where's DT?"

"He'll show up when DR arrives" Takato stated and ascended the stairs.


	18. The Struggle Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Interlude: The Struggle Continues

**Matsuki Bakery**

"Are you sure that training them is a good idea?" the Tamer of Chaos asked his shadow self.

"They might become useful, they may not be digimon but if we train them they might be good as combat partners" DT stated simply.

Takato nodded and said "if we are going to do this then we are going to have to split up, we're both used to powered fighting so I'll train the Tamers while you train the Digi-destined".

"That's probably for the best but what about Tai?" DT inquired.

"I'm sure he is already doing training, probably in the Chamber of Reality" Takato replied.

**Shinjuku School**

This was going to be a long day for Rika Nonaka who (because of her mother) was surprised to learn that she had been transferred to the school which the other Tamers went too (minus Ryo).

When she walked through the school gates she immediately got glances from several of the older students (mostly boys). Deciding to ignore them she continued walking, unlike her last school there was not a school uniform so she wore her normal cloths most of the time to which she was glad. She proceeded into the school and walked up the stairs. She was at the door to her new class room (I'll give you one guess which room) and slowly opened it. As soon as she entered she saw that everyone in the class was staring in shock at her.

"Rika?!" the Jeri, Kazu and Kenta shouted in unison as the rest of the class broke into whispers.

She grinned and walked towards them at the back of the class room "so where do I sit?"

"What are you doing here? I mean why did yo…" Kazu stopped as he looked at the empty chair where Takato normally sat. He then grinned as he saw the two people beside the seat move.

"So you're here too" everyone looked towards the door and the owner of the voice. Standing there in the doorway was Henry with Terriermon on his shoulders. "Why is the Ice Queen here?" the Rabbit-dog digimon asked and then looked at where Takato usually sat "what? It wasn't enough for you to sleep with the Gogglehead?" That did it; she grabbed the small digimon, opened a window and threw him out of it. Henry and Kazu were grinning, Jeri was blushing slightly along with the other girls and Kenta had a passive face.

"It's not what you think" she stated as she sent glares at Henry and Kazu.

"Speaking of the Tamer of Chaos, where is he?" Henry asked.

"Crap" the Standard Tamers said in unison (those being Jeri, Kazu and Kenta). The three of them immediately grabbed everything they could "time?"

Ayaka (Jeri's best school friend) checked her watch and said "twenty seconds". Everyone apart from Henry and Rika grabbed onto something.

"What's going on?" Henry asked Jeri but got no reply as Rika looked down at the playground from the window. She saw Takato running at full speed towards the school.

10

9

8…he ran through the gates…

7

6

5…the main doors flew open as he entered the school…

4

3

2…he got to the top of the stairs and turned to his classroom door…

1

0

Takato entered the class room at full speed which caused, what most people would describe as a 'tornado'.

He stopped after a few seconds and smiled nervously at the Tamers "am I late?"

"No!" everyone in the class said together.

"Sorry" he said while rubbing the back of his head "hi Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Henry and…Rika?!" He jumped back a bit clearly surprised to see her "what are you doing here?"

"I got transferred here" she stated and glared at Kazu who had resumed grinning.

"That's good because I need to talk to you and Henry later, it's about the War of Time" Takato said in a serious tone which nearly everyone in the class didn't recognise. The two powered Tamers (Rika and Henry) nodded and Takato sat down on his normal seat next to the window. Rika sat beside him and Henry beside her. Kazu resumed his grin when he saw that Rika was sitting in the middle of the two boys. The lesson started and the three powered Tamers didn't say a thing which actually freaked a few class members out. About half way through the lesson the three of them and Jeri felt a chill travel down their spines.

Which half the class noticed, including the teacher "is there something wrong?" They didn't answer but instead turned to each other, Takato had a serious look on his face which was not a good thing.

"Is that what you feel when something enters a dimension?" Henry asked and the Tamer of Chaos nodded.

"I thought that gem was supposed to restore the barrier" Rika said.

"Apparently not" Takato stated as he stood and looked down at the playground below.

"Where?" Rika asked as she and Henry stood as well.

"Right there" Takato stated as a glowing white portal appeared in the center of the yard "we'll find out why the barrier isn't working later but for now we have a job to do".

"We'll handle this" Henry said to Miss Asaji who didn't know what to say.

The powered Tamers exited the class room and made their way down the stairs, they opened the door and saw that the portal had collapsed and there stood over thirty Stalfos and moblins.

"Concentrate your powers and form a weapon in your hands" Takato said plainly as he readied his Chaos sword.

"Okay here it goes" Rika stated as she held out her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated the powers of Ice into the center. She opened her eyes again and saw that she held a staff similar to her Sakuyamon staff. Henry did the same and found that he now held a javelin.

The moblins were the first to charge, the entire school was now looking on from their classroom windows as the three powered Tamers fought against thirty. Henry had no problem outmanoeuvring the much slower moblins and Stalfos because of his marshal arts training. Rika didn't need speed because of her small figure she was extremely hard to hit and had enough strength to send a Moblin a few feet away with just one hit.

And then there was Takato, he charged straight for the leader of the squad. Slicing, and cutting his way through until he had clashed swords with the Stalfo that led this attack. Takato still hadn't completely recovered and was pushed back. With one swift kick Takato was sent flying and landed on the other side of the courtyard. Rika glanced a worried look at him and because of that her face connected with her opponents shield. Henry came up behind the Stalfo that knocked down Rika and drove the javelin into the skeleton warriors back. Only the lead Stalfo remained now and was slowly approaching Takato. Rika and Henry tried to move to help him but they had overexerted themselves already.

"So the Tamers of Chaos, Ice and War have finally fallen, I must say I am surprised you have lasted this long" the Stalfo chuckled.

"How did you get here?" Takato asked as he clutched the Chaos sword "we restored the barrier".

"Yes but there are side pathways like the Chamber of Reality" the Stalfo said as he readied his sword for the final swing.

It was then that Takato smiled and said "maybe you should look behind you". Because the Stalfo was so close, its shadow was overlapping the Tamer's shadow and thus allowed for DT to emerge behind the skeleton warrior.

"What!" the Stalfo shouted as it turned to face the new threat "what is this?"

"The name's DT, nice to meet you" the shadow being said with a grin as the other, especially the Tamers watched him charge the Stalfo. Takato stood and with expert coordination with his shadow being attacked together. They fought across the yard and by this time the Stalfo had dropped its shield and grabbed another sword from one of its fallen comrades.

This Stalfo was unusually good with two swords and managed to continue fighting the two for more that ten minutes before it lost focus for a second and that's all that was needed. In one swift motion, Takato and DT sliced the skeleton's arms off. Without letting up DT dropped down and swung the sword in a spinning motion which cut its legs off while Takato done the same which severed the head.

The Stalfo smiled as it turned to dust as both Takato and DT's swords disappeared. Takato nodded to DT and the shadow being jumped back into the Tamer of Chaos's shadow. He turned and walked towards the other powered Tamers.

"I'll introduce you to DT later, he's basically my shadow in physical form" Takato stated as he saw the other two Tamers nod and then entered the school. When they got back to the classroom they sat back down in their seats and looked around at everyone's faces.

"Why are they all staring? You'd think after the D-reaper that nothing would surprise them" Rika said as she felt all eyes on her.

"It's to be expected, you don't see three humans fight thirty bad guys everyday and win" Takato stated.

**Downtown Odaiba**

Tai, Kari and TK walked through the surprisingly empty streets as they approached the place where the rest of the both groups of Digi-destined were waiting.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Kari stated as the three powered Digi-destined now stood before the group.

"You wanted to see us?" Matt inquired being second in command of the group he had the right to speak.

Tai nodded and said "we're here to ask for your assistance in a rather crucial mission in the next few months".

"Then why are we here?" Izzy asked "the digital world is for the younger Digi-destined now".

"But it's not the digital world or this world where the mission is to take place…" TK stopped talking when he and the other powered Digi-destined felt a chill travel down their spines.

"We've got a problem" Kari stated plainly as the three turned too see a portal appear a few feet away "yes we have got a problem".

"What's going on!?" Yolie yelled as twenty moblins emerged from the rift.

"Stay behind us" TK ordered as a long blue blade extended from his wrists. A yellow coloured bow appeared in Kari's hands and she aimed it at the moblins in front of her. As an arrow appeared in the bow she readied it to fire. Tai was wielding a Katana with both hands and assumed a fighting stance.

"I thought the gem was supposed to keep these things out of our world!" Kari exclaimed as the portal collapsed.

"They must have found a way through" Tai said calmly and looked back at the other Digi-destined "where are the digimon?"

"We left them at home" Cody stated as he took out his kendo stick and ran up beside them "need any help?"

TK smiled and said "we'll handle this but if any of them get through us then I trust you can defend the others".

Cody nodded slightly as Kari released the arrow she had been holding and it collided with the closest Stalfo. Tai and TK charged forward while cutting through the enemy's ranks. A single Stalfo had managed to get through and was about to attack the group when Cody swiped his Kendo under its legs causing it trip and fall over. It rose a few seconds later and tried to land a hit on the kid that had caused him to trip but found it hard to hit the much smaller opponent.

In one swift move the Stalfo's sword was knocked out of its hand and was caught by Cody. The young boy charged towards his opponent and drove the blade through the Stalfo's chest causing it to turn to dust. He sighed and looked to see how the others were doing. By this time the squad was defeated and Cody examined the weapon he held as the powered Digi-destined approached.

"Okay that is what you will be facing" Tai stated as Kari opened a portal a few feet away "anyone who wants to come with us please do so now".

Kari jumped through followed by TK; Tai looked over at everyone and saw that they were staring at the portal; Sora jumped into the portal followed by Davis and Ken. The rest of the second generation Digi-destined jumped through next and then Izzy. No' one else wanted to go so Tai jumped into the portal and it closed behind him.

**Author's Notes:** well there you go. Sigh…anyway that was just a loose end I needed to tie up. Well onto 'Time's Tournament'.

See ya later…


	19. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter18: Invitation

**Lon Lon Ranch**

Link walked through the gate of Lon Lon Ranch and spotted a rather large man with an equally large moustache exiting the Ranch's house. It had been six months since the Battle of Hyrule and Talon had offered him a place to stay as a 'reward' for saving his and Malon's lives during the destruction of their original Ranch.

The Hero of Time had said that he didn't want a reward but Talon had none of that saying that he could always call the Ranch home. Link thought about living on the Ranch for a few days before accepting the offer, he didn't like it but he didn't hate it either and he did get to see Malon on a daily bases so he was fine there.

"Link!" the Ranch's owner Talon shouted as he saw the Hero in green enter the Ranch with his horse Epona "we need to talk". Link nodded and smiled as he saw Malon coming out of the barn.

She looked at the Hero of time and said with a smile "hi Link".

"Hi Mal" Link said as she gave him a hug.

"This came for you this morning" the old man said as he pulled out a small letter from his pocket and handed it to the young Hero. The Hero of Time gave him a confused look before taking the letter and opening it.

"Dear Hero of Time" Link read out loud "you have been invited to participate in the clash of the world's tournament of 'Super Smash Bros'. To accept this invitation please report to the main office of the 'Smash Mansion' and be prepared to defend you're title".

"A tournament?" Malon asked "what kind?"

"This tournament is for fighting and claiming the title of 'Dimension Lord', I won the last one of these and it looks like I'm going to have to defend my title this time round" the Hero of Time explained.

"Isn't that good?" the read headed farm girl asked as she led both Link and Epona to the barn.

"Well yes and no" the Hero said as he got Epona into her wooden column "yes because I get to see my old friends from the last tournament and no because it means I have to leave Hyrule".

"Then I guess you have a lot to think about then?"

**Hyrule Castle**

The Knight of Time entered the throne room and slowly walked by the many soldiers whom stood guard. He nodded towards them as he passed which they returned with a salute, he got to where the throne and bowed before King Hyrule sat upon it. He rose a moment later and asked the King "milord do you know where the Princess is? I need to speak with her".

The slightly aged man nodded and replied "I believe she is in her chambers, please feel free to go right up". The Hero nodded and began to walk towards the stairs to the right of the Throne. He continued walking up until he reached the top and knocked on the wooden door.

"Zel? are you in there?" he asked as he knocked again.

"Yeah! Just a minute!" came the reply and a few minutes later the door opened and revealed a very messy looking Princess Zelda.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked as he looked inside.

"Actually yes" she said right before a loud crashing sound was heard from inside the room. The Hero looked and saw a man on the floor wearing a long blue cape and had blue hair.

"Hey Link!" the blue haired man said nervously upon spotting the green clad Hero "how's it been".

Surprisingly Link didn't seem bothered by him being in the Princess's room but he did say "hey Marth, aren't you supposed to be married before you spend time in a women's room?" (Note: I have never played the fire emblem games. I just know him from super smash bros.)

The man now identified as Marth laughed nervously and said "well I thought I'd stop by considering me and Zelda are going to the next 'Super Smash Bros' tournament".

The Hero shook his head and sighed "so you two got invitations as well? Well at least it's not going to be boring while I'm there".

**Castle Town**

"So you see my problem" the Tamer of Chaos said as he and the Hero of Time jumped away from each other. The two had been doing training in the Castle courtyard for the last hour and talked while doing it as well.

The green clad Hero took out his bow and aimed for Takato's head. Fire erupted from the end of the arrow as it was shot towards him. "If you want to know what's going on with the moblins and Stalfos that keep popping up in your dimension then your going to have to ask Zelda" Link stated as he saw the Tamer dodge, the arrow missed its target by a mere few inches. The boy in the garments of Chaos ran at inhuman speed towards the Hero. The Hero placed the Bunny Hood on his head and used its enhanced speed to keep up with the Tamer. They locked sword causing both of them to use a great amount of energy to hold their ground.

The two stood there, both struggling to get the upper hand over the other. "Yeah I suppose I should but I'm not sure it would help" Takato stated while they were still locked. The Tamer pushed using the power of Chaos to knock his opponent back a little, the Hero flipped backwards and saw Takato pursuing swinging his sword to try and get a hit in before the Hero could counter strike. Too late, the Hero of Time stopped just long enough to roll out of the way of his adversary. Takato turned but was met with being knocked to the ground by Link's full body weight.

He looked up at the Hero and saw the Master Sword just above his head. Link sheathed his sword and held out a hand which Takato grabbed. He was pulled to his feet and held his sword out in front of him. Link looked at the blade for a moment and turned to him a bit puzzled. "I thought you had the Fairies sword?" he asked a bit confused and took off the Bunny Hood.

Takato shook his head and sheathed the blade. "That is the Fairies sword" he stated as they turned towards the entrance to the courtyard "that's something else I have to ask about". Link nodded as they walked through the Castle hallways. "How's the Ranch?" the Tamer asked.

"Completely rebuilt after…you know" Link replied as they both remembered it was burnt to just the metal fence by a pair of Gerudos and then completely destroyed during the Battle of Hyrule.

And the Tamer must have noticed the Hero's mind was elsewhere at that moment because he asked "what's wrong?"

The two stopped and Link spoke almost uneasily "do you know a fighting tournament called 'Super Smash Bros'?"

"Yeah, something about a dozen dimension's sending their best fighters to win some kind of trophy" the tamer stated and Link nodded.

"I've been invited to it, I went last two times, the first when the tournament started and I lost that one to someone I consider a friend. The second one I won just barely and now I have to defend my title" The Hero said sorely "which means I will be leaving Hyrule for a few months".

"How many months?" the Tamer asked clearly hoping it wouldn't be long but was disappointed.

"Six months" Takato took a step back a felt that he had touched to wall behind him. "Which means when you leave Hyrule later today, you won't be returning for another six months" Link finished.

The Tamer looked up at him and smiled. "Then I hope you win" he said and then laughed "your going to have to tell DT and DR about this".

Link let out a laugh and said "yeah but I think they will take the news a little different then you". As they walked the Hero had pressed his left hand with his other and it showed the Triforce of courage glowing gold. After the two had went their separate ways, the Hero made his way out of the castle's outer walls and climbed Epona who was waiting for him. As one they turned and the horse began to gallop across Hyrule Field towards Lon Lon Ranch. Once there he saw that both Malon and her father ushering the horses into the barn.

'_Man…she is so beautiful'_ the Hero thought as he dismounted Epona.

He heard what sounded like a gagging noise and then the all too familiar voice of the Fierce Deity _"sometimes you mortals make me sick"._

'_Shut up Fierce' _Link grunted in thought _'be a good demon god and I might let you out before the next crises'._

"_Now listen here boy, as much as you hate to admit it you need me for the 'War of Time' which means I will need to become stronger" _the Deity said from his mask. (Note: only Link can here him because only those that have wore a sprit mask can here the spirit within it).

'_Fine, I'll let you out when we go to the 'Lost Woods' but I can't let you out when I go to the tournament' _the Hero sighed.

"_Why not?" _the Deity demanded to know.

'_Because the people that run the tournament say no world destroying devices are allowed' _Link replied in thought as he pulled Epona into the barn.

"_Where's the fun in that?" _the Deity mask exclaimed in his mind. The Hero sighed as he got his horse into her column and turned to the door. He exited the barn and entered the main house. Upon entering the kitchen he saw that all three shadow being were sitting at the table. Their names being DT, DR and BlackGuilmon. Link laughed nervously as the female shadow being gave him a death glare (copyrighted to Heero Yuy of Gundam Wing).

"Listen you lot there's something you should know" the Hero slowly backed away from them as he saw the DR was trying to control her anger (key word: trying).

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?" DT asked as his eyebrows began to twitch.

"Heh heh…the portal to Shinjuku will be closed for six months" with that said the Hero opened the door and ran for his life around the corral as he was pursued by both DR and DT. Awhile later the three collapsed from exhaustion in front of the house and gasped for air. "Sorry you two but that's how it is" the Hero said sadly.

**Lon Lon Ranch**

The Hero of Time sat in the loft of the barn with his eyes gazing out the window at night sky and the stars it held. "Kinda makes you wonder what's out there huh?" a female voice said from the ladder which he instantly recognized as the red headed ranch girl.

He smiled and said "not really, what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Looking for you" she replied as she sat down beside him "I remember when we used to come up here all of the time when my chores were done".

"I remember you kept on wanting to get down because you were afraid of heights" Link said with a grin.

"That was a long time ago and I had good reason to be afraid of heights, the highest I've ever gone was the castle tower" she exclaimed which caused her to real back towards the edge.

"Crap" the Hero muttered as he grabbed hold of the girl's flailing arms and pulled her back onto the platform. What happened next was what some people would define as '_crash, bang, wallop' _because the redheaded farm girl landed on the Hero of Time. "Mal, for the last time watch what you're doing when you're up here" the Hero sighed and then saw the proximity which he then began to blush.

"I'd better go then" she said nervously while blushing herself and climbed back down the ladder leaving him alone in the loft.

"_You could be in there" _the Fierce Deity said evilly.

Without even thinking about his next words the Hero spoke "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me".

"_Sure, sure……wait, WHAT?"_

**Author's Notes:** Okay here it is, the first chapter of 'Time's Tournament' and just so everyone knows both this and 'War of Time' are mainly shown from Link's POV. Thank you and please send me some reviews. If I've made a mistake somewhere please tell me! Also I know this was a short chapter but I need this part done as fast as possible so I'm sorry of it's a little rushed.

See Ya Later…


	20. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter19: Preparation

**Clocktown / Termina**

"What?! What do you mean you going to ask someone to marry you?!" that's the response the Hero of Time got from the only male friend he knew who was already married.

"Just like it sounds Kafei" Link said to the purple haired man in front of him.

"Yes!" Kafei cheered "this means I can plan the bachelor party!" (Note: Just so you know he didn't have a cheerful personality in the game but I'm assuming that's only because of the fact he was turned into a kid. Also after Majora's Mask was defeated he returned to normal age and size).

"Hell no!" the Hero yelled at his friend "Malon would kill me if you did that and besides I haven't asked her to marry me yet!"

"Link buddy" Kafei said as he rested his arm on the green clad hero's shoulders "believe me when I say she will not turn you down".

"You think so?" Link asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" the purple haired man asked sounding insulted.

"No I guess not" the Hero sighed.

"Don't worry to much, just make sure you don't make a fool of yourself" Kafei said and walked off towards the 'Stock Pot Inn' which he now owned alongside his wife 'Anju'.

Taking a look at the sky he saw that the sun was about to go down over the horizon '_I'd better get moving before it gets any darker' _he thought as he began walking through the town towards the tower. He approached the tower but stopped at the entrance and turned towards a nearby jewellery store.

"_What are you thinking boy?" _he heard the Deity inquire as the Hero walked into the store.

"Ow hello" the shopkeeper said upon see someone enter "what can I do for you young man?"

"I need to buy an engagement ring" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Right this way" the man said and led the Hero to a glass case with many different types of rings "were you looking for anything in particular? They're all quite expensive".

'_Which one do you think I should pick Fierce?' _Link asked in thought.

"_The third one from the left and one down" _the Deity answered without a second thought. The Hero followed where the Deity told him to look and there he saw it, a ring with a green gem and white frame with a gold outline. _"Perfect for a guy from the forest who wields my mask" _Fierce said with a sinister laugh.

Link grinned and pointed to the ring "that one". Almost immediately the ring was out of the case and was held in the shopkeeper's hands.

"That will be……500 rupees" the shopkeeper said and was slightly amazed when the Hero handed him the specified amount.

With the ring now in his pouch, the Hero exited the store and walked towards the clock-tower again. But once he got to the entrance he stopped and looked around carefully at the empty plaza.

"_This doesn't feel right"_ he heard the demon mask say as he unsheathed his Master sword and readied his mirror shield.

"Come out now!" the Hero shouted out to no' one in particular.

A second later there stood five rather large figures _"this is not good"_ the Deity grunted.

"What do you want?" Link asked bitterness evident in his voice.

"Your head" the leader grinned as he and his companions unsheathed their swords.

"_Got any bright ideas?" _Fierce asked.

'_Just one' _the Hero replied and dashed towards the leader only to side step away at the last second.

Now that he was behind them he took out a boomerang and aimed while they turned to face him. He threw the weapon and it connected with them all. With the group now stunned he dashed forward again but stopped in the middle of them. He charged up all of the energy he could and channelled it into the Blade of Evil's Bane. The group were no longer stunned and charged towards him after realising that they now surrounded him. But as soon as they noticed the glowing sword he held they tried to turn and run. It was already to late however as he held the sword away from his body, spun around as fast as he could and released the energy he had been building in the blade.

"Tornado Inferno!" he yelled as the energy was released and incinerated the group in a fiery blaze. Once the flames died down only the green clad Hero remained with no marks on his cloths from the fire he had created.

"_That's a neat trick" _the Deity said amused.

'_Thanks' _the Hero thought as he sheathed his sword and cast one more glance at Clocktown before entering the tower and beginning his trek back to Hyrule.

**Lon Lon Ranch**

The Hero of Time sat in the loft of the barn with his eyes gazing out the window at night sky and the stars it held like he did the night before. Only this time he held in his hands the engagement ring he bought in Termina. His gaze drifted to the small object and he slowly put it away. _'Now how do I go about asking the question?' _Link groaned mentally and lay down on the hay.

"_You could always do it the way I suggested" _the Deity grunted.

'_You're way? You're way!? You would have me take her to the very bottom of the Shadow Temple and propose to her while fighting a bunch of Stalfos that reside there!' _Link snorted angrily _'I might not be able to protect her if she were to go to that Temple with me'._

"_If she cannot fight alongside you then she is not worthy in my eyes" _Fierce said from his mask.

'_I don't give a damn if you think she is good enough or not' _the Hero retorted in thought _'and it's got nothing to do with you'._

"_Fine, then I'll make you a deal. If she somehow manages to gather even a fraction of you're courage then I won't complain about her" _the Deity finished _"I suggest you train her boy"._

'_What?! There's no' way I'm agreeing to that' _Link replied shocked that the spirit of the Oni mask had said that to him.

"_You don't have a choice" _the Deity then laughed which slowly died down into silence.

Considering it was night and the Hero was beginning to feel exhausted and so promptly fell asleep in the loft only to be woken up hours later by the light beams of dawn. He yawned as he slowly got up and climbed down the ladder. Moments later he was inside the house and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Eventually Malon and her father came down the stairs. They looked at him for a moment because he looked a bit nervous when he was around them now. They shrugged and went to do their daily chores which Link had helped them even when they told him they didn't want to inconvenience him. It was almost noon when he received a telepathic massage from the one and only Princess of Destiny or more commonly known as the current Princess of Hyrule. Zelda.

"_Link can you hear me?" _Zelda asked through the link.

'_Yeah I hear you, what's wrong?' _the Hero asked back as he stopped what he was doing and listened for the reply.

"_There's a slight problem that needs you're attention, and bring you're masks too. I have a mission for you before the tournament starts" _the Princess answered and the Link was severed.

"So…you're going back to fight again?" the Hero turned to the doorway and saw who had said that.

"How'd you know Mal?" Link asked and sighed.

"You don't usually stop everything your doing in the middle of the day unless you get one of those messages from the Princess" as she spoke the hero walked into his room and grabbed his gear "when do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know, hopefully not long".

**Hyrule Castle**

Link entered the Throne room and walked as fats as he could to the steps in front of the Throne itself where both King Hyrule and Princess Zelda awaited.

"You called you're majesty?" Link asked while bowing.

"Link…there has been a slight change of plan about the tournament" Zelda said a bit nervously.

"Change?" Link inquired as he rose to his feet.

"To put it simply, the Ocarina of Time has been stolen" the King spoke up next.

"I'm sorry sir but my ears must be deceiving me, I could have sworn you said the Ocarina of time has been stolen but I must be mistaken because it is in the castle vaults" Link stated disbelievingly but then saw that both the King and Princess were looking at each other nervously "don't tell me…someone broke in? Then how did they get out with the royal families' treasure?"

"Apparently they played a song on the Ocarina and just fazed out of existence" Zelda replied.

"No wings or anything?" Link asked to which the others shook their heads "well they couldn't have left if they didn't turn themselves into energy or used wings to faze out of reality so that only leaves…".

"Time travel" a voice finished from the corner of the room. Everyone turned and saw that it was the shadow being DR (read Tamer of Time to read about her) "It's the only one which you don't need without a bodily transformation".

"How long have you been standing there?" Link asked but then shook his head "never mind, you're right that's the only one I know of that doesn't require a transformation, but that leaves the question where or when are they?"

"I already have the time frame and the coordinates" DR said as a shadow figure fazed into the room which was quickly identified as BlackGuilmon "now all we need is the means to get there".

"I might be able to help on that one" Zelda interrupted "the sages have done time travel before, but it takes all of us combined to do it and even then we can only send one person through".

"I'll go" Link said with a smile "the tournament is scheduled to start in about a month anyways; I have plenty of time to get the Ocarina and come back".

"I can send Navi with you but that's all and it's a one way trip" Zelda said with a worried expression on her face "you might not be able to come back".

"I should be able to come back using the Ocarina".

**Author's Notes****: well…the you go. There was a reason I called 'Time's Tournament' and you just found out what the time part of it was but the actually tournament doesn't start until sometime in chapter five I think…….anyway review and tell me if I've made any mistakes. Ow and if you don't like this then just don't read…………………………………..See Ya Later…**


	21. Perfect Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter20: Perfect Future

**Hyrule Castle: Twilight Timeframe**

Fifteen guards, the current Queen of Hyrule and the Hero of the Twilight stood at the steps of Throne. Before them was a rather large swirling purple vortex (think the portals from 'Metroid Prime 2') in the center of the room. The Twilight Hero unsheathed his sword as a figure emerged from the portal and it collapsed behind it. The figure was clad in green and looked identical to the current Hero.

The Hero of Time frowned at the number of Guardsmen that now surrounded him "Err…hi". (Note: from now on I'll be writing down the names of the two heroes as TL [Twilight Link] and HL [Hero Link]).

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" TL questioned.

"Long story short, I'm from the past and I'm chasing someone that stole what's known as the 'Ocarina of Time'" HL gave them the short story of what he was doing there and saw that both Queen Zelda and Twilight Link looked at him with slight surprise.

"Do you have proof of this?" the Queen asked to which the past Hero nodded.

"Only the Hero can wield the Master Sword without it burning him right?" HL asked as he grasped the handle of his sword and unsheathed it "use the Triforce of Wisdom to confirm it's the real thing.

TL looked over at Zelda and saw that her eyes were closed. When she opened them she nodded and said "you're the original Hero from when Ganondorf was first defeated".

"Yeah, back when I first met him he was mortal and could be killed" HL nodded "look I'm not here to upset the timeline, I'm just here to get the Ocarina back and then go home".

**Faron Woods: Twilight Timeframe**

"Where are we going?" HL asked the future hero as they rode on the back of the current generation Epona.

"We're going to what's known as the 'Sacred Grove', it's where the Master Sword is" TL explained as they entered the Sacred Grove and made their way through it. They came to an open area with a platform in the center. And in the center of this platform was a pedestal with the current Master Sword sticking out from it.

"Ahem" the two heroes turned to where they had just come from and saw two figures. One of them was a hooded figure with its face obstructed and the other was a large stone golem with blade in its hands. "So you chased me all the way here? Then I guess I'll just have to move on too another time while he deals with you" the hooded figure said in a rough feminine voice.

She pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played what Link identified as the Song of Time. A few seconds later she disappeared, she didn't turn to energy or sprout wings, she just disappeared. The eyes of the stone golem began to glow red and it swung its sword down on their location. The two heroes dodged and ran to take cover.

"_I don't know who that chick was but she's good at thinking up ways to kill you" _the Deity laughed.

'_Not now Fierce' _HL replied in thought and put on the Goron mask.

Once he was in his Goron form he rolled into a ball and slammed himself into one of the stone golem's legs. This caused a crack to form where he had impacted but not much of one. The golem then swung one of his swords at the Goron warrior and connected. If he wasn't in his Goron form he would have been killed right then and there. The armour that the Gorons have took the swing and sent him flying into the nearby stone wall. While this happened TL had took out one of his Clawshots and pulled himself up onto the golem's left shoulder.

He pulled out a bomb and said "open wide".

In one quick motion he tossed the bomb into the golem's mouth and jumped off. He rolled to his feet and turned just in time to see the bomb explode but cause very little damage. The blast however did force the golem to drop to its knees and use one of its sword to help stay up as it swung the other one at TL.

"Goron Flaming Punch!" HL called out as his right hand was engulfed in fire and he hit the crack he made earlier with all of his might. The force of the hit along with the amount of heat that came with it was enough to destroy the leg of the golem.

"Now to finish this" TL said as he pulled out a rather large silver ball and chain.

"Where were you hiding that?" HL asked the future hero.

"Trust me you don't want to know" the Twilight Hero said and flung the ball at the head of the fallen Golem. It hit and shattered the golem's head. This caused the entire golem to fall to the ground and slowly burn away into dust. Once the fire died down, HL removed his mask and the dust got carried away by the wind the two heroes approached the pedestal.

"Go on, this is you're blade not mine" the Hero of Time stated as he gestured to the sword in the pedestal. TL nodded and stepped before the blade. He slowly rapped his hands around it and pulled it out of its place in one quick motion.

He examined the sword and said "it's just like I remember it".

"I have to go after that girl with the hood but she's probably in another time by now" HL said matter-of-factly.

"I think I can help with that" the two heroes turned to where the voice originated and saw what looked like a Stalfo "it's been awhile".

"And you are?" HL asked as he grasped the handle of his sword.

"Don't you recognize you're future self?" the Stalfo laughed "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Link the Hero of Time".

"Huh?" the past Hero took a step back "if that's true then what's my darkest secret?"

"The Fierce Deity has made you a challenge regarding Malon" the un-dead hero said casually.

"If you're me then you must know if I end up with her or not?" HL asked as he stepped towards Stalfo "tell me!"

"All in do time, besides you'll be coming back this way during the War of Time anyways" the un-dead hero said as he led the two other heroes to the door/portal to the 'Temple of Time' "this is the door to the Temple of Time. Unfortunately the Temple is no' longer in this dimension and this is the only way in or out. But I reconfigured the door to send you after that woman you encountered before, her name is Hanabooru. She was the Chieftain of the Gerudo breakaway faction that worked for Ganondorf during the Battle of Hyrule when you were captured".

"You mean the one that never saw eye to eye with Nabooru?" HL asked the Stalfo to which he got a nod.

"She'll be heading to the far off future, this door will send you there but it might it be what you expect Hyrule to look like" the un-dead hero explained.

"What do you mean?" HL asked.

"One of the generations of the Hero failed to stop Ganondorf and he won. When that happened the Goddesses denied him the Triforce by shattering the two pieces of Courage and Wisdom. With both crests scattered, some Hylians and Zoras climbed to the top of mountains while the Gorons left and the Kokiri evolved into their next evolution stage. When Ganondorf finally came to claim the kingdom, the Goddesses flooded the land and left only those on the mountains as well as those that left Hyrule forever alive. In the future you're going to, Hyrule is gone and only small islands remain" the Stalfo finished as he saw both of the other heroes looking down sadly at the floor.

"Can you prevent it?" the past hero asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not, I am merely an echo of my physical form from years ago" the Hero explained "I will finally rest and join my wife when Hyrule meets its fate".

The two living heroes smiled at that and TL grinned "you've got a way with words old man".

"I am not old, I'm only three hundred years old, compared to the Fierce Deity I am young" the Stalfo growled.

"_I am not old!" _HL put a hand on his head to stop the ache that was brewing.

"Anyway, this should drop you off on a pirate ship where you'll meet the youngest incarnation of the hero I have ever known" the Stalfo stated as he pointed to the door "and one last thing, you'll be training a lot of heroes over the years to come".

"Good luck" TL said as the past hero opened the door and stepped through "you're gonna need it". When the door closed the current hero turned to the un-dead warrior "so if you've came back here to this time before then that means you must have picked me up and took me with you right?" The Stalfo nodded slightly "so when does you/he come back and what do I need for this?"

"In you're time, he'll be back in about a week and as for what you'll need, I only have one word for you: Midna".

**Great Sea/ Tetra's Pirate Ship**: **Wind Waker Timeframe**

The Hero of Winds, whom had saved the world of the 'Great Sea' and participated in Hyrule's destruction, was currently…err…puking over the edge of the ship's railing. (Note: I have not played 'Phantom Hourglass').

"Link! For the last time, it's only the dawn sea, if I knew you were going to be seasick all of the time I would have never let you join us" Captain Tetra exclaimed angrily as she walked up beside him, grabbed the collar of his tunic and began shaking him. She stopped after a few seconds and saw that his eyes were not focusing on anything. She let him go and he fell to the floor "honestly, to think that you saved me from that power hungry freak". She sighed as she helped him up "come on".

"Princess!" was heard from the crow's nest of ship.

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted back to the pirate in the lookout point.

"Sorry Miss Tetra! But there's something ahead, it looks like another ship!" the pirate shouted as he pointed towards the front of the ship. Tetra moved to the front as did Link, the Hero took out his telescope and looked through it. He centred it over the far of target and saw that it was rather large a ship.

"That's a ship alright" WL (Wind Link) said as he examined the vessel's condition "but it looks like it took a beating".

"Let me see that" Tetra said as she snatched away the telescope and examined the ship herself "it looks like it was torn in half, how it's still floating is beyond me". She handed the telescope back to him and turned to the pirate at the weal "bring us along side it!"

"I think it would be a lot safer if I took my boat in alone" the Hero of Winds suggested to which Tetra just shrugged.

"That's probably true but I'd prefer you had some back up near you just in case" the Pirate Princess said with a frown.

"Then why don't I go with him and you can keep you're crew out of harms way" everyone on the ship immediately turned to the person that voice came from and were a little surprised.

"Who are you and how did you get onto my ship?" Tetra growled and looked him over "and what's with the cloths? Only Link where's that kind of outfit".

"Good because you're talking to the Hero of Time" HL said with a grin and then turned to the Hero of Winds "and you must be the current hero? You're that youngest incarnation ever".

**Great Sea/ Unknown Damaged Ship**: **Wind Waker Timeframe**

"You actually took the news better than I expected" HL said as both he and the Hero of Winds climbed onto the main deck of the ship.

"It's not really that surprising since we've seen stranger stuff in our time on the sea" WL said as he unsheathed his mirror shield and Hero's sword "so where's this woman you're after?"

"You mean me?" a sadistic voice said from the door way to the lower deck.

The two heroes turned and saw the person they were after _'Hanabooru'_.

"I swear you're worse than a stalker" she said as she pulled back the hood and let her face be seen. The clouds began to darken, rain was slowly beginning to fall and lightning flashed behind her. She pulled out the Ocarina of Time and grinned "you want this? Then come and claim it". At that moment something emerged from the sea, something large, and dragon shaped. "Attack!" she shouted and the massive sea creature did as ordered. In one swift movement the ship was shattered into wood and metal. The two heroes had jumped off it at the last second and climbed into the boat 'King of Red Lions'.

"Have you got anything that can kill something that large?" WL asked as he pulled out the 'Wind Waker' and randomized the wind direction in the area to create a whirlpool around the sea dragon.

"I do but I don't think it will work well at sea" the past hero said as he looked at the Giant's Mask on his belt "what about you?"

"Got any bombs?" the Hero Winds asked as he deployed the boat/ship's cannon from seemingly no' where.

"Not bad" HL said impressed as he pulled out his bomb bag which held fifty bombs in it "is this enough?"

"Yes but I'm about to try something that I have only seen done once and I was on the receiving end of it" WL said after he fired the cannon at the sea dragon once. The next thing the Hero of Time knew he was inside the cannon and being aimed at the head of monster where Hanabooru stood smiling.

"What are you doing?" the past hero asked with slight fear.

"Hey when I did this it was worse, I was fired using a catapult" WL said with a small grin before lighting the fuse ""Now I know why Tetra enjoyed this". What happened next can only be described as one word 'KABOOM!!!' He was shot of the cannon, he, the Hero of Time was shot out of a cannon at the now opened mouth of a sea dragon _'Yep…that's gonna end well'._

"I'm gonna feel this one in the morning" HL said as he pulled out the Deku Mask and put it on his face. He screamed in pain as he transformed and then produced two large flowers in mid air. Using the flowers he glided as fast as he could towards the head and Hanabooru who stood who stood on top of it. He landed on the head and took off the mask which caused him to return to normal.

"You annoying past! Why won't you just die?!" the Ex-Gerudo Chieftain yelled as she drew both of her scimitars. The hero unsheathed his Mast Sword and Mirror Shield. He examined his opponent as they both parried and swung at each other. It was then that he noticed the cut on her face and in one quick motion pushed her back.

"What's with the cut?" he asked and the Ex-Gerudo glared.

"If you must know, this is something given to me by that twerp with the goggles" she snarled and then grinned "I want to repay him somehow, you're death will be good enough". With that she lunged forward again and attacked with all if her might. As this was happening on the head of the dragon, the Hero of Winds was aiming his bomb launching-cannon at its tail.

"I hope this works" he muttered before lighting the fuse and firing. The bomb collided with the back end of the beast's tail and exploded. This caused the dragon to go into a frenzy fit and letting out a deafening scream. He pulled out the 'Wind Waker' and used it to form a tornado around himself. He became lighter then a feather and soared up towards the dragon's mouth. "Bombs away" he laughed as he dropped one of the bombs he held into the mouth of the still screaming dragon.

With a massive explosion, the dragon's head was gone and both warriors who stood on its head were sent flying into the air. Mind you they were continuing to slash at each other even when they started to fall.

"Give that back!" the falling hero shouted as he manoeuvred through the air towards his opponent.

"You want it? Go get it!" she shouted back and threw it downwards towards the ocean below.

"No!" the hero shouted as the ex-Gerudo swung her scimitar at him again causing him to lose sight of the object he had been hunting across time for.

"Sorry boy but you aren't going to win here" she laughed as Link pulled out his Zora Mask and put it on his face. "What?!" Hanabooru exclaimed as she saw the Hero of Time change into a Zora and dive faster through the air.

He dived head first into the freezing cold water which didn't feel very cold to the blue/green Zora and looked around. He spotted the Ocarina slowly drifting downwards and swam to it. Now that he had recovered the treasure of the Hyrule Royal family it was about time he ended this battle. He swam back to the surface and floated while looking around. The younger hero was currently standing on what seemed like a cloud (I'm thinking what those frog like things sit on from the game 'Wind Waker'; you know the ones in the tornados that you need to shoot with a bow and arrow.) and he seemed having a jousting match with 'Hanabooru' who was also hovering above the water (by jousting I mean they were attacking each other then backing away and yes I know they're using swords).

"Tornado Formation!" WL yelled as a pair of tornado like blasts of wind shot out from his arms which he held pointing towards the ex-Gerudo.

The tornados hit and sent the chieftain flying backwards. Deciding that if he was going to act now would be a good time; he took off the Zora mask and took out the Ocarina of Time. He played the 'Song of Soaring' and a pair of wings sprouted from his back. They flapped once before pulling him out the water and he flew towards Hanabooru. He soared through the twin tornados that his younger counterpart had created and pulled out the 'Fierce Deity Mask'.

"This ends now!" the Hero of Time yelled and put on the mask he held. He screamed for a moment before transforming into the demon deity. He smirked at the look of fear on the ex-Gerudo's face as he drew nearer and nearer. "Its about time he let me out" Fierce muttered and attacked "Deity Disk!" he swung his sword down and a disk shaped blast of energy erupted from the blade he held with both hands. A moment later the disk connected and the ex-Gerudo screamed in pain as her body was cut completely in half (think Darth Maul from Star Wars). She fell into the ocean and sank as the tornados died down allowing the Deity to land harmlessly in the water. He removed the mask and sighed as he looked at the Ocarina he held in his hand "this is never easy".

**Author's Notes:** Alright there ya go! Another chapter up and will be starting the next one shortly.

See Ya Later…


	22. The Old and the New

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter21: The Old and the New

**Lon Lon Ranch: Present Timeframe**

Link finished strapping his belongings onto Epona and helped Malon onto the horse. He had returned to the present a week before the scheduled start of the tournament and Malon's father had told her to go with him to the tournament while the old man held the Ranch together for awhile. At first the red-haired girl had felt guilty about leaving her father to do the work but Link had said not to worry and that the King would have a few people help him out.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Malon asked her father who stood beside them.

"I'll be fine, you two just have fun and Link don't do anything I wouldn't do" Talon said with a smile.

"There isn't much you wouldn't do" Link replied as he got on Epona. Epona wasn't used to both Link and Malon so it took a bit more effort for the horse to carry them.

"I'll see you both when you get back" with that Talon stepped away from them and Epona started to gallop towards entrance to the Ranch as Malon waved with one arm.

"Bye dad!" she yelled as they vanished from view.

"This place is going to be quiet for the next five months with them gone, you'd almost think they had just gone on their honeymoon or something" Talon said to himself and then a thought flashed through his mind "wait a minute; was that engagement ring I saw hanging from that boy's belt?"

Epona galloped across Hyrule Field carrying her two passengers whom were watching as the scenery slowly went by.

"Link?" Malon asked as she rapped her arms around his ribs "where are we going exactly?"

"We're heading to Hyrule Castle" Malon's eyes widened slightly at this. She had only been in the castle once and that was right after the 'Battle of Hyrule'.

"Why there? I thought we were going to the tournament?" she asked.

"We are, but the tournament is being held in another dimension so the only way for us to get there is for the Princess to open a portal there" Link explained and the two continued to talk all the way to the drawbridge.

It was sunset when they arrived at the marketplace and most of the inhabitants were returning to their homes. Even so there were still a number of people roaming the fountain area. Link and Malon dismounted and slowly began to walk through the Plaza. The two Hylians and one horse walked through Castle Town and soon found themselves at the castle gates.

The gates opened after Link had a word with the castle guard and he un-strapped all of the 'luggage' from his steed's back. Malon led Epona to one of the castle's horse's stalls while Link carried all of the pair's things. Once they were done, one of the guards showed them to their room and found it was the same room they stayed in the last time Malon was in the castle after the Battle of Hyrule. Link didn't bother unpacking everything since they still needed to leave for another dimension for the tournament.

'Knock knock' echoed from the door and then a voice the two Hylians recognized asked "can I come in?"

"Sure Zel" the door slowly opened to reveal the Princess of Hyrule whom shut the door behind her.

"I just wanted to tell you two that we'll be leaving for the Tournament tomorrow morning" she stated to which Link nodded.

"What's this tournament world like?" Malon asked as Link heard the Fierce Deity grunt in amusement.

"_You know boy, if I'm gonna be bored stiff at this tournament at least I'll get to see you get your ass handed to you" _the Deity began laughing in the Hero's mind.

'_Shut up Fierce'_

**Hyrule Castle**

The space in front of the Princess of Destiny parted and swirled as a rift between Hyrule and another world opened. Link, Malon, Marth, and the King watched as the Zelda turned and nodded to them.

"The portal is open, we can go through now" she said as Link led Malon towards the portal.

"Are you sure about this?" the red-haired farm girl asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, they say the first time is usually the hardest" Link comforted.

"Yeah but I've never dimension hopped before" she said before Link sighed and pulled her through the vortex.

"Are we going too Marth?" Zelda asked the blond haired Prince.

He nodded and gestured "after you Milady". The Princess smiled, nodded and entered the portal while the King turned to Marth.

"Keep her safe" the King said and the Prince bowed.

"I won't let anything happen to her" with that said Marth entered the portal and it collapsed behind him.

Moments later the four 'dimension jumpers' walked out of an identical portal in another world and it closed behind them. The three fighters of the tournament looked around confused because the group was not where they were supposed to be.

"I think the Master Hand has been doing some redecorating" the Princess of Destiny mused as she examined the rather modern buildings nearby. (Think the city that Ghost in the Shell is based in) "Wasn't the Tournament world a room?" Zelda asked confused as they noticed that they were in fact standing on the roof of a skyscraper.

Link approached the edge and looked down "we're rather high above ground level".

"Err…who are they?" Marth asked as he pointed to the other side of the roof where three figures of figures stood.

"Welcome to the annual 'Super Smash Bros Tournament'! Our first match will be a tag-team elimination round between Ness along with the Ice climbers and Link along with Marth" a voice boomed through the area as the figures approached. (I'll give you one guess which arena they're in).

"An elimination round? I guess we were the last one's to show up because elimination rounds are only done with the last four to show up although I think they made an exception for Zelda" the Hero of Time stated as he unsheathed his sword and readied his old Hylian shield. He wasn't allowed to use the Mirror shield because of the Tournament rules so he was forced to use his old Hylian shield as his defence.

"We're outnumbered" Marth said as he readied his own sword "any ideas?"

"I'll handle the Ice climbers while you deal with Ness" Link said and the two swordsmen charged.

The Ice climbers stopped where they stood and sent two blasts of ice along the ground towards him "Ice Shot!"

The Hero jumped over the blasts and slammed his blade into the blue Ice climber which sent them both backwards. In the Tournament anything could happen but in this dimension you physically cannot die. That's why the Tournament always gets held in this dimension, the most damage you can do is beat you're opponent unconscious and throw them outside of the arena.

"PK Fire!" a voice shouted from the Hero's side and a ball of fire knocked him away from the Ice climbers.

Marth charged up his sword and connected Ness's body at point Blanc range. The blast it created sent the young fighter over the edge of the building and towards the streets below. Link lit the fuse of a bomb he had and threw it at the Ice climbers. The bomb exploded and sent the two Ice climbers into the air. The Hero aimed his bow and let loose an arrow at the blue Ice climber.

The arrow connected and both Ice climbers fell towards the streets below. The Hero and the Prince sighed as they waited to see if either Ness or the Ice climbers managed to get back up.

"I think we got them" the blue-haired Prince said as he and Link turned to Zelda and Malon.

"With a show of power! Both Link and Marth win the match and proceed in to the next stage of the Tournament!" the voice boomed again and the group disappeared in a flash of light.

**Smash Mansion**

"So this is our room?" the red-haired farm girl asked as she and Link stopped at a door in the middle of a corridor.

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep before the schedule for the Tournament is released tomorrow" the Hero stated as he opened the door and entered with Malon following a few seconds later.

The room was rather large in size, with a large king-sized bed in the center and a few draws in the corners along with a night-stand. There was a door to their left which led to a bathroom.

"I'm going to go take a bath, after that match today I think I need to relax a bit" the Hero said as he moved towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for not updating in awhile but between college, work and the fact that this takes so damn long to write I'm surprised I got this chapter finished in time for Christmas. Anyway I'll try and update soon but I'm not making any promises.

One last thing: Merry Christmas to all and too all a good night!

See Ya Next Year…


	23. The Tournament from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter22: The Tournament from Hell

**Smash Mansion**

Morning had arrived and the Tournament competitors had gathered in the main hall of the mansion to await the schedule for the Tournament. Upon entering the chamber, Link A.K.A the Hero of Time started to glare at one of the other competitors whom just happened to be his worst enemy: Ganondorf A.K.A the King of Evil.

"Easy there Link" said a man whom wore a red and blue plumber outfit with a red cap. He had a moustache and Link would have mistook him for Talon were it not for the fact that the Hero knew him by Mario A.K.A the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom "I know you can't stand him but try to get passed that for the Tournament".

The Hero nodded and asked "what is he even doing here? I sealed him away in the Sacred Realm twice".

The Plumber shook his head and replied "I think the Crazy Hand invited him".

"Hey Link, over here!" called a voice from his right. He turned and saw Malon, Zelda, Marth and a boy that the Hero identified as Roy sitting at a table not too far away.

"I expect to see you in the finals" Link said to the Plumber.

"I would think you'd want to face her in the finals again like you have the last two times" Mario said as he nodded towards a blonde haired girl leaning against the far wall wearing a light blue one-piece suit "do you think you can beat her this time?"

"I don't know but I'll give it my best shot" Link replied before turning and walking towards the table. The Hero then approached the table and sat down as everyone else in the room took their seats.

"Welcome!" boomed a voice through the room from the top of the balcony not to far away "to the Super Smash Bros Dimension Tournament!" Everyone turned to where the voice originated and saw a giant/clove hovering on the balcony "I am the Master Hand and I will be you're host for months along with my brother".

Another giant hand/clove appeared from behind the first one and said with a giggle "hello, I am the Crazy Hand and I will make sure to make every single one of you're lives a living hell".

"Is that thing mad or something?" the Red-haired ranch girl asked the Princess of Destiny.

"He's called the Crazy Hand for a reason" Zelda replied.

"Now to unveil the order in which the matches are to take place" the Master Hand stated as a massive TV screen appeared on the balcony wall. The schedule for the Tournament appeared on the screen as the Master Hand read out the order "and the order of the Quarter-Finals is as follows…

Mario VS Pikachu

Bowser VS Peach

Yoshi VS Donkey Kong

Captain Falcon VS Fox McCloud

Kirby VS Samus Aran

Link VS Zelda

Falco VS Marth

Young Link VS Ganondorf

Mewtwo VS Luigi

Roy VS Mr Game & Watch

…well there you have it, the first set of matches for the Tournament, prepare yourselves for they will take place tomorrow morning" with that said both hands/gloves disappeared into the shadows.

"I have to fight you" the Hero of Time said nervously as he turned to the Princess of his homeland.

"It appears so, we new we'd end up fighting each other but I'd didn't think it would be this soon" Zelda placed her head in her hands as she leaned on the table "I might just enjoy myself".

"It's a shame that both of you can't win" Malon leaned back in her chair when she said that "this Tournament would be a lot less complicated if it were that simple".

**Holographic-Hyrule Castle**

"Din's Fire!" the Princess of Destiny called out as she sent a ball of fire at the Hero of Time.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Hero exclaimed as he used his shield to deflect the blast although he could see the old shield beginning to melt.

"_Got any ideas on how to get out of this one?" _he heard the Fierce Deity laugh as Zelda prepared another fireball in her hands.

'_I've got a few' _Link replied in thought as he charged straight at his opponent.

"_Charging straight at her? What are you crazy? She isn't some Stalfo, she'll fry you" _Fierce shouted in his mind as Zelda launched her attack.

"Din's Fire!" the Hero jumped over the blast just as in drew near and aimed his bow and arrow.

"Nice try!" Link yelled as he let the arrow loose at the Princess.

"Farore's Wind!" Zelda called out as a green ribbon like light flashed around her and she disappeared.

'_Damn she teleported' _the Hero thought as he checked his surroundings but saw nothing.

"Up here!" Link looked up and as in doing so got hit by a well placed dropkick. The Princess then moved to a safer distance as the Hero rose from where he was kicked to.

"That was a cheap shot" Link grunted as he wiped away some blood that had gathered on his mouth.

"All's fair in love and war. Guess which one this is" Zelda said as she shifted into her Sheikah form "Needle Storm!"

Link raised his shield and crouched down behind it as it deflected dozens of projectiles _'damn it, if I can't get in close I can't do much damage'. _When the barrage of needles finally stopped, the Hero wasted no' time and quickly took out his boomerang. He flung the weapon at his opponent and it drifted a little off course but it was still on target.

"You've got to do better then that Link!" Sheik shouted as she used her chain to cable the weapon and send it fly back towards its owner. The boomerang hit along with the chain causing the Hero to slam into the nearby wall "do you give up yet?"

"_For god sake kid, hurry up and win this, your embarrassing me!" _the Deity shouted in his mind as the Hero readied himself and pulled out the boomerang again.

"That weapon won't work Link!" Sheik yelled as she prepared her chain.

"_She has a point; you've got a plan right?" _Fierce asked.

'_You could say that' _Link replied as he threw the boomerang the same way he did before.

And just like before, Sheik grabbed hold of it by using her chain and flung it back at him along with her chain. Unlike the last time though he was ready for it, he had threw his shield at the chain in order to deflect it as he used his bow and an arrow to deflect the boomerang. While this was going on Sheik failed to notice the lit bomb that Link had kicked towards her as she reflected his attack back at him. Well she didn't notice until it was literally at her feet.

One-word: Ka-Boom!!!

The explosion sent her into the air and he jumped after her. Considering the Hero no' longer had his shield on him he used the only thing he had left: his Sword. He swung the sword down and connected with his target. Because of the dimensions immortality attribute the swing knocked her unconscious but did not kill her and so she fell out of the arena.

"Today's winner is Link!" boomed a voice through the area as he suddenly vanished in a column of light. He reappeared in the main hall of the mansion where he saw Zelda being carried off by Marth on his shoulder. "I didn't think I hit her that hard" the Hero sighed as he saw the two vanish down the corridor.

"She'll be fine" he heard someone grunt from behind him. He turned to the person who spoke and came face-to-face with the Huntress A.K.A Samus Aran "you should be more worried about yourself Link".

"Hey Samus, I see you're not pointing a gun at my head this time" the Hero said with a smirk as he saw she wore her blue one-piece suit which didn't have an arm-cannon.

"Take another look" she said and he looked down to see she had a gun pointed at his crotch "it is being pointed at your head just not the one on your neck".

"You never miss a trick do you?" Link asked as he raised his head back up to look at her eyes.

"Not a one" the Huntress answered as she put the weapon away and walked passed him while saying with amusement in her voice "I'll see you in the finals Hero".

"Every time, she's too competitive" he muttered as turned and watched her vanish down the corridor _'is it wrong that I enjoy beating her?'_

"_Not at all, in my opinion I think she's a better mate for you then the farm girl" _Fierce commented.

'_Never say that again'_

**Author's Notes:** I'll give you all one guess as to who he's fought before in the finals of the other Tournaments. Anyway this took way to long to write and yes I relies its not that big a chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be…enlightening to some.

Sigh…See Ya Later…


	24. Echoes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter23: Echoes

**Smash Mansion**

"Winner, Samus!" a voice echoed through the arena known as 'Onett'.

"It looks like she won" Marth sighed as he watched the Huntress walk passed both him and Link. She vanished down the corridor behind them and glance at them though they couldn't really tell since she was encased in her armour "remind me never to get on her bad side".

"I will" the Hero said before looking over at the scoreboard.

They were into their third month of the tournament and quarter-finals had just finished with the Huntress Samus Aran. Nearly every one of the competitors were trying to avoid the Huntress encase she suddenly decided to level her arm-cannon at them.

Some people weren't afraid of her however, these people being the only one's to be able to survive a discharge from her cannon. In other words Link, Ganondorf, Zelda and Fox McCloud.

"Who do you think will be fighting next now that the quarter-finals are over with?" the Hero of Time asked the blue-haired Prince.

"No idea and I don't think your even taking this tournament seriously enough" Marth said-matter-of-factly which caused Link to look away "its been three months since we got here and I've watched you. You've slowly declined, you barely smile anymore and you're always deep in thought. It doesn't take genius to figure out your preoccupied with something, you don't have to tell me what it is but I do want to know".

The Hero stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking around to see if there was anyone there. Once he saw the place was empty he nodded and motioned for the Prince to follow him as he made his way to the empty roof.

"Alright I'll tell you, it's about me and Malon" he said finally while still scanning his surroundings for any signs of eavesdroppers "I'm thinking about asking her to marry me?"

Slightly taken aback by this the Prince's eyes widened and he stuttered "w-what?!"

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me" the Hero repeated while Marth went through what he had said several times.

"Okay" the Prince said still amazed by what he had just heard "when did this start?"

"When we left Hyrule" Link replied.

"That explains a lot" Marth sighed and smirked "so when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know" the Hero sighed and leaned against the railing while staring off into the city "I want to but Fierce won't leave me alone, he keeps on saying I need someone who can defend themselves and to be honest I don't disagree with him either".

"You've been teaching her how to fight right? So shouldn't that monster of a mask accept that she can handle herself?" Marth asked him.

"_I'm not a monster, I'm a demigod" _Fierce growled from his mask.

"It's not that simple" the Hero sighed again "I'm not sure what I'm going do".

"You got the ring right?" the Prince asked which received a nod "okay take her out to one of the city's restaurants on a date and propose".

"Just like that?" Link question slightly nervous.

"Just like that" Marth reiterated.

"All competitors are to assemble in the main hall in fifteen minutes" a voice boomed through the city.

"Guess that means us" the Prince stated "come on we better get moving".

The Hero nodded and followed the Prince back in to the building. Once the two were gone, a dark figure emerged from the shadow of railing and smiled.

"So that's how it is" the figure grinned "well then I think it's about time I accelerated my plan, right Diaboromon?"

A second figure emerged from the shadow and chuckled darkly "I already have everything ready".

**Smash Mansion**

Link and Marth entered the room to see the remaining competitors all gathered watching the scoreboard randomise the name of them all. Eventually it stopped and both the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand floated into the room.

"It's good to see you all, now I will announce the order the matches for the semi-finals will be…

Mario VS Bowser

Donkey Kong VS Fox McCloud

Samus Aran VS Mewtwo

Link VS Marth

Ganondorf VS Roy

…and that's all of them. I think this is going to be an enjoyable experience for everyone" the Crazy Hand said with a crazed like voice.

"Great, I'm fighting you" the Hero turned to the Prince beside him whom was grinning like mad "hopefully I'll be able to knock some sense into you before this tournament is over".

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Link didn't get a reply as Marth disappeared down the corridor they entered through.

Slowly the remaining competitors began to disperse, deciding he could be elsewhere he exited the room and walked back to his room which he shared with the red-haired farm girl. Once he got there he entered after knocking even though he didn't get a reply which he thought was odd since he remembered Malon telling him she didn't want to go out today. He scanned the room and saw that it was devoid of life.

'_She must be out with Zelda' _the Hero thought as he felt his tiredness from the day's events wash over him.

Deciding to turn in early, Link removed his equipment and placed them beside the king-sized bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed everything beside his undergarments and slid under the covers. Sleep soon took him and he vanished into the realm of dreams.

**Dream World**

The Hero of Time walked through the streets of an unfamiliar world, bodies lay in the streets and he saw a herd of rather huge dinosaurs walking the streets. In the blood-red coloured sky above, four dragons were hovering and launching attacks at the approaching herd.

'_What exactly am I looking at?' _the Hero thought as he saw two humanoid figures standing in the street fighting off an army of Stalfos.

"We can't hold them forever!" the one dressed in red shouted to the other as he swiped his sword horizontally and released a massive shockwave into the undead army.

"We're not supposed too" the one in green replied as he flung his shield at a column of Stalfos. Like a boomerang, the shield cut the heads of the undead warriors and then returned to its owner "we just have to hold them off long enough for the evacuation to be complete".

"Pitiful creatures you mortals are, why the gods consider you their children I have no' idea but your fate has already been sealed" a voice boomed through the area and the Stalfos suddenly turned to dust.

The two turned to where the voice originated and saw a figure slowly approaching them from down the street. It stood three meters tall and held some kind of Hybrid Whip-Sword in its right hand.

"You're the one responsible for bring this damnation upon this world?" the figure in red growled to which the figure smiled although you couldn't tell since its face wore an odd looking mask.

"The skies are raining fire and soon this world will burn while you children of the gods will die with the rest of your miserable races" the figure laughed and the two of them glared.

The one in red collected air under his foot and jumped up to one of the buildings. He looked up at the dragons which were hovering over the city and shouted out to them "the final evacuation order has been given, Azulongmon take the Magnadramon and Goldramon and evacuate the area".

"You're crazy if you think we'll leave you to die here" the blue dragon stated.

"That's an order not a request, Megidramon lets go" the red dragon flew down to him and he jumped onto its head "take care of Ruki for me".

"Sure thing Takato" the blue dragon muttered before flying off into the distance with the remaining two dragons following close behind.

Meanwhile the figure clad in green was dodging the juggernaut of a man's Sword which kept on changing into a whip on a moments notice.

"Tri Blast!" the green clad man shouted as he held up his left hand with his shield attached to his wrist and sent a gold beam of energy to at the juggernaut.

The blast hit and knocked the figure back but didn't do any significant damage "not bad, you really do deserve your title as the Hero of the Triforce but you'll have to do better then that, World Eater!" the ground below him opened up and he jumped away onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Pyro Sphere!" a voice called out and a small fireball hit the juggernaut as he tried to jump after the Triforce Hero.

Two figures appeared beside the Hero, one was the red-clad boy from before and the other was a much smaller version of the red dragon. The two nodded and a split second later a pair of white wings sprouted from the Triforce Hero's back.

"Link you know, we probably won't survive this right?" the red-clad figure said as the group of three watched as the juggernaut appeared on the other side of the roof.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean we'll lose" the green clad Triforce Hero (Link) replied with a slight grin on his face "Takato, activate 'Annihilation Protocols' while I cover you, I always wanted to go out with a bang".

The red-clad boy (Takato) nodded, tightened his grip on his sword and a raised his left hand which had a D-Arc attached to his wrist towards the red dragon beside him "hold him off for a few minutes, you maybe the only one of us capable of defeating the most powerful evils but I'm the only one of us that can destroy worlds".

"I'll get you all of the time you need" Link replied and as a small rift opened in reality where he held out his right hand. A split second later a curtain mask appeared out of the vortex and dropped into the Triforce Hero's hand. "This ends now, Majoradorf" Link said as he placed the mask on his face and suddenly grew into what was known as the 'Fierce Deity.

_Deity Evolution_

The Demigod charged at the Juggernaut "Deity Slash!"

"Let's go Guilmon, Chaos Bio-merge activate!"

_Chaos Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Guilmon Chaos Bio-merge too ChaosGallantmon!" the Dark Knight jumped high into the air and landed on what looked like some kind of glider/dragon. He raised his shield and it started to glow dark red.

"Do you think this will be the end? Ha you make me laugh, this is only the beginning! This is the way the world ends but not the war! Isn't that right my master?" the Juggernaut turned to another figure which hovered not to far away from the three warriors.

"Your right about that, your gods won't get involved but I will" the figure sneered and held out a small crystal like object with pointed edges "clearly evil will win in the end, that's the way the worlds were designed and this will ensure the cycle begins anew. Destiny Circle Activate!"

A beam shot out of the crystal at that moment and collided with the Chaos Knight's shield making it glow a dark blue. The Juggernaut laughed at this as the Fierce Deity jumped back and looked up at the Knight who was screaming in pain.

"Let the war begin" Majoradorf laughed the ground began to rumble and crack "say goodbye to your precious Atlantis!"

The Deity lowered his head and waited for the end, he knew it was coming and he knew it couldn't be stopped. He looked up at the darkened clouds above and said softly "goodbye Marin".

"Judecca Prison!"

**Smash Mansion**

The Hero of Time bolted upright in his bed, sweat was poring down his head and he was panting heavily. He stood up and entered the bathroom. He then proceeded to wash his face with the water from the sink while trying to calm himself down.

'_What the hell was that? Was that a dream, no more like a nightmare but it looked so real as if I was actually watching a memory' _he shook himself again and looked over at the clock beside the bed _'I'll worry about it later'._

It was already 10:30 and the Hero knew he had a match later. He re-entered the bedroom and started putting his tunic back on followed by his equipment. He turned towards the door before stopping and turning to scan the room. There was something odd about it, his gut was screaming at him that something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it.

"_What's wrong, there's something bothering you?" _Fierce asked.

'_I feel like something's wrong but I don't know what it is' _the Hero replied in thought and turned back to the door _'I'll figure it out later, I've got enough to worry about at the moment'._

With that thought in mind he exited the room and made his way towards the main chamber. Once there he checked the time on the clock which was mounted above the doorway he entered through. It was already time for his match to start and he could see his blue-haired opponent waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting for ten whole minutes" Marth smirked as the Hero ignored him "come on lets go get this over with".

"We're ready" Link said and the Master Hand snapped his fingers. A moment later the two disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the center of the arena known as 'Mute City'.

"Shall we start?" Marth asked to which the Hero nodded and readied his shield and sword. Marth readied his sword and the two lunged at each other.

Marth swiped downwards with all his might but missed his target. Link then jumped back as to avoid any follow-up attack and put some distance between the two. The Hero brought out his bow and readied an arrow. He took aim and let loose at the blue-haired Prince.

Just as the arrow was about to hit its target, Marth used his sword to swat the projectile out of the way and then charge at the Hero knowing he couldn't do anything in a long-range fight.

Just then Link did something the Prince wasn't expecting, he charged to intercept him with his shield raised and held in his hand instead of attached to his wrist. Just when the two were about to connect, the Hero let go of his shield and jumped into the air and over his opponent as Marth knocked the shield away and turned to face Link almost like they were jousting.

The two fighters locked eyes with each other as the shield cluttered to the floor. As soon as the shield hit the floor it exploded thanks to the bomb Link had planted on it before he let it go. The resulting explosion covered the gap between them with smoke making it impossible for either combatant to see the other. Marth watched the smoke carefully to see when his foe would appear.

Too bad he wasn't expecting a hookshot to be fired at him; the metal chain rapped around him and magnetized itself at the end. A second later Marth was forced to drop his sword and was pulled through the smoke to the other side.

The Prince closed his eyes when he saw Link raising his Master Sword. He waited for the pain but it never came…well not as much as he thought. The next thing he knew he was on the floor still tied up by Link's hookshot with the Hero's foot on his stomach and sword planted in the flooring next to the Prince's head.

"Looks like I win" Link stated as he detached his Hookshot and sheathed his sword before looking over at his destroyed shield "but it looks like I need a new shield".

"That was impressive, I never saw that one coming, how'd you think up that little manoeuvre?" Marth asked as he climbed to his feet and walked over to pick up his sword.

"I figured I should just do the opposite of what my opponent's think I should do" the Hero explained and with a flash of light both combatants were back in the main hall of the mansion.

"Today's winner is Link!" the Master Hand's voice boomed through the room.

"Looks like you win this round, good luck with the rest of the tournament" with that said Marth walked towards Zelda whom stood in the doorway. Link followed a moment later and looked over at Hyrule's Princess.

"Hey Zel, have you seen Malon lately?" the Hero asked to which she shook her head in reply.

"Sorry, not since yesterday" Zelda said.

Link nodded and made his way back to his and Malon's room. Once there though he felt something from the demigod of a mask he had; something he had rarely felt from the Deity, nervousness.

"_Kid we might have a problem" _Fierce stated.

'_What's wrong?' _Link asked slightly confused as he felt the same feeling of wrongness he felt this morning wash over him.

"_Your girlfriend didn't come back last night, I thought she was with Zelda but the Princess said she hadn't seen the farm girl since yesterday" _the Deity blurted.

Without a thought Link dashed into the room, he saw that Fierce was right; he looked around the room and saw that the bed had only been used by him since he only used the one side.

'_Can you scan the area? Find out where she is?' _the Hero asked as he grabbed hold of his other transformation masks which he had in a chest under the bed and his Mirror Shield.

"_I can't find her exact location but I have detected a distortion in the dimensional area of this room. Don't know where it goes but I can tell you it was made within the last twenty-four hours" _the Deity stated.

"Thanks; reopen the portal, I'm going through" the Hero said out loud and the Deity complied. A pitch black portal opened in the center of the room with waves of darkness radiating from it. "I'm coming Mal" Link said as he lunged into the portal with his sword and shield ready.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait but I'm in collage and I had a rather large amount of work to do. (It's an ICT course so paper work was a nightmare). Anyway I'll try to update soon but I'm not making any promises. This chapter is probably confusing for a lot of people but all will be revealed in time.

Please review and of course:

See Ya Later…


	25. Shadow Fighters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter24: Shadow Fighters

**Unknown Location**

A vortex of white light rippled into existence and dropped the Hero of Time to the ground. With a groan he pushed the pain in his head away and climbed to his feet to see the portal he had came through collapse.

'_Can you find out where she is?'_ Link asked in thought while scanning the area with his eyes. There were buildings all around him, damaged buildings which looked like they had been reclaimed by nature _'and why do I have a strange sense of déjà vu?'_

"_I can't locate her but I do sense her so she's defiantly in this world" _Fierce replied _"but as for why this place seems so familiar I don't know, I think I recognize this place too but I can't tell from where"._

"So the Hero is here" a voice echoed through the air and Link readied his sword and shield. "Please don't be in such a hurry, you've been away from home for so long" the voice chuckled "welcome home Hero of the Triforce".

Link scanned the area with his eyes and felt the sudden chill of danger. He dropped to the ground and rolled away as two large whips smashed the pavement where he was a moment ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about and quite frankly I don't care" the Hero said as he took out the 'Fierce Deity Mask' and dodged the two whips.

"Up here boy" Link looked up at where the voice originated and saw what looked like a hybrid between a monkey, a stick and a mask "the name's Diaboromon"

"Where's Malon?" Link growled and put on the mask he held.

_Deity Evolution_

Now in Fierce Deity form he glared at Diaboromon with clear white eyes "tell me now and I may let you live".

"She's here but she'll be dead soon enough, after all who better to kill her than a lifelong enemy" the digimon chuckled.

_Mode Change Digivolution_

Diaboromon's body started to change at that moment "Diaboromon Mode change too Armageddon mode: Armageddemon!"

"What do you mean lifelong enemy?" the Oni asked as he ducked into an alleyway to avoid any direct attack by his opponent.

"She's fighting her shadow right now" the Six-legged walker laughed as missiles started to take off from its back "Full Scale Attack!"

Link ducked behind his Master/Deity Sword for as much cover as it could offer. The missiles crashed all over the area and started levelling the city building by building. The Oni swatted one of the missiles aside in midair and charged straight at the walker.

"Deity Slash!" Link shouted and slashed his sword straight down with a large amount of energy confined in it.

The sword erupted upon impacts with Armageddemon's side but did very little damage; the walker then lifted one of its legs and swatted the Oni away from him. He then turned towards the Deity and opened his mouths which had started to glow.

"This ends now" the walker exclaimed as he released a concentrated blast of heat "Destiny Destroyer!"

The ball accelerated towards the Deity and hit. With a thunderous explosion the area of the detonation was covered in smoke. The smoke died down to reveal nothing but a crater which stretched from where the blast exploded to several miles away.

"How did Ganondorf loose to this weakling three times?" the walker said amused but then looked up in surprise.

"Deity Disk!" a disk shaped blast of energy cut through the air and sliced straight through the side of Juggernaut.

Armageddemon growled and launched a salvo of missiles at the airborne Deity "Full Scale Attack!"

"_We can't dodge in midair" _Fierce thought as he saw the missiles approaching.

A thought then rang through Link's head as he remembered his dream from yesterday _'do you trust me?'_

"_What are you talking about boy?" _the mask asked as he continued to stare at the approaching projectiles.

'_Do you trust me?' _the Hero asked again.

"_Yeah I trust you"_ the demigod finally replied.

The Oni held up his free hand and it started to glow bright gold "Tri Blast!" a massive beam of energy erupted from his hand, the blast was ten times more powerful then what the Hero had thought it would be so he wasn't expecting it to be so massive.

The beam was huge and Armageddemon didn't have a chance. It washed over the walker and slowly but surely vaporised the smiling Juggernaut.

"You may have beaten me but the war is far from over, Anubis will rise again" with that said the Juggernaut vanished from existence.

"_Kid were still falling, I don't think our legs can survive a drop from this distance!" _Fierce said in fear as the Oni fell towards the rapidly approaching ground.

Pain soon engulfed Link's body and he felt the back of his light purple tunic stretch slightly as if it was being strained. The Oni exclaimed in agony as a pair of wings sprouted from his back and broke free of the tunic which restrained them. They were pure white with several streaks of red (blood mainly) and flapped a few times to keep the Oni airborne. He descended to the street and checked his new wings as he felt the pain subside.

'_Are these yours?'_ the Hero asked in thought.

"_Nope, I think they're yours" _Fierce stated as the blood dripped off the wings and onto the pavement _"how'd you do that energy blast before?"_

'_I saw it in a dream' _Link replied as he looked up at the tower which stood in the center of the city _'now that I think about it I think I saw this city in a dream as well'._

"_When we get out of here, lets have a little talk about that dream of yours" _Fierce said as the Oni flapped his wings to get airborne again _"Malon will most likely be in the tower ahead, be careful kid"._

**Central Tower**

At the top of the tower was a garden/roof which had a tree in the center and two metal plates imbedded in the wood. Upon the plates were symbols, on one plate there was the symbol for the Hazard and on the other was the symbol for the Triforce. A few feet away a curtain red-haired farm girl slowly awoke from her slumber. She stood up and examined her surroundings while trying to shake the sleepiness she felt away.

"Where am I?" she asked no' one in particular.

"You're in a city called Atlantis" a voice said from her side. She jumped away from and turned while readying herself for anything. "Please don't overexert yourself just yet, believe me if I wanted you dead you'd be long gone by now" the shadow being known as Dark Link said with a chuckle before tossing her a sword. She caught it by the handle in midair and stared at the shadow being "I don't kill women so…"

"…I'll be you're opponent, bitch" Malon snapped her head to the person who had finished the sentence "if you don't mind honey I want no' distractions like last time". Dark Link nodded and disappeared into the shadows of the tree. Dark Malon smiled at the farm girl as a sword materialised in her hand "I'm going to enjoy this".

The shadow being then lunged forward and swiped down with her sword. Malon sidestepped and swung for her opponents mid section which was parried. Both women separated and then lunged at each other again. They continued to clash swords but neither seemed to be getting the upper hand. Eventually they separated again and panting hard.

"Don't you know what this place is? Where we are?" Dark Malon asked between breaths.

"Am I supposed too?" the farm girl inquired to which the shadow being laughed.

"This place is where your fate, Link's fate and the other children of the gods fates were written" Dark Malon stated with a grin.

"I don't care" without another world the farm girl lunged into action once again.

**Unknown Location**

Link flew through the air in his normal form, the city was huge and the wings he had been using in his Deity form were a drain on his magic energy. He was forced to remove the mask and continue in his normal form but still using his wings which he didn't have to summon using the Ocarina now. The Hero was currently closing in on the tower but it was still a long way to get their even if he was using his new wings. A chill soon washed over him and he stopped in midair before looking around at the emptiness around him. A figure suddenly flashed into existence in front of him while in midair. Link didn't even need to look at him to know who the person in front of his was.

"Dark Link" the Hero growled and unsheathed his sword from his back in between the wings.

The shadow being in front of him was also holding his own sword and though much to Link's displeasure the shadow being also had a pair of wings but they were pitch black instead of the Hero's white wings.

"It's been awhile Hero" the shadow being said with a smirk.

"Not long enough it seems" Link shot back "where's Malon?"

"Preoccupied" Dark Link smiled and gripped his weapon tighter "you should be worrying about yourself right now".

The shadow being charged and the two clashed sword in midair. Link ducked under a swing and glided backwards as Dark Link continued to charge. The two clashed swords and strained against each other with all their might but neither gave any indication of backing down.

"Die!" Dark Link shouted as he over powered the Hero and swung downwards.

Seeing this Link back-flipped and then charged before the shadow being could put up a defence. With one swift motion Link cut straight through the shadow being's midsection while flying passed, this completely slice Dark Link in half.

"Don't think you've won yet" Dark Link said with a sinister smile imprinted on his lips "I learned a few tricks since our last encounter".

The unthinkable then happened, the shadow being's two half's rejoined at the midsection and then his whole body disappeared from view. Dark Link reappeared behind the Hero and said Hero wasn't able to turn in time. The shadow swiped downwards and connected with on of the wings but it just bounced off like it didn't hit at all. Dark Link withdrew and coldly glared at the Hero.

"What the hell are your wings made out of?! My 'Submission Sword' can cut through a sheet of titanium but it didn't even scratch your wings!" Dark Link exclaimed as he landed on a nearby roof.

"I've got no' idea, your supposed to be my shadow so you should have them too" Link stated as he landed on the opposite side of the roof "unless yours are weaker than mine?"

The shadow being growled at that but knew that he wouldn't stand a chance in an airborne fight "fine, we'll settle this later".

Before the Hero could react Dark Link was swallowed up by a shadow that appeared at his feet. Link readied his sword and ascended back into the sky where he continued on his course for the tower.

'_I won't let you get away'_

**Central Tower**

"We have to leave now!" Dark Link growled as he appeared behind Malon and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Why? I was having fun!" Dark Malon exclaimed in annoyance as the sword in her hand disappeared.

"Because Link's here and his new Bio-Evolution form is a lot stronger than I expected" the male shadow being stated before the said Hero landed on the garden/roof.

"Let her go" Link ordered as he readied the 'Fierce Deity Mask'.

"Not going to happen" Dark Link said as he held Malon by the neck with one hand and pulled out a crystal identical to the one Link saw in his dream with his other hand.

"Destiny Crystal Wings Activate!" Dark Malon appeared beside the other shadow being and a pair of black wings sprouted from the Dark Link's back before rapping around the three of them. A split second later they vanished into darkness leaving a frustrated Link behind.

"_They got away" _Fierce sighed _"I can't track them, whatever that crystal was its blocking my dimensional scanners"._

'_Thanks for trying at least' _the Hero lowered his head before tightening his grip on his sword and turning to the tree at the center of the garden. He approached the tree and stared at the two metal plates imbedded in it _'those are the symbols for the Triforce and the Hazard'._

"_Err…kid, I don't mean to freak you out but maybe you should take a look at the floor" _the Deity suggested to which the Hero complied.

On the floor-tiles were different sets of symbols, a lot of symbols, easily over a hundred.

'_What is this?' _Link asked in thought as he examined one of the tiles which had a symbol for Lightning engraved on it.

"_I have no' idea but they all seem unusually familiar, like I've seen these tiles before" _Fierce replied.

'_I know you don't like talking about your age but I need to know…how old are you?' _Link asked with narrowed eyes as he summoned his wings and ascended into the air.

"_10,000 years old but my oldest memory is fighting Majora 5,000 years ago in Termina" _Fierce answered wanting to know where the Hero was going with this.

'_Could you have come here before?' _the Hero asked in thought.

"_I might have, although I was probably with someone like a host" _the Deity stated.

'_Wait a minute? Host? You mean like me? What about your original body?' _Link asked confused.

"_As long as I can remember, I've never had a body and the reason you got me was because Majora captured me when some loser put me on" _Fierce growled the last part.

"Huh, how'd you lose to him?" the Hero asked out loud.

"_Simple, my host at the time was some thug who wanted power, he had no' strength of his own and couldn't use magic so he couldn't control my power and at the time there was something stopping me from taking control" _Fierce explained _"almost like I was being held down by something"._

'_We'll ask Zelda when we get back, there's nothing we can do here anyway so open a portal and take us home' _Link said in thought and felt his wings rap around him before his entire figure vanished leaving nothing but several feathers falling to the garden below.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I had collage work to do but its finished now and I now have the time to actually continue the story. Encase you haven't noticed something is strange about the world that this chapter is based in but for now I'll leave it up to you to think about what is going on.

See ya later…


	26. Hidden Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter25: Hidden Evil

**Smash Mansion**

Link walked through the corridors towards the main hall. The tournament was entering its fifth and final month but Link wasn't really bothered about the tournament, no' it had been nearly a months since Malon was kidnapped and neither himself nor Zelda could locate her. Zelda was sent back to Hyrule along with Marth a little while after Link returned and the Hero still had the feeling something was wrong.

At least she had given him a new Hylian Shield before she left. Link had talked with the Princess for awhile about the world he went too and the symbols he saw along with the 'Fierce Deity' himself. When he was listening however both he and Fierce felt like they had the same conversation before but with an old man's voice instead of Zelda's.

_))Flashback Start((_

"What can you tell me about the 'Fierce Deity'?" Link asked the Princes of Destiny to which she looked at him confused.

"Nothing much, the Triforce of Wisdom only grants me knowledge of Hyrule and everything that happens within our world but that mask of yours is from Termina so I don't know much of anything about it" Zelda replied.

"Nothing at all?" the Hero asked and Zelda thought for a moment while accessing her piece of the Triforce.

"There is a mention about him crossing Hyrule to get to Termina nearly ten-thousand years ago" Zelda replied "but even that is vague since all of the races of Hyrule were just starting out back then".

"Starting out? What do you mean?" Link questioned further and the Princess looked at him confused.

"Didn't anyone teach you History? The reason there are same races in different worlds is because none of them came from that world, they all moved to their new worlds almost ten-thousand years ago. No' one's sure why everyone moved but it is most likely the original world everyone came from was on the verge of destruction" the Princess finished.

_))Flashback End((_

"_You need to stay focused kid, you have a match encase you've forgotten so take you're mind off Malon for a second" _the Deity growled from his mask and Link glared down at it as it hung from his belt.

'_How? How am I supposed to take my mind off her? She's missing and how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on this damn fight with everything that has happened huh?' _Link growled back at the mask.

"_Shut up boy, clear your mind, fight now worry later! Got it? Good" _Fierce said in annoyance.

The Hero took a deep breath before entering the main hall where the last of the remaining competitors were waiting. He, Mario, Samus and Fox McCloud were all there but something was out of place. Immediately Link took notice that two competitors were missing including one pain-in-the-ass King of Evil.

He shot the Plummer a raised eyebrow and asked "Mario, where's Ganondorf and Roy?"

"Don't know, they already had their match and Ganondorf won" the Plummer answered "Roy has been sent home like the rest of the tournament losers as for Ganondorf I don't know. He resigned from the tournament saying something about using too much energy in his fight against Roy".

Link narrowed his eyes at that and was about to say something else when a voice boomed through the chamber from the balcony "welcome to the semi-finals, the matches will begin in a moment".

The Master Hand hovered above the balcony but the Crazy Hand was no' where in sight and that thought created a bit of unease in the blonde Hero. Within seconds the matches were announced.

Link VS Fox McCloud

Samus Aran VS Mario

The Hero of Time and the Star Fox Pilot appeared in the center of the area DK Island: Kongo Jungle. As soon as the match started the Pilot drew his blaster from its holster and aimed. The trigger was pulled several times and red-hot beams of heat erupted from the gun.

The Hero held up his Hylian shield to withstand the attack but knew that it wouldn't for long. The shield took one round and he could feel it beginning to melt. He jumped into the air and onto a higher platform so as to get some cover from that weapon.

The arena was a bunch of logs of wood put together on the edge of a waterfall. He looked down at the Pilot and brought up his Fairies Bow. He aimed at the Pilot and shot a standard arrow.

"_Come on you can do better than that"_ he heard the Fierce Deity state from its mask.

'_Yeah I know'_ Link thought as he saw the arrow miss its target.

The Hero of Time held out the Master sword and ran as fast as he could towards his opponent. Link dashed to the platform and jumped while throwing one of his bombs at the Pilot below him. The Pilot activated his deflector shield and shrugged off the bomb's explosive force.

The Hero was now on the same level as the Pilot and Link had expected an easy time at close combat but that was not the case. Fox was very good at martial arts and so it was hard to the Pilot. Fox managed to rap his tail around the Hero's sword arm and squeeze enough to make Link drop his blade.

The tail let go and the Pilot slammed his foot into the Hero's chest sending him flying back and nearly over the edge of the area and into the watery abyss below. Link was barely able to get up in time to raise his shield to block another shot from his opponent's gun.

The shield itself melted and he was forced to toss it aside. The Pilot pulled the trigger again but nothing happened, the nuzzle was melted from overheating and it was venting plasma. All it could was try and cool down so it was rendered useless for the moment and so he threw it aside. Considering his options Link was glancing between Fox and the 'Master Sword'.

'_If I go after the sword I'll just be knocked away again, he can use his shield to deflect my arrows, boomerang and bombs' damn what the hell am I gonna do?' _the Hero hated his luck at that moment and saw the Pilot dash towards him ready to finish the job.

Holding up his left the whole Triforce symbol formed on it and erupted in a beam of concentrated energy "Tri Blast!"

Taken by surprise Fox used his deflector shields to shrug off the blast but what happened next was what really got him. Link's eyes flashed gold and he dashed towards the Pilot with a glowing gold energy ball forming in his hands with a spinning Triforce symbol around it.

"Tri Distortion!" he yelled as he slammed the Triforce-ball into the Pilot's chest.

Fox tried to raise his shield but it was too late, the attack tore through whatever defences he had and everything in front of the Hero exploded. The blast was huge, it completely vaporised most of the stadium they were fighting on as well as a bit of the cliff edge a little ways away.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Fierce exclaimed as the smoke from the blast died away _"what did you do?"_

Link's eyes returned to normal and he examined the damage he had just done. Fox was no' where to be seen and he could feel static electricity discharging slightly around him. He looked at his hands and saw that his Triforce symbol was glowing. Not just the Triforce of Courage but the whole thing was glowing. His hands themselves were covered in blood from the wounds he had on them and couldn't help but wince when he felt the pain erupt throughout his body.

"W-what just happened?" he asked while stifling a scream before suddenly feeling exhausted and falling to the ground where he immediately lost consciousness.

**Dream World**

Link dropped to the ground in the center of an open field with a cluster of forests in the distance. He stood up and suddenly had a feeling he should move. He jumped to the side as a light-purple blur fell from above and crashed into the ground where he was only moments ago.

"I'm going to kill you, you little brat for dragging me here?!" the Fierce Deity exclaimed as he rose from the ground while massaging his shoulders which ached from the impact "what the hell was that back there anyways?! If you had been in my form that little attack of yours could have destroyed something the size of Castletown and Hyrule Castle!"

"How the hell should I know?! I did it out of instinct!" Link yelled back before taking a step away from the Deity in front of him "wait a second how are you even here? I thought you said you don't have a body?"

"Do you even know where we are?" Fierce asked.

"No but I do" a voice said and both Hero and Deity turned to see a figure they both recognized "hello boys".

"Lady Farore, it's been a long time" Fierce said with a nod towards the Goddess of Courage.

"Yes it has and my sisters will probably be annoyed at me for being here but there is no choice" she looked over at Link and smiled. What she said next neither of them expected "hello Link…my son".

The Hero took a step back and asked plainly "what did you say?"

Farore sighed and started walking "come on, follow me and we'll talk".

They walked in the nearby forest and sat down on a collection of tree stumps. As they sat she looked into the green-clad boy's eyes and sighed again. This was going to be harder than she thought…

"Link, I can't explain everything now because we are quite simply running out of time. I will explain everything later but right now you have a choice to make; there is only enough time to do one of two things. One: fight the last match of the tournament or two: rescue Malon" the Goddess stated never leaving eye contact "you can't do both, the choice is yours".

"You don't need to ask that question, where is she?" Link asked without hesitation and narrowed eyes.

"The Chamber of Time" Farore said flatly and the Deity paled.

"Why there? Surely the Guardian of Time would never allow anyone other than the Defenders of Time to enter his realm" Fierce asked and the Goddess nodded.

"I don't know the specifics but it appears Ganondorf has withdrawn from the tournament as soon as Malon was captured. He fought the Guardian and won leaving the very weakened old man behind" Farore answered before turning to Link "Link, have you ever heard of the Fourth piece of the Triforce?"

The Hero looked confused "fourth piece?"

"The center triangle of the Triforce known as the Triforce of Infinite, it is as powerful as the other three pieces combined" at that the Hero's eyes widened "normally the fourth piece of a world's power is dormant but still accessible. Link, Malon has the Triforce of Infinite".

To say the Hero was shocked was an understatement, hell Fierce was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He had every right to be, he had always thought of her as at the most a swordswoman…not someone with more power than Ganondorf during his alternate timeline reign!

"How? Why?" Link asked trying to push the shock aside.

"Every world has a symbol which has three pieces, three people are chosen to wield them while another one which equals the others in power is to be used as a backup just encase the main ones get out of hand" Farore explained while shaking her head "normally it remains dormant unless the other three pieces are misused all at once".

Fierce narrowed his eyes for a second "if Ganondorf is after it then he will try and get it".

"From what I can tell Dark Link has been trying to coax the girl into using her power which will allow Ganondorf to access it, if that happens and he removes that piece from her body she will die" the Goddess while lowering her head.

Link didn't say anything for a moment, he didn't have too. Both the Fierce Deity and the Goddess knew what he was going to say "so I go in grab her and get out. Sounds easy enough, lets do it".

Fierce nodded "I'm with you all the way".

"To get the Triforce of Infinite Ganondorf has to release his hold on the Triforce of Power, look at your hand" the Goddess commanded and he examined the Triforce symbol emblazed on his skin "he must have already released his power, the Princess has no' doubt been forced to release her hold as well. You have all three now so if need be you have the power to match Ganondorf if he gets the Triforce of Infinite".

"Then we shouldn't waist time" Fierce said and saw the world around them begin to fade.

"I'll talk to you soon…my son"

The dream world shattered.

**Smash Mansion**

Link awoke to find himself in his bed with his sword lying on the floor beside it. The Hero tried to sit up with his arms but felt his hands ablaze and quickly looked at them. Both his hands looked like they had been stabbed several time but what really got him was that the wounds were healing before his eyes.

'_Must have been off my attack in the match before' _the Hero thought as he stood up and began putting on his gear _'the fast healing must be off the Triforce'._

"_I have the coordinates that Farore gave us, just tell me when" _Fierce said from his mask.

'_Open a portal now, let's go get her' _Link said in thought as he finished strapping his shield and sword to his back.

Suddenly the center of the room became a miniature hurricane as everything that wasn't tied down was wavering in the wind that now flew around the room. Link stared at the pure white portal before jumping into the vortex which resulted in the portal to vanish from existence moments later. Link emerged from the portal and immediately started falling. As far as he could see the entire world was a white void with rectangular platforms floating erect below. Seeing one he sprouted his wings and slowed his descent until he touched down on the platform.

'_Where too now?'_ Link asked in thought and looked around. Upon examination of his surrounds he spotted what looked like a tower just floating in midair _'guess that's the place'. _He started walking, as he approached the edge of the cylinder he and saw a bridge of glass form in front of him that looked like it led straight to the tower.

**Author's Notes:** This is probably the longest story chapter wise I have ever done. I expect two more chapters out of this, maybe three but believe me when I say when this is over the real story begins….

See Ya Later…


	27. The Limit of Infinite

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter26: The Limit of Infinite

**Tower of Time**

The highest room of the tower was decorated with several stands covered with different sets of armour and other garments. In the center was a stone alter of sorts with symbols and rune patterns were emblazed on its sides. Lying down on the alter was none other Malon who's right hand was currently glowing with an upside-down triangle emblazed on its top side.

"How much longer?" Ganondorf asked the two shadow beings whom hovered over the girl with their arms held out.

"Not long now" Dark Link replied and then twitched.

"Something wrong?" Dark Malon asked as her fellow shadow retracted his arms.

"Its Link, he's here" Dark Link replied and turned to the Ganondorf "I'll deal with him, Dark Mal needs to complete the extraction and you need too be here for her to fuse it into you".

"That boy has been a pain in my side for long enough" the King of Evil grunted and Dark Link disappeared into the shadows "soon; this will all be over anyways".

**Chamber of Time**

"Tri Blast!" the Hero shouted as a beam of energy erupted from his open hand and connected with a Stalfo which died when it fell to the ground. _'What the hell is with these things? I kill one and three more take its place!' _Link thought in frustration as he sidestepped a swing from another Stalfo's sword and rammed his mirror shield into the skeleton warrior's chest.

"Shadow Night!" a wave of darkness covered the cylinder where the Hero stood causing it to shatter into broken glass. Link fell through the void for a moment before using his wings and regaining altitude. "Why don't you just stay out of our business?" Dark Link growled as he stood on a nearby platform. He lifted his right hand and shouted "Shadow Prison!"

Waves of darkness shot out from the nearby cylinder's shadows and came at the Hero from every angle. Seeing this Link held out his sword, opened his wings and spun as fast as he could. The winds he was creating started to resemble that of a tornado to which had little effect on the shadows waves that approached him. Knowing this, Link started charging up energy in his sword while still spinning until he felt it had an adequate amount stored.

"Tornado Inferno!" the Hero exclaimed as he released the energy he had held.

True to its name the attack was a tornado on fire which kept on expanding. The nearby cylinders were destroyed under the constant heat and the shadow waves disappeared because of the light from the flames. When the winds and flames died down, both shadow being and Hero hovered in the center of the void.

"You now you can't beat me Hero, I'm you after all" Dark Link smirked as he flapped his black wings every few seconds to maintain his position.

"You may be my shadow but you're not me, you never were" said Link with a saddened smile.

"Fine! I'll prove I am the true you by killing you and presenting your body to Ganondorf once he's done with the farm girl!" Dark Link yelled as he charged with his sword and shield at the ready.

"I won't let you or anyone hurt Malon!" Link flew in as well and the two swung at each other.

They clashed swords in the center of the void and jumped away from each other again before readjusting their wings so they could charge at each other once more. Link swung for his opponents legs and missed when the shadow being pulled his legs up and slammed them into the Hero's chest. The force of the blow sent Link crashing into the side of another cylinder causing a crack to appear where he hit it.

"Tri Blast!" Dark Link barely avoided the beam as he made his approach.

The Shadow Being held out his right hand in front of his as he continued his charge and called out "Shadow Prison!"

Like before the cylinder's shadow sent out waves but this time they turned back towards the cylinder where the Hero was hovering next to the crack he had made. Knowing he didn't have enough time to do his 'Tornado Inferno' technique again he back flipped in midair and pushed some energy into his feet as they connected with the side of the cylinder.

With energy pulsing through his feet he managed to stick to the side and immediately ran up towards the platform at its top. He stopped when he saw Dark Link 'land' on the side of the cylinder in front of him; he took a step back when he felt one of the shadow waves cut the skin on his shoulder. He sidestepped as several other waves crashed into the cylinder like knives through butter.

He held up his Mirror Shield to deflect the remaining waves while keeping his eyes trained on his opponent. Once the waves had stopped, Link charged at the shadow being and swung for his head which connected with his opponent's sword. After parrying, Dark Link spun on heel and swung for the Hero's midsection. Link dodged and thrust his sword in an upward motion which clashed with the shadow being's blade.

Link pulled away at that moment and used his sword like a boomerang. He threw it at the shadow being causing him to knock it aside with his sword and back-flip onto the cylinder's platform. Link soon followed while grabbing his sword which was falling and front flipped onto the platform where he saw Dark Link standing in the center.

Deciding to try and find a peaceful solution Link shouted out "it doesn't have to be this way, just hand over Malon and we'll go our separate ways".

"I can't disobey Ganondorf, I am to hold you here as long as possible and that's what I'm going to do" Dark Link readied himself again "talk is over, let our actions speak for us".

With nothing left to say the shadow being charged and swung his sword down to which Link blocked with his shield and rolling to the side. The two turned to face each other before lunging and clashing swords once again. They maintained the distance they had at that moment, swinging, parrying and clashing swords every few seconds.

Eventually Dark Link jumped away and raised his right hand "Shadow Prison!" The area where Link was standing suddenly became pitch black as shadows engulfed him from all sides. The shadow being was panting but quickly let out a sigh when he saw the 'prison' hold together around the Hero "you weren't able to dodge it this time, you did good though to force me to go this far".

'_Shit, Fierce! What is this thing?!" _Link exclaimed in thought as he tried to move around in the darkness but all he found was flat walls on all sides.

"_It's an execution attack, there are hundreds of sharp objects in the shadow walls that surround us, quickly get us out of here!" _the Deity ordered.

'_How? I don't know anything that can get us ou…wait, how much energy will it take to make one of those Distortion bombs I used in the Tournament?' _the Hero asked the mask.

"_About half" _was all the Deity said.

Link mentally nodded before sheathing his sword and putting away his shield. He then brought his hands up in front of him and started directing his energy there. A few seconds later light began to spark into existence where his hands were being held apart. Between his hands was a glowing gold energy ball with the symbol of the Triforce spinning around it.

The darkness around him was beginning to vanish because of the light which was being given off by the ball he held. Once the darkness completely disappeared he saw Dark Link staring in shock. Probably since no' one had ever gotten out of the prison he had created.

"What is that?!" the shadow being exclaimed in shock while he noted he Link's eyes were flashing gold "crap".

A battle cry was heard; the Hero brought his right arm back with the Triforce-ball in hand and then shot forward, slamming it into the shadow being's chest "Tri-Distortion!"

At first nothing happened and all sound in the area seen to freeze before a loud _ka-boom_ was heard. The area was ablaze with light, the massive explosion tore through everything it touched and created dust clouds everywhere.

The half of the cylinder which the two stood on shattered under the force of the explosion that was released from the ball and the rest of the cylinder just hovered with a large section looking like it had been cut apart. Link's eyes returned to normal after a few more seconds and he fell to his knees panting heavily while surveying the damage he had done.

"_I've got to hand it to you, that was a sweet move" _Fierce howled in laughter as he saw the destruction the Hero had managed to pull off _"I don't know where you're getting these attacks from but keep them coming, If any of them are like that one I think we'll kill Ganondorf with ease"._

'_Damn, that took a lot out of me' _the Hero thought as he tried to stand and then turn towards the Tower just ahead _'we're running out of time'._

**Tower of Time**

"I've got it" Dark Malon stated as she held her hands out and a single triangle hovered in between her hands.

"Good now give it here" the King of Evil beckoned before grabbing the Triforce piece and fusing it into his chest. A second later an upside-down symbol of the Triforce appeared on his hand and he smirked before looking at the shadow being in front of him "I'm afraid you're no' longer of any use to me".

"W-what" Dark Malon stuttered before dropping to the floor and holding her stomach which was slowly beginning to shatter into specks of darkness and disappear into Malon's shadow "what did you do to me?"

"Nothing, it just so happens that shadow beings die when the real person dies. You didn't really think you could live after her extraction did you?" Ganondorf smiled.

"Bastard" Dark Malon grunted before falling face down and feeling as he body fell apart from the waist down.

The rest of her was beginning to shatter now but she still managed to turn herself face-up and wince as pain flood her body. This was the sight a very bloody and badly wounded Dark link came too.

He dashed over too here with wide eyes and asked "what's going on?"

"Ganondorf tricked us, because Malon's dead I'll be dead soon, there's nothing that can be done" she coughed slightly from her lungs beginning to dissolve "look at you, you look like hell, looks like we're both fools huh?"

Tears were beginning to form in the Dark Hero's eyes but freely fell when he saw a smile cross his mate's face "no don't".

He couldn't do anything, the last of her body shattered and disappeared into Malon's shadow. For a few seconds he stared as he remembered her smile but his sadness then turned to anger. Anger at Ganondorf. He stood and turned to meet the man who had tricked them in the corner who had a very twisted smile on his face.

"Come now, I created you, you don't exist and neither did she, you're not even real just copies" Ganondorf continued to smile as Dark Link raised his sword and charged. All Ganondorf did was raise one of his arms and send a wave of energy to knock the Dark Hero back "Evil Confrontation!"

Lightning and darkness shot through the Shadow being as he crashed into the alter and writhed in pain. He was about to finish the job when a figure appeared in front of the fallen shadow being. A figure the King of Evil knew all to well.

"Link" Ganondorf growled before smirking "your too late, the redheads already dead".

Mixed emotions appeared in the Hero at that moment, one was panic, another was caution and the others were sadness and anger "if she is dead I'll make sure that you pay with you're life, bastard".

"Don't make me laugh kid" the King of Evil grinned before disappearing into his own shadow "this is not the time nor the venue for our battle, but don't feel too bad I've left you a little playmate".

Link took a second to make sure Ganondorf was gone before running to the alter where Malon lay. He checked for a pulse, nothing, he checked if she was breathing, nothing, he checked for a heartbeat, still nothing.

'_Fierce? Tell me she's okay' _Link said slightly scared but got no reply _'Fierce?'_

"_I'm sorry; her energy source has been extracted. She's gone…" _the Deity informed him and receded from the blonde's mind and back to the mask.

Link simply stared at her cold and unmoving form, he didn't know how long he was simply staring but he didn't notice Dark Link crawl over to his side and grab her hand. Before Link took notice, all the energy Dark Link had ran through his hand into Malon's and then into her body.

It was then that Link looked down at the Dark Hero's beaten and bloody form "what are you doing?"

"Ganondorf was right, us shadow beings aren't meant to exist but we try to anyways. You two deserve to live happy and both I and my Malon will always be apart of you two so I'm giving you're Malon, her life back" Dark Link explained and almost gagged when he felt his lower body begin to shatter "just promise me something, don't let her go. Don't ever let her go".

"I promise" the Hero muttered and saw a smile cross the face of his shadow being before he completely dissolved and disappeared into the Hero's shadow "I guess this is goodbye".

He looked back at Malon's face and saw that her eyes were beginning to flutter open. Inside Malon's mind she felt like she had been drunk for three days straight and could feel a headache coming on but she ignored the pain and opened her eyes. The sight she came too was in a dark room with candles, the Hero of Time and a large humanoid snake at the top of the Tower ceiling above. (Someone please tell me what's wrong with this picture).

Her eyes widened when she saw the snake-man begin to fall, quickly she grabbed Link and pushed both of them away from the alter as the snake-man crashed down on it. Debris went everywhere as both Hero and Farm-girl hit the ground and rolled to their feet.

"How long was I out?" Malon asked and scanned the room for something she could use as a weapon.

She found it, Dark Link's old sword. The 'Submission Sword'. She grabbed the hilt and assumed a fighting stance.

"You've been dead about ten minutes" Link stated as he detached his shield from his wrist and threw it to her which she caught. His hand moved and grabbed the Fierce Deity Mask which still hung from his belt "both Dark Malon and Dark Link are dead".

"Okay, then what the hell is going on?!" Malon nearly screamed when the snake-man turned and dashed towards them.

It stood ten foot tall and swung its right arm down on where the farm girl was only for her to sidestep the blow and drive her new sword into the creature's wrist. She quickly jerked it out and jumped over a horizontal swing. Normally she would never have been able to do this but she could feel energy coursing throughout her body, giving her speed, strength and skill she didn't know she had. Out of instinct she pushed energy to her feet and jumped a few meters off the 'ground'.

She landed on the extended arm of the snake-man, turned and ran along the arm towards the creature while keeping energy in her feet to keep her attached to scaly skin. As she approached she readied her sword and jumped off the arm just before the other arm tried to swat her away. She flipped in midair and swung her sword downwards which connected with the snake-man's head and she continued to fall until her feet touched the 'ground'. Because of that little stunt there was a big long slash from the top of the snake-man's head down to its stomach.

Enraged by what she had done the snake-man's head extended and it flew towards her. She tried to dodge but knew it would be useless and simply closed her eyes. She didn't feel anything though and when she opened her eyes again she saw that she was encased in white wings which were sprouted from Link's back while he held her.

The wings receded and she found herself a few meters away from the creature that was about to kill her. She panted for breathe and slowly climbed to her feet while still keeping a firm grip on her new sword.

"Are you okay?" the Hero asked while not taking his eyes off their opponent.

"I'm fine" she grunted slightly.

"_Err…kid, I think I feel the Guardian of Time's energy signature at the top of the Tower" _Fierce said.

'_Good, we could do with his help' _Link said in thought as he sheathed his sword.

"_His signature is weak, I don't think he can fight with us but I think someone should go and get him" _the Deity stated.

Link mentally nodded and turned to Malon "get to the top of the Tower, there's someone there that one of us needs to get too and I'll be to busy…" He nodded towards the snake-man "with Mr Fang over there…" The Farm-girl nodded and pushed energy into her feet. She turned and jumped onto the nearby wall before dashing up it. Once she vanished he turned back to the snake-man and readied the Fierce Deity Mask "now that she's gone I can go all-out".

As soon as he placed the mask on his face he felt that there was something wrong, his eyes flashed gold and the Triforce symbol on his hand was glowing gold. He felt strange for a moment but familiar with what was happening as well, a second later his body began to change.

_Temporal Deity Evolution_

His size changed to resemble the Fierce Deity but there was something different about, he wore white armour with gold streaks and his eyes were gold instead of white. He had a pair of white wings on his back and his sword was in its sheath tucked between the wings.

"_Wow, I can sense our power level, its enormous" _Fierce said in slight shock _"you okay?"_

'_Never better' _Link replied before charging forwards and slamming his bare fist into the snake-man's stomach.

The force of the blow sent creature smashing through the solid wall of the Tower and nearly fall into the void outside. Not taking any chances Link unsheathed his sword and swung downwards like he would in his normal Deity form.

"Shattered Order!" the snake-man barely dodged since the energy unleashed blew a large hole in the side of the Tower. It was then that Malon reappeared in the room and approached the Oni of Order.

"Link?" she asked without hesitation "nice wardrobe, there was an old man at the top of the Tower but he's near death. He also told me some kind of prophesy but I couldn't understand it".

"So he's already too far gone?" Link asked and she nodded "alright grab on".

He pushed her onto his back to which she hung onto his neck for support. Flapping his wings once, the Oni was airborne and flew out of the hole he had made before. Once outside he set Malon done on one of the cylinders before turning back to the Tower and sheathing his sword.

"What are you planning?" the farm girl asked when he held out his hands.

Her answer was a large ball of energy forming in the gap between his hands and a symbol of the Triforce spinning around it rapidly.

"Wish me luck" he said before jumping off the platform and flying towards the Tower.

The snake-man extended his arms and head to intercept but the Hero merely rolled out of the way and continued charging. As he approached his right hand shot out with the Triforce-ball in it and slammed it into the snake-man's chest. The creature screamed in pain for a few second before he went silent.

"Order Distortion!" the Oni called out his attack and like a bomb the ball of energy exploded.

The Tower crumbled, and shattered into dust while the snake-man was completely vaporised from the point-blank detonation. Link flew backwards and crashed into the cylinder he had left Malon on. He coughed up some blood while his body returned to normal and the Fierce Deity Mask fell off his face before clambering to the floor.

"Link?!" the Farm girl yelled and she was immediately by his side.

"_Damn, please don't do that again, you just nearly broke your arms with that much energy" _Fierce grumbled _"that's going to hurt for a day or two"._

"Damn, I'm only using that as a last resort" the Hero grunted in pain _'open a portal and get us out of here, please'._

"_Since you asked so nicely" _Fierce mocked as a green portal opened beside them.

"Come on" Link said as he stood and picked up the Deity Mask.

The two Hylians neared the portal but before they could step through Malon pulled Link back for a second. He looked at her confused for a second and she smiled right back.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek "thanks for coming to save me" with that she stepped through the portal and vanished into the vortex.

Link shook himself out of his shock and stepped through the portal while one thought kept on ringing through his head.

_Maybe Dark Malon and Dark Link really did completely merge with us._

**Author's Notes:** dear lord that was a long chapter, I never thought I was gonna finish it but I did and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

See Ya Later…


	28. An Unclear Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter27: An Unclear Future

**Hyrule Castle**

It had been taxing on the two warriors who had fought in the Chamber of Time and the Tournament was effectively over without a winner since Samus said she didn't want the title unless she fought into previous owner A.K.A. Link. The Tournament itself was cancelled and the Smash Brothers said they would merely make the next Tournament more exciting. Both Link and Malon had returned to Hyrule the previous night and were currently staying at the castle until morning when they would head back to the Ranch and meet Talon. Of course there were still a few things on the Hero's mind.

The First was the events that happened in the Chamber of Time, such as Dark Link and Dark Malon's 'deaths' (I use the term loosely) as well as the fact that Ganondorf effectively has the power of the entire Triforce at his disposal now.

The Second was the Prophecy that Malon had been old by the Guardian of Time before his death. It was the same Prophecy he was told before he trudged across Hyrule in search of his masks a year ago before the Battle of Hyrule. He hadn't thought about the Prophecy back then since he had assumed it was talking about the immediate threat at the time but now he was beginning to think it was talking about something else. He couldn't figure out what though and that was frustrating for him. It would also coincide with the fact that Ganondorf was now loose with the power of a Triforce that can be used at his will.

The third and quiet possibly the most important one for him was the engagement ring he had tucked away in his tunic. It was driving him insane, he had nearly lost Malon in the Chamber of Time and had god damn nearly broke down when he saw her lifeless unmoving body on the alter.

Pushing those thoughts aside Link arose from the bed he shared with Malon whom was not there and started making his way towards the door '_I need some air'_. It was night and he assumed Malon was still in the bed when he left the room

Since he had left the Fierce Deity Mask in the room he was not visited by the demigod's voice while he made his way through the empty castle hallways and dimly-lit corridors until he was on the roof. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the red-haired Farm Girl leaning on the railing and staring into the town lights. The Hero fumbled the engagement ring in his hand for a few moments before deciding what he was going to do and slowly made his way over too the young girl.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as he approached "couldn't sleep?"

"No, I'm guessing neither could you" it was a statement not a question that spoke from the Hero's mouth.

"No, not after everything that's happened…not after having a piece of you forcefully ripped away from you" Malon said sadly as she looked up at the night sky.

'_Now or never I suppose…' _Link thought as he brought out the engagement ring from his tunic and clutched it in his left hand "err…Mal I think we need to talk".

She turned to him with a curious look on her face "what is it?"

"We've been together for awhile now and with you nearly dieing a few days ago I almost broke down" the Hero said softly "I thought I had lost you and I realized I didn't have a reason to live if you hadn't come back".

"Link…" she didn't know what to say to that.

"I can't live with myself if anything happened to you…I love you too much" Link then got down on one knee and held out the engagement ring he had "Malon, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened for a second before she lunged at him and hugged him with all her strength as they rolled across the stone floor "yes yes Yes YES YES!"

He smiled widely and placed the ring on her finger. Her shouts were continued to echo into the night to which on Lon Lon Ranch, Talon bolted up from his bed sweating and looking around for anything.

He sighed and mutter "I need to get some sleep" before allowing his head to fall back down to the pillow and falling back into a dreamless sleep.

**Dream World**

"It's about time you got here kid" Fierce grunted as Farore stood, fidgeting nervously.

The entire area was one big field with a rock here and there; in the center of the field was a square table which both Fierce and Farore were sitting at. A light breeze flowed throughout the area to which was relaxing as the Hero approached the table and sat down.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do Lady Farore" Link said more as of an order than a statement.

"Please don't call me 'Lady', Farore will do fine" she insisted and then sighed "okay here it goes, I'll start from the beginning…"

"…Ten thousand years ago, all of the races of the worlds lived in one place. On some worlds, it's called the 'Cradle of Life', on some others it's called the 'First Civilization' and they're both a true but its real name is 'Megiddo'" Farore said and Link looked confused for a moment while the Deity beside him was visibly shaking.

"Megiddo? As in the place where the final battle between good and evil is supposed to take place?" Fierce asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, the city you went too during your first attempt to save Malon was in that world. That city covered the entire world; I believe I remember it being called 'Atlantis'" the Goddess answered "it is the location for the battle but the battle has already been fought before".

"What do you mean it's been fought before? You mean this isn't the first time?" Link asked leaning forward.

"Yes, you see Hylian history is right in a sense. The races did spread to other worlds at the time but the reason was the first battle was taking place in Megiddo at the time" Farore explained "the first battle was by every definition, the Apocalypse. In the final moments of the battle, you Link and the Tamer of Chaos fought both Majora and Ganondorf. You both knew you couldn't win, Majora and Ganondorf had merged their power and became near unstoppable".

"I think I dreamt about that, I was holding that monstrosity off in Deity form while Takato was charging up his shield attack in his Knight form but some strange figure appeared and shot a beam of energy from a crystal he was carrying on him which hit the Tamer's shield" Link stated while becoming slightly nervous about where this was going "it looked like something went wrong then and the dream ended with me waking up".

"That was precisely what happened back then, the 'Judecca Prison' was altered thanks to that crystal and resulted in a massive flood that submerged the city for centuries" the Goddess sighed while leaning back on her chair "the person you saw was by every definition, a god like myself and my sisters". To that Link and Fierce stared at the woman with wide eyes as she continued "he was expelled from the 'Chamber of Gods' long ago and will forever remain in the mortal worlds but he still retains his power and so. He is immortal".

"Then why haven't you done something about him?" Fierce asked with anger seeping into his voice, to say the least he was not amused with the situation "there is no' way a mortal or a demigod can bring down a full god so how do you expect us to fight when there is absolutely no' chance?"

"You know we can't get involved in the affairs of the mortal worlds" Farore stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't give me that! You and your sisters have been playing this little game since you first gave Link that dream about Ganondorf when he lived in the 'Kokiri Forest'!" Fierce yelled in her face which caused her to look away.

"What would you have me do? Break the laws of the Gods by interfering? The others are barely letting me talk to you never mind trying to fight along side you" Farore growled.

"Who is this guy anyways? What's his name?" Link asked while trying to ease the Deity's anger.

"His name is Anubis, and thankfully even though he's a God he is sealed away in his crystal" the Goddess stated while Fierce calmed down "it's called the 'Destiny Crystal' and its purpose is to control fate".

"I think I saw Dark Link, back in Megiddo using it on himself, Malon and Dark Malon to escape. I don't remember it being on them in the Chamber of Time though" the Hero said with narrowed eyebrows "what would it take to release Anubis from the seal?"

"The power of three world-cores like the Triforce" Farore answered.

"So that's what Ganondorf's after, he didn't take Malon's Triforce for himself but for his boss" Fierce snarled and slammed his hand down on the table causing it to crack.

Farore nodded and said "yes, but he needs three. He only has one; as long as he doesn't get anymore it will be fine".

"I don't believe that and neither do you" Link stared at her as she sighed again "before we leave I need to know something".

"What is it?" Farore asked as she shut her eyes.

"When I was in that dream I remember _Majoradorf_ saying something along the lines of 'Children of the Gods'. Tell me what did he mean by that?" Link asked with narrowed eyes while Farore's eyes were snapped open and she was visibly shaking and sweating.

"We-ell y-you see…a-about that…err, considering most worlds have gods that maintain balance within them they have children who reincarnate" she answered while trying not to stutter.

"You mean that you're my mother?" Link asked.

"Not biologically but spiritually, yes I am you're mother like Zelda is the daughter of Nayru and Ganondorf is the son of Din" Farore explained slightly nervous.

Link closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head while letting out a sigh "so the entire War of Time is nothing more than a way for you Gods to maintain balance?"

"Yes, not every world has a god while some have more than one like Hyrule" the Goddess of Courage stated.

With that said Fierce stood up from his seat "I think it's about time we leave, after all we do have a war to fight whether we like it or not".

Link nodded slowly before standing up as well, Farore smiled sadly and said one thing before the Dream World shattered.

"I'm sorry you were given this destiny my son".

**Demon Moon / Termina**

The Destiny Crystal hovered in the center of the hexagon-shaped room, its spikes were moving in and out of the crystal itself and a glowing blue Triforce piece was orbiting around it like a planet would orbit around a star. There were four figures in the room at that moment, one in the shadows, Ganondorf, Majora and an unnamed Stalfo.

"We have one of the pieces needed, now all we need are the other three" the King of Evil smiled darkly while leaning on the nearby wall "where are the other two powers now?"

"The targets are in the realms of Chaos and Light" the Stalfo answered with a bow "we know their location and who they are but it will not be easy getting them".

"I think we've postponed this war long enough, don't you agree Majora?" Ganondorf asked while still smiling.

The Mask Monster giggled and replied "yes, let's go play".

"Good, Stalfo! Take a strike team to Hyrule, bring the Ocarina of Time and don't mess up like Hanabooru did" the King of Evil ordered and then turned the figure in the shadows "you go with him; I want this mission done now".

The figure nodded and asked "what should we do about Link?"

"Leave him be for now, he and the Tamer of Chaos are no' longer of any concern to us" Ganondorf grunted and the figure nodded again before vanishing along with the Stalfo.

"Let's go play with them" Majora giggled again as the Destiny Crystal began to glow dark blue.

"This war has now resumed, our next target is set. Let's go get the other pieces" the King's smile never left his face as a portal appeared in the sky above the Demon Moon they were inside. "Let the wheel come full circle" was the last thing he said before the Demon Moon disappeared into the vortex.

To be Continued

Next time on War of Time

"Tri Blast!" the Hero of Time yelled as he dashed through the seemingly endless forest with his hand outstretched towards an approaching Stalfo.

The beam shot out of his palm and blew the Stalfo in a pile of dust. He turned on heal towards a pack of approaching Wolfos snarling at him with someone wearing a cloak behind them.

"You just won't quit will you? Sigh…Wolfos, dispose of him and make sure to clean up the mess" the cloaked figure ordered and the Wolf like monsters howled before charging at the Hero. At that moment the figure turned and started to run while Link was busy dealing with his immediate threat.

"Get back here traitor!" Link shouted as he cut through two of the six Wolfos and dashed after the figure.

Soon the Hero had caught up and now stood at a very familiar clearing with a tree stump in the middle as well as another one not too far away with a tunnel like hole in the side of it.

The cloaked figure stood at the tunnel's entrance and uttered one sentence before disappearing into the darkness beyond "before this war is over, the skies will rain fire and the wheel of fate will come full circle".

**Author's Notes:** Sigh…well it's finally done, the Interlude should be finished soon so don't worry. Though at the moment I am trying to revise me previous work so as too sought out all of the errors and whatnot. Anyways, I'll hopefully be starting on War of Time soon but I'm not making any promises.

Sigh…See Ya Later…


	29. Future Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Interlude: Future Whispers

**Sacred Realm: Twilight Timeframe**

"Where the heck are we?" the Hero of the Twilight asked the Stalfo he was with as they 'landed' on one of the platforms that dotted the 'room'.

"The Sacred Realm where the Triforce is meant to reside unless called upon" the Skeleton answered as a glass bridge formed at the edge of the platform "this way".

(Note: for the moment I'm calling TL = Link so try not to get confused between the two) Link followed the Skeleton across the bridge, down some glass stairs and into another 'room' which look identical to the last one.

"Where too now?" the Hero of the Twilight asked and Stalfo pointed to a nearby ledge connected to a door. Link took out his clawshot and fired at very edge of the balcony "I got it". He grabbed a hold of the Stalfo and the two were pulled up onto the ledge "damn, you're heavy".

"I'll have you know, there is not an ounce of fat on me" the Skeleton said offended and walked over to the door.

"You don't say…" the Hero trailed off as the door opened and the two stepped through. The next room was enormous; easily the size of Hyrule Castle's courtyard and it was riddled with walkways above a seemingly bottomless abyss below with only a single platform floating in the center of the room "let's not fall down there".

"Good advice" he heard the Stalfo grunt and start down one of the walkways.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

The Skeleton turned his head and said with a sigh "where do you think? To the center of this maze of course".

Link glared slightly but followed nevertheless "how do you even know which path to take?"

"I've been here before" was all he said.

They had to jump from on walkway to another several times but they eventually made it to their destination, in the center of the platform hovered a small musical instrument or precisely an Ocarina. The Stalfo gestured for him to take it and when the green-clad boy grasped the thing and pulled it out of its hovering state it glowed red for a moment before settling back to its original colour of blue.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"Your ticket to the Twilight Realm" the Skeleton replied simply "just play it, you'll know instinctively how to use it".

And he play he did, it was for him a seemingly unknown melody but he knew how to do it. He didn't stop playing, not even when winds seemed to pick up around him or when the Ocarina began to glow a crimson.

Not even when the Stalfo uttered three words "Song of Time" in a flash of light the boy was gone and the room seemed to darken. The Stalfo turned and smiled innocently at the darkness that had gathered in the corner "come on out bastard, I know your there". His reply was a low growl "heh, sorry but I won't let you succeed this time".

The room was then set ablaze.

**Twilight Realm: Twilight Timeframe**

High above the Twilight Palace and in a flash of crimson Link appeared. Now like many things that go up, they must come down. This is what happened at that moment in time, you see he fell…and fell and fell and fell until he snapped out of his slight shock and tried to get and handle on the situation.

"I am falling through the air, this is not good" he gulped as the pavement drew near "crap, crap, crap, crap". There was a loud _clang _as the boy was suddenly stopped while dangling from a nearby railing by his clawshot "well this has been an eventful morning". He suddenly snapped his head down towards the castle's market place below where there seemed to be a large commotion at the moment "something tells me the locals are a little restless". There was explosion, a large one at that in the middle of the marketplace "very restless". He eased down until he couldn't drop any further before disengaging his clawshot and landing just outside of the marketplace "now to find out what's going on".

Just before he rounded a corner the body of a guard was flung passed his head and he heard someone call out "I am Lord Tencar of the Shadows and I demand you bring me Queen Midna now or I shall continue until she arrives".

Link gazed at the man; he was…a brute, large, muscular and clearly a fool in every right "this guy's a lord? He's an idiot". Everyone there snapped their heads towards him and he covered his mouth "did I say that out loud?"

"For that comment I'll kill you boy" Tencar growled and lunged, a split second later Link dropped to one knee and simply used his opponent's weight against him. The result was the Lord falling forwards and crashing into a nearby food stand "what the-".

"You know charging in blindly like that was an act of a fool" the Hero cocked his head to the side and drew his sword "you want to try it again".

The crowd was in shock, Tencar had been harassing their people for nearly a year now and Queen Midna was never able to 'legally' do anything to him and even if she could he was stronger than her so he would just leave any punishment she gave him yet this boy had come in from no' where and managed to knock him down as if he wasn't even there.

"Who the hell are you?" Tencar growled as he rose to his feet.

"Link: The Hero of the Twilight and the one who defeated Ex-King Zant" the moment he said those words half the crowd jumped and the Lord's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"So you're the one who defeated him? Good I've been wanting to defeat you for nearly a year and now I get the chance" Tencar took out two swords and assumed a stance "I'll be the one to claim as the Twilight's Champion".

He swung only for Link to block with his shield, use the man's face as a steppingstone and kick the man straight to the ground while back-flipping in midair "I thought you said you were gonna beat me?" Link skidded away and readied his boy with two arrows ready to fire "you're nothing more than a waste of time".

He fired as Tencar stood and the two arrows were imbedded in the wall behind him with both swords pinned against it by the handles "what?!"

Before he could act Link was already inside his defences and swung with the flat of his sword at the man's head. A moment later the Lord's body was flung across the marketplace and crashed through a solid stone wall where he did not get back. Link looked down as the Master Sword he held suddenly started to glow white, he knew what had happened. The blade was no' longer the Master Sword but was now the Light Sword again and it was shinning brightly for all to see. He sheathed the blade and collected his arrows.

"Another day on the job" the Hero sighed as he heard some bustling from the crowd.

"Link?" he heard and turned slowly to see the women who had companied him through thick and thin.

"Midna? About time you showed up, I was beginning to think someone had knocked you off your throne" the Hero said with a grin and before he knew it she was in front of him with her arms flung around him "err….Midna?"

"Your real aren't you?" she asked with her face buried in his chest which appeared to be shocking everyone in the crowd "this isn't a dream?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her "nope, I'm really here". His face then took on a more serious look "though this isn't a social call".

She pulled away and nodded "of course, come with me to the castle, we'll discuss everything there".

**Twilight Realm: Twilight Timeframe**

Link explained the situation, about the war, everything he had learnt from the Skeleton Hero he had been trained under. Every single detail he knew, including the retrieval of the Ocarina of Time and the dimensional jump he made while leaving the former Hero of Time to his fate in the Sacred Realm where he knew he would finally rest in peace.

After all was said and done they knew if they didn't leave the Twilight Realm would be targeted and they would most likely be wiped out. Everything mattered at the moment and the only way to stop Ganondorf and Majora was for everyone to stand together but even that had its limits. That's where they were at now, standing in the main courtyard of the Twilight Palace and taking one last look around. Midna had placed all her duties under the Twilight Council and she just hoped that they would at least hold the place together until she got back.

"Ready to go?" Link asked and she nodded slowly before switching into her imp-like form.

"I'm ready" she said before taking one last look before disappearing into the boy's shadow "make me a promise, when this is over everything will be alright".

"Of course" he smiled for a second.

He nodded at that and brought the Ocarina up to his lips. Yet again instincts took over and he played the 'Prelude of Light'. The melody rang out across the palace, lighting up the courtyard and a column if light engulfed him. A second later he was gone in a flash of yellow light and disappeared from the world.

_Promise me you'll stay for the sunset…_

**Great Sea/ Tetra's Pirate Ship**: **Wind Waker Timeframe**

"What the hell is with this thing?" one of the pirates shouted as the ship shook under another impact from the giant octopus "it's been attacking us since we started back towards the 'Tower of the Gods'". One of the Beast's tentacles sprang up from the water and came down hard on rear end of the ship causing another shudder under the impact "the ship's not going to take much more of this Miss!"

"Stow the belly aching, get those cannons ready for use now!" the Pirate Princess shouted and then turned to the green clad boy beside her who was currently spinning the winds around his feet. "What are you doing?" she asked before she saw him blast off from the deck and into the air towards the Beast "Link!"

"Typhoon Slash!" the Hero called out as he swung down with his 'Hero's Sword' and the waters below him were sliced in two allowing him to get a clear look at its head.

It tracked him with its eyes and flung its tentacles to knocking him out of the sky but was unable to hit its target. Link used concentrated air pockets to literally blast him out of the way before he landed and started running along one of the Beast's tentacles. It tried to shake him off but it was already too late, Link spun several wind pockets around his free hand and punched the beast square in the head while releasing the high concentration of wind energy.

"Wind Concussive Blast!" he called out his attack as the creature was shredded and the winds began to die down after a few seconds. Link fell into the water once his attack was completed and his enemy defeated. The pirates lift him back aboard the ship and laid him down on the deck until he awoke to a very annoyed Tetra "hey Tetra, sorry about that but it was the fastest way to take that thing down".

The Pirate Princess sighed at that and said simply "never mind, please don't try and get yourself killed again".

"No promises" the Hero said with a smile while the pirate crew all shook their heads at the boy's power and ability.

Just then an object shot out from the sea water and hovered in front of the Hero. It took a moment for him to recognize it but when he did he nearly jumped back. It was the Master Sword but it was different then normal, it was pure white nothing else.

"Wind Sword" he heard the slight breeze of the wind whisper as he grasped the handle.

"What just happened?" Tetra asked wide-eyed at the sword.

"I have no' idea"

**Author's Notes:** Short interlude compared to Tamer of Chaos but I had barely any idea what to put in here so I basically made it up as I went along. Onto the War of Time…

…See Ya Later…


	30. Open War

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter28: Open War

**Hyrule Castle: Present Timeframe**

"Sound the alarm! The thief must not be allowed to escape!" one of the guardsmen yelled while klaxons began to blare.

"What's going on?" Link asked as he stopped one of the soldiers that was running passed him.

The guardsman looked at him for a moment before answering "someone broke into the castle vault again, they stole the Royal Family's treasure".

"The Ocarina?" he got a nod and dashed dawn the corridor with the soldier right behind him.

The scene they came too when they arrived at the vault's entrance was stained with blood. The guards were lying down on the floor, most bleeding as several medics tried to help them. There was a hole in the wall probably caused by a bomb judging by the scorch marks on the floor and the ceiling as well as the collection of rubble.

"Sir" one of the injured guards men said trying to sit up "he escaped; he said something about the Lost Woods. I think he's heading there".

The Hero stared at him for a few moments "alright, everyone stay here! Tend to the injured; tell the Princess I'm going after the thief".

With that said he dashed out of the hole and sprouted wings from his back. They flapped his wings and flew across the moat surrounding the castle towards the town. He slowed and landed at the drawbridge as his trusty horse: Epona came running towards him. He moved to the side and without the horse stopping climbed on.

"Come on girl, we got to get to the Kokiri Forest" the Hero said as the horse ran faster across Hyrule Field.

The sun was still up when he arrived at the entrance to the forest and dismounted. He ran across the bridge as fast as he could and upon entering the Kokiri Village he was greeted to a few of the several moblins attacking the child-race.

"Tree Cutter!" Saria shouted as several branches on a few of the trees grew long and impaled three moblins. The Hero didn't waist any time and charged straight into the center of the moblins as all of the Kokiri jumped back.

"Tornado Inferno!" Link called out the name of his attack as he spun and released a large amount of magic energy creating a tornado covered in flames. All of the moblins were burnt to a crisp under the heat even as the attack died down and Link turned to the Forest Sage "Saria, have you seen anyone with these things carrying an Ocarina?"

The Sage nodded and pointed to the entrance to the Lost Woods "yes, he was wearing a cloak but I saw his face, he's Malcolm Coleman a Captain of the Hylian Defence Forces. If he was running then why would he head into the Lost Woods though? There's no' way out besides the way he entered".

Link thought for a moment before his eyes widened slightly "the gate to Termina, that's the only other way out of the woods".

Saria caught the slight flash of worry in his eyes before he ran towards the entrance to the Lost Woods "Link wait!"

Upon entering the woods he ran, ran as fast as he could towards the one place he knew led to no' where good. Stalfos emerged from the trees and he cut them down with relative ease. Moblins came next followed by three Phantom Ganons which he eliminated with great difficulty before he finally got fed up.

"Tri Blast!" the Hero of Time yelled as he dashed through the seemingly endless forest with his hand outstretched towards an approaching Stalfo.

The beam shot out of his palm and blew the Stalfo in a pile of dust. He turned on heal towards a pack of approaching Wolfos snarling at him with someone wearing a cloak behind them.

"You just won't quit will you? Sigh…Wolfos, dispose of him and make sure to clean up the mess" the cloaked figure ordered and the Wolf like monsters howled before charging at the Hero. At that moment the figure turned and started to run while Link was busy dealing with his immediate threat.

"Get back here traitor!" Link shouted as he cut through two of the six Wolfos and dashed after the figure.

Soon the Hero had caught up and now stood at a very familiar clearing with a tree stump in the middle as well as another one not too far away with a tunnel like hole in the side of it.

The cloaked figure stood at the tunnel's entrance and uttered one sentence before disappearing into the darkness beyond "before this war is over, the skies will rain fire and the wheel of fate will come full circle".

"Get back here!" Link yelled jumping feet-first into the darkness and continuing the pursuit.

**Hyrule Castle: Present Timeframe**

"Have we gotten any word from Link yet?" DR asked the Princess who was standing beside the empty Throne chair.

Zelda shook her head and replied "no, this is the second time the Ocarina has been stolen but this time we don't know where it's gone".

"Link will bring it back" the Shadow Being said matter-of-factly "why does Ganondorf want the Ocarina anyway?"

"I no' longer have the Triforce of Wisdom so I don't know but if I had to guess I'd think he wanted access to the Sacred Realm" the Princess of Destiny replied.

"So war is finally upon us?" DR asked while she turned to stare out of the window towards the town's night time lights.

Zelda rubbed her forehead with her fingers before answering "it appears so".

"We need to gather our forces, if Ganondorf attacked right now we wouldn't stand a chance" Dr stated solemnly "Link's gone after the thief along with half of the Hylian army so that only leaves Takato and his allies".

Zelda nodded at that and said "if we go get the Tamer of Chaos and his allies then Hyrule will have no' one defending it".

"Our defences are no' match even if we stay, at least if we gather everyone we might stand a chance" the Shadow Being explained situation.

The Princess reluctantly nodded and said "alright, we will go". She held out her hand and a portal flared to life in the center of the room. DR jumped through as soon as it completely formed but Zelda stopped just before she followed and turned to the shadows "come out Impa".

The Sage of Shadow emerged from the shadow she was hiding in and said simply "I'm not going to stop you, I just wanted to wish you luck".

The Princess nodded and said one last thing before entering the vortex "keep things together until I get back".

Impa nodded as the portal collapsed behind her student.

**Clocktown / Termina: Present Timeframe**

The Clocktower's doors sprang open as a cloaked figure was thrown out of it and sent crashing into one of the food-stands. The hood of the cloak dropped to reveal the face of a certain Hylian known as Malcolm Coleman, formerly of the Hylian Defence Forces. The second figure to emerge from the building while several of the town's residence scrambled away form the square was a man clad in a green tunic and clutching an enchanted sword in his hand known as the Master Sword…or at least it was the Master Sword, when he looked at the blade he couldn't help but here a whisper saying "Order Sword".

"You've got a mean left hook Link" the Traitor said rubbing his jaw before standing up and unsheathing his own sword "but a punch won't do much to me".

"Silence traitor, give me the Ocarina or I'll kill you and take it anyway" Link ordered with a warning.

Coleman laughed at that and pointed his sword at the Hero "you expect me to just hand it over after coming all this way? No, no, no Link, I will not hand it over because if I did Lord Ganondorf would kill me for failing him and I refuse to die before he and that mask friend of his destroys everything".

"That's not going to happen" the Hero charged forward and appeared in front of the Traitor "I won't let it".

"You don't have a choice" Coleman parried a pair of swings and spun with his sword held out away from him.

Link jumped over his opponent and connected his feet with the Traitor's face while he was still in midair "want to bet?" Coleman reeled back and tried to steady himself as Link brought up his right hand towards the Traitor "Tri Blast!"

Coleman narrowly dodged the beam of energy and rolled behind some nearby crates for cover "I see you've improved, it won't help you though". He took out a bomb from under his cloak, lit it and threw it at where Link was standing. There was a loud _'thud'_ as the bomb exploded and sent smoke into the air. The Traitor stood and stared at the smoke covered crater the bomb had created "I told you".

"Told me what?" came a voice from the crater. A few seconds later Link walked out of the smoke and narrowed his eyes at Coleman "that hurt you know". Everything in the area froze at that moment and the Hero charged towards the Traitor "Time Stop".

Everything resumed what it was doing a few seconds later but by that time Link was already in position behind Coleman. Before the Traitor could act, Link sliced the hand gripping the sword straight off of his opponent's body and grabbed his other arm. His wings sprouted and he took off into the air with Coleman in tow by the arm. Once they were a good distance off the ground he stopped and they hovered in midair with the Traitor trying to bight down the pain that was coming from his now severed hand.

"What does Ganondorf want with the Ocarina of Time? Answer me now!" the Hero asked as he continued to flap his wings.

"I don't know, he just said it was another piece that needed to be collected. They've already targeted the other pieces" the Traitor writhed in pain "they're probably on their way there right now".

Link shook him by the collar and asked as more of a shout "where? Where are they going?!"

"The Land of Chaos, the targeted World-Cores are there. I don't know where their supposed to be extracted but I know they'll be brought back to Termina to start the unsealing of Anubis" Coleman coughed up some blood and said one last thing before his eyes closed forever "until we meet again Hero of Time".

**Shinjuku Square: Present Timeframe**

All throughout the city people worked and went about their daily lives with a certain appreciation of the world around them. Many thought it was going to be just another day; others thought something good might happen…both groups were wrong.

"Mom, I told you that I don't want dress" a certain red-haired Tamer sighed as she was dragged to another store.

"I know dear but you need a larger wardrobe then some geans and a T-shirt" her mother told her eyeing a cloths store across the street. "Come on, this way" Rika just sighed and silently followed thanking whatever god was looking over her that the other Tamers weren't here.

"Thief!" a women's voice yelled and she looked over to where a woman stood glaring at a man who was running away from the scene.

The Tamer of Ice didn't even think, several spike of ice shot up from the ground in front of the man causing him to stop and drop the purse. The man turned as she lunged forward and the crowd separated. The man's eyes widened as ice formed under her and she slid along the surface like she was skating. When she was just a few feet away she jumped clear over him and flipped in midair catching the back of his head with her feet.

The man reeled forward and his feet just ice she had created before he was completely frozen over. She created a wall of ice and planted her feet on it allowing her to stick to it like it was the ground itself and staring down at the frozen man. Rika dropped onto the floor after a few seconds and landed on one knee before standing up and picking up the purse the man had dropped.

She examined it for a moment before tossing it towards the woman who had been mugged "don't loose it again please". She clicked her fingers and the glass melted leaving a barely conscious mugger on the ground for the police to pick up "it's supposed to be my day off".

"Yeah but like me you can't help yourself" she turned and saw the Tamer of Chaos leaning on the window to the cloths shop her mother was about to drag her into with his arms crossed "you know with all of the commotion I almost thought it was another portal opening".

She smirked at him "yeah right, they haven't sent a single attack force since Hypnos found out three months ago".

Takato nodded "true, but the portal to Hyrule should be opening soon so I'd bet everything is about to hit the fan".

"We'll see" she turned to her mother and said "sorry mom but I want to hang out with my friends today".

"I'll head home then" Rumiko smirked at her daughter "just don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"Mom" Rika whined red-faced knowing what her mother was insinuating as Takato dragged her away "sometimes I don't believe her".

"Don't worry about it" the Tamer of Chaos told her but she simply shook her head.

"Sometimes she can be annoying and I just don't know what to do" Rika said still shaking her head as they walked through the crowded streets towards the park.

"She's just messing with you, its not like we're going out or anything" Takato told her causing her to stare at him.

Over the previous months since the destruction of the Dark Ocean and the training of the Tamers and Digi-destined, Takato had been keeping everyone at arms length so it wouldn't hurt him as much if one of them died during the coming months of war. Eventually Hypnos had found out about the portals opening and grilled the Tamers for the details. They took safety procedures encase anything happened and decided (reluctantly) to give the responsibility on the Tamers' shoulders since they already defended the world from one inter-dimensional threat. Which is the reason Takato chose to keep the Tamer of Ice at arms length, encase one of them died.

"Takato, you have to stop keeping people away from you" the two stopped and she was about to continue when the air-pressure in the whole city dropped and glass all over the place shattered into pieces. The air turned cold and sent shivers down the spines of the entire populace as the sudden sound of thunder echoed from above. The two Tamers shook themselves and stared up at the now red sky "what's going on?"

Suddenly large burning rocks started falling from the sky like meteors and began levelling the city building by building. The skies above Shinjuku parted in a spinning vortex of black energy and allowing something all of the Powered Tamers and the Powered Digi-destined hoped never to see to come through the rift. A large moon with a face, red eyes, large teeth and a nose.

"That's Majora's Moon-World" the Tamer of Chaos's eyes narrowed and he called for Guilmon on his D-Arc who appeared moments later with Renamon by his side.

"Renamon digivolve to Ultimate and go defend the hospital" Rika ordered and the Kitsune disappeared.

"Guilmon go help out Kazu and Kenta" the Dino nodded and dashed away down the street as the two Tamers formed their weapons in their hands.

"Lets go!" the two charged towards the closest meteor impact and saw a dozen or so moblins and Stalfos climbing out of the crater and many civilian running for their lives.

Hoping to catch the group by surprise, the two Tamers appeared beside several Stalfos and cut them to shreds. Rika parried a few blows before back-flipping away and forming a row of needle like ice-spike in front of her. Takato dropped to the floor as the ice-spike which hovered off the ground suddenly shot forward towards the group.

"Ice Cascade!" she called out as the ice-spike tore through the group of undead. Once the last of the group fell she turned to the Tamer of Chaos and said "let's get out of here".

Takato nodded before dashing down the street, ignoring the meteors that were crashing down into and through the nearby buildings. They soon spotted MegaGargomon and the rest of the Tamers pounding everything that came at them. The Demon Moon which was hovering overhead slowly started its descent towards the city with its mouth wide-open and spewing out hundreds of Moblins and Stalfos into Shinjuku.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon's missiles moved to intercept the invading undead army falling from the sky as the other Tamers and the Powered Digi-destined charged towards where they were going to land "well we knew they'd attack sooner or later".

"I wish it was later" was the off comment from TK as he ducked under a sword swing and driving his Gauntlet-Sword through a moblins chest.

"Where's Ryo and Davis?" Takato asked and began forming a ball of energy in his left hand.

"They're helping Hypnos evacuate the civilians" Tai answered and twisted his body in midair before punching a Stalfo in the face with a hand covered in orange flames. "Blazing Impact" he said as he punched again and knocked his opponent to the ground while burning the atmosphere around the Stalfo's body. The skeleton warrior turned to dust a few seconds later as three more appeared from an alleyway "they just keep coming".

"Hazard Cannon!" Takato exclaimed as he held up the hand with the crimson-ball of energy in it and threw it towards an approaching moblin. The ball connected and exploded on contact, tearing through the boar-like warrior "keep it up".

"Ahhh" everyone looked up at MegaGargomon as three solid meteors tore through his chest and collided with a building behind him.

"Henry! Terriermon!" Rika shouted but to no' avail, the walking tank of a digimon separated into both Henry and Terriermon whom both fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"TK, Bio-merge and get them both to safety" Takato ordered while eyeing a rather large creature whom seemed to have been the one to launch that attack on MegaGargomon. "Get going, we'll be following shortly" the Digi-destined of Hope reluctantly nodded and merged with his partner before grabbing both Henry and Terriermon and flying away at full speed.

Guilmon appeared at his Tamer's side and said "Kazu and Kenta are helping to evacuate the hospital and Renamon told me to come back here".

"Good because I'm going to need you for this" Takato said and took out his D-Arc.

_Chaos Evolution_

**Author's Notes:** And here it is! The opening chapter in the war of you've all been waiting for. Shinjuku is under siege and with a giant world eater hovering over the city will the world be consumed, destroyed or enslaved? Or is there something else going on? Time is only supposed to move in one direction but if the outcome is clear does that mean it has to happen?...

…See Ya Later…


	31. Annihilation Protocol

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter29: Annihilation Protocol

**Shinjuku Streets: Present Timeframe**

ChaosGallantmon: Hazard Mode, IceSakuyamon and SteelGreymon charged towards the Undead Behemoth in front of him which they referred to as a Drone with weapons raised and determination to kill the thing that hurt their friend. They dodged the tentacles it flung at them like swords and cut through the Phantom Ganons that were stupid enough to get in their way.

"Eternal Chaos!" the Knight of Chaos exclaimed as a massive beam of energy erupted from his spear-like sword.

"Steel Missile!" SteelGreymon shouted as two missiles shot out of his knuckles.

"Icicle shards!" the Ice Shaman shouted as shards of ice shot out form the top of the staff.

The three attacks collided with the Drone's rotten flesh of an arm but whatever damage they did was healed or regenerated a few moments later. The Phantom Ganons in the area whom were providing support for the Behemoth threw a volley of dark orbs at the three Defenders causing them to duck into the nearby alleys for cover.

"Well this isn't good" SteelGreymon grunted as he took a peek around the corner of the alley "so, anyone got any ideas?"

"Yeah I got one, IceSakuyamon provides air support while you and me get in close and hit him with everything we have" said the Knight of Chaos to which the other two nodded.

The Ice Shaman jumped into the air above the middle of the street and pointed her staff at the collection of Phantom Ganons "Icicle shards!"

"Go!" Takato shouted as both he and Tai shot out of the alleys and charged towards the Undead Behemoth.

"Crimson Darkness!"

"Titan Missile!"

The area exploded in flames blasting the three Defenders back and sending them crashing to nearby buildings as everything within range was set ablaze. Armour fell from the three as they struggled to stand on their own feet, dust and smoke covered the area blocking out most light beside the flames which were scattered throughout the city.

"Please tell me we got him" Rika coughed while clutching her staff.

An unearthly screech filled their ears causing them to wince until the Knight spoke "I think that's your answer".

SteelGreymon's form flickered for a second before he started clutching his side "I can't keep this form up much longer".

"Oh no" the smoke cleared and revealed the Drone still alive but without half of its body "do either of you have anything left?" Tai and Rika shook their at the question "I thought as much, I doubt we have any help on the way since the city's already been evacuated and quarantined".

"Yeah and we still have that thing to deal with" the Ice Shaman pointed up at the Demon Moon slowly descending over the city "it maybe moving slowly but the moment it hits I think half of this world will be destroyed".

ChaosGallantmon's body flickered for a moment and reverted to its Standard Mode "heh, we've faced worse before".

"When?" SteelGreymon coughed right before his body fell apart and separated into Tai and Agumon before they both lost consciousness.

"Shit" IceSakuyamon cursed as she moved over to the two.

"Are they alright?" Takato asked still watching the damaged Drone which was slowly healing itself "can they be moved?"

"Yeah but there's a lot of blood, if we don't get them out of here they'll be dead in minutes" Rika replied shaking herself to stay calm.

"Celestial Prison!" a cage formed around the Behemoth they had been facing and was glowing light blue with several bars indicating where the door to it was. Both Defenders turned to see a certain Princess dressed in Sheikah battle armour "that won't hold him for long, come on lets go!"

"It's good to see you Zelda" Takato said before turning to the Ice Shaman "grab Agumon, I'll get Tai".

Rika grabbed the rookie digimon whom was flickering in and out of existence while the Knight picked up Tai before the three still conscious people in the area started running. Running through the streets, running through the alleyways, the highways and the rooftops.

"Hey!" came a shout and the three stopped to see DR and DT standing on one of the nearby rooftops.

"DR, DT, can you two take Tai and Agumon out of here? Zelda should be able to keep them alive but I don't think its good do anything here" the Shadow Beings nodded and grabbed a hold on the two down combatants. "Go, we'll be right behind you" they nodded and dashed away with the Princess not too far behind.

"Consume…consume everything…" moaned a voice from the sky.

"What do we do now?" the Ice Shaman asked.

"Activate the Annihilation Protocol" ChaosGallantmon stated while his shield began to charge up energy "I need a lift".

IceSakuyamon turned and her mouth opened to protest but no words came out, she then nodded and grabbed hold of his right hand which had reverted back from being a lance moments ago. She began to fly upwards with him in tow and stopped mere feet away from the Demon Moon itself which was overlooking the city.

"Frozen Hell!"

"Judecca Prison!"

**Chamber of the Gods: Present Timeframe**

"Why have you summoned us here Farore? We have responsibilities encase you have forgotten so this had better be important" came the annoyed voice of God of Fate (Shai).

"Well Shai, I trust you all remember Ganondorf and Majora?" the other gods nodded.

"Yes, what about them?" The Goddess of Hate (Erida) asked while motioning with his 'hands' to hurry this up.

Farore glared at her to which didn't even flinch and said in a growl "they're trying to revive Anubis".

"And?" Shai asked looking like it didn't involve them.

"And we can't allow that to happen" Farore sent him a dark at him.

"Why should we get involved? Anubis has served his time in isolation so he should have already learnt his lesson and we have laws not to interfere in the affairs of the Lower Worlds" Erida scowled at her "I hope your not still holding grudges against him are you?"

"No I'm not-" Shai cut her off.

"Oh? After what he did to your husband I'd want him to stay in that crystal forever".

"It doesn't matter, she's right. We can't let them revive Anubis" said Chaos whom 'stood' beside Din and Nayru.

"The law is very clear, we gods are not meant to interfere in the affairs of the Lower Worlds, and to do what you are suggesting is crime that hasn't been done since the formation of the worlds themselves" Erida said with glare.

"If we do nothing then sooner or later, Anubis will break free of the seal and he'll start destroying worlds one at a time" Nayru said matter-of-factly.

"This isn't open for discussion, it doesn't concern us" Shai stated as if it were an order.

"I will not stand idly by and let the greatest threat we have ever faced rise again!" Farore shouted as the other gods in the chamber stared at her "we let Anubis do what he wanted before and because of that decision Atlantis was lost".

"If he breaks free from the seal then I'll fight him and I'll face the consequences" Chaos said and turned too leave.

"Why would you risk imprisonment yourselves just to fight alongside some mortals?" Erida asked and the group of four stopped before leaving.

"Because they're our children".

**Tokyo Hospital: Present Timeframe**

Ambulances drove down the road towards the Hospital, dark clouds hovered above. Fires and smoke was still scattered throughout the city but thankfully the undead army had barely gotten to edge of Shinjuku before being hit by a 'Judecca Prison' which completely destroyed Shinjuku but leaving the rest of Tokyo relatively intact. Several days had passed since then, the Demon Moon had left soon after the 'Judecca Prison' was fired and most of the Defenders of Reality were in the hospital waiting room.

Zelda exited the room assigned to Henry and everyone looked up to see her "how is he?"

The Princess shook her head "the doctors say there's nothing more they can do for him, he's got three holes in him. Each one is the size of a fist, they may not have hit anything vital and I may have healed the wounds but he won't be able to move his body again since they grazed his spinal cord".

Susie and her mother were crying while most of the others there were visibly shaking, especially Jeri. Susie and her mom entered the room moments later with her father and sister in tow.

"What about Terriermon?" Takato asked but Zelda just shook her head.

"He took most of the damage, most likely trying to save Henry" the Princess replied.

The Tamer of Chaos sighed and stood before turning to leave "I need some air".

Jeri was crying uncontrollably now and the others weren't doing much better. Rika was trying to comfort the Lion Tamer but it appear to be a lost cause, she tried anyway though and shot a very rare worried glance over to Takato whom was walking away down the hallway. The Tamer of Chaos soon found himself outside on the roof leaning on the rail overlooking the city.

"I heard what happened, for what its worth I'm sorry" came the voice of the Digi-destined of Courage.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, we all knew the risks and so did they" Takato said more to himself then to the person standing beside him "what are we supposed to do now?"

"I think it's about time we head to Hyrule" they both turned to see Zelda standing there in her Royal Dress instead of her Sheikah battle armour "there's nothing we can do for Terriermon but we might be able to do something for Henry, the doctors here said they can't do anything more for him but the doctors in Hyrule might be able too".

"I don't think we have that many options now do we?" Tai said more as a statement than a question.

"No we don't, I'd also like to know why the Demon Moon retreated after we destroyed half of the city" the Princess commented "what did you call it again?"

"Annihilation Protocol" the Tamer replied "don't ask me about it, I'm not sure I understand it either. I've been having dreams about it know what it's called".

"After this fiasco do you even know the consequences of everything that's happened" they turned to see Yamaki with an emotionless face on "thousands are now homeless, hundreds dead and worse still. It wasn't a digimon that attacked or a digimon that destroyed half this city".

"Yamaki, I-" Tai tried to explain but was cut off.

"You children have brought nothing but destruction on this city if not this entire world" the Head of Hypnos shot back "if you hadn't gotten us involved with this little war then we wouldn't have been attacked".

"No" Zelda explained "if you never gotten involved you would have been unprepared and lost a lot more before driving them off".

"We lost half a city-"

"And if we had done nothing they would have wiped out this entire world" Takato growled at the man.

Yamaki's face hardened for a moment while he stared at the Tamer of Chaos "what happened to you Takato? What happened to the kind-hearted child I remember fighting D-Reaper?"

"War tends to change a person Yamaki" he answered "Henry is in critical condition, Terriermon has been deleted and several of my friend and comrades are missing so you'll have to forgive me for not putting up with any of your bullshit".

Silence reigned for a few moments before the Head of Hypnos turned and started walking away.

"Did you have to say that?" Tai asked and the Tamer just nodded with a sigh.

"This isn't a game, its war and I intend to fight it" were Takato's words.

"Hey!" the three turned and saw the figure whom had approached them was Kari.

"What is it Kari?" her older brother asked the panting girl.

"Davis and Ryo were taken during the attack" she answered with a worried look.

"What do you mean Ryo and Davis were taken?" the Tamer of Chaos asked the panicking girl in front of him.

"During the attack! They were taken when we were fighting those creatures!" Kari shouted at him with tears in her eyes "what are we going to do?!"

Takato slammed his fist against the railing and growled out "why is this happening?"

Zelda on the other hand was thinking something along a different line _'taken? But why would they take two defenders? Why not just kill them on the sp-'_

_))Flashback Start((_

"So Malon's piece of the Triforce was taken and they want to use it as a piece of some sort of key to unseal an evil god?" the Princess asked as they walked through Hyrule Castle's endless hallways.

"Yeah, they still need two more though and I don't think they'll be going after the originals either" Link replied and they turned a corner.

They came to a stop then as Zelda cocked her head to the side "what do you mean?"

"Farore said there are always three active powers of a world at all times while a fourth piece which equals the other three combined in power remains dormant until its needed" the Hero replied "she also said that the only way to extract it is to activate it first and to do that either the other three powers of the world go out of control or the person accesses it themselves".

"Then how many do Ganondorf and Majora need for the unsealing?" the Princess asked slightly worried.

"Three's the magic number, but they've already got one so there are two more to go"

_))Flashback End((_

"Two?...Oh crap"

**Chamber of Reality: Present Timeframe**

The swirling vortex of energy vanished the moment he emerged from the portal into the Chamber. Upon arriving he noticed something was slightly wrong...he was falling through the black void of the Chamber and would continue to do so until he eventually hit one of the many erect cylinder-shaped glass platforms scattered. Deciding not fall to his death, Link sprouted his wings and slowed his descent until he landed softly on one of the many platforms before readying his sword and shield.

'_Are you sure they have to come here to extract world-cores?' _Link asked in thought as Navi emerged from his hat before examining the area.

"_Yes, world-cores can only be forcefully extracted in one of the three Chambers, the Chamber of Time is in ruins and the Gods rule the Chamber of Gods so they wouldn't go there unless they had already revived Anubis so that leaves this one" _the Deity explained to him.

The Hero stiffened slightly _'I get the feeling that the Chamber of Gods is going to be one of the Anubis' first targets if he gets out'._

"Link! Over here! I think we have to go this way!" Navi called out and pointed towards a newly created glass bridge.

"Thanks Navi" he nodded to her and dashed across the transparent surface.

When he reached the next platform he stopped and noticed the bridge he had used had vanished and in its place hovered three Stalfo like figures with bare-bone wings attached to there spines. He turned away from the Angfos (Note: that's what I'm calling them) behind him and noticed three more hovering a few feet in front of him.

"I don't suppose you'd listen if a said 'take me to your leader'?" the Hero asked while tightening his grip on his sword and shield "no? Alright then".

He disappeared from view and reappeared behind the Angfos hovering in the center of the platform before slicing one of them in half and jumping high into the air. The five remaining Angfos ascended towards him swung with their sword which bounced harmlessly off of his wings allowing him to take a swipe at another skeleton warrior. He missed however and needing distance between them Link planted his feet on one of their shields which they were holding up and pushed off.

While still in midair he raised his right hand and called out "Tri-Blast!" The solid beam of energy that erupted from his hand vaporised three of the Angfos leaving only two whom were still closing in on his even as he directed energy to his feet and land softly while sticking to the side of a nearby cylinder "I'm sought of in a hurry here so would you mind staying out of my way?"

They crashed full force into the cylinder making it tilt slightly and leaving large craters in the sides of it from the impacts. Moments later the two Angfo's feet clutched the side of the cylinder and charged towards him. Instead of staying where he was Link turned on heel front flipped onto the platform of the cylinder and took note that his opponents had followed and were still charging towards him.

"It appears you would" when they were in range he dropped into a crouch and spun fast with his sword held out away from him "Tornado Inferno!" The heat from the resulting tornado/hurricane melted the cylinder into nothing along with the two remaining Angfos "try and get up from that you skeleton freaks".

"Your spirited, that's good boy" he heard from behind him and turned. There…floating in the void of the chamber was a creature which resembled a fallen angel with very pale skin "but you're in over your head, Avalanche Claw!"

A hail of ice shards boar down on him which the Hero deflected with his wings and pushed away to gain some distance "and you would be…?"

"IceDevimon" the Ice Angel flew down towards him with his arm extended and ready for attack "Frozen Claw!" Link dodged to the side and landed on a nearby cylinder platform "Tundra Freeze!" The platform he stood on froze in an instant with him trapped in a block of ice "any last words?"

Before IceDevimon could land the final blow the ice melted away and everything in the area was incinerated by a rather large spinning tornado of flames "Tornado Inferno!"

The Ice Angel growled at that and backed away as the flames died down to view the green clad warrior panting heavily while clutching his now glowing Order Sword tightly "not bad kid but you'll have to do better than that".

He sheathed his sword and shield before holding out his hands while his eyes started flashing gold "this good enough for you?"

IceDevimon growled at that and fired off another attack hoping to stop the Hero "Avalanche Claw!" Link dodged the ice shards and closed in on his target while a ball of energy formed in his hands with a Triforce symbol spinning around it "Frozen Claw!"

"Still think I'm in over my head?!" he shouted as he slammed his attack into his opponent's attack "Tri-Distortion!"

The area came alive under the force of both attacks, the place where the two attacks connected was covered in a blinding light that was getting brighter by the second and was slowly expanding. Encasing both combatants and causing them to shut their eyes but maintaining concentration on the respected attacks so that they could keep going but both knew it would last much longer.

Link's attack broke through, tearing apart his adversary's arm and slamming the Tri-ball into the Ice Angel's chest "have some of this!"

IceDevimon let out an earth-shattering scream before the energy ball in his chest exploded and blew him through a nearby cylinder vaporising both digimon and platform. The dust from the blast cleared to reveal nothing but several chunks of floating debris and blue data-particles from what remained of the Ice Angel.

"Since when could you do that?" Navi asked landing on the Hero's shoulder.

"Since the Tournament" he answered before turning to a glass bridge that was materializing below him "come on we should keep moving"

**Author's Notes:** Chapter two is up and at 'em so by all means go wild. With the war now in full swing, Shinjuku destroyed, the Tamers and Destined in tatters, Link racing against time to stop the extraction of the final two world-cores needed to unseal Anubis and the Demon Moon still on the loose. What hope do the Defenders have now that they must fight a conflict which could decide the fate of the worlds for the remainder of time? And what of Farore and the rest of the gods? Find out next and of course…

…See Ya Later…


	32. Skirmish of Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter30: Skirmish of Reality

**Chamber of Reality: Present Timeframe**

On the control cylinder where the Guardian of Reality usually resides stood one figure with a mask like creature floating beside him, two more were hovering in the center of the platform and one more lay motionless on the glass floor. The two that stood could easily be identified as Ganondorf and Majora. The two that hovered were nothing more than two teenage boys who's faces were scrunched in silent agony while the last figure was an old man lying peaceful on the floor.

"IceDevimon has been defeated" Majora said in childish irritation "we should hurry this up".

"He served his purpose" the King of Evil stared off into the distance "he was just a distraction after all".

"He was barely qualified as a distraction at all" the Mask-Monster growled slightly "you deal with him, I can't be bothered to play with him at the moment".

"Fine" Ganondorf growled and turned towards a nearby cylinder where a certain green clad Hero had just landed "but you had better hurry up you annoying little mask".

Link stared at the group gathered and narrowed his eyes at the two floating boys _'don't tell me they've already started…?'_

"Welcome Hero of Time!" Ganondorf's voice boomed as he leapt onto the cylinder where Link stood "tell me, did you win that miserable little tournament we fought in?"

Link didn't answer as he pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask _'Fierce, I'm gonna need your help here'._

"_I know, I know" _the Deity responded _"kick his ass"._

_Temporal Deity Evolution_

_Evil Evolution_

Where a Hero once stood now stood the Oni of Order known as the Time Deity clutching the handle of his Order Sword and opposite him stood Ganondorf whom had changed into his full form of Ganon. They stood staring at each other considering the number of changes to the Deity's form the King was slightly surprised.

"I see you've gone through a few changes since our last duel, it won't help you though" Ganon grinned and charged swinging his twin blades "you are no' longer of any concern to us".

A loud _Clang_ of metal hitting metal was heard throughout the void as the Order Sword pressed down on the Twin Blades which were being held in a sort of scissor-like position. Ganon grinned as his tail was brought up and readied to stab the Oni from above. Seeing the attack being readied Link flung out his wings and clamped them together above him to shield him from the tail and any poison it carried.

"You are becoming annoying boy" Ganon growled and pushed the Oni away causing him to slide several feet away "why can't you just mind your own business?"

"This war _is_ my business you crazy freak" Link shot back with his weapon charging with energy. "Deity Blaster!" the beam of solid energy shot out from the blade and collided head-on with the Boar-like monster sending him crashing back to the edge of the platform.

"You'll have to do better than that, I have gotten stronger since our last fight you know Link" Ganon smirked and jumped backwards off of the platform "lets see if you are a threat to our plans or not". Instead of falling into the void below he merely floated in the air with his swords raised in a cross-like position "Destiny Cutter!" two large smooth cuts tore through the cylinder severing it into three separate pieces. Link retreated to a 'safe' distance but stopped when Ganon lifted up one of his hands while it was glowing an eerie purple "Eternal Colosseum!"

Two of the pieces exploded into tiny shards of glass that suddenly were bearing down on the Oni. His wings rose to shield him from the hailstorm of glass but each shard felt like a sledge hammer and he knew he wouldn't last forever. However what came next had enough force to destroy Hyrule Castle, the sole remaining piece of the cylinder was sailing right at him…lets just say its like being hit by a truck. You just aren't meant to take that kind of impact.

"Are you done yet?!" Ganon called out to his partner.

"Almost" came the giggled reply "don't get distracted".

"No problem, the kid's not even in my league now" Ganon let out a small dark laugh before turning back to the dust-cloud which had formed around the destruction of the cylinder...only to be met with a ball of solid energy with a Triforce symbol rapidly spinning around it being slammed into his chest.

"Don't get cocky! Order Distortion!" Link cried out as Ganon's eyes widened in fear and the whole area exploded with light. Naturally using an attack like that in the form of a Demigod, coupled with the power of a world-core would tend to magnify the yield of the Tri-Distortion say…tenfold.

One word: _Ka-boom_

Ganon came crashing hard into the central platform creating a crater upon impact while reverting back to his original form. Link fell moments later reverting back to normal along with his opponent and clutching his hand which the Triforce symbol was flashing rapidly from over usage.

"Done" Majora stated as both boys fell lifelessly to the ground and lay unmoving. The Mask-Monster cast his eyes over to the Hero and saw him trying desperately to stand "I'll kill you now so you can't interfere later". Majora floated over to him and his eyes flashed orange "Reapers Nightmare!"

A shockwave erupted from the mask and slammed into some invisible barrier around the Hero whom was panting heavily "you won't harm him". The Mask-Monster turned to see the Guardian standing up with his arm outstretched towards Link holding the barrier up "I won't forgive you two for what you have done here today monster".

"Give it a rest old man, Reapers Nightmare!" another shockwave erupted from the mask but this time it was aimed at the Guardian and he didn't have enough time to put up another barrier. He was vaporised under the pressure of the wave and the barrier surrounding Link fell "well that was a waist of time". He turned back to Link as he saw Ganondorf slowly stand "we'll leave the boy alone for now".

Ganondorf nodded and clamped a hand onto the Mask-Monster "next time we meet boy I won't underestimate you and I will kill you".

The shadows engulfed them and they disappeared from the world.

Link sighed and looked over with a grim face at the two unmoving bodies of the two boys who were only a few years younger than him.

He could only utter one word while shaking his head "damn".

**Hyrule Field: Present Timeframe**

The portal swirled as it spat the Powered Tamers, the Powered Destined, Jeri and the Princess out onto the grassy field. Kazu and Kenta had stayed behind to defend the Land of Chaos from the still bio-emerging digimon along with Cody and Yolie. Rika was comforting Jeri whom was still crying while Renamon and Guilmon were carrying an unconscious Henry. Leomon was scanning the area and Guilmon was stiffing around to verify the group's location.

As for the Destined…Ken was in pretty bad shape, Davis was his best friend after all whom bordered on family. Kari hadn't stopped shaking even while TK tried to comfort her. And considering Tai was the leader of the Destined he was forced to remain strong, not showing any weakness in a situation like this. Takato was much the same but was having a much harder time pushing back his dark emotions than usual. The Sun shown high above illuminating the field which looked to be in mid-spring and the flowers were still blooming so it was clear that Hyrule was in the middle of its spring season.

"It's beautiful" Rika said looking out over the open terrain.

The Princess nodded sadly "yes it is, I just hope we'll be able to save it".

"Takatomon I smell Stalfos, and Guardsmen" Guilmon informed the group.

"I've had several company's of the Hylian Army out patrolling just encase Hyrule was attacked while I was gone" Zelda stated.

"We'll give them a hand and then head for Lon Lon Ranch" Takato said more as an order than a suggestion and seconds later the group was off running across the field with their weapons out and readied for combat with Guilmon leading the way.

When they arrived at the scene the ground was riddled with bodies, only a single squad of Guardsmen remained and they were slowly being overwhelmed by twenty Stalfos whom were engaging in close-combat. Not wasting any time, the Defenders charged forward and started tearing into the skeleton warriors. It took only a few minutes for the Stalfos to be cut down and left the group panting slightly.

"General? Thanks for the assist; I don't think we would have lasted much longer without you" the Squad Sergeant saluted "Sergeant Peter Banks, Squad Seven of Beta Company".

"Sergeant, round up your wounded" the Tamer of Chaos ordered "we're heading for Lon Lon Ranch".

The Sergeant nodded and gathered his soldiers along with the Guardsmen whom fell in battle. They buried the fallen under a nearby oak tree and gave a silent pray before they started walking towards their destination. Upon arriving at the ranch they were greeted to the sight of several horses running around the corral while the rest of the place seemed quiet. Taking a step forward, Takato knocked on the door to the house and waited for a reply.

"Just a second!" came a voice from the other side of the door. "Hello?" the slowly opened to reveal Link's fiancé and daughter of he ranch's owner: Malon. "Takato!" the red-haired farm girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around the Tamer of Chaos, knocking him to the ground "you're finally back!"

"Mal" the Tamer choked "can't breathe".

"Ow sorry" Malon said as she let go of him and helped him up "Link will be home soon so what are you doing here and…" she looked around at the other Tamers, the Digi-destined; their digimon and a squad of the Hylian Guard "who are these lot?"

"Do you mind if we stay here until Link shows up?" Takato asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Fine but just don't upset the animals you lot!" she called out so everyone could hear. The Guardsmen all nodded and began to disperse.

"Thanks Mal" Takato said "do you mind if I pick up my stuff as well?"

"It's upstairs in the chest with the masks" the red-haired farm girl shook her head and moved to allow him to enter "by the way where's DT?"

"He'll show up when DR arrives" Takato stated and ascended the stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he entered the Master Bedroom which normally housed Link and Malon. Looking around the room he saw many objects along with a few ornaments that no' doubt had sentimental value. When he spotted the large chest in the corner he approached it and unlocked it before opening it. Inside were Link's four other masks besides the Fierce Deity Mask, beside the masks were a Goron Tunic and a Zora Tunic along with a Ceremonial Tunic which was basically the same only with a cape, metal shoulder pads and several gold straps along the sleeves.

Finally the Tamer found what he was looking for, a small card coloured gold, a set of Chaos garments with a similar design to Link's Ceremonial cloths and his Zora Tunic he had bought for helping to get into the Water Temple all those months ago. He picked out his stuff, put the cloths into his backpack and slid the gold card into his card holder.

When he went back downstairs a yell was heard which had everyone go on alert with chills travelling down their spines "there's a portal opening in the center of the corral!"

The Defender all bolted outside and readied their weapons upon seeing a spinning white vortex in the center of the corral which the horses were keeping their distance away from it. Seconds later a Hylian clad in a green tunic with the Order Sword and the Mirror Shield attached to his back emerged from the portal carrying two boys whom appeared to be unconscious.

Takato held up his hand and said to the Tamer and Destined "stand down".

Kari immediately bolted toward the Hero of Time as he placed the two boys on the ground. Everyone gathered around as the Tamers and Destined identified the two boys. Davis and Ryo…unmoving and after Rika checking their necks no pulse either.

"Are they…?" the Tamer of Chaos trailed off while looking over at Link whom was shaking his head.

"Welcome back to Hyrule, Takato" the Hero said sadly "I wish it were under better circumstances".

**Hyrule Castle: Present Timeframe**

"I'm sorry about your people" the Hero of Time said solemnly as he took a seat at the table. The only people in the room were himself and Takato so the place wasn't too crowded.

"It seems like everything's went to hell lately" the Tamer of Chaos said more to himself then to Link as he stared out of the nearby window of the tower "you said you knew what was going on so spill already".

"Okay, we've been played since day one" Link stated and Takato's eyes narrowed at this "back when this all started, they only attacked Hyrule because they needed to capture Malon and get her to use her power…her world-core".

"World-core?" the Tamer asked and Link nodded.

"Like the Triforce and the Hazard" was his reply "that was their only objective and they completed it flawlessly and without us catching on until it was too late".

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"She was dead for about five minutes" that news caused the Tamer's eyes to widen slightly "of course the only reason she's still alive is because my shadow being gave his life so that she might live". Link closed his eyes and shook his head slightly "the same thing happened to your friends, their world-cores were extracted which resulted in their deaths but unlike Malon we don't have anyone who would willingly give their lives to revive the dead".

Takato's fists clenched tighter and he narrowed his eyes at Link "so what now?"

"They'll be regrouping their forces for the next few days and then moving to their next destination but we still have the advantage for the moment" the Hero stated while pulling out the Ocarina of Time "we still have this, it's the last piece they need to complete their goal".

"What is their goal?" the Tamer of Chaos asked as Link rose from his seat.

"To unseal a God".

"…You're kidding right?" Takato asked and Link shook his head.

"No I'm not, have you been having strange dreams lately?" the Hero asked.

"Yeah very strange ones, why?"

"Because they're not dreams, their memories of our past lives" Link answered as he opened the door and exited the room soon followed by Takato. Outside in the hall were Rika and Tai, the others were no' doubt either getting used to their assigned rooms or still mulling over the deaths of Davis and Ryo along with their digimon and Terriermon.

"What about Ganondorf and Majora?" Takato asked as the group strolled through the castle hallways "do you know where they're heading?"

Link nodded with narrowed eyes and replied "Termina".

**Author's Notes:** Well how do you like it? Good, Bad, what? Please Review and I hope I can update sooner now hat I've passed my College course. So as always…

…See Ya Later…


	33. Losses and Looking Towards the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter31: Losses and Looking Towards the Future

**Hyrule Castle: Present Timeframe**

Link sat in a chair on the stone balcony of one of the castle's towers and gazed up at the stars of the peaceful night sky. He let a weak smile cross his face and turned his head slightly to see Takato standing in the archway waving a bottle of sake in his hand. The Hero motioned for him to take as seat and the Tamer did while unhooking the cork of the bottle.

"How's Henry?" Link asked as the Tamer of Chaos pored them both a glass each.

"Not doing so well, Zelda's doing everything she can but she's not sure if she can fix the damage he sustained or not" Takato replied and raised his glass "cheers". They both gulped down their drinks and sighed "when are we going after these bastards?"

"We'll leave here in about a week, pick up a few friends of mine and then head straight for Termina" the Hero answered as the Takato pored them another glass "how's the rest of your people?"

The Tamer of Chaos sighed and replied "I doubt Jeri will be coming with us, she's a bit unstable at the moment with Henry in the condition he's in".

"And the others?" Link inquired while shifting his gaze back up to the sky.

"Well in the course of the last few days we've lost five of our dearest friends, one of our friends is in crippled condition and could very well still die. Ganondorf and Majora have nearly everything they need and the fate of all of the worlds now rests on our shoulders so all in all I think the others are quite well though I do think they're in no' shape to fight right now" Takato replied with a small smile "just like old times".

"No' pressure huh?" the Hero shook his head slightly.

"None at all" the Tamer said half-heartedly before standing up, taking one look at the sky and heading back inside "see you tomorrow".

About an hour later Link felt a familiar presence appear behind him and he looked over to find Malon waling towards him "hi Mal, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing out here Fairy Boy?" the Ranch-girl asked as she sat down.

"Just thinking" he replied simply before smiling "Mal, about the war I don't think you should-".

"I'm coming with you" she cut in "I won't be left behind".

"But it's dangerous and I don't want you to-" he was cut off again

"I know it's dangerous but I want to be by your side" she said with a smile "besides someone needs to keep you in line".

He smiled weakly before shaking his head "what am I going to do with you?"

"Come back alive" she said simply before standing up and walking towards the archway.

"Wait!" he called out before standing and turning to her. "I don't know how much longer is left but I want to do this now, Malon will you marry me?" the Hero of Time asked his fiancé.

"What? Here? Now?" she asked slightly wide-eyed before nodding and shouting "yes!"

**Hyrule Castle: Present Timeframe**

Outside of the infirmary the next day Zelda stood by the door as the medics and doctors lay Henry down on a bed/stretcher ready to be taking in for surgery. He looked up at the other Tamers in the room, Jeri stood over him smiling in between the tears with Rika by her side holding her steady. Everyone knew that this operation either went one of two ways: either he came out of it as good as new or he didn't survive. There was no' third possibility.

"You know you could still reconsider" Takato said with a weak smile.

"You know as well as I do I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't go through with it" he smiled right back and giving a quick nod.

"Good luck old friend" he said before the former Bunny Tamer was carted off into the other room.

Hours passed and it was eventually night by the time the infirmary doors opened to reveal the Princess. Takato, Rika and Jeri all glanced up at her as she removed her surgery mask and sighed while walking up to them.

When she got to them she shook her head and closed her eyes slightly "I'm sorry but the damage turned out to be worse than what we originally thought, the operation was a failure, I'm sorry".

"You mean he's…" the Lion Tamer trailed off now visibly shaking.

Zelda looked solemn for a moment before nodding "yes I'm afraid so, again I'm terribly sorry".

It took a few days until the funeral came for all of the Defenders who had died. Davis, Veemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Henry, Terriermon, they had all perished and those whom stood at the rainy day of the funeral made silent vows to get those responsible for their deaths. They were buried in the Castle Graveyard and those closest to them left flowers on their graves before making a silent prayer and leaving the funeral service.

The day after Link, Takato, Tai, Zelda and DT sat at the balcony of one of the Castle's towers.

"Tai, I need you to do us a favour" Link began only to be interrupted by the Destined of Courage.

"There's no' need to ask" he sat back in his chair "you want me to stay here along with the others while you three go off and fight some of the most powerful beings in the worlds".

"You know as well as we do that if everyone went out to fight in the state their in they wouldn't last a minute" DT closed his eyes and leaned forward "we need someone to be the leader while we're gone and as much as I'd like Zelda to be it she has enough problems since her father passing away two months ago".

"We also need to fulfil a prophecy if we are to stand a chance of winning this war" Link stated "the prophecy cleared stated that I needed to collect several items before we start fighting Ganondorf, it never specified what kind of items but I don't believe they're items at all. I think they're people and in order for us to get them we'll need to do a little time-travelling".

"Who are we going after?" Takato shot him a confused look for a moment.

"My future incarnations".

**Temple of Time: Present Timeframe**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two people in the bonds of holy matrimony" the priest's voice boomed through the temple while Link and Malon only stared into each other's eyes.

(Note: I honestly have no' idea how to right a wedding so I'm going to skip to the parts that matter).

"If there is someone who does not want this marriage to occur then speak now or forever hold your peace" the Priest said and looked around before smiling at the newly weds. "You may now kiss the bride" the Priest finished as Link pulled up the vale that covered his wife's face and pulled her into a kiss for the ages.

At that the gathered crowd burst into cheers and claps for the newly wedded couple. The Defenders that had gathered smiled at the scene before the realisation that it wouldn't last forever occurred to them. Even so everyone wanted to enjoy moments like these…if only for a moment, they knew it would be worth it in the end so they chose to enjoy it while it lasted.

**Hyrule Field: Present Timeframe**

"Isn't this a bit much?" Link asked as he and Takato walked across the open field "I don't think we need to be this far away from the castle just to spar".

"We're lords of Order and Chaos and your telling me we don't need room to spar?" the Tamer of Chaos stared at him in slight disbelief.

"You're right, sorry" the two stopped after a few more steps. They were a good distance from the castle and so they started away from each other "why are we doing this again?"

"You asked, you tell me" the two turned back towards each other and unsheathed their weapons.

"Oh yeah, its been a long while since we sparred and I'd prefer to get it out of the way while we have the _time_" the Hero grinned.

"Let's just get this over with".

The two tensed waiting for the other to move; a moment later like a signal was shown they launched at each other at inhuman speeds. Link swung upwards but the Tamer merely rolled to the side and lunged which the Hero parried. A split second later they broke apart, charged once again and with a loud _clang_ clash swords. They struggled, faces inches away from each other with their blades locked in front of them.

"You've gotten better" Link grunted.

"So have you, let's stop holding back though" Link nodded at his words and the two broke away from each other. Takato brought his empty hand up and a ball of red energy formed in it "Hazard Cannon!" the ball fired and spit into three bolts of crimson energy.

Link dodged, bringing up his empty hand up as the three energy bolts hit the grounded where he was standing moments ago and exploded "Tri-Blast".

A beam of golden energy erupted from Link's hand and vaporised everything in a straight line "holy shit!" Takato narrowly dodged and slid away from the dieing beam "where the heck did you get that from?"

"A dream" was Link's reply before he smirked. "Time Stop" everything in the area froze at that moment and Link shot forward. As time resumed he appeared behind the Tamer and stabbed with his sword, impaling Takato through his back "it seems you lose again".

The Tamer just grunted and burst into red data "Chaos Reborn". He reconstructed behind the Hero in a matter of seconds and swung with his sword which Link parried "you got to do better than that".

Link slid away and narrowed his eyes at the technique "what the hell was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Takato snorted and rested his sword on his shoulder "it seems you control over time has gotten better".

Link nodded slowly "I'm able to stop time at will now instead of using the Ocarina but can't reverse it or anything. What about you? I just stabbed you but you just disappeared and reappeared behind me".

"I basically disassembled myself at the cellular level and reconstructed myself in another place. It stings like a bitch when I use it but it does come in handy; I've got it down as best I can but I still need a few seconds to reconstruct which leaves me wide-open to attack" Takato answered.

"Mine has a weakness as well: I can only freeze time once a day and when I do, it only lasts for ten seconds before time resumes" the Hero explained and Takato nodded.

"Got anything else in this form I should know about?"

"Yes I do; what about you?"

"Something I'll end this with" Takato dashed forward with both of his hands extended away from his body and a ball of red energy with a Hazard symbol spinning around it formed between them.

"That's…" Link's eyes widened before narrowing and he charged forward with his own attack forming in his hands.

(Note: If anyone's wondering how Takato has new attacks that aren't in 'Tamer of Chaos' I will explain. 'Tamer of Chaos' basically is one week long and there's a six months gap so he learned them then. I'm sorry to say I did screw up a few things, one of which was putting these attacks into 'Tamer of Chaos' to balance out with Link in 'Time's Tournament').

"Hazard-Distortion!"

"Tri-Distortion!"

One word: _Ka-Boom_

The ground shook from the clash; the winds around them spiralled before with a thunderous explosion. The two were blown away from each other with tremendous force and crashing hard into the grass. They both shook themselves before they staggered back to their feet and looked at each other.

"Alright, no' more games" Takato grunted in pain.

Link nodded and pulled out the Fierce-Deity Mask "how about we kick this up a notch?"

The Tamer grinned as Guilmon appeared at his side "let's begin then".

_Bio-Merge Digivolution_

_Deity Evolution_

The Knight of Chaos and the Fierce Deity stood at the ready.

"I see you've got something akin to a mode change" the ChaosGallantmon stated.

Link nodded and held out his sword "what about you? You're more powerful in standard mode so why use that?"

"Because in this mode I'm a better for fighting against certain opponents" was the Knight's reply.

The Deity nodded and his sword glowed "Deity Blaster!" a solid beam of energy erupted from the tip of the blade and shot towards Takato.

The Knight raised his lance and fired off a beam of energy of his own "Demon's Disaster!"

They connected and cancelled each other out with a thunderous explosion "Time Stop".

Link suddenly appeared behind the Knight and swung sword. Takato deflected it with his shield and spun with his lance extended away from him. With a slash, the tip of the lance cut the Deity's shirt as he jumped away. The Knight aimed his shield and started charging but before he could fire Link appeared to his left and attacked.

"Deity Slash!" the swipe cut through Takato's armour and sent him crashing into a hill not too far away with his shield powered down again. Link relaxes for a moment as he sees the Knight stand upright again "I have seen that Judecca Prison of you're used before and we both know you're vulnerable while you're charging".

_Chaos Digivolution_

Takato grunts in pain as he stands and shifts into his Hazard Mode "then I guess we're not playing around anymore".

_Temporal Deity Evolution_

Link just grins as he shifts into his Angel Mode "damn right". He shoots forward and swung his sword down upon his the Knight "Shattered Order!"

"Eternal Chaos!" Takato countered with his spear-sword and ascended into the sky with Link in pursuit.

"You can't escape" the Deity calls out as he closes in.

Takato stopped in midair and swung down with both blades as Link approached from below "Chaos Blades!"

"Order Helix!" the two attack clashed above the clouds and in a blinding flash an explosion occurred which blew a part the clouds around them.

They both fell; straight down and we're it not for their wings they would have surely been killed on impact. When they touched down they were both panting hard from exertion and knew their fight was almost over. With but one look from both fighters they decided that the next clash would be their last. Not even bothering to register the exhaustion that was evident in their body's. They shot towards each other with their most powerful attacks at the ready.

"Order-Distortion!"

"Chaos-Distortion!"

The two balls of spinning energy connected with the other and exploded. The result was a colossal explosion which forced both combatants to return to their normal form and fall to the ground by the force of the blast. Guilmon was forced to dedigivolve to Gigamon and the Fierce Deity mask fell to the floor just as Takato and link crashed hard into the grass.

Link groan could be heard across the field as he pushed himself to sit up "I'm spent; what about you?"

Breathing hard Takato was only able to look up at the now clear sky "that was fun".

The Hero couldn't hold back a laugh which was soon followed by the Tamer laughing with him. They quieted after a few minutes and sighed before shakily standing. Link grabbed his mask and attached it to his belt while Takato picked up Gigimon and let him sleep in his hood.

"Lets go home; we're done here" the Hero said and he pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"We should do this more often".

"Maybe after the war is over".

**Author's Notes:** I am terribly sorry about the delay in updating this fic but I screwed up the storyline a bit and needed to work a few things out. One of the major problems was that I wrote the same scene twice. Oh well; no harm, no foul. I will try to update more often and should be resuming this fic shortly. Thank you all for your patience. Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	34. Across Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Zelda

Tamers, Time, Triforce

Chapter32: Across Time

**Great Sea / Tetra's Pirate Ship**:** Wind Waker Timeframe**

"There it is Captain! Dead ahead!" Tetra turned her head towards the front of the ship and saw the massive tower in the distance.

She turned her head and shouted to the helmsmen "once we're within one hundred meters bring us to a stop!"

"Yes Miss Tetra!" the bulky man shouted back.

She turned to the boy wearing a green tunic, a Mirror Shield and a Magic Blade which he was examining "Link? You've been staring at that thing for hours now; what's the matter? We're almost there so you need to get your boat for launch".

He looked up at her before nodding slightly but turned his eyes back to the sword "I know that but this sword…it feels like the Master Sword but yet it's…different. Almost like the Master Sword was only half complete".

"At the moment I don't care what that sword is but last time I checked the Master Sword was lodged in Ganondorf's head at the bottom of the ocean" The Pirate Princess stated "I could care less about the sword but if that is the Master Sword then wouldn't mean that Ganondorf is now free? I'm panicking here about the fate of the world and you're staring a fucking sword!"

He waved his hand defensively and said "wow wow wow; I'm not panicking because there's not really much point in it. If he's free he's free and we'll just have to kill him again. Its no use worrying over it".

She sighed and nodded "I guess your right".

"Miss Tetra!" Niko shouted from the ship's lookout point.

The Pirate Captain looked up at him and then forward at where he was pointing "what is it?"

"On top of the tower! What is that thing?" Niko exclaimed and everyone turned to stare.

Above the tower was a swirling vortex spiralling overhead and spanning nearly a mile. It was then that everyone noticed the sky was growing darker by the second and tornados were forming on the water all around the tower. The winds were increasing and becoming erratic. Suddenly a loud roar echoed across the sea from the enormous portal which was sending shockwaves across the nearby ocean.

"Full reverse! Get us out of here!" Tetra's eyes widened as she saw crimson coloured meteors falling out of the portal.

Three meteors then descended towards them; two splashed harmlessly in the nearby water though it did soak the crew but the last one was on course to impact the ship "Hurricane Wall!" Link put up a solid wall of compressed wind and let the meteor slam into it. The result was the flaming rock stopping before it hit the ship but it was still moving forward "what? It's like someone's controlling it! Princess!"

"I'm on it!" the Pirate Princess called back grabbing his bow and arrows. She aimed and concentrated some magic "Ice Arrow!" she fired and the arrow was released. It sailed and cut through the meteor turning it to ice and leaving it to fall into the water harmlessly "alright". She sighed and looked over at eh helmsmen "move us to a safe distance".

"Yes Miss Tetra!" the bulky man nodded.

She turned her head back to the Hero of Winds and narrowed her eyes "well it looks like we got our answer: Ganondorf is alive again".

Link stared out towards the tower and nodded his head "we need to get inside there".

"I can't risk my ship going into that death-trap; those meteors are clearly being guided and I doubt we could even get close before one takes us out" Tetra told him "they'd just bombard us until we sink".

"The King of Red Lions is smaller and harder to hit" Link mused and she glared.

"You are_ not _taking your boat in there alone; if the meteors don't get you the tornados will" the Pirate Captain growled.

"I'll take my chances Princess" he replied sheathing his sword and started towards his boat "the moment something bad happens; don't wait up, just get your people out".

"Don't get killed" she whispered as he passed her.

He looked back at her for a moment before continuing "I wouldn't dream of it".

"You just told me to get my people out if something bad happens…does that count for you as well?" she stared after him but he didn't answer.

**Forest Haven: Wind Waker Timeframe**

"I really need to get this thing down right!" The Hero of the Twilight and the Queen of the Twilight fell from the sky and landed roughly on the grass covered ground. "That hurts" Link grunted in pain as he slowly tried to stand.

"No shit?!" Midna growled as she dusted herself off "you could have told me you didn't know how to use that thing right!"

"I got us here didn't I?" he deadpanned and she glared.

"I do _not _like falling out of the sky!" the Twili Queen sneered "where are we anyway?"

"I don't know" he answered looking around "I just followed the temporal and special coordinates old man skeleton left me".

"Err…Link? I think we have a problem" he looked at her and saw her pointing. His eyes followed where she was pointing and saw a good twenty or so phantom Ganons flying towards them on flying black armoured horses and behind them in the ocean was about a dozen metal ships "I don't think that's the welcoming committee".

He nodded and spotted a number of ships in the ocean behind phantoms "this could be a problem".

"What was your first clue?" Midna asked sarcastically and brought her hands up in front of her "cover me".

He shot forward instantly to engage the phantoms as Midna's Twilight masks separated from her dress and started orbiting around her. Link jumped high into the air, front flipped and sliced one of the phantom Ganons before it could react. He used what was left of its body as a stepping stone and jumped away as the others tracked him.

"This doesn't look good" he muttered as the phantoms started throwing darkness balls at him. Unable to dodge in midair he took out a clawshot and aimed at the nearby tree where he fired "I hope this works". The claw connected and held before pulling him to it and out of the path of death "that is way too CLOSE!" He narrowly avoided a ball of darkness which had strayed off the others course "Midna? A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"In a minute!" she called back as the masks suddenly pieced together and stuck themselves to her head. A moment later she was a twenty foot tall octopus with a spear "how about now?"

"NOW WOULD BE GOOD!" he shouted back from his spot on the branch of the tree.

"Twilight Spears!" one spear became several and she threw them like javelins towards the phantoms forcing them to disappear "they weren't so tough".

"Err…Midna? There's still those ships to deal with" Link stated nervously as he landed back on the cliff.

"Oh right just give me a-"

"Deity Blaster!"

"Hugoth Blaster!"

The ships suddenly exploded in fire as two beams of energy hit them from out of no' where. Moments later the Fierce Deity: Angel Mode was hovering over the destroyed chunks of metal with a red clad boy standing on top of a crimson and black dragon/glider. They approached and Midna readied for combat when Link held out his arm and shook his head.

"Hero of Time" he greeted and the Time Deity nodded as the glider touched down.

"Need a lift?" the Hero of Time asked the next incarnated Hero as he flapped his wings to remain airborne "come on, we need to pick up the Hero of Winds".

"Do we need to cross the sea or something?" TL asked and they nodded as Midna powered down.

"Cool a flying machine" Midna grinned as she got onto glider and started jumping up and down causing the others to sweat-drop.

"Who is she?" Takato asked the Hero of the Twilight who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well you see…" he trailed off trying to find the words.

The Hero of Time sighed and shook his head "forget he asked; now lets get out of here" he returned to normal form and stepped onto the glider with his next incarnation.

"Hey what do you think this is? A cruise ship?" Takato asked annoyed that everyone was riding as the engines flared and the craft accelerated.

"Yes" they nodded.

** Great Sea / Tower of the Gods**: **Wind Waker Timeframe**

'_That was close' _the Hero of Winds thought as his boat floated inside the tower entrance. Taking a look around he saw the water in the room was slowly starting to rise as though the tower was falling _'oh no this is not good'._ With a blast of air the King of Red Lions accelerated towards the statue in the center of the room_ 'got to make this quick'._

He climbed up onto the platform in front of the statue and proceeded inside it as he watched the current of water coming out of the 'mouths' on the statues sides carry his boat out of the tower back the way it came. He dashed up the stairs to the next room where the teleportation pad lay. Once he reached the room he was forced to come to a sliding stop when he saw the pad deactivated and the moblins standing between it and him.

Taking out his Wind Sword and Mirror Shield he asked "I don't suppose you'd let me pass?" but they charged forwards, weapons raised.

The first to reach him swung down with its spear which he sidestepped and spun with his sword slicing through the beast. The others came at him next and he was hard-pressed to keep up with them and so was forced to jump away after a few moments of continues fight. These two moblins clearly worked well together and he couldn't get with striking position of one of them since the other would come to its aid.

His eyes flickered across the room to the teleporter pad and them back at the two moblins getting ready to launch another assault. He front flipped over the two as they charged and the moment he touched back down he dashed up the stair onto the pad tapping the pedestal in its center.

"Sorry guys but I got jet" he waved as the two growled and dashed up the stairs.

Sadly for them he was already gone in a beam of light and they stepped onto the pad to pursue him. One of the moblins was about to touch the pedestal when he heard low hissing sound coming from below him and he looked down. His eyes widened when he recognized the object that lay at his feet…a bomb…that had a lit fuse. Many levels above Link rematerialized and followed soon after by the echoing sound of an explosion and the rocking of the entire tower.

"I wonder if they liked my present" Link mused before examining the room he was in and saw the door to the external stairwell.

Sadly he also saw the two massive knight-like juggernauts standing on either side of the door slowly moving towards him. They moved fast and were on him in seconds and he narrowly dodged the first few blows before he delivered a wind enhanced punch to their helmets.

"Typhoon Punch!" he called out as the helmets cracked slightly from the wind pressure. He ducked and rolled before standing and throwing a kick at one of the knights "Typhoon Kick!"

Again the wind pressure shattered armour the knight wore but only limited to the one area on his armour. Fortunately that's all he needed to drop a bomb inside his armour and get away before it went off. The explosion that followed was mostly contained inside the knight's armour but it still damaged most of the ornaments in the room though it left the other two occupants in harmed since Link had ducked behind his shield and the explosion did nothing against the other knight's armour.

"One down, one to go" the Hero of Winds spoke but couldn't find the other knight.

"Above" he heard the wind whisper and dodged to the side just as the knight dropped down from the ceiling.

"Err…" Link grunted and lunged forward locking swords with the knight "can't we talk about this?" The knight pulled back and swung the blade horizontally forcing the Hero to jump back "guess not".

The knight lunged forward again and attacked forcing Link to parry several blows. After several minutes of continues fighting the lighting in the room flickered and the knight suddenly appeared behind him. Link ducked under a swing that would have took his head off but only took his hat off instead and attacked. He sliced straight through the knight's arms and forced it to take a step back as its sword and arms dropped to the floor with a loud _clang_.

Link stood up faster than the eye could see with his hand extended "Tornado Buster" a single tornado shout of from his hand and slammed into the knight shattering its armour and vaporizing it completely. "Dammit" he growled breathing hard as put away his sword and shield.

He proceeded to the door and it slid open. He was now outside on the staircase leading up to his destination: the Boss Chamber. He proceeded up the stairs taking note that the tower was still sinking into the sea and he didn't have much time. He was almost at the top when thunderous explosion rocked the tower from above. He looked up just in time to dodge a large chunk of debris from the wall above and watch it as roll down the stairs erratically. He shivered and looked up just as the roof exploded above him and the vortex overhead extended a beam of light to the now destroyed roof.

Knowing that what just happened couldn't be good and the fact that the tower had now stopped its descent made things even worse for him. I mean really what was the point of sinking the tower only halfway? He dashed up the stairs as fast as he could and entered into the Boss Chamber. Once inside he saw something far worse than anything he had seen before: Ganondorf in his Ganon form standing inside a column of light coming from the portal above.

"So you have come Hero of Winds?" Ganon's voice called out as his eyes opened. "You're much too early" he chuckled darkly and spoke with a hint of danger in his voice "what shall you do now boy with the world weighing on a hope and a prayer?" He stepped out of the light as the building began to shake from several explosions "Hero of Winds…face me now".

(Note: Some of you will have seen that phrase on the Zelda Movie Trailer that was a joke created for April fools. For those that haven't seen it you really should, its actually pretty good though Zelda and Link look much too old in it)

"What are you planning?" Link growled low and lunged intent on landing the first blow.

Drawing his two swords Ganon deflected the blow with one sword and swiped for the boy's head with the other "and why should I tell you?"

The Hero of Winds slid away on the wind and brought his arms up towards the King of Evil "Tornado Formation!" the twin tornados of destruction blew across the room and hit Ganon.

He grunted in pain before smiling cancelled out the attack "Titan Shield". Once the winds died down Ganon held out his hand "Shadow Creeper". A spike of shadows extended out from the Hero's shadow imbedded itself in his leg causing him to fall the ground crying out in pain "such a child".

"B-bastard" he gasped out trying to stand as Ganon approached with his sword ready.

"You should feel grateful; if I kill you here you won't feel the pain of what is to come" the King of Evil raised his sword to deliver the death blow.

"Shut up already!" he froze surprised from the voice.

"Hugoth Blaster!" a beam of energy slammed hard into the side of him sending crashing into the wall on the other side of the roofless room.

Just as he rose to his feet again four figures dropped at an angle at high velocity and slid across the floor with their weapons ready.

"Order Sword!" HL (Hero Link) slid low and swiped his left shin.

"Chaos Sword!" Takato slid low as well and swiped his right shin.

"Twilight Sword!" TL (Twilight Link) front-flipped over him and slashed his face.

"Twilight Spears!" Midna followed close behind TL and threw imbedded two spears in his shoulders

Ganon shrieked in pain as they all jumped backwards switching weapons.

"Tri-Blast!" a beam of energy erupted from HL's hand and blew the King back into the ball creating a small crater.

"Hazard Cannon!" several explosive bolts impacted the crater's occupant causing multiple explosions across his skin.

"Bomb Arrow!" TL followed by launching an arrow with a bomb attached to the end at Ganon.

The wall shattered under the impact and soon Midna finished up "Twilight Arrow!" the arrow hit dead-center and exploded outwards in on direction completely vaporizing half of the room.

"Did we get him?" TL asked as Midna appeared next to WL (Wind Link).

"I doubt it" HL answered shaking his head as the group approached the two.

Takato sheathed his sword as the Grani-look-a-like landed beside them "we caught him by surprise but he won't stay down long". The tower rumbled beneath them "alright that's our queue to leave".

"Couldn't agree more" HL nodded towards the dragon/glider and the others climbed on.

Suddenly not too far away the floor exploded and Ganon emerged with anger in his eyes "you'll pay for that Defenders!"

He shot forward; HL and Takato shot each other a look and jumped down dashing to intercept as 'Grani' took off.

Ganon raised his swords and swung down releasing a massive energy wave "Total Obliteration!"

"Tri-Distortion!"

"Hazard-Distortion!"

The two energy-balls connected with the swords and shockwaves pulsed across the area even causing the sea outside to ripple worse than it had been before. Eventually the Hero of Time and the Tamer of Chaos broke through and landed their respective attacks on their monstrous opponent. The result was the complete destruction of Ganon and an explosion that sent the two over the edge of the heavily damaged building.

They fell a few stories before being caught by 'Grani' and flew away from the tower. The looked back to see the tower start to crack before the column of light from the vortex began to become unstable and compress. A moment later the water rippled and the building exploded downwards from the roof. The blast was enormous and if they were any closer the group would have been vaporised. The portal overhead start to dissipate and shrink until it was all gone.

"Well that was interesting" TL commented looking at the debris that now littered the water.

"He knew we we're coming" Takato narrowed his eyes.

"They're probably trying to slow us down" HL mused before turning to Midna and the unconscious WL "how is he?"

"Nothing too serious but his leg was pierced by a spear so he won't be in top shape anytime soon" the Twilight Queen answered.

"Great just what we need".

**Great Sea / Tetra's Pirate Ship**:** Wind Waker Timeframe**

"Hey! Kid we're getting ready to leave! You coming or what?!" TL called out.

WL turned away from Tetra before turning back "I gotta go".

"Why do you have to do this?" the Pirate Princess asked him not caring that her crew was watching them both.

"You know me Princess; I have too because if I don't then who will?" he asked with a smile though she saw right through it and saw the pain.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked looking down "why do you never call me Tetra? It's always Captain or Princess but never my name".

"Because that would mean I care about you more than I should" he replied sadly.

"Come on kid! We're not waiting all day for you!" TL called out again.

WL looked over at him again and nodded "I'll be there in a minute!" He turned back to her and said "I should get going".

Just as he was about to turn to leave she pulled him round to face her and pulled him into a kiss. They stood there for a few moments and not caring that everyone was watching before Tetra pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Don't die Hero" she said and he nodded before turning to leave.

Everyone watched silently as WL joined the others and HL started playing the 'Song of Time' on his Ocarina of Time. The group slowly faded away from existence but not before WL spoke the words he'd wanted too for so long.

"Goodbye and I love you...Tetra" with that they were gone Tetra's eyes widened before she smiled slightly.

"Be safe" she muttered before wiping away her tears and turning to her crew "alright you maggots! What are you standing around for? Set a course Windfall Island; best possible speed!"

"Yes Miss Tetra!" they saluted and got back to work.

She smiled and turned to look out at the sea "let the water wash away the sins of the past".

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapter five and damn it took me the whole week finish. Anyway with the Defenders of Time finally gathered they head back to Hyrule to regroup and prepare for the battles to come. With the forces of evil on the horizon and time running out what will be the outcome when the two forces clash for the control over destiny? Stay tuned; read and review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
